Shadow of the Day
by This Girl's On Fire
Summary: Sachiko, a Cloud Village native becomes a temp. Sand Citizen so she can enter the Chunin Exams. She is given a popsicle called Shadow of the Day by a girl named Midouri that owns a weird candy shop. Weird things ensue after eating the popsicle. GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Naruto fanfic and a Midouri's Candy Shop Chronicle. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own Sachiko and Midouri and her Candy Shop. (copyand paste this**

**to each chapter if it's that important to you because I always forget to put this disclaim up for every chapter).**

**Chapter One: Shadow of the Day**

The rough sand blew its hateful grains at her, cruelly pelting her fragile body. The wear and tear of the sand was becoming quite a nuisance to her as she shielded her eyes with a flick of the wrist. Black hair flew erratically in the piercing blowing wind. She trudged through the merciless sand one foot after the other. Surely she would get some more leg strength with this new found exercise. Surprisingly she laughed to herself at her joke. It was amazing her spirit wasn't drowned out by the sand, nor was her hope. The sand was tough to get through, but she was tougher.

The girl ignored her aching throat, screaming and begging for water. **"Quench my thirst,"** she could hear a voice inside her hissing.

"Shut up," she snapped as she continued her trudge, "We'll be at Sand soon enough…"

"**Very well,"** she could hear the voice snapping back. She sighed in spite of the pesky voice… It wasn't normal for people to talk to themselves; she had hoped people would not think her strange, though being from Cloud, she was probably already seen as strange to those in Sand… but still not a pariah and that was good enough for her. That was the small ray of hope for she clung to as her eyes spotted the Hidden Village of Sand standing tall amongst the ominous dunes of sand.

The Village of Sand was mainly known for being the home of the infamous Sabaku no Gaara, the hated devil of Sand. Though his father and his whole village despised him, he was in training to become Kazekage. He now was forced to go through ridiculous means of training for his future job. He sauntered through his village, making sure everything was as it should be.

Habit caused the redheaded boy to cross his arms and look to his village's gates. As if Shukaku gave him his nearly perfect eyesight, the redhead spotted a girl struggling but not quite giving in to the desert's unmerciful dry heat. Although the sun struck her and she was sweating the girl did not appear tan but rather pale instead. She walked alone to his village with no bodyguards. Gaara frowned wondering what _she _could possibly want there in Sand.

One of the guards turned to Gaara's father, "Kazekage-sama, do we grant her permission to enter?"

"Gaara can handle this one on his own," the malicious Kazekage said coldly, "Maybe it's the girl the Raikage sent over… Don't just stand there; leave."

With a flick of the hand Gaara let them both know he would take care of this himself as he approached the entrance. The guard returned to his assigned post to go back to what he was doing as the girl inched closer to Sand's gates and the Kazekage remained where he was to observe his unwanted son.

The dark blue haired girl nearly threw her head back in laughter as she approached Sand. The thought was unfathomable that she had walked all the way from Lightning Country to Sand all by herself. Many of Lightning Country's chunin warriors couldn't make the trip yet there she was, only a genin, and almost to the village's gates. Her people had been so cruel to her and intended to leave her for dead but she knew that her best means of revenge were to survive at all costs. A smile played about her lips as her mind flashed these thoughts in her now buzzing mind. They thought they could get rid of her so easily by sending her on this nearly impossible mission to Suna, but they were mistaken. As soon as she completed her mission she would be back to claim what was rightfully hers, the position of Raikage.

She took one last step to ensure she was across the border and in Sand territory. The redheaded boy stood there awaiting her arrival. The boy's very image was enough to send chills down even a jounin's spine. His flaming hair was a sight for a girl who had never seen red hair in her lifetime. His dark rimmed teal eyes were so full of hate she could feel it in her bones. It was he, Gaara of Sand; Demon of the Desert. Her skin seemed to tremble in his presence although she knew that she was just as dangerous and deadly as he was. Unlike he, she knew that she had made a vow to never let hers out unless the situation was threatening to her life.

She shook off her fears and thoughts that had taken hold of her mind, refusing to think of Gaara's murdering intent as she bowed low to him in respect. She smirked a bit to herself knowing that Chihoko could easily match Shukaku's strength if the time ever came to be so.

"State your mission," the young Kazekage-in-training requested.

"I have come a long way because I was ordered by the Raikage to stay in Sand and become a citizen temporarily until after the Chunin Exams and accompany the Kazekage's son to Konoha along with his siblings," she recited her orders exactly as she took in the sand's dusty scent, tickling her nose as it engulfed her sensory system.

"Cloud sent _you_," Gaara said, stoically. But he was a bit surprised to see they had sent this insubstantial girl to fight in the Chunin Exams.

"Obviously," she said in a somewhat smartass tone.

Gaara would regularly kill someone for a comment like that but seeing as his father was watching him and she was the daughter of the Raikage, he thought against it. He could still reply with a rude comment himself.

"I bet they'll be terribly disappointed to see you're still alive," he said offensively.

Her sultry eyes flickered up and she replied, "As is your village."

The redheaded boy stood back a bit and frowned. No one had spoken to him like this but he restrained himself as much as he could, "Where are your escorts?"

"I don't have any escorts… I was sent alone… It makes sense, considering I'm the only one to attend the chunin exams," she said, slightly agitated that she was forced to be like a parrot and repeat herself.

Gaara hesitated for a slight moment but gave signal to one of the guards to get her papers stating she had permission to be in Sand. "Follow me," Gaara said as he handed her an identification card that would grant her access in Sand. Gaara's father had disappeared to oversee the rest of Sand as he suspected his detested thing called a son had things under control.

After a short time of walking Gaara grew curious of the girl, "What's your name?" They both turned to each other concurrently, shady azure eyes meeting trite teal ones.

"I am Cloudishida Sachiko of Cloud and future Raikage."

Gaara turned to face her, their eyes meeting again. He seemed to be sizing her up and judging for himself if she was fit to be Raikage. She was slightly curvy for a young girl her age. She wore a pink tank top with a small hoodie. It probably rained a lot back at Cloud. She wore a short skirt with slits down the sides and black spankies underneath. She wore her Cloud sash around her waist. Her long black blue hair was tied into two pigtails with bangs falling over her panther like purple blue eyes. Several moments passed and finally, to her relief, he had no brazen reply and simply nodded.

The devil boy stopped in front of an enormous dark mansion that was more like a castle. "You will stay here…" Before Sachiko knew it they were standing atop a sand platform he created and were floating by an open window. The sand platform rose higher and dropped them on the balcony. "This is your room… We have servants so they can take care of you if you need something… Just don't cause any trouble," he warned her as he disappeared in a cloud of sand.

"Well that's real Sand Village hospitality for you," she muttered as she looked out from Sand Castle and admired the view.

XXX

Gaara had appeared in front of Temari in a puff of sand. "Gaara… You startle me every time," Temari said with a forced smile. Her brother was even too unsettling for her at times. "Did you need anything Gaara?"

"Yes… Look the Cloud girl up for me… I want to see her records and information," Gaara said in a low voice.

"Sure Gaara," Temari said, "I'll have them for you when father has you off training for the day."

Gaara nodded and disappeared once more in a puff of sand. He reappeared underneath a desert palm that sprouted at the border of Sand. His next job for the day was to patrol the border. It was quite boring considering no one dared come to Sand knowing he was there to kill them if they tried to cross Sand's borders. Out of habit, he crossed his arms and gazed out to the dunes of sand that mocked him for being so lonely.

"_Future Raikage… That girl is foolish… But there's something strange about her… She seems to have strong blood lust as well… I can see it in her eyes… they are like mine."_

There Gaara stood as the sun reached its highest point in the sky causing Gaara's figure to cast a dark malicious shadow across the sand. There he was, Sabaku no Gaara, the Shadow of the Day.

XXX

Sachiko wandered through the huge castle and soon found herself lost in the mansion. She had probably been wandering around in there for a couple hours. She finally reached a long corridor filled with portraits of the previous Kazekages. There was an open space for the next Kazekage. "Probably that redheaded brat," Sachiko muttered under her breath as she looked at the empty space.

"I'd watch what I'd say about Gaara," said a deep voice with a chuckle.

Sachiko whirled around to find a boy dressed in all black with the exception of some yellow and red symbol on his chest. "I, uh, didn't know anyone was here," Sachiko said nervously.

"Yeah that's what it seemed like," the boy laughed, "Anyway, I'm Gaara's brother, Kankuro."

"Oh so you're the other Sand Sibling," Sachiko said casually as she cleaned imaginary sand from underneath her fingernails.

"Don't worry Gaara's the only one who's kind of… creepy," Kankuro said with another hearty laugh, "But don't tell him I said that because it'll probably mean both our heads. So what's your name?"

Sachiko felt relieved that Kankuro was friendlier than Gaara. The last thing she wanted was to have trouble with her mission just because she couldn't make friends with any of the Sand Siblings. "I'm Cloudishida Sachiko… of Cloud and future Raikage."

"Future Raikage, huh?" He asked her as he put his arm against the wall with all the portraits to lean on it, "Looks like you'll be seeing more of Gaara then because I have a feeling he's gonna want to be the next Kazekage and I can tell you that no one else can compete against him if he wants something."

Sachiko gulped down and nodded, "I see."

"**Frightened?" **Sachiko knew Chihoko would have something to say.

"_No are you," _she thought back to her demon.

"**Hardly."**

XXX

"Gaara," Temari said as she walked up to her brother, "I finally found you."

"Hn," Gaara grunted as he gave her a hateful stare.

"Uh, here's the information you wanted on that Cloud girl," Temari said slightly nervously.

"Leave," Gaara hissed at her as he received the enveloped information.

Gaara didn't have to tell Temari twice as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As soon as Temari had gone Gaara opened up the envelope with the information and began to read aloud.

"Sachiko Cloudishida. Age, 13… Level, Genin… Clan, Cloudishida… Cloudishida clan is a fierce clan that's been around for thousands of years… Kekkai Genkai… Inazuma… Lightning Form… sharp increase of speed, sharp increase of strength, sharp increase of defense, lightning strike…" Gaara frowned as the rest of the paper had a huge red boldfaced print that read, "Classified."

"Why would the rest be classified," he asked himself as he decided it was time for his night shift. Gaara suddenly balled his fists up in anger. He felt the strongest lust for her blood but he knew he couldn't do that… Not now, at least.

**A/N: Yay or Nay? REVIEW! XD**

**Sachiko: Of course yay! You finally put a fanfic with me in it! Though if I do recall correctly, Sasume-san from your death note fanfic was quite disappointed.**

**Author: Sasume-san was just a bit jealous and worried that I won't finish her fanfic but I will. I got to brainstorm some new ideas for it too…**

**Sachiko: Well I hope your readers like me as much as they like her…**

**Author: But Sachiko! You're so cool! Of course they will.**

**Chihoko: They're gonna hate her.**

**Sachiko: You stupid beast get back in my head! I didn't say you could come out!**

**Chihoko: Yes, but I don't listen to you dearie.**

**Author: You two are so weird… Well this is only the first chapter Sachiko-san! They don't really get to see your personality too much only that you're a bit of a smart ass. **

**Sachiko: (sweat drops) Nobody likes a smart ass…**

**Author: Eh, quit worrying! They'll like you… **

**Chihoko: Don't get your hopes up.**

**Sachiko: Well I hope they hate you Chihoko just as much as I do!**

**Author: BYYYYEEEE REAADERRSS! I have to go before Sachiko has to wrestle her demon and gets injured!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: You Must Read ****All**** the Instructions**

**A/N: Second Chappy!**

Sachiko had woken up the next morning in a bed of satin sheets. She definitely could get used to the bed there. She stretched awake and yawned. She had met only one the Sand Siblings and expected to meet the other that day at breakfast. She threw on her clothes and headed down to the room Kankuro had showed her the day before.

She found the other two Sand Siblings already at the table eating.

"Good morning Sachiko-san," Kankuro greeted her as she took a seat next to him, "Now you can meet Temari."

"Hi," Sachiko greeted to the Sand Siblings and stuck her hand out for Temari to shake, "I'm Sachiko Cloudishida and future Raikage."

"Nice to meet you future Raikage," Temari greeted Sachiko with a smirk as she took her hand and shook it. Temari called over some servants and had them take Sachiko's order of food.

"So Sachiko, how do you like Sand so far?" Kankuro asked as he took a bite out of a rice dumpling.

"It's alright I guess…" Sachiko said as some servants brought her food.

"I'm leaving," Gaara said as he stood up and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Does he always do that," asked Sachiko as she took a bite of sushi.

Kankuro shrugged and then Temari spoke, "Gaara… just stay out of his way and you shouldn't have to worry about him killing you."

"Killing me," Sachiko asked as she cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Why?"

"You haven't heard," asked Kankuro shocked, "They didn't warn you before you came here?"

"Warn me about what," Sachiko asked her, playing dumb. She knew about Shukaku and she honestly wasn't that scared about it but it wouldn't be a bad idea if she could get more information about it.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other as if to ask the other if it was okay to tell her. "Well," Kankuro said, "Gaara has a bad temper… and it's just not good to anger him because he just kills anyone that bothers him."

"Oh," Sachiko said dumbly. So they weren't going to tell her anything at all. "I'm going out," Sachiko said as she got up, "See you two later."

"See ya," said Kankuro and Temari as Sachiko left to her room.

XXX

No one had shown Sachiko the way out of the stupid mansion and she thought maybe they were trying to imprison her by throwing her up on some high up balcony where she couldn't get down. "I am a ninja," Sachiko told herself as she stood on the railing of the balcony, "I could just jump off and land down or I could walk down it using chakra… but because I am no ordinary ninja I will not." She smiled to herself as a small cloud appeared under her feet.

"Piece of cake," she said triumphantly as the cloud lifted her up and took her beyond Sand Castle.

The loyal cloud finally let her down on the ground in some deserted alley. "Perfect," she said to herself as she began to follow the back alleys.

Her stomach grumbled slightly and she sighed. She had only eaten one piece of sushi and then taken off. The Sand Siblings were tolerable she supposed but far too secretive and quiet for her taste. She wanted excitement and adventure and she was going to find it. She came across a dark lit alleyway and found a small shop at the end of it.

"What's this," she murmured as she entered the store.

As she opened the door she heard a familiar jingle of bells and wondered what tune it was that they were jingling to. Inside the shop were rows of candies and confectionaries none like she had seen before. It was some sort of whimsical place filled with sweets.

"Hello," said a beautiful voice that seemed to be sugary sweet like the rest of the candies in the shop, "I'm Midouri."

Sachiko turned to see a very pretty girl with dark hair and teal eyes. The teal eyes reminded her of Gaara's for a moment but without the bloodlust. Instead, the girl's eyes were of pure innocence like that of an infant's.

"Hello," Sachiko said as if spellbound, "My name's Sachiko…"

"The confectionary you are looking for," said the girl with her honey coated voice, "Is the popsicles I have in the freezer by the door. It's on the house since you're my very first customer and this is my grand opening."

Sachiko wasn't used to any kindness at all back at her village but she decided that she would take the popsicle anyway. "Thank you," Sachiko said as she pulled out a purple popsicle from the freezer, "What's this popsicle called?" Sachiko noticed a sign that said, 'Grand Opening' by the freezer and was almost positive that it wasn't there when she first came in.

"The Shadow of the Day," she replied in a voice so sweet she couldn't possibly be human.

"Shadow of the Day? That's a weird name for a popsicle," Sachiko replied as she looked at the plastic wrapping of the popsicle and it did indeed say Shadow of the Day on it, "Why would you call it that?"

The strange girl Midouri shrugged and said, "Well, I'm closing shop right now because I have some matters to attend to… Make sure you read the wrapper before you eat the popsicle."

Sachiko took this as a hint to leave the store and obliged. She stepped out of the shop and smiled to herself, "So I guess there are some nice people in this stupid village."

Sachiko decided to find some nice palm tree to stand under so she could eat her popsicle. She found a nice tree in a place that seemed to be of little interest to the residents of Sand. She smiled to herself, glad that she had found some peace and quiet. She sat underneath the tall palm and looked at her popsicle. "Shadow of the Day," she repeated the label of the popsicle, "Instructions of Consumption… This popsicle will never melt from sunlight or heat so it can be stored for later easily but each lick melts it down like a regular popsicle would. Ants will never eat it because it is only meant for humans and they know this."

"Tch, weeeiiiiirrrrdd," Sachiko said as she tore the wrapper off of it and disregarded the rest of the instructions of consumption. She jammed the popsicle in her mouth and enjoyed its flavor. It tasted like boysenberry; her favorite flavor. "Glad it's not grape," she said as she took a bite out of it, leaving half of the popsicle for her to lick.

The wrapper she had thrown on the ground got picked up by the wind and blew back to the place it came from. Standing outside the candy shop was the owner Midouri. Midouri picked up the wrapper and read aloud the neglected part of the instructions of consumption, "Once this popsicle is finished the shadow that your figure casts will captivate any person who steps in it but it only works for the first person who steps in it. The effects of the popsicle will take effect as soon as the Shadow of the Day's shadow disappears into the night."

Midouri smiled to herself and said as if Sachiko could hear her, "Sachiko-san, you must learn to read all the instructions."

Sachiko had noticed the time passing her by as she looked at the sun. "Afternoon already?" She asked herself as she took many more licks of her boysenberry popsicle.

One last lick would finish off the popsicle and Sachiko reluctantly gave it a lick. "All gone," she declared with a smile. She threw the popsicle stick on the ground and laid herself out underneath the tree to take a nap.

"Pick it up," said a chilling voice from behind her.

Sachiko was startled awake and stood up immediately to turn and face the voice. The redheaded boy stood in her shadow's path but it still didn't reach him. "Excuse me," she asked him with a slight tone.

"Pick it up," Gaara said, this time with more grave seriousness.

"Right," Sachiko said as she walked toward the abandoned popsicle stick.

As she walked toward the popsicle stick, she also walked more toward the sun and her shadow kept growing through the sun's power. The very tip of her shadow reached Gaara's feet. She bent over to pick it up and the shadow missed him yet again. A strong gust of wind blew and the popsicle stick flew another foot away. Sachiko turned around to give Gaara a dirty look, thinking he had made the popsicle fly.

"You didn't do that did you," she muttered to herself as she took another step and bent to pick it up again. This time her shadow grew another inch and finally reached Gaara's feet. Sachiko took the popsicle stick and stuffed into her Cloud band around her waist. "Happy now," she asked as she walked back to the Kazekage-in-training.

He gave her a disgusted look as if to say he was never happy. "Guess you're never happy," Sachiko commented as she sat back down under the tree.

Gaara ignored her comment and stood there glaring at her, wondering how much trouble he would be in with his father if he just killed her right then and there. As if reading his thoughts Sachiko said, "Cloud would wage war on you."

"For what?" He asked as he crossed his arms, not really shocked about her comment.

"If you killed me," Sachiko said casually, "It's not that they like me over there… but the current Raikage, my father, is a rash man. He'll wage war on anyone for any little thing; ask the Leaf Village, they know."

"Hn," Gaara grunted as he disappeared in a puff of sand to get away from the strange girl.

"Figures," Sachiko murmured as she closed her eyes to take her nap, hopefully uninterrupted this time.

**A/N: In case some of you are a bit confused… On the Instructions of Consumption there is the part that says, "The effects of the popsicle will take effect as soon as the Shadow of the Day's shadow disappears into the night."****And then in the first chapter Gaara's shadow is referred to as the Shadow of the Day and then because he stepped into Sachiko's shadow, which became the Shadow of the Day due to the popsicle, his shadow became the Shadow of the Day again. Therefore, when nightfall hits and covers his shadow, the effects of the popsicle will take place. If that makes any sense at all… hahah. It's hard to explain but I hope you got the gist of it.**

**Sachiko: You're one confused Author.**

**Author: Shut up. It's easy to understand.**

**Sachiko: Right…**

**Author: It is!**

**Sachiko: The Shadow of the Day is Gaara, then it's Sachiko, then it's Gaara then he's captivated and then nightfall hits and then his Shadow of the Day disappears and the effects of the popsicle take place so then there is Shadow of the Day magic. Blah blah blah blah blah.**

**Author: Well it just has multiple meanings!! And some of those things, I didn't say.**

**Sachiko: But you were thinking them.**

**Author: I don't know who is worse… You or Sasume from my Death Note fanfiction.**

**Sachiko: We're probably about the same. Your OCs tend to be alike.**

**Author: That's not true! I have OCs with different personalities! You and Sasume just happen to both be smart mouths! Besides, you'll see how different you two are once your character develops more in the story.**

**Sachiko: Whatever… Wow, Chihoko has been quiet.**

**Chihoko: That's because I was listening to you two idiots bicker.**

**Sachiko: Shouldn't have jinxed it.**

**Author: Seriously. Anyway, Bye Readers! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Inazuma Strike**

**A/N: Third Chappy! Yay! XD**

Gaara stood atop Sand Castle's roof as the sun set. He watched as the strange Cloud girl hovered up to her bedroom window. He squinted his eyes to see she was riding upon a small cloud. He concealed himself within the shadows of the roof and the night over took his shadow leaving him with a strange feeling. He disregarded the emotion and stood his watch atop Sand Castle's roof as the Kazekage-in-training.

XXX

As nightfall hit, Sachiko gazed out her window to see a full moon. "Kuso," she cursed to herself as she pounded the railing of the balcony with her fists. The railing trembled with vibrations from her pounding and slowly disappeared.

'**Why keep me at bay, foolish girl. Let me out to play a bit… It's a full moon… I have the need to—'**

'_SHUT UP! I know your special needs you retard! You will never come out again… you understand me? NEVER AGAIN!'_

'**Never…? That's a strong word my dear, a strong promise to fulfill indeed… Purr… You'll never be able to accomplish it…Purr…'**

'_I can do anything I want! Now, shut up you stupid beast!'_

'**Beast… Purr… Why my dear… I'm not the only Beast around here… YOU are a Beast… You think it was just I who murdered all those people in Cloud? You think it was just I that—' **

"_I said SHUT UP,"_ Sachiko screeched in her mind as she curled into a ball, _"I hate you! You make me wish… They ALL make me wish… sometimes I wish I'd never been born at all."_

'**Child, if you'd never been born then I would be in another vessel… probably one that would let me out more often… you really are worthless… I wish you had never been born either… It wasn't right for them to seal me away in such a spineless creature like yourself.'**

"_No Nibi Chihoko, it wasn't right for them to seal such a monster inside me… I'm already unhinged as it is…"_

'**You're such a foolish girl… Go use your Kekkai Genkai, you foolish girl. Go use your Inazuma and keep me inside you forever. You seal your own fate.'**

XXX

Everything had been pretty quiet and settled down during Gaara's watch. He had even let his gourd slide off his shoulder to lighten the burden but then a figure came out of Sand Castle that made him slide his gourd back over his shoulder. He looked down and saw that the girl from Cloud was in a rush to go somewhere. Normally, he would be rather uninterested in what she was doing but he felt strange about something. He had hesitated in following her because he knew it was a full moon and could feel his bloodlust rising more and more but he decided to follow her anyway.

Sachiko walked to the familiar palm tree she had laid herself out under earlier that day. She looked around nervously as if waiting for someone to fly out from no where. She sighed with sudden relief as she clasped her hands together in an unfamiliar hand sign. Gaara had been in his previous hiding place in which he had spied her littering prior that day. He tried desperately to remember what hand sign she was using but finally admit defeated because he knew he had never seen it before.

Sachiko placed her fingers out like a gun and pointed them directly at the full moon. Her fingers began to discharge miniscule sparks of electricity and the moon seemed to be jolting with electricity. Thunder seemed to be spinning out from beneath her feet and clouds surrounded her figure as she stood in her stance. "Inazuma," she breathed out and gritted her teeth as if preparing for pain, "Strike." She tilted her hand seal so it would be positioned at her own body.

Gaara was amazed at what happened next, his teal eyes wide with shock. The moon had sent out a single lightning bolt that struck the Cloud girl and sent her flying in the air. She fell on the ground with a loud thud as the clouds evaporated. Sand clouds took the place of the previous cloudy mist and disguised her figure.

Once the sand settled back to the ground Gaara could see her body lying there, somewhat lifeless. Sachiko started laughing to herself a bit and was saying something. Gaara strained to hear her nearly inaudible words.

"Gotcha," she said.

For a minute, Gaara thought he was caught and was prepared to fight her if she made a sudden movement but she began to speak again.

"You can't come out now after that, can you," Sachiko hissed to herself, "No, no Nibi… You're stuck inside now."

She slowly picked herself up and was turned over like a four legged animal. She began to pant heavily and wiped her brow from sweat. "I hate doing that… But I do it because you hate it too… That's where I get my satisfaction."

Gaara was very much confused about the girl. _"Who is she talking to," _he thought to himself.

"**We're not alone vessel," **Shukaku told him but Gaara wasn't exactly sure what he meant.

Sachiko finally got herself all the way up, standing on two legs finally. She began to walk slowly back to Sand Castle. Gaara ran up ahead of her and managed to get back to his spot on the roof just before she floated back up to her room.

At that moment, Gaara knew he had better keep attentive eyes on her if he wished to keep Sand safe from any threats. This girl was hiding something dangerous and he was going to make sure he would find out exactly what it was she was hiding. Gaara decided to invite the girl to train with him, Kankuro, and Temari for the Chunin Exams. There was no way he could leave her unattended after an event like that.

"**Let's just kill her… I need blood," **Shukaku whined to Gaara.

"_You heard the stupid girl this afternoon… Cloud will wage war on us…"_

"**Who cares…? Since when did this village become important to you? You're getting soft, boy."**

"_Shut up Shukaku," _Gaara hissed at the demon, _"If Sand goes to war I cannot go to the Chunin Exams in the Hidden Leaf Village. I can prove my existence after the exams… or even during…"_

"**That's fine and dandy but I want blood this night," **roared Shukaku.

"_So be it then." _

XXX

Sachiko lied in bed still panting and sweating. Her brain buzzed still from the jolt. Chihoko hadn't spoken to her since the Inazuma Strike and she usually didn't, so it wasn't much of a surprise to the Cloud native. She lay there for a long time until finally Chihoko spoke.

"**You may just kill yourself by doing that one day," **Chihoko warned her in a grave tone.** "You may not value your life but I do."**

"_Yeah because that means you would die too," _Sachiko replied, _"So I don't really see the big deal."_

"**Stupid girl," **Chihoko hissed at her.

Sachiko shrugged, _"So what… At least I won't die alone." _

"**Oh but you will," **Chihoko scoffed at her, **"You will have died without ever feeling what these silly little humans call love."**

Sachiko laughed out loud, _"This, Nibi, is something I have no use for."_

The demon cackled inside of her and hissed, **"It's something every human has a use for."**

"_Shut up now," _Sachiko scowled, "_You're beginning to irritate me now."_

"**Why, because I told you the truth? No little girl, you would not kill yourself… You want to become Raikage some day. That's a goal not even I can divert you from," **Chihoko said in an almost pleased tone.

"That's right," Sachiko said aloud as she crawled underneath the blankets of her bed, "Nothing can keep me from my goal… Nothing."

**A/N: Eh, so what do you guys think of it so far? Boring? Lame? Eh? Hahah. What can I say; I'm writing this with what little energy I'm running on because I'm really sick. I keep losing my voice and so yeah, I've really got nothing better to do but sleep…**

**Sachiko: What a sad excuse.**

**Author: Shut up. It's true. (Loses voice, whispering) see…**

**Sachiko: So now I can yell at you and you can't even yell at me back?**

**Author: (hoarse voice) Do that and see what happens to you in this fanfic.**

**Sachiko: Never mind, I'll keep my comments to myself then.**

**Author: (grins) Smart move. REVIEW NOW! YAY! **

**Sachiko: Hey what happened to your voice? You just lost it!**

**Author: Well it comes and goes… Especially when reviews are involved.**

**Sachiko: You're just weird.**

**Author: Anyways… I can't promise to update this fanfic as frequently as I update my Death Note fanfic… but once my Death Note fanfic is finished I'll spend more time on this one and start updating it often.**

**Sachiko: Then I'll be the star?**

**Author: (sighs) Yes… but please don't let it get to your head like my OC Sasume-san…**

**Sachiko: (grins) I am a ninja… emotions only interfere with that.**

**Author: You're telling me you won't be the least bit happy about being the star?**

**Sachiko: I lied… I'M A STAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author: (heavy sigh) Oh great…Another pre-Madonna. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: We All Have Our Demons**

**A/N: Yes… Fourth Chapter!**

The following morning, Gaara had decided to tell his siblings the plan he had come up with to make sure an eye was kept on the Cloud girl. He would make his brother or sister befriend the girl and then invite her to train with them. After telling his siblings his plan, Gaara head out into the village. He had his usual responsibility assigned to him by his father, his morning watch. His job was just to make sure everyone in the village was doing what they were supposed to be doing and no one was causing trouble. 

He watched as the people of Sand filtered out of there homes to begin their daily routines. Some of the men were carpenters and went to work right away and some men were merchants. The successful merchants would work early in the morning like the carpenters and the unsuccessful merchants lazily slept in until the afternoon. Some mothers allowed their children to scamper about and play as they prepared breakfast. Gaara hated watching over the children; disgusting and cruel creatures that they were.

When he was young, no one played with him. They all ran away from him and called him monster. They were horrid things, all of those children. "And that's why they all died by my hand," Gaara murmured to himself with a small grin. His grin vanished as soon as he saw jet black blue hair fly by the children as they played. 

Gaara felt an odd and compelling sensation tug at his feet as if they were being pulled by his own rebellious shadow. He was led by his feet, his shadow, or whatever it was compelling him. His feet seemed to be chasing after the girl and though Gaara commanded his feet to stop they would not. Gaara eventually gave into his disobedient feet and he allowed them to follow her. 

He couldn't help but notice her pig tails. They looked slightly static touched, probably from her striking herself with lightning, as she weaved through the crowds and some people shouted, "Ow, you shocked me."

"Sorry," Sachiko muttered as she merged through crowds filled with startled village members.

The Cloud native finally went back to the remote shady palm tree that she had met on her second day in Suna. He could see why she had chosen it to be her sort of 'spot.' It was far from the rest of the village and no one bother her there. 

She sat underneath the tree and pulled out a juice box and a scroll. She slurped from the juice box in a thirsty manner and then set it down to bring her attention to the scroll. She seemed to be studying, most likely new jutsus. Her hands moved quickly in an unfamiliar matter as she created little sparks of electricity flying about. 

Gaara had come to the conclusion that her practice of her Kekkai Genkai wasn't a good idea and that he would put a stop to it immediately. He approached his victim and spoke in his menacingly low growl of a voice, "What is it you are doing?"

Sachiko accidentally pointed her hand signs at Gaara and sent a jolt of electricity flying at him. The jolt was a startled one that had even sent her flying right into the trunk of the palm tree. Luckily for her, Gaara's sand shield rose up to greet the spark and smothered the sharp electricity with dull sand. 

He breathed out heavily and it almost sounded like an annoyed growl. He saw that Sachiko had flown in to the tree. A coconut fell from the palm tree and hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious. He let out another low growl and hesitated in what he did next. 

Gaara stepped closer to the girl and picked her up. He couldn't help the strong bloodlust he got as he carried her. He wanted so badly to kill her and he wasn't sure why but he knew that it was her blood that he had been craving last night. Just as he felt the urge to use sand coffin and kill her right then and there, Gaara was hit with another emotion. It was an emotion he rarely felt; he was enthralled. Not enthralled like the way he felt when he killed but enthralled like he was mesmerized by her.

He shook his red head of hair and set the girl down on her own balcony at Sand Castle. He thought about setting her in her bed but he almost felt that was being nice; it was bad enough he picked her up and brought her safely back to Sand Castle. He scowled and glared at her unconscious body that was sprawled out on her balcony floor.

XXX

Sachiko woke up as soon as she felt the water hit her. She sat up and pushed her wet hair out of her face. "What gives," she snarled at whoever had thrown the water. She almost bit her tongue when she saw that it was Sabaku no Gaara but then she reminded herself that she shouldn't be afraid of him. "What's your problem!"

A strange rumbling growl erupted from his throat as he gave her a dirty look. His teal eyes looked like two serpents dying to bite her and inject their sweet poison, and his red hair looked like hell's flame; this boy was truly demonic.

"Excuse me, Sabaku no Gaara-sama," she forced herself to apologize, "I didn't realize it was you." He gave her another dirty look which made her mutter, "If only looks could kill."

Suddenly, Sachiko felt herself being squeezed by the sand the exploded from the gourd on his back. "If only they did… Then I wouldn't have to kill you myself," Gaara sneered at her as the sand tightened its grip.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Luckily for Sachiko, Gaara's sand stopped tightening around her, so she wasn't too worried. Gaara continued his unearthly glare and Sachiko returned it with her rebellious stare. He finally let the sand loosen and slowly dropped her back to the ground. The two were quiet, none with anything to say for quite a while.

"What is your purpose?" Gaara suddenly asked her as the sand flowed back into his gourd.

She gave him a crazed look as if he just came out of the shinobi mental hospital but forced her composure to maintain itself. "My purpose?"

"What is it you live for," he persisted in his low voice; dangerous and grave.

Sachiko shrugged. "What is there to live for," she countered as she cocked an eyebrow.

He was taken aback by her question for a moment but then replied, "I live to kill…"

Sachiko chuckled slightly and said, "I can tell…"

Now it was Gaara's turn to give her a crazed look. No one laughed at what he lived for. She had to be crazy. If he had told even his brother and sister that they would take cover elsewhere but she was laughing. Gaara just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

Sachiko noticed Gaara's confused look and sighed. "Well Gaara-sama… I guess I live for… revenge."

"Who?" He asked, more curious this time.

"My father," she replied sourly, "And my village."

He nodded as if he understood what she meant. After all, his own father and village were unkind sorts and he figured her father and village maybe were too. 

"I see," he said with narrow eyes. 

Before waiting for her to respond, Gaara vanished without saying goodbye. He allowed himself to reappear on the roof, a place he could watch her from without being noticed.

"**We live to kill. We live for bloodshed. That is the merit of our Existence," **said the demon inside of her.

"Not I, Nibi… I live for revenge," Sachiko murmured but Gaara's ears picked it up anyway.

"**Revenge is just as peachy… It leads to hate… And hate leads to bloodshed," **purred the contemptuous beast.

"You stupid kitty. You disgust me," Sachiko said loudly enough for Gaara to hear again, "You really are sick."

"**Think what you like," **the cat demon purred at her**, "The boy is listening to you from the roof."**

"_He's what," _Sachiko asked in a startled voice, making sure to switch to speaking to Chihoko with her thoughts.

"**He thinks he's concealed himself quite well actually… But of course, I can detect him… I am the two tailed demon… Shukaku, that stupid raccoon, has only one tail… The boy was also watching you when you so wickedly sealed me back inside you during that full moon," **Chihoko warned her as she cackled viciously. 

"_I hope you hack up a hairball… Thanks for telling me earlier…"_

"**Maybe if you would have let me out to play a bit… I wouldn't have concealed it from you."**

Sachiko performed various hand seals and suddenly her trusty cloud appeared at the bottom of her feet. She allowed it to carry her back to the palm tree.

"**What are you doing now," **Chihoko asked her with a hiss.

"_I want to see if he follows me," _Sachiko said as she glanced behind her but she saw nothing_, "You'll tell me right?"_

"**I suppose," **Chihoko replied to her bitterly**, "But I do recall a certain hack up a hairball comment…"**

"_Just tell me if he is or not you stupid cat."_

XXX

Gaara was very careful in concealing himself within any shadow he found dark enough to hide him. He had a feeling she had something up her sleeve so he kept himself distanced from her. 

Sachiko had been traveling very rapidly on that little cloud of hers as she zipped through the Sand Village. Gaara found it a bit difficult to keep himself distanced and keep up with her at the same time so he followed her more closely. Sachiko kept looking back to see if she was being followed but she still couldn't see anyone and Chihoko said nothing to her. Sachiko bit her lip, fearing maybe she angered the stupid beast and so she wouldn't tell her anything as if it were punishment.

"_Is he following?" _Sachiko's cloud almost smacked her into a tall building but Sachiko used her chakra control to guide it upward, and missed being squished onto someone's five-story Inn.

"**I'm sorry what was that? It seems I was hacking up a hairball," **Chihoko said innocently.

"_Is he," _Sachiko persisted, ignoring the cat's sarcasm.

The cat demon seemed to sigh and said, **"Yes… he is… You'll run right into him if you stop right about… now."**

As soon as Chihoko said, 'now', Sachiko stomped on the cloud, notifying it to stop. She wound up face to face with the red headed demon of Sunakagure. "Please, stop following me," Sachiko said as politely as she could but still using a tone of voice that attempted to convey she didn't appreciate stalkers.

"Are you afraid of me?" His question threw her off guard, something he had been doing a lot that day. He was grinning something nasty and she wanted nothing more but to wipe that smug smile off of his face.

Sachiko stared straight into his teal eyes to show him she had no fear and she would tell him the truth. "I am a little scared, I suppose."

His smug grin quickly vanished and turned into a disgusted look. "It is because of my demon, correct?" Instead of his question sounding like a threat it sounded more curious and that is why Sachiko chose to answer it.

"You think I'm scared because of that demon of yours don't you?" His eyes were wide in shock but she continued talking, "I should be though, shouldn't I?" She wore a strange smile on her face and Gaara just couldn't seem to read her hazy purple eyes. She shrugged and said, "It's not that scary if you ask me." Sachiko clicked her heels together and the cloud suddenly came back to life underneath her feet. "We all have our demons," she said as the cloud engulfed her and she vanished, leaving Gaara to think about it or go back to his morning responsibilities. 

XXX

Gaara had chosen to return to his Kazekage-in-training duties. He walked through the village as crowds of people parted so he could walk freely. One person failed to get out the way in time and Gaara's sand had flown out of his gourd and smacked the man out of the way. "Idiot," Gaara cursed as he continued his walk through the fearful crowd.

But Gaara wasn't calling the man an idiot. Gaara had been thinking of the Cloud girl and calling her an idiot. To not be afraid of a demon was sheer idiocy, Gaara was convinced of this. Gaara found a lonely bench to sit on and replayed the incident in his head.

"_I'm a little scared I suppose… You think I'm scared because of that demon of yours don't you? It's not that scary if you ask me…"_

"_We all have our demons."_

"What does she mean by that…?" He asked himself with a frown, "We all have our demons?"

"**Maybe she's a lunatic like you," **Shukaku the raccoon demon mocked with a series of chuckling.

"_She isn't a lunatic like me," _Gaara thought back to the raccoon.

"**Well at least you admit you're a lunatic… So we know you're not in denial," **snickered the Tanuki demon, **"I tell you some of these people you've met give me weird vibes like they're dying to feed their bloodlust and… kill."**

"_Hn." _

"**Be fun if they did," **Shukaku laughed, letting it ring in Gaara's head for a while but Gaara said nothing in reply.

**A/N: Well that was interesting, no? (Grins)**

**Sachiko: Well I'm excited for you to write the next chapter… my character will slowly develop and then I'll get lots of fans like Sasume-san and then at your next Christmas Party I will show off!**

**Author: Maybe I won't have a Christmas Party this year…**

**Sachiko: (shakes author and is wailing) But you HAVE to! If you don't Sasume will always hang all those 175 review over my head… plus she'll probably have more by then… I MUST beat her.**

**Author: (whining) But it's not even a contest.**

**Sachiko: Oh yes it is and it is one that I will win!**

**Chihoko: Watch you both lose.**

**Sachiko: (cocks an eyebrow) Then whom, may I ask you, Chihoko, will win?**

**Chihoko: (scoffs) I will.**

**Author: (smacks forehead as Sachiko and her demon argue) How about we're all winners?**

**Sachiko and Chihoko in unison: That is SO lame and clichéd and you KNOW it!**

**Author: (roaring) OMG SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Sachiko: Geez… Somebody needs anger management.**

**Chihoko: That child's temper is worse than some of the worst demons I've met.**

**Sachiko: Seriously, author needs to sleep more… That is probably why she is so cranky.**

**Author: Author is so cranky because nobody ever shuts up and lets her say Goodbyeeee to the Readers and tell them to REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sachiko: You kinda just did.**

**Chihoko: Moron.**

**Author: (sweat drops and sighs) I give up with these people… they are just too good… review if you share my pain? o.O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Being Followed**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to Re Del Lupo for his review. At first I was a bit upset because almost all the characters on Naruto can be classified as Mary-sueish and so I thought why should my character be any different? I'll work hard to make Sachiko a better character and I'll also try to make her less like my death note character Sasume… I've asked one of my good friends for help on this fanfic and we're going to put our Naruto-ness together. Haha. So hopefully this will be a better fanfic. Anyway, enjoy for now.**

Sachiko had been sitting under her favorite palm tree. A nice breeze blew and some of the palm tree's leaves tickled her, causing her to laugh each time. Last she could remember, Gaara had gotten angry with her for practicing some of her jutsus so she kept them to herself or practiced them in her room when he wasn't around. Today, Sachiko was resting under the shady palm, grateful to have something nice she could visit without feeling like she was trespassing or being surrounded by villagers. 

Things had been very quiet for her that day and perhaps too quiet.

"**He's here," **warned the demon with a small chuckle, **"He's persistent… I wonder what it is he wants from you."**

"_What makes you think he wants something from me? He's probably just bored like I am," _Sachiko thought back to the panther.

"**He wants something… Otherwise he would have left about an hour ago," **the cat hissed in her ear almost like a snake rather than a feline.

"_So he's been there for a while then, has he," _Sachiko asked as she cocked an eyebrow which must have been strange to see by any person watching her.

"**Oh he finally decided to approach," **the cat cackled before growing quiet.

"_He is?"_

Sachiko opened her eyes and spotted the red haired shinobi glaring at her. She felt a bit small next to him because she was sitting down and he was standing. He gave her a disapproving look as if it was her fault for making him approach her. She bowed her head from her spot and waited for him to speak.

"What is it you are doing," he said in a low and dangerous voice.

Sachiko gave him a weird look to show her confusion. She wasn't sure why but she suddenly felt a bit frightened. "I… I was napping," she stammered back.

"**Afraid?"**

"_Shut up… It's not every day that I'm followed by the vessel of a demon." _Sachiko could feel the demon roll her eyes and she scowled inwardly at her.

"You have a bed for that, do you not," he asked her in his chilling voice.

"Well, yeah I do but—"

"Shut up," Gaara said as sand began to flow out of his gourd, "I want to kill you."

She let out a small gasp as his sand snatched her up and squeezed her. She kept her brave front and said, "What's stopping you? I have no true reason to live… Go ahead."

His sand immediately released her and flew into his gourd as quickly as it had grasped her. His teal eyes burned into hers as he gave her a look she couldn't read. "You will go back to your room and not come out today… You are nothing but a nuisance… distracting me from my responsibilities to that idiot father of mine," he hissed into her ear, "Go now."

She got away from that place as fast as she could. "Nuisance," she repeated to herself, "And whose fault is that? It's always mine, I suppose." Sachiko sighed as she looked out from the balcony at Sand Castle. "Nuisance, Chihoko… Can you believe that? I wasn't even bothering him… I don't know what his problem is… Oh, I'd like to just—"

"**Hush," **Chihoko growled, **"That boy is the nuisance… He's watching you again… Ever since you ate that stupid popsicle… He's been following you around like a lost puppy… But of course you didn't read all the instructions on it did you?"**

"_Excuse me," _Sachiko asked as she went inside her room so Gaara wouldn't yell at her to get away from the balcony.

"**The boy… He stepped in your shadow…"**

"_What the heck are you talking about!"_

"**I'll tell you later," **hissed the cat, **"Get out of this room and go into the kitchen or someplace else in the house where he can't follow you into… I sense his bloodlust… It's very strong… He wants your blood… there's no doubt about that."**

She grumbled as she slowly started to go out of the room. **"RUN!" **The cat nearly screamed into her head as Sachiko picked up the pace and barely missed a blast of sand that killed her bed. Sachiko gulped, knowing that even though she loved that comfy bed, it was better it than her. 

Sachiko ran down the hall and bumped into someone she hadn't met before. She looked up and gazed into the eyes of the man she had seen on the portrait of the Kazekage. The Kazekage's malicious eyes didn't last staring at hers long as they gazed to what was behind her. He returned his look to her and said, "He will be dealt with… Go on back to your room."

The Cloud native nodded and carefully walked back to her room. She found it covered in sand and everything was ruined. "Spoiled brat," she muttered as she sat in a pile of sand. Sachiko took this time to allow her body to breathe and found herself panting like an animal. 

"_What IS his problem?"_

"**He has a strong lust for your blood… I think you've upset him," **Chihoko informed her.

"_Upset him? I haven't even done anything!"_

"**You're a stupid girl… You upset me without doing anything… Maybe he's the same as I am."**

"_Go to hell."_

A cackle erupted from the cat's throat and it echoed in Sachiko's head. 

"_Hey Chihoko… what were you saying earlier about the popsicle?"_

"**Just rest for now… I'll wake you if that boy comes back…"**

That was the first nice thing Chihoko had said to her all Sachiko's life. She wasn't sure what the catch was but she felt a bit safe for a change. _"Thank you Nibi," _Sachiko told her in one last thought before succumbing to sleep.

**A/N: HAHA. She fell asleep in sand.**

**Sachiko: Gross!**

**Author: Don't be a girly girl Sachiko-chan! You must endure it!**

**Sachiko: I'm not a girly girl! I just don't like the idea of falling sleep in sand… I can't believe Chihoko is being nice for a change!**

**Chihoko: Neither can I…**

**Author: Both of you shut up! I'm tired… I want to sleep… I only wrote this so I could update this and my Death Note fanfic, my true masterpiece.**

**Sachiko: No fair, you are playing favorites! (Sighs) So that's why you wrote a fanfic where I fall asleep at the end… It's because you're sleepy yourself!**

**Author: Heh… So I've been caught… Well next chapter will be funner… This one was short and (falls asleep and begins to snore)**

**Chihoko: Saw that coming…**

**Sachiko: Let Author-sama sleep… She updates her fanfics like a madwoman… She deserves to rest… Anyway, Readers… Review for the tired Author-sama!**

**Author: SNOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sachiko: (sweat drops) Thank you readers! Until next time, Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A Pledge to Kill**

**A/N: Many people are confused… So it is my doody… duty… to explain! XD**

**The Shadow of the Day Popsicles Effect on Consumer: The person who eats this Popsicle will cast a Shadow that will captivate any person that steps in it. It will only captivate the first person to step in the shadow and no one else.**

**The Shadow of the Day Popsicles Effect on Captivated Person (Whoever they may be): This person will have had to have stepped in the Consumer's shadow. Once stepping in the Consumer's shadow they will find themselves captivated by that person. They will find themselves curious about the Consumer and will find themselves wanting to follow the Consumer. Once the Consumer and the Captivated Person's shadows touch again the effects will wear off. It is up to the Captivated Person to decide what to do next. **

**Author: I hope that clears things up!**

**Sachiko: I think you made it worse… I'm ten times more confused…**

**Author: Well… Basically Gaara just feels a need to follow you and he finds himself thinking about you quite often.**

**Sachiko: (Blushes) Oh… how, er… interesting.**

**Author: Once your shadow and his shadow touch again… the spell is broken.**

**Sachiko: I see… So… What about at night?**

**Author: At night, everybody's shadows touch together and become one… So it doesn't count.**

**Sachiko: Author-sama is so smart!**

**Author: (Grins) I KNOW! Hmm, don't tell Sasume-san but I think you're becoming my favorite! **

**Sachiko: (Aside) I knew if I sucked up and behaved myself she would say that… hehehehe… Author-sama I WILL be your favoriteeee!**

**Author: Sachiko-san what is it you are saying 'aside'?**

**Sachiko: (Not aside) NOTHING!**

**Author: (weirded out) Ohh…kay… Anyway… Story time!**

"**Wake up!"**

Sachiko groaned as she lifted her dusty head. She pushed herself up from the sand she was lying in and groaned again saying, "What is it?"

Instead of Chihoko answering someone else did, "How are you feeling?"

Sachiko looked up to see Kankuro's war painted face. "I'm alright," she replied as her hands weaved through her hair to pick out sand grains.

"I heard Gaara's taken a… liking to you," Kankuro chuckled a bit as he crouched down beside her.

"Yeah… but I wouldn't call it a liking," Sachiko muttered as she dusted the rest of her body off so she could be free from all the horrible sand.

"Well you've got nothing to worry about… for now," Kankuro said choosing his words carefully, "Gaara's been talked to by our father the Kazekage… Gaara will behave until our invasion of Konoha…"

"That's right… Kazekage-sama has planned an attack on the Leaf Village," Sachiko said remembering what her father had told her, "My father told me about that… It must have slipped my mind… Am I to help?"

Kankuro grinned and said, "You can help by not getting in Gaara's way… That's how Temari and I are helping as well."

"So Gaara does all the dirty work," asked Sachiko as she cocked an eyebrow at the Sand Sibling.

"Oh, we all do the dirty work… Gaara just handles the biggest portion of it," Kankuro stated as he got back up into a standing position, "Well we can talk about this later when the time comes… For now, it's breakfast time." 

Kankuro held out his hand for her take and she accepted it. The puppet user led her down the stairway to the dining hall. "By the way," Kankuro said, "You're being moved to another room and Gaara's joining us for breakfast."

"Nani?" She choked as they entered the dining hall to find one red haired shinobi glaring at the two ninjas. Gaara let out a low growl and gave her a nasty look as if to say he didn't appreciate getting in trouble by the Kazekage. She gave him a nervous semi-smile back and took her seat at the opposite end of the table.

Temari had just walked in and decided to sit next to Sachiko in order to relive some tension between her and Gaara. "So Kankuro," Temari said in between bites of breakfast, "We have training tomorrow… You gonna be able to make it?"

"Of course I'll be there," Kankuro said giving her a weird look but later realized what she was hinting. "Sachiko-san we would like to invite you to train with us."

Sachiko looked up from her food and took a quick glance at everyone's face before answering. Temari and Kankuro both had eager yet nervous looks on their faces and Gaara's faced looked slightly annoyed but nothing more. 

"I'm not sure," she finally said as some bangs flew in her face as if they knew to shield her from the awkward moment. 

"_How am I supposed to agree to train with them if that stupid Sabaka is trying to kill me," _she thought to Chihoko, making the intentional mess up on Gaara's name.

"**Beats me… If things get bad between you two…I'm willing to give you my power to fight him," **Chihoko told her and Sachiko could just picture her licking her paw.

"_Why are you being so… so…?"_

"**Nice?"**

"_Hai."_

"**Let me put it this way… I have a score of my own to settle with that blubbering idiot Shukaku… that funky raccoon can finally see which of us is strongest…"**

"_I knew there was a catch," _Sachiko thought to her inner demon as she was snapped out of her reveries by someone clearing their throat.

"Nani?" She asked as she looked around to see who it was that startled her.

"Are you going to train with us," Temari asked with a smile that seemed highly unlike her.

"I think I'll just train on my own," Sachiko said quietly as she took a drink of her water.

"You will join us," Gaara said with a growl, "Or else I'll kill you."

Sachiko gulped a bit; she had lost all her courage with this boy and was pushed to becoming timid. That was the side of her she had always attempted to hide from the world but at times like this she couldn't help but show it. "Sure I'll join you guys."

"Great," Kankuro threw in nervously.

"We could use you," Temari said as she checked Gaara's facial expression to make sure she was saying what he wanted her to.

XXX

Sachiko knew Gaara had warned her away from the palm tree she had grown so fond of but she figured because he had been spoken to that he wouldn't bother her. Sachiko lied down underneath the shade of the palm tree, letting the cool breeze touch her. She allowed herself to feel like a cat resting.

"**Don't think he's stopped," **Chihoko warned her suddenly.

"_Again," _Sachiko sighed inwardly but didn't make a move to show she knew he was there.

"**Relentless boy," **Nibi hissed into her mind.

"_Is he trying to kill me again?"_

"**I don't sense the bloodlust this time… but be on your guard," **confirmed Chihoko. Sachiko could feel Chihoko tensing up inside her and grew tense herself. **"Go on to sleep… I'll wake you if he comes near."**

"_Hai."_

Sachiko was hesitant at first but had learned that at times like these Chihoko could be trustworthy, and so she allowed herself to nap as Chihoko kept watch. She fell asleep within ten minutes and was now softly snoring.

Gaara leapt from his hiding place and stood in front of her. Chihoko was on edge and ready to notify Sachiko to wake up but Gaara was already moving close to her. Something red had caught Gaara's eye. His hand slowly began to reach out to sweep her bangs away to see what the red was.

"**Wake now, child."**

Sachiko woke up immediately and found the red haired shinobi staring her straight in the eye. His teal eyes seemed to be on fire like his hair as she stared back. _"Thanks for waking up when he's right in front of my face like this."_

"**Be happy I woke you up at all…"**

"_Hai…"_

"Uhm, can I help you?" Sachiko asked him nervously, not liking how close he was to her at all. She could foresee his terrible sand leaking from his gourd and murdering her any second now.

"No," he told her in his low voice, "No one can."

In a flash, he was gone in a cloud of sand, off to be scary elsewhere. Sachiko sat there staring at the spot he once occupied. _"What was he doing before you woke me," _she asked her watch guard.

"**He was looking at your scar," **Chihoko stated in an amused tone, **"Maybe because you two match."**

"_Match? What do you mean, match," _Sachiko questioned her with skepticism. 

"**He has a scar too."**

Sachiko strained to remember the red haired shinobi's face and finally realized he had a lovely little tattoo on his forehead. _"His is Love… Last I checked there's a rough distinction between mine and his."_

When Chihoko didn't answer her back Sachiko decided to just leave it at that. She got up and performed her hand seals to summon a small cloud. This time instead of standing, she lazily plopped on it and sat. The nimble cloud carried her back to Sand Castle.

Sachiko entered Sand Castle through her old room and began to search for Kankuro or Temari; mainly Kankuro because he had been most helpful to her. She found the puppet master in his room getting ready to leave at any moment.

"I'm glad I found you in time," Sachiko said as Kankuro gathered up his puppet Crow and rested him on his back.

"I was just about to leave so you certainly did," he replied with a grin, "Do you need anything?"

"Well I was wondering if I could go to my new room," Sachiko said as she twiddled her two thumbs together, praying that they had made the proper preparations for her to stay in another room; hopefully one very far from Gaara's.

"Well there's good news and bad news," said Kankuro as he set Crow down momentarily as if to emphasize the news was well on its way, "The good news is that we found you a new room and its much bigger than the last one. It also has a balcony; I thought you might like that. The bad news is that it's next to Gaara's."

"I think I much rather take a room without a balcony or sunlight for that matter as long as it's far away from his room as possible," she said quickly as her heart began to beat furiously against her chest.

"Here's the thing," Kankuro said as he took a seat on his made bed, "Gaara almost never goes into his room so it's not like you're in danger for any reason… And we didn't tell him what room you were staying in. As long as Gaara doesn't see you go into that room you're in the clear."

"In the clear?" Sachiko asked astonished. She almost felt as if they wanted Gaara to come out and kill her.

"That's right," Kankuro said cheerily, "No worries, Gaara's been talked to. He'll leave you alone."

"Hn, that's why he was about an inch away from my face today when I woke up from my nap," she said flatly, over exaggerating the one inch part.

"He came near you again?" Kankuro asked as if in disbelief.

"Uh yeah," Sachiko said a bit upset that Kankuro was playing dumb and not very good at it.

"What did he say to you," Kankuro asked her with genuine concern.

"I asked him if I could help him," Sachiko started off and then switched to another voice to mimic Gaara's, "No, no one can."

Kankuro gave a short chuckle and then said, "Come on Sachiko-san, I will treat you to some ramen at the local ramen restaurant in the village."

"Thank you Kankuro-kun," Sachiko said with a bow.

XXX

Kankuro held the door open for Sachiko to enter into the ramen place. Kankuro ordered for the two and they were awaiting the arrival of their delicious ramen. The puppet master decided that it might be a good idea to strike up conversation.

"This is kind of an odd question but why is it that your eyes are so dark," Kankuro asked curiously.

Sachiko wasn't sure what to say. She honestly wasn't planning on telling anyone in the Sand Village that she had a demon that forced her to remain awake during full moons or nights of peculiar interest in bloodlust. 

"I stay up late a lot," she replied shortly as she took a sip from the glass of water the waiter had just brought her.

"Why," Kankuro inquired, having a feeling that there was more to it that just staying up late.

Sachiko shrugged and replied with, "Why not?"

The black dressed shinobi gave a laugh and said, "You're a funny one, Sachiko-san."

"So are you Kankuro-kun," Sachiko countered with a wide grin.

"Is that so," he asked with false bitterness.

"Hai," she responded keeping the grin on her face until the waiter finally brought them their steaming ramen.

The two had been digging into their food vigorously when Sachiko abruptly stopped for a moment. She had felt someone watching her and immediately her mind went to Sabaku no Gaara. Chihoko hadn't given her warning or any inclination of the red haired shinobi's presence and so Sachiko went back to her meal without a worry.

Gaara sat atop the roof of the store across the ramen shop. He hid himself carefully in the shadows. He was even more careful this time and didn't show himself at all. He watched as Kankuro and Sachiko began to share another laugh. The vessel of Shukaku frowned at this sight and even grew slightly annoyed.

"**You keep following her," **Shukaku commented, **"What's up with you?"**

"_Nothing…"_

"**Yeah right," **the raccoon demon breathed, **"Something is up for you to be constantly following her. You've been thinking about her a lot as well."**

"_Hn… I'm not sure what it is but I feel drawn to her… I don't like it at all," _Gaara finally admitted to his inner demon.

"**So what are you going to do about it then, boy?"**

Gaara said nothing for many moments and all that could be heard was his angered breathing as he stayed concealed on the roof. Shukaku waited patiently for an answer and received the one he had most definitely expected from Sabaku no Gaara.

"I am going to kill Sachiko of Cloud."

**A/N: So I was talking to my friend and we were laughing about how Gaara is such a pooter. She was saying that it's going to take ten chapters for Gaara to actually tolerate someone, fifty for them to become friends, and then finally like one hundred for him to actually kind of like her. Hah… I'm willing to put in the hours for writing 81238128334893 chapters on this. Hehe. I'm dedicated to actually finishing a Naruto fanfic, so yeah.**

**Sachiko: I am honored Author-sama.**

**Author: (smiles proudly) you should be!**

**Sachiko: Author-sama is very disciplined and writes many chapters to fanfics nearly everyday. Author-sama is brilliant.**

**Author: (squints eyes) Sachiko-san, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were sucking up.**

**Sachiko: (Nervously) Never Author-sama.**

**Author: Oh… Well good because I cannot play favorites between you and Sasume-san! You are both lovely OCs!**

**Sachiko: (Inwardly thinking) Darn it.**

**Author: I can read your thoughts Sachiko-san.**

**Sachiko: (Inwardly again) what?**

**Author: Exactly… (Grins) Tah, tah for now readers… REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Found Out

**Chapter Seven: Found Out**

**A/N: Whoo! Seventh Chapter!**

It was another night with a full moon. Gaara waited patiently atop his roof for the girl to come out. He knew she would be coming out any time now. His assumption had been correct because a few minutes later a figure came from Sand Castle and walked onto Sand's empty streets. This time, the girl looked anxiously up to the moon and decided that she wouldn't be able to make it to the secluded palm tree and had to execute her Inazuma Strike right there in front of Sand Castle. 

She performed her series of hand seals rapidly and aimed her fingers at herself once again. Sparks emanated from her fingertips and the moon shot out a single bolt of lightning. The bolt struck her and she flew into the air. Instead of landing on the hard ground she had felt her body hit something soft but she had also heard a strange grunt. Sachiko knew she hadn't been the one to make the grunt.

Sachiko groaned as she pulled herself off of whomever or whatever she had landed on. When she stood back up she saw a young man, most likely a bit older than her. The frightened look that he bore on his face was one she had seen in Cloud; it was the same look people gave her when she tried to talk to them. For fear of repeating nightmarish memories Sachiko extended her hand to the boy and attempted to smile in a friendly way. 

The boy took her hand and brushed himself off. He was shaking for some reason and Sachiko couldn't help but feel maybe it was her that was scaring him.

"What's wrong," she asked him with a concerned tone.

"T-t-this… is where the Kazekage lives… His son is going to kill me!" He attempted to run but Sachiko grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"What do you mean kill you? He's not here right now," Sachiko tried to assure him.

"No, you don't understand… Cloud girl, he lies in wait at night… To feed his bloodlust and kill," the young man said as he tried to break free from her grasp, "That is why none of us from Sand wander at night…Because he is waiting."

"_You're _wandering around at night," Sachiko pointed out as she let go of him, "_I'm _wandering around at night… Where does he hide or wait at?"

The terrified young man took off running and shouted back to her, "Right above you!—on the roof!"

Gaara hid in the darkest point of Sand Castle, in the smallest cranny he could fit himself in. He would not risk being seen and getting in trouble by the Kazekage again. If he was found, his reputation would be shattered. 

The Kazekage had threatened to remove him from the Chunin Exams if he didn't behave, and that was bad enough already. The villagers of Sand would no longer fear him if they knew he was stalking the Cloud girl, and then he would have to kill more of them to make them fear him again. Not that he didn't mind killing more, but the Kazekage had already told Gaara that if he killed too many villagers that would also remove him from the Chunin Exams.

Gaara clenched his fists until they were white as Sachiko looked up to the roof. She had half the sense to go up there and look for him but she was in no condition to fight after she shocked herself. Her chakra was all used up from the self-attack. She wasn't even sure if she could make it back to her room. She bit her lip and performed some hand seals to create her cloud. It was longer than the last cloud she made so she could lay on it.

Sachiko was crossing her fingers that cloud would carry her all the way up to her new room, but that would mean that Gaara knew where she was staying at. Kankuro had warned her not to let him see. There was no where for her to run or hide. Her only thought to deceive the sand master was to go in through the balcony of her old room.

The cloud began to carry her back to the high balcony of her old room. Gaara felt tense as she approached his hiding place and tucked himself further into the shadows. Just as Sachiko was about to reach the balcony her cloud began to soften. "Kuso," she cursed as the cloud completely dissolved and dropped her. 

She tumbled from the roof until finally hitting the ground. She had lost consciousness when a tile from the roof gave her a good knock on the back of the head. She was spiraling straight to her death.

"**Wake up! Wake up Sachiko! Wake up!!"**

Sachiko could no longer hear Chihoko this time and the beast was frightened for its own life as well as Sachiko's. There was nothing Chihoko could do at this point but attempt to wake her.

As Sachiko plummeted toward the ground Gaara's sand wrapped around her torso, giving her a small squeeze. The sand began to pull her up from the ground. Gaara had used his sand to save her but not because he had taken a liking to her, he did it for another few reasons.

"**You saved her," **Shukaku laughed at him, **"Why would you do that?"**

"_I… I want to be the one to kill her," _Gaara replied hesitantly, truly not sure why he had done so.

"**Oh, is that it," **Shukaku said with a cackle, **"I thought you were going to be a pervert and just take a peek—"**

"_Silence! I will be the one… to kill her but not now," _hissed Gaara into the depths of his own mind where Shukaku could hear him perfectly, _"Later I will kill her… when she is awake and can scream for mercy…"_

When Shukaku didn't say anything more Gaara knew the conversation was over. Gaara felt disgusted at what Shukaku had told him about taking a peek at certain things that Gaara just didn't have the need to see at all. He could hear the raccoon snickering in his mind as a scowl engraved itself on Gaara's face.

Gaara growled slightly as he let his sand drop Sachiko in her new room. Of course he knew where she was sleeping. He could feel it, sense it in his fingertips and the rest of his being as well. Kankuro was foolish to tell her otherwise. But Kankuro had only told her that to keep her from worrying too much. 

The Cloud girl was now in her bed. Gaara remembered the red mark on her forehead and was tempted to look to see what it was but he pushed away such feelings. He could look at the mark after she was dead.

XXX

Sachiko finally woke up sometime in the late afternoon of the next day. "Training," she moaned out as she pushed herself up, "I missed training… They're all going to kill me…"

Slowly, memories of last night began to fill her head and she bore an astonished look on her face as she gazed at her surroundings. 

"What the heck happened," she groaned as she rubbed the painful spot on the back of her head.

"**He saved you," **Chihoko purred, **"Who knows why…"**

"_Kankuro saved me? Well he's kind of my friend so it makes sense," _Sachiko replied with a smile. It was nice to finally have a friend.

"**Not him… The vessel of Shukaku… He saved you."**

"What," Sachiko hollered out loud as she searched around the room again to make sure Gaara wasn't in there.

"**I got the distinct feeling it wasn't out of kindness so don't get your hopes up… He probably wants to kill you himself."**

"_Oh great," _Sachiko muttered inwardly to the cat, _"Just lovely…"_

Sachiko ran down to the dinning hall to find all three Sand Siblings eating without her. Gaara refused to look at her but Kankuro and Temari gave her friendly smiles.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Kankuro said with a chuckle.

"I thought you were going to train with us," Temari told her, "What happened?"

"Well… I, uh… I'm not sure," she muttered as she took a seat in between Kankuro and Temari; sitting across from Gaara. At that moment it struck her that no one sat at his side of the table.

"Not sure," Kankuro asked with an amused look, "You don't remember what happened to you last night?"

Sachiko was hesitant at first but said, "I bumped my head pretty hard… I don't remember."

She had lied to them but that was okay because she didn't want Gaara to know that she knew he had saved her for whatever reason he might have done so. She couldn't believe at what an expert Gaara was at hiding things. He had given no sign, not even a tiny hint that any of what was being said bothered him.

"You shouldn't have missed training," Temari said firmly, "I don't think we can allow you to train with us if you'd rather be taking naps."

Sachiko hung her head low in shame. It hadn't been her fault, well sort of, but still it wasn't fair to do that to her. "I understand," she said sadly, "I'll just train on my own…"

"Sorry Sachiko but that's usually the rules," Temari said as she wiped her face with the corner of her napkin to remove any possible crumbs, "We can't train with someone who is going to flake out even if it was a one time thing…"

"Shut up Temari," Gaara suddenly said, "She's been excused."

"By who," Temari asked as she cocked a blonde eyebrow in disbelief.

"Me," he said in a voice that told her to not even dare argue.

"Oh… I see," Temari muttered as she got up from the table and left to do what she had planned to do that day.

XXX

The next day Sachiko made sure she would be at training and had even showed up early in the sandy 'meadow' in the center of Sand Castle that Kankuro had described to her. She meditated atop her cloud, patiently waiting for the three Sand Siblings to arrive.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," said Kankuro, "You're actually awake this time and early."

Sachiko opened one of her dark eyes and smiled, "Uhuh."

"Enough," hissed Gaara.

Sachiko had to open her other eye to see the red haired shinobi glaring at her. She felt that he couldn't possibly have saved her even if he had wanted to kill her himself. Temari also came into view. 

"Sachiko," Temari said with a slightly friendly smile, "You and I will spar together."

"Hai," Sachiko said as she got up from her cloud, allowing it to evaporate into the air and give her back her chakra. 

Kankuro and Gaara ended up sparring together as Temari unleashed her fan's fury upon Sachiko. The wind from Temari's fan had cut Sachiko's flesh in several places, at least, that's what Gaara had seen but the wounds seemed to be healing themselves and vanished within five minutes after they were made. He felt angry all of a sudden and wanted to fight her himself. 

"Temari back off," Gaara growled at his sister, "I want to fight her."

"But Gaara you're not supposed to—"

"Shut up Kankuro," Gaara hissed as he dragged his siblings away with the sand.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged worried glances as Gaara approached Sachiko saying, "I'm your opponent now… fight me."

Sachiko gritted her teeth and had known that this time would come eventually but now was a little too soon for her taste. Still, Sachiko had to give it her all and fight.

Gaara came closer to her, their shadows made contact but it didn't matter now because they were in the fight. Gaara felt a strange feeling being released from him, a burden lifted as he sent his sand to attack Sachiko.

Sachiko dodged the sand and summoned her cloud. _"Try catching me while I'm in the air," _she thought as the cloud lifted her high into the sky. Her cloud had taken her to some courtyard attached to their mock battlefield.

Gaara followed her with a quick pace and so did his sand. It had caught Sachiko off guard and pulled her off her cloud. Gaara began to use sand coffin and squeezed Sachiko but when he released the sand a tree stump was in its place. Gaara growled that he had fallen for her substitution jutsu and began to scan the area for her. 

The demon of Sand finally found her on the left roof. He sent his sand to grasp her immediately but then her figure disappeared. It had been a clone! Gaara growled again, frustrated that he couldn't kill her.

Meanwhile, some Sand Village hired hands had been setting up a brand new statue of the Kazekage in the next part of the courtyard. It was a grey marble statue that bore the same malicious look as the Kazekage himself. Gaara grimaced as he looked at it. Then he realized something.

Gaara sent his sand out at the carpenters and only one of them dodged the attack. His sand threw the real hired hands away carelessly. They cried out in pain as they flew into the pillars and concrete. The fake hired hand transformed back into its original. Sachiko scowled that she had been found out because she had thought her idea to have been a very good one. She expected Gaara to figure it out but not so soon.

"**I can help you," **offered Chihoko.

"_No… not unless he uses his," _Sachiko hissed to her inner demon.

"**Very well…"**

Sachiko jumped to stand on the top of the Kazekage's statue, just as she was doing so the Kazekage looked out of one of many windows that overlooked the courtyard in Sand Castle. He frowned at what he saw. Gaara's sand hurled itself at Sachiko, desperately trying to grasp her. She jumped nimbly out of the way and the Kazekage's statue was caught instead.

"Sand Burial," Gaara snarled as he made the hand motions.

The statue was destroyed easily and the Kazekage had seen enough. The Kazekage grabbed his son by the shoulder and threw him down. Gaara's sand would have normally protected him from such an assault but seeing as it was the Kazekage, the sand stayed in his gourd. The Kazekage performed some hand seals and suddenly Sachiko was in a mountain of sand, rendered immobile. 

"Enough," roared the Kazekage with the same malicious expression his statue used to have, "Your fighting is getting in the way… Sand's reputation is going to pots. I'm assigning you to each other for the rest of Sachiko's stay… If you fight once more, there will be dire consequences for the both of you. The farthest you can stand from one another is the length of your shadows. One shadow must always be touching the other… Kankuro, you will see that they keep my orders and Temari, you as well."

The Kazekage said no more and vanished in a cloud of smoke just as mysteriously as Gaara would have himself. Sachiko could hear Gaara's throat rumbling in a low growl and backed away slowly. 

"That's pretty harsh," murmured Kankuro and he quickly shut up once Gaara sent him a death glare.

Temari was speechless and had no clue what to say. She also didn't want Gaara to give her a glare, seeing as she had been glare free from him all day that day. "Kankuro, you can keep first watch," she said as she disappeared, happy to get away.

**A/N: Bwuahahha. Feel my evil fury!!**

**Sachiko: But Author-sama isn't evil and doesn't have fury….**

**Author: Well… eh whatever… REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Stuck on You

**Chapter Eight: Stuck on You**

**A/N: Chapter Eight is complete… finally…**

**Sachiko: About time!**

**Author: I do have other fanfics to tend to you know so be grateful!**

**Sachiko: Oh, I am! I am! STORY TIME EVERYONE SHUTTT UPPP!**

**Author: Who is everyone? We were the only ones talking!**

**Sachiko: (glues eyes to fanfic) SHHHHH….**

The next few days were not pleasant ones. Sachiko had been forced to stay within Gaara's shadow. The two shinobis had refused to speak to each other. Their only companions had been the demons they spoke to in the darkness of their minds.

"_I hate this," _Sachiko pouted in her mind.

"**Here's an idea, strike up a conversation!"**

"_Your sarcasm is not appreciated," _Sachiko warned the cat.

Sachiko sighed outwardly this time causing Gaara to glance in her direction. He had a scowl on his face and she didn't like the look he was giving her. Sachiko had been spit fiery when she first met him, grown quite timid and was basically sick of it. Still, Sachiko knew she couldn't be so abrasive with a boy that had been abrasive back and more than happy to have her blood on his unclean hands.

"Somebody," she murmured, "Wasn't hugged enough as a child."

Thinking he hadn't heard would be wrong. Thinking he hadn't detected the sarcasm or the insult would be wrong as well. Thinking the he wouldn't harm her for such a remark would be wrong too. Thinking that he wouldn't use his bare hands to strangle her would be wrong again.

Gaara seized her with furious hands. His killing intent had been so strong but never had he felt the urge to strangle someone like he was doing now. He had always relied on his sand to kill for him but right now; he wanted the kill to be his own and no one else's.

Sachiko could feel her lungs not being able to produce the precious oxygen she so desperately need at the moment and her mind was racing toward her little options she had. She performed some hand seals and suddenly her cloud was underneath her feet, pushing her up to safety. Gaara refused to let go, he wanted her to die there now.

Sachiko's black nails began grow black, long, and sharp, like the claws of some jungle cat. She dug them into Gaara's flesh, he could feel them beginning to penetrate through his skin; one layer of it was broken but no blood had been drawn yet.

Kankuro entered the room, getting a strange feeling that something wasn't right. The door was thrown open and his mouth was agape. He finally found the words to speak once Sachiko had dug her nails in.

"You guys are fighting," Kankuro sputtered out suddenly as he tried to rush to pull them apart.

Gaara and Sachiko released one another, Sachiko's fingernails never having the chance to break the second layer of skin. She was almost remorseful that she didn't draw his blood first; it could have been her victory.

"Does it look like we were fighting," Gaara hissed as he gave Kankuro a threatening glare.

"N-n-no Gaara," Kankuro stammered, "Sorry to have bothered you."

He walked out of the room but left the door open so he could watch to see if anything else would happen and also if something did happen, the Kazekage himself would walk by and see it.

Gaara was growling to himself and Sachiko kept her long nails out and ready to slash the throat of the being to attack her but the attack never came. She turned around to face Gaara and found him looking at her as well. His teal eyes, observing her as her deep blue ones observed his.

From that moment on, she and Gaara had wanted to kill each other a countless number of times but had given up on all attempts to actually do so. Neither Gaara nor Sachiko had known what the Kazekage meant by 'dire consequences' but both had a rough idea in their head and it wasn't pretty.

Sachiko had resolved to actually making an attempt in befriending the demon of Sand but had thought it utterly ridiculous. It was an impossible task that she knew she would fail at but still she wanted to make some sort of effort.

She recalled a particular connection with Sabaku no Gaara that she had made one day. They were out on a mission. Gaara had been surrounded by the enemy shinobi. Meanwhile, Kankuro and Temari had their hands full with other enemy shinobi as well. Sachiko had been at Gaara's side as instructed.

Predictably, Sabaku No Gaara had used sand burial on five of them but the sixth one had leapt up to a tree, missing the attack. The enemy shinobi moved swiftly, performed some hand seals, and used a water attack on Gaara the minute his sand shield rose up. The sand had clumped up and became nearly useless. The enemy ninja had a kunai in hand and was about to throw it at Gaara.

Although the kunai wouldn't have hurt him, Sachiko had stepped in front of him, performed her own hand seals and aimed her fingers at the shinobi that held the dangerous kunai. An electric bolt came from her fingers and struck the shinobi in the chest, stopping his heart. The enemy shinobi dropped his kunai and fell to the ground dead.

Even though Gaara wouldn't have gotten hurt, it had slightly impressed him that Sachiko had been willing to take the hit before he would. It was almost like self-sacrifice and though he hated her, and lusted for her blood, this action had lessened those things but only by a slight margin and he refused to show her this. After all, she could always do something to really irritate him and that would make him hate her some more.

It was unimaginably effortless and easy for Gaara to hate but exceedingly difficult for him to tolerate. It was something he barely mustered up when it came to his siblings; tolerance, that is.

Another time Sachiko had noticed a bit of a breakthrough with the deadly shinobi it had been a morning when Gaara was doing his Kazekage-in-training duties. Still, without words being spoken, the two enemies had stayed with one another throughout all of Gaara's obligations.

Sabaku no Gaara was standing watch at the Sand Village's front gate. He had found himself particularly thirsty that morning but he said nothing. The guards usually would fetch him some water if he gave them a look and they read it properly but unfortunately for Gaara the guards selected for the morning shift were all incompetent morons.

He gazed at the Cloud girl and saw her sitting at the top post of the entrance. He looked to see if their shadows were touching just out of curiosity. Her shadow ran along and became one with the shadow of the pillar she was sitting on and the pillar's shadow had become one with his. He scowled because no matter what, she had always figured out a way to make sure she was within range of him constantly.

Gaara wasn't sure what it was but he really wanted her to fall off of the pillar. It wasn't that he wanted her to hurt herself if she fell off, although that would be a bonus, but he just wanted her to mess up; he wanted her to make the mistake of not staying within his shadow.

He grabbed an apple out of one of the guard's hands. The lookout guard nervously stepped away from the demon boy and allowed him to keep the apple. Gaara nearly squished the guts out of the apple as he gazed up to Sachiko. He aimed the apple accurately and threw it with the same force he would use if he wanted to knock her out. Unfortunately for Sabaku no Gaara it missed.

The watchman who he had taken the apple from was gawking at Gaara's actions. Gaara let out a growl because he had missed and scowled at the guard. The guard was frozen in place and knew his time on this earth could very well be ending at that moment.

"Get me another apple," Gaara hissed at him as sand poured from his gourd to intimidate the poor guard further, "Do it now."

The guard nodded and ran off to the sentry's break room at the other side of the gate. He came stumbling back to Gaara with two apples in hand. If Gaara had an eyebrow to raise, he'd have raised at the guard.

"I asked for _one _apple you moron," snarled the teal eyed boy, "Are you suggesting that I'll miss?"

"N-n-no Gaara," the guard spluttered out, "I just thought you may like to eat one… that's all"

The guard cringed and awaited Gaara's sand. It would just come pouring out, snatch him up in the air and squeeze the life out of him. The guard waited but the sand never came. The helpless sentry opened his eyes to see Gaara taking aim at Sachiko again.

This patrolman had heard infamous rumors about Gaara but could never imagine this demon beast trying to hit someone with an apple. Gaara was about to throw the next apple when he turned to the guard and said in a low voice, "What the hell are you gawking at? Go back to your post, or I'll kill you."

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, the sentinel took off to his post knowing that it had been a miracle for him to have survived that encounter with Sabaku no Gaara. As he stood at his post he craned his neck a bit and lifted up his head slightly to see the Cloud girl in the corner of his eyes. He wondered what it was she had done to make the malicious Gaara actually want to throw an apple at her. For fear of Gaara noticing him gawking, the guard forced himself to look forward and not look at either of the shinobi again.

Gaara cranked his arm back and took aim at her. He used a greater force than last time as if to redeem himself from the first failed attempt. The apple flew from his pale hand and hit the Cloud native right on the back of the skull. He could see that the impact of the apple had sent her forward. A puff of smoke appeared around the girl and then she was gone.

"A clone," Gaara nearly howled, "She used a clone and took off…"

Gaara was about to go on a rampage throughout all of Sand Village, kill anyone who got in his way, find her, and then kill her; painfully and slowly so she would suffer. Suddenly he felt his sand barrier go up. He turned swiftly to greet his enemy to find it was Sachiko. She had attempted on tapping him on the shoulder but his sand wall blocked her.

"I, uh, brought you some water," she murmured as she held out a flask of water.

The vessel of Shukaku had no clue what he should do with this small act of kindness. No one had ever offered him anything; ever. He stared at her with the look he often gave people he was trying to intimidate.

"You broke the rules," he finally said, "You drifted…"

"Only to bring you some water," she said quickly in her defense. She set the flask of water at his feet. "Well if you do decide you want some, here."

She performed her various hand seals that summoned her small cloud. It lifted her from the ground and placed her in the same spot the shadow clone had been sitting at.

"_The clone is gone," _she said to her inner demon.

"**He probably tried to kill you and failed."**

Sachiko gulped and stared at the ground below. She saw two apples lying there. One apple had a great gash in it and the other looked pretty bruised up.

"_What the heck," _Sachiko thought to herself.

"**Maybe he hit your clone with one," **Chihoko said with a throaty cackle.

"_Sabaku no Gaara is not an apple thrower… He'd use his sand on me first, don't you think?"_

Chihoko shrugged and purred, **"Maybe he knew it was a clone… So he threw one to make sure."**

"_Yeah, I guess that's it."_

Back on the ground Gaara stared at the flask of water at his feet. If he took the water it would mean he accepted the kind gesture and would have to be at least tolerable of her. If he left it there it would mean he denied the kind gesture and it would mean that Sachiko was still his enemy. His throat was so dry but he had been used to such dryness. He had lived his entire life in that desert and water did not tempt him.

He wasn't sure that it was the water itself that had tempted him to drink it or it was because of the fact that no one had ever offered to quench his thirst and bring them water that had tempted him. Either way, he was upset with himself for taking off the cap to the flask of water and taking a swig.

He wiped away the excess water from his lips with his arm. He set the flask back down on the ground and pretended he hadn't touched it or had even given a thought to touch it. He appeared next to Sachiko in a flash, giving her a small startle.

"We're leaving," he said to her in a voice filled with utter disdain.

She nodded as she noticed a small droplet of water on the left side of his cheek right below his lips. She glanced at the ground and saw that he had left the flask there seemingly unmolested. She followed the Kazekage-in-training through the Sand Village and she smiled inwardly knowing he had taken a drink. Although it was something he hadn't wanted her to know it, the small bead of water that stained his pale skin told her the true story.

XXX

As Sachiko and Gaara walked through Sunakagure many eyes were following them. The people of Sand feared Gaara greatly and were wondering if perhaps they should fear the girl that dared follow them. Sachiko frowned as she followed the red haired shinobi through the crowded streets. It was lunch time and her stomach was grumbling furiously but she knew Gaara still had many Kazekage-in-training matters to attend to before he would go on his lunch break. She wondered if he had to attend to them before lunch or if he just did that to torture her and make her starve to death.

Sachiko spotted the young man she had seen from the other night and smiled. She approached the young man, managing to still keep her shadow touching Gaara's.

"Hey," Sachiko said to him, "I remember you."

The youthful guy blushed a bit and said, "Hello… Yeah… You kinda saved me back there… that night…"

"I did," she asked cocking her head to the side, "How?"

"Well didn't you provide Sabaku no Gaara with a diversion so I could go home safely," he stated as he shyly twiddled his thumbs together.

"Oh yeah," she said with a small smile.

"_Is that what my falling off the roof and nearly dying was?" _

"**What a stupid boy…" **

"_Be nice!"_

Gaara had walked up to the two talking teens and leaned against the wall of a shop, listening to the conversation. The young man noticed Gaara and began to whisper.

"Looks like he's here to kill me for getting away," he said with a gulp.

"Oh no," Sachiko said, "He's just waiting for me."

The young man gave her an odd look and then whispered, "You are his mistress? I did not know Gaara had such… needs."

Sachiko face scrunched up in disgust as she said, "EWWW! NO!" She had hoped Gaara heard that part. "I got in trouble with Kazekage-sama and my punishment is to hang around him all the time for the rest of my stay here."

"I see," said the boy, pursing his lips, "What an awful punishment."

"Seriously," Sachiko agreed, "It's so boring… I have no one to talk to…"

"That's not exactly what I meant," said the young man with a confused look, "Aren't you afraid of him?"

"He is pretty scary at times but he's on punishment too," Sachiko explained to him, "So I know he won't risk killing me. Kazekage-sama wouldn't like it if he went to war with Cloud over his son killing the daughter of the Raikage."

"You're the daughter of the Raikage," asked the boy, feeling a little bit less tense.

"Mhmm," Sachiko replied, "So what's your name? Mine's Sachiko."

"Yabuki…"

"Yabuki-kun, it's nice to meet you!" At that moment Sachiko's hungry stomach let out a loud grumbling noise.

"Nice to meet you too," he said to her with a laugh, "Hungry?"

"Yeah, starving," Sachiko told him, "But I have to go with Sabaku on all his duties before we can go on a lunch break… It wouldn't kill him to eat first then finish up his duties… but no."

Yabuki nodded and stepped away from her a bit. Sachiko turned to see what it was he was so worried about and saw Sabaku no Gaara with a very displeased look on his face.

"It's probably best for you to go back to… it," Yabuki said with a laugh as he said 'it.'

"It? Gaara's not an 'it', he's a person," Sachiko said with a small frown.

"Well _he's _a monster," Yabuki whispered in a very low voice in hopes Gaara wouldn't hear him and unleash unwanted fury upon him.

"Monster," Sachiko repeated, "Oh…"

"He kills anyone that gets in his way or anyone he just feels like killing… its fun for him," Yabuki murmured still in a hushed tone.

"Maybe it's just the demon," Sachiko said defensively, "It isn't him that wants to do it."

Yabuki shrugged and said, "They're the same thing."

"Well I've got to get going… I'll see you later Yabuki-kun," Sachiko said as she began to walk back to Gaara.

Yabuki gave her a short wave goodbye and took off in the opposite direction to make sure Gaara wouldn't kill him for his remarks. As Sachiko followed Gaara she noticed they were going the opposite direction from the route they usually took to get to the village's hospital.

"Where are we going," Sachiko asked him as they headed toward a market. This place had never been included in their routine before and she had been stuck with Gaara for about three weeks now.

"To eat," he said in his low voice.

XXX

Sachiko and Gaara took a seat at the table of the restaurant her and Kankuro had eaten at so many days ago. It was decorated even nicer then when she had first been there. The waiter came and handed them a menu then sped off as fast as he could to get the drinks they had ordered. It was always best to serve Gaara in a speedy manner because he didn't appreciate bad customer service.

Just as Sachiko had placed a finger in between the menu to open it up the waiter had come back just as quickly as he left and placed the water on table.

"Ready," the waiter asked as he pulled out a pad and pen to write the order down.

"We just sat down," Gaara growled at him, "What makes you think we're ready, you idiot?!"

"Oh sorry," the waiter mumbled nervously, "I'll come back in five minutes to check on you."

"Don't be late," Gaara commanded him, waiter nodding his head like a bobblehead doll.

Gaara glanced at Sachiko and she looked down fast to avoid his gaze and pretend that she was really staring at the menu the whole time.

Five minutes later, on the dot, the waiter came back to take their order. Sachiko had ordered a couple of rolls to split with Gaara and he ordered two Miso soups. When the food came Gaara slid her Miso soup toward her with his sand and took his share of the sushi. The two ate in silence.

Sachiko looked around the restaurant nervously and noticed all the stares that she and Gaara were getting. She gave some a dirty look back that she thought were being particularly nosy. She even stuck her tongue out at some kid. Gaara had cleared his throat and that had caused her to stop being childish. Sachiko went back to her food and behaved.

Once the two were finished they exited the restaurant. Sachiko couldn't help but ask him, "Why did we eat first today?"

Gaara had said nothing for a long time and finally decided saying, "You're nothing but a nuisance… shut up."

Sachiko sighed as she followed the young Kazekage-in-training. All her efforts had been useless and utterly futile. She could not change him into being the least bit nicer. It was simply an impossibility and she accepted this.

**A/N: Yeahhh, the end. Review! And thank you for all your support and reviews as well! I really appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Naren**

**Note: My friend "Not-the-Norm" helped me a lot with this idea. She's a really good writer so you should read some of her fanfics! She's doing a REALLY interesting vampire/werewolf Naruto fanfic. By the way she talks about it on the phone I can tell its going to be awesome; so check it out! You can look her up on my favorites or my reviews. But I just wanted to give credit to her for giving me this idea! XD**

**TO Dragon of Twilight: No they're not in the Chunin Exams yet... do not fret! lol. I don't think I'm going to have them go to the Chunin Exams until around 6 months or so... XD**

**Tidbit: Naren means Sunflower**

**A/N: Chapter Nine is where things get interesting.**

**Sachiko: This is one twisted plot. I hope your readers don't get confused!**

**Author: Shut up! If they read carefully they'll understand my twistedness…**

Sachiko felt so relieved to be back in her bed even if it wasn't really her bed and it was just her temporary one. She sighed out loud as she fell into it. She took a whiff of her pillow and felt right at home because it already had her scent. She smiled into the pillow and then turned to lie on her back.

She looked out her window and saw the figure of someone familiar. A grin appeared on her face when she saw an old friend enter through the window.

"Naren!" She cried out as she leapt up from the bed.

"Hey kiddo," Naren said with a flip of her slanted short black hair, "Long time no see."

"I haven't seen you for…" Sachiko started off as she counted on her fingers to figure out the exact time. "For about five years! Where've you been?"

"Traveling around for a bit," Naren said as she sat on Sachiko's bed, "Nice place you got here."

"How'd you know I was here?" Sachiko asked her excitedly, still in shock to see her friend.

"Eh, dug through some of the mission reports and files," Naren replied casually as if it were no big deal at all, "The usual."

"Wow," Sachiko said in astonishment, "You haven't changed a bit…"

"Course not kiddo," Naren said as she laid herself out on the bed, "You have though."

Sachiko blushed a bit and then asked, "Have I really?"

"Nah," Naren said with a grin, "I was just messing with you."

"So are we going to have fun like we used to have," Sachiko asked, eyes filled with eagerness.

"Sure, why not? But uh, you just can't tell anyone I'm here," Naren said a bit nervously, "I'm not necessarily an authorized Sand Village visitor like you are… I snuck in."

"Oh of course," Sachiko said bopping herself on the head, "You still know that jutsu!"

"That's right… The jutsu… I can just be invisible… Bloodline trait actually," Naren said proudly, "What about your Kekkai Genkai? How's that holding up?"

"Oh! That reminds me," Sachiko said as she took a few steps toward the window, "It's a full moon… you know the drill…"

"Yeah about that," Naren said as she walked up to Sachiko. She grabbed some strands of Sachiko's hair and twirled it in her fingers, "That's what changed about you… Your hair got longer… Anyway, about your routine self-inflicting pain thing… I think you should just let it go."

"Let it go? What do you mean," Sachiko asked as Naren continued to play with her hair.

"Exactly that; let it go… I mean nothing's gonna happen Sachiko… I'm here… Your demon isn't going to come out," Naren told her reassuringly as she finally let go of her hair as if to emphasize her point.

"You're right Naren," Sachiko said with a smile, "Nothing bad ever happens when you're around… You're like my good luck charm."

"That's right… I'm your good luck charm kiddo," Naren said looking out the window and at the full moon, "Let's have fun tonight, kiddo."

Sachiko nodded and examined her longtime childhood friend. Naren had grown so much since the last time she saw her. Her hair was darker than black you could say and so were her eyes. Her hair was short in the back but slanted and grew in length. It fell in front of her face so perfectly. Her black eyes were slit like a cat's and adorned by the prettiest of long, black, curly eyelashes. Naren seemed perfect to Sachiko and at times, Sachiko felt a bit jealous of her.

"Before we go Naren," Sachiko spoke hesitantly, "There's something I have to tell you… It's about this shinobi… you see he—"

"—has a demon too. Sabaku no Gaara," Naren said in a tone that showed she wasn't the least bit disturbed.

"Yeah… How'd you know, Naren?" Sachiko sat at the edge of her bed to rest. The satin sheets felt so soft and welcoming.

"I read the mission reports remember," Naren said hastily as she checked for imaginary dirt underneath her black fingernails.

"Oh yeah," Sachiko said regaining her train of thought, "Well I got in trouble here and my punishment is to always be around him… Plus… he keeps watch on the roof at night… So he'll see us…well he won't see you but he'll see me."

"Don't worry kiddo," Naren said as she finally set her hand down, "We just need a diversion."

"A diversion," Sachiko repeated as many thoughts came to mind, "What kind of diversion?"

"You'll see," replied Naren with a confident smirk, "Follow me."

XXX

Sachiko and Naren snuck into the courtyard of Sand Castle. It was lit by lanterns so Sachiko and Naren stuck to the protective shadows. Naren laughed when Sachiko told her about what happened to the Kazekage's statue.

"I'm so glad you're here with me again Naren," whispered Sachiko as they walked on in the courtyard, "You're the only friend I've ever had… my best friend."

Naren blinked a couple times in a hesitant manner and then said quickly, "You're my best friend too… Now let's get this diversion going, kiddo."

Sachiko nodded and performed the hand seals needed to create a cloud. Naren performed hand seals as well. Her hand seals were swift and without a single flaw. She bit her thumb to draw blood and placed her hand on the cloud. A tiny black cat appeared.

"Alrighty Nekamoto, go distract the funky raccoon's vessel," Naren instructed the cat. The black cat mewed in agreement as the cloud carried it up to the roof.

"How'd you know his demon was a raccoon," Sachiko asked her, a bit wary.

"In the mission file," Naren said promptly, "Duh."

She paused a bit and then spoke again, "Well let's go… Nekamoto should be distracting Gaara right about now."

Before Sachiko could say a word, Naren grabbed her by the wrist and began to lead her out of Sand Castle.

XXX

As the full moon rose to claim the sky Naren's impish smile only grew wider. Sachiko smiled with her, not wanting to be left out of the fun.

"Look at that sorry looking old geezer," Naren whispered to Sachiko as she pointed to an old man, "Now he's just asking for someone to pull a prank on him… Whaddya think kiddo?"

"Yeah let's pull a prank," Sachiko agreed, flashing a grin.

"Glad you agree… Here's what we'll do…"

**A/N: Short but I have a reason for it… I wanted a bit of a cliffhanger. XD Also, the next chapter will be longer than this one! So what do you guys think of Naren? Hmm?**

**Naren: I think I'm pretty cool… **

**Sachiko: Naren is my very best friend!**

**Author: Deflate your ego Naren… **

**Naren: Whatever… Review because I'm the coolest character!**

**Sachiko: Review because Naren is my best friend!**

**Gaara: Review or I'll kill you…**

**Author: Where the heck did he come from? EH, Review because I am Author-sama?**

**Gaara: That was weak… I should kill you…**

**Author: Well go ahead because if you do then there is no more fanfic!**

**Gaara: Like I care… I just want to kill…**

**Author: (fretting) Uh, but then I won't be able to write about all the people you kill and hurt!**

**Gaara: You have a point…**

**Author: (runs for life) AHHHHHHHHH!! Must write! About Gaara! Killingggg!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Prank and The Monster**

**A/N: Chapter Ten things get even moreeee interesting! XD**

**Sachiko: (Sigh) So twisted…**

The crippled old man stumbled on the path he strode on, decrepit hands using a cane as a guide. With his wobbly walking stick the old man continued his unsteady strides. He approached what ninjas would call a kunai in the road where as regulars would refer to it as a fork or even a chopstick in the road. As expected, the old man took the dirt path that led away from Sand Castle.

Naren and Sachiko lied in wait in the depths of the shadows as the elderly man came closer. He paused for a brief moment, sensing something wasn't quite right. He had lived 72 years in the Sand Village but for some reason he couldn't remember taking this path before in his life. Every house on the street was unfamiliar. The old man began to wonder if perhaps he was going crazy or if his memory was failing him. He began to take steps backward thinking he had gone the wrong way.

That's when the old man felt someone snatch away his cane. Whoever it was that had done so was too fast to be traced by an untrained eye. The old man rocked forward and quickly lost his balance without his trusty cane. A silver kunai was the last thing the old man saw as he plunged to his death.

The two girls ran away spiritedly, holding hands with fingers laced as if to show the strong bond that held their friendship together. Naren had thrown her head back in laughter. Her cackle pierced the night sky. Sachiko joined in the laughter, desperately wanting to get any sort of recognition from Naren.

"That was great," Naren huffed, still laughing, "Just like old times, eh kiddo?"

"Yeah," Sachiko huffed as well as they snuck back into Sand Castle's courtyard, "That was fun."

"Well look who's back," Naren grinned as the black cat Nekamoto dropped down from the roof. "What a good kitty you are," praised Naren as she scratched Nekamoto under his chin. Nekamoto purred and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Naren stood up and took a look at the roof. It seemed to be still but she could feel someone approaching. Naren began to push Sachiko toward her room. "He's coming… hurry up!"

Sachiko began to run as fast as she could and leapt into her bed when she finally got into her room. She felt her heart racing like wild horses and cried out to her friend, "What an adrenaline rush, eh Naren-chan?"

When her friend didn't answer her, Sachiko looked up from the bed. Her eyes scanned the room in desperate search for her beloved companion. She found Naren out on the balcony gazing up at the moon.

"I love full moons," Naren murmured to Sachiko, "They make me feel… Alive."

Sachiko gave a small smile to her friend, "Me too but probably because of my de—"

"—angel. Don't look at it as a curse… Look at it as a blessing," Naren whispered without looking away form the moon, "Okay, kiddo?"

"Okay Naren-chan," Sachiko agreed, "It's a blessing."

"Good," Naren said with a yawn, "Well kiddo, it's time to get some sleep."

"Where are you going to stay," asked Sachiko with concern.

"Don't worry about me… By the looks of it I'll be hanging around with you for a while…" Naren walked Sachiko to her bed and tucked her in like a mother would. "Just promise to stop electrocuting yourself every time it's a full moon… You're going to end up killing yourself one day… Okay, kiddo?"

"Okay Naren-chan," Sachiko said sleepily as she closed her eyes, "I won't."

"Sweet dreams, kiddo…"

XXX

Sachiko woke up with a sad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt empty; like something was missing. She had been so happy last night with Naren but now that her friend was gone she felt alone again. Sachiko hated that feeling, dreaded it, and feared it. But it was a feeling that never departed from her because it had already tattooed itself deep within her heart. She knew the loneliness was something that would never leave her.

"Get up," said an intimidating voice, "I have another… responsibility to take care of this morning…"

Sachiko gave Gaara a solemn nod as she got up from her bed and began to follow him.

XXX

Sachiko grinned to herself as she and Gaara approached the lifeless corpse of an old man. Gaara noticed Sachiko's smiling countenance and wondered what the reason may be for it.

"What happened here," Gaara asked some shinobi that had been writing a report.

"This man just looks like he lost his balance and fell on his own kunai… He was probably carrying it around for protection and just tripped on it," explained the shinobi as he continued to jot things down on his case report.

"Clumsy old fool," Gaara muttered, "Better off dead… So why was I summoned if he was an idiot that fell on his own kunai?"

"A second opinion was requested because he usually walks with a cane and his cane is missing form the scene. His family wondered if it wasn't an accident," said another shinobi that was crouched low on the ground examining the dead body.

"Hn," Gaara agreed, "Maybe someone was thirsty…"

"Thirsty for what sir," asked a third shinobi that had just finished gathering statements from possible witnesses and suspects.

"Blood," Gaara growled the word out, loving its sound. A strange sickening smile crept up on his face as he spoke, "Whoever it was… they were looking to find their purpose of existence…"

The shinobi were a bit frightened but were relieved when the Kazekage appeared. "Tend to your other duties," the Kazekage instructed Gaara, "I'll take care of this."

Sachiko stared at the ground and kicked any small rock she found as she followed Gaara. She was thinking about what Gaara had told the three ninjas.

"_Is that why Naren and I do those things? Is it because we want to prove our existence through bloodshed?" _Sachiko thought to herself.

Sachiko had apparently stopped walking so she could think properly because Gaara had stopped as well to wait for her. He had been patient for about five seconds but after that he decided to snap at her.

"Hurry up," he barked at her," Nuisance."

"Sorry," she muttered as she swept her bangs out of her face, revealing something red on her forehead for only a moment, "I, uh, was thinking…"

"Hn…"

XXX

That night Naren came to visit Sachiko again. She had entered the room with her trademark impish grin. Naren explained to Sachiko that she had seen some kids playing outside and how she thought it would be a good idea to pull a couple of jokes on them.

"Remember when we were young and no one played with you? Well this will be like getting revenge on those worthless brats back home," Naren whispered in Sachiko's ear, breath tickling her. "Whaddya say kiddo?"

"Revenge," Sachiko repeated a bit shocked, "But those kids aren't the same as the ones that hurt me…"

"They're all the same… They're no different than the ones back home… why don't you try playing with them then? You'll see when they call you monster," Naren hissed in Sachiko's ear like the serpent had done in the Garden of Eden, "Monster, kiddo… Are you a monster?"

"No," Sachiko sobbed, "I'm not… We'll show them… Let's go…"

XXX

The moon was full and had set itself into a convenient position in the sky where it shone its silver light on a few kids playing in the dark. Their innocent laughter rang through Sachiko's ears.

"Are you sure about this, Naren," asked Sachiko as she gazed at the children from her hiding spot in a tree.

"Sachiko… look at the full moon, kiddo," said Naren with a friendly smile.

Sachiko looked up to the full moon and stared into it. It reminded her of the moon back at Cloud. She suddenly felt strange but it was a familiar feeling; in fact one she knew too well.

"It's happening," she breathed.

Naren placed a hand over Sachiko's mouth to muffle her agonized screams. Beast like claws grew from her hands first, second were saber tooth fangs, next were long whiskers, and finally a long black tail had completed the transformation.

"You're okay," Naren said soothingly, "Just embrace your gift kiddo."

"Embrace my curse you mean," Sachiko growled through clenched teeth.

"No kiddo. We already agreed that it was a gift and not a curse," Naren told her with a sour expression.

She was answered by a low hiss that a panther would use to threaten anything in its path. Naren smiled, eyes growing wide with amazement.

"Now go punish those who call you monster," Naren whispered as she pointed in the direction of the playing children, "Go punish those who call you monster!"

The creature that Sachiko had become began to bound toward the little ones. Her whiskers twitched. There were three of them; one little girl and two little boys. She crawled within the shadows, stalking her prey.

First, Sachiko took down one of the little boys. She did so in one swift movement that caused the other two children to think that he fell down and hurt himself.

"Wait here," said the remaining boy to the girl; they were brother and sister.

"I'm scared Shiro," said the girl as she shivered.

Shiro approached the darkness and saw a swishing tail. "It's a cat," he cried jovially as he reached to pull its tail.

His hand grabbed the tail and fell into the shadows. Shiro cried out for a moment. The little girl could hear a scuffle but then it was over and all was silent.

"Don't play jokes on me," she hollered with a scrunched face, "You know I get scared easily Shiro! You're so mean to me!" When no answer came the girl became frightened.

"Sh-Sh-Shiro," she spoke nervously, praying her brother would answer her back. "Are you okay?"

The little girl took hesitant steps backwards but froze in place when she heard a purring noise. "Kitty?" The girl began to walk toward the purring sound.

A panther like creature emerged from the shadows. The little girl's terrified eyes caught the image of two dead bodies. One body was her friend, the other her brother. The little girl let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The creature leapt at the girl, claws digging into her and blood gushing out like a geyser. The panther like creature circled the dead bodies for a while and then began to lick its paws.

Naren appeared from the shadows, "Hey kiddo, they're coming to see what all the fuss was about… That stupid little wretch just had to scream… Let's go."

The panther faithfully followed Naren back to Sand Castle and made a great leap onto the balcony. The cat creature rested on the bed that was in the room, purring softly as Naren pet her.

"You did good, kiddo," Naren told her, "Real good… Now go to sleep."

The panther fell asleep shortly after Naren's words and began to diminish in size. Soon the panther transformed back into a girl. Sachiko lay there snoring softly, blood covered still.

"Looks like we'll have to clean you up a bit," Naren said as she went into the bathroom.

Naren came back out with a towel and washed off all of the blood that was on Sachiko. She made sure to get every little blood stain off and did it with expert removal. Naren sat on the bed and pulled a long stick out from under the bed. It was a walking stick.

"Looks like I'll have to dispose of these…"

"I'm not a monster…"

Naren heard Sachiko murmuring things in her sleep and immediately turned to the girl. She grinned and patted the sleeping girl on her head. "Of course you're a monster you little twit…"

Sachiko was frowning and tossed and turned. She began to kick her legs and move her arms sporadically. It was a strange sight for someone who hadn't seen such things before but Naren wasn't one of those kinds of people.

"Kick and scream Monster," Naren breathed as tears ran down Sachiko's sad face.

Sachiko began to whisper something inaudible and Naren strained her ears to hear but Sachiko had stopped it for a moment.

"What are you whispering?"

"Love me… love me," Sachiko seemed to be saying.

Sachiko beat her fists against the bed and cried out in anguish, "That's all I ask for… Love me… love me…"

"You can't feel love you," Naren said coldly, "Do you wonder what it's like to touch and feel love? What should I tell you? You're a Monster…"

"Loneliness," Naren said to her, "That's your silent pain… No one can hear you and no one cares for you… You're nothing but your mother's regret…"

"Love me," Sachiko panted as her hands gripped her pillow, nails busting the fragile thing open.

"Look what you did," Naren told her as she picked up the feathers, "You made a mess… That's all you'll ever do in life, Monster…"

**A/N: The last part was definitely inspired by the song "Monster" by Meg and Dia… They're one of my favorite groups… You guys should listen to the song. It really reminds me of Gaara.**

**Sachiko: I'm not a monster.**

**Author: I never said you were… But your friend did…**

**Naren: I was joking.**

**Sachiko: OH OKAY! You're still my BEST friend.**

**Author: Yeah… desperate… hopeless… impressionable… pathetic…**

**Naren: Describing yourself again?**

**Author: NAREN YOU ARE WORSE THAN SASUME SHUTTTT UPPPPPPPPPP!**

**Gaara: The next person to speak… I will kill them…**

**Author Thought Bubble: How am I going to tell everyone to REVIEW??**

**Author: Sweet I just did it!**

**Gaara: (glares) SAND COFFINNNN!!**

**Author: AIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! (runs away frantically)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Prank and The Monster

**Chapter Eleven: The Omen**

**A/N: Chapter Eleven. Everyone CLAP your hands together!! Lol, jk. XD**

**Sachiko: (Sigh) I feel so evil from last chapter…**

**Author: Sachiko-san be quiet! You're throwing off my groove!**

Although morning had come the sky remained grey and the sun barely offered any light. It felt dark and dreary; not nearly the way a brand new day should be. This day was an odd one. Birds did not sing their love songs this day and they had been far into their mating season; smiling faces were a rare find this morning, and hopeful hearts were nearly nonexistent.

Gaara had barged into Sachiko's room again, ordering her to hurry up and follow him for they had more 'duties' to tend to. His red tendrils of hair hypnotized her as they walked to his new obligation. As the pair set foot into a child's playground a sick churning feeling made itself a home like a parasite in Sachiko's stomach. She couldn't help but feel déjà vu. Had she ever been in this child's playing field before? Her mind frantically tried to piece a puzzle together but it is no use to piece a puzzle with missing pieces; efforts are futile. Her head began to pound like a cold steel hammer against a nine inch nail. The only memory of last night that she had was talking to Naren while they were resting in a tree. After that she had absolutely nothing; she was missing the most important pieces of the puzzle, the ones that decided the outcome of the picture its entirety created.

Sachiko drifted away form Gaara, not caring that their shadows weren't touching. She wasn't connected to him and she didn't desire to be so. Sabaku no Gaara stood there, newborn sunlight licking at the red curls of hair on his head. He had been conversing with the three ANBU black ops from the day before.

Each ANBU were distinct from one another, yet at a distance anyone may be easily confused and mix the three up. The first ANBU black op wore a cat mask. He stood tall, higher in rank than the other two. The second black op wore a mask with two red circles around the eyes. He was of medium stature and seemingly strong; but looks are deceiving. The third ANBU was a strange one. His whole being seemed to be lazily put together, back curved into a slouch. His mask looked as if it didn't match the rest of him. Any passerby observing him would think his mask was total opposite from his idle body. On his mask was a laughing mouth and laughing eyes. Sachiko wasn't sure about these ANBU. She wasn't to keen if they had their attire picked out for them or if they had picked it out themselves. If they had picked it out themselves, why in the world would the third one pick the laughing mask?

Sachiko rid herself of such thoughts as she made the dirt floor her chair, feeling suddenly exhausted. Her soreness over came her and she couldn't fathom why she had felt so drained of energy; like a plant without sun or baby without its mother's milk. She frowned as she listened to Gaara's conversation with the three expert shinobi. The Kazekage had just arrived as well.

The Kazekage looked less menacing this day. His eyes seemed tired from lack of sleep which didn't make sense to Sachiko considering his son was the one to pull these night shifts. Gaara was the one who never slept so why was the Kazekage so tired? All these questions were filling her brain and she desired very much to cast them out. The only way she sought fit to distract her mind from asking so many irrelevant questions was to scoot closer. She sat herself within Gaara's shadow, becoming one with it. Trained ears listened intently without having to strain themselves as noise hit them.

"Did you do this," the Kazekage asked Gaara with accusing dark eyes.

"No," Gaara replied stoically, "I did not…"

Sachiko was shocked to see how unperturbed he was about the question. She would have handled the situation much differently; differently in the sense that such an inquiry as that one would have marred her into an emotional state or a hurt one.

"Then I leave the rest for you to figure out," said the Kazekage, "I have other matters to tend to…"

"Hn."

The leader of the ANBU was brave enough to speak up. "These children have many lacerations from hat seems to be claw and bite marks. One child's hand was completely severed off. We have reason to believe this is the same murderer who killed the old man because they occurred within the same time frames."

The shinobi with circles around his eyes spoke up this time. "We also have reason to believe it was an animal. The old man's death was completely different from this one. The little girl's face was chewed up pretty badly," said Circle Mask.

A dizzy spell took over Gaara as Circle Mask spoke. It was the kind of dizzy you attain in a euphoric way; he didn't feel sick. There had been too much blood at the murder scene for the demon boy to handle. It made him feel thirsty but of course not for water. This kind of thirsty was the unappeasable kind. Water bared no cure for this type of dehydration. The only means of quenching this was to have blood.

Gaara began to pant heavily like a dog. Hot breath poured out of his body and sweat trickled from his brow. He placed his hands on his knees, hunched over, as if the action would somehow purge him of such a desire as bloodlust.

"If it was an animal we need to locate it and put it down," said Laughing Mask as he took some notes in his scribbling pad.

"It's no animal," Gaara breathed as the same sickening smile from the day before crept up on his face like a slithering snake, "It was a monster… a blood thirsty monster." Gaara almost giggled as he spoke the word 'monster', feeling high.

"Are you okay, sir?" Cat Mask, the leader and the brave one, asked.

Gaara's reply was more of his labored breathing and throaty cackles. His hands gripped his head, red hair seeping out from in between his pale fingers. His body curved suddenly, doubled over nearly as he attempted to maintain a grip over himself.

"_All this blood," _he thought, _"It makes me want to…"_

"**Kill? I agree, do it," **laughed the monster within, Shukaku.

"_No… I can't," _Gaara hissed to the raccoon, _"I must find the one who did this… This person… thinks he can prove his existence before my own. He is the one whose blood I must have… I must kill him…"_

Sachiko watched as Gaara's panting finally ceased. She almost felt as if she could relate to him. Sometimes, she had admitted to herself, she felt such blood thirsty dizzy spells too. The redheaded boy stood back up and corrected his arched back. That had been to close for comfort for the three ANBU black ops.

Sachiko Cloudishida was snapped out of her eavesdropping boy a rustling in the leaves behind her.

"Psst," called a voice from the bushes behind her, "Sachiko!"

Sachiko whirled around to face the talking plant, eyes huge with bewilderment. She saw a pale and slender hand with black fingernails gripping the branches of the green shrub.

"Naren," Sachiko asked in a confused look.

"Yeah, it's me kiddo," said the Egyptian looking girl as she stepped out from the bushes, "Kiddo keep your voice down… They can't see me remember? It looks like your talking to yourself."

Naren gave Sachiko a crooked smile that made her believe something was insincere. Sachiko took another look at her friend and decided that Naren was just that; her friend; she was always sincere.

"Oh right," Sachiko whispered, "Look Naren… These children were killed… What happened last night…? I can't remember a thing…"

"We were playing around," Naren replied with a sour expression, "Doing practical jokes kiddo… I didn't know these kids would get hurt."

"So you did it," Sachiko said in dismay, a horrified whisper penetrating Naren's eardrums. Sachiko placed her trembling fingers over her mouth to silence herself on the subject but of course, it didn't work. "Naren you did this?"

"No kiddo… We did this… together," Naren responded coolly as she began to play with Sachiko's hair. "Don't go saying we did this out of cold blood, you understand? It was supposed to be a joke! We were just having fun, kiddo, lots and lots of fun," Naren was shrieking like a cornered cat that was about to have water spilled on him.

Sachiko bit her lip, making it bleed. The effort didn't help to fight back the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. Naren had never yelled at her like that before. Naren had always been kind and had always said sweet things.

"Don't cry kiddo," Naren told her as she raised up Sachiko's chin, guiding her eyes to look into her own, "You're a big girl… Suck it up."

"Sorry," breathed Sachiko, "I didn't mean—"

"—Shh… The boy… he nears you."

Gaara had snuck up behind Sachiko to see what all the fuss he heard was about. When he reached her he saw that no one was there. But who had she been conversing with just seconds ago? Did this strange girl have more psychological damage than he to the point where she spoke to herself or had imaginary friends? "Who is it you're speaking to," he demanded as he balled up his fists. He gave her a disgusted scowl when he saw that she had been crying.

"N-nobody," she said in a shaky voice, affirming the suspicion that she indeed had been crying over something.

"Liar," he hissed as he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up to a stand that way, "Who was it?"

"No one!" Sachiko cried out as she rubbed her sore neck. Gaara's grip had given her some ugly purple abrasions but she could feel them beginning to heal already. She always was a fast healer, as were all the containers for the demons.

"Hn," Gaara grunted, "Nuisance."

Gaara's teal eyes bore into hers. She timidly brushed some hair out of her face as he continued his deep glare, piercing her through such a stare. She felt compelled to tell him about Naren yet she bit her tongue so that she wouldn't speak.

People slip and so do words. "I know who… I know who killed them," Sachiko said in a trembling murmur to Gaara.

The three ANBU black ops that were still examining the corpses had heard Sachiko's confession and were readily listening. All three of them, Cat Mask, Circle Mask, and Laughing Mask either had a note pad out or a kunai. Some ready to write information, others ready to arrest the felon who committed such atrocious murders.

"Well say it then," barked Gaara angrily with a threatening voice.

"It was my friend… Naren…"

"Go look up any residents by the name of Naren," Gaara ordered Cat Mask.

"She doesn't live here… she snuck in," Sachiko said quietly as she twisted one of her fingers in her hair.

"Can you give me a description," asked Laughing Mask. She wasn't sure whether to give him one or to laugh with him.

"She's got short black hair, black eyes, wears all black… but she didn't mean to kill them," Sachiko said urgently, "It was an accident."

"It was bloodlust," groaned Gaara as he began to pant again.

"No! It was a practical joke! She didn't mean for them to die," Sachiko began to sob, "She would never—"

"—Shut up Nuisance," Gaara hissed at her. He then turned to the remaining two shinobi, "Find the girl… Naren… And I will punish her myself."

"Yes sir," said Circle Mask as they set out to accomplish their task.

"Nuisance," Gaara suddenly barked at her, "Its time to tend to other things."

Sachiko sniffled up her tears. She rubbed at her eyes and cheeks to remove the tear stains that had been created under each eye. She couldn't believe she was crying and to top it off, in front of Sabaku no Gaara. Had she really been melted down to such a weak state of mind?

XXX

Nightfall hit the Sand Village again. The night had been even stranger than the day had been. The moon usually shone fully without anything blocking it out but this night clouds of misery percolated from every corner of the atmosphere. Stars usually twinkled on such a night but tonight they disappeared as if they were running away from the full moon. Sachiko stirred in her bed. She could feel someone's tender touch against her spine.

"Naren," she whispered without looking up from the pillow, "I don't think I want to go out tonight."

"Aw, come on kiddo… It's a full moon," Naren said with enthusiasm, "You know how I feel about full moons don't you?"

"Yeah… I know." Sachiko turned over in her bed and faced her dark haired comrade.

"Get up kiddo," Naren insisted as she waited for Sachiko to get out of bed, "Once you get a good look at the full moon… you'll see… come on!"

Sachiko reluctantly followed her friend and looked out over the balcony. In this distance was a cloud covered full moon. She stared into the shining round orb with despair in her eyes. The moon reminded her of a tear drop; it always had but when it was like the way it was that night, it aroused her. Sachiko could feel her senses heightening with each moment. She cast her eyes downward, averting her gaze from the trap.

"Ready to go," Naren asked her as she played with Sachiko's hair.

"I am."

XXX

The two impish girls approached the Kazekage's office. It was a tall and desolate complex this time of night. Sachiko had been to the edifice many times with Gaara on his Kazekage-in-training duties. She wouldn't say she knew it like the back of her hand but she knew it well enough. Sachiko stuck a long, sharp, black nail into the key hole of the sliding glass door. As she slid it open her hand was met with a burst of cold, waking all her senses. She sniffed the air, catching the scent of another human in the building.

"We're not alone," said Naren for she felt the presence of another being in the building as well, "Be as quiet as possible… just signal me if you have to speak."

Sachiko gave her a short nod and began to walk through the long hallways. Naren went ahead of her, dragging her hand along the wall, the ridges of the wall giving her fingers a tingling sensation. As they turned the corner and went up s flight of stairs, they noticed a light was on in the room next to the Kazekage's office room.

"Wait here," instructed Naren as she took her rightful role as leader.

The short raven haired girl crept up to the room. She opened the door slightly, hand gripping the edge to steer it. Naren's black eyes peeked in and scanned the room. She carefully closed the door and tiptoed back to Sachiko, grinning triumphantly.

"It's another old geezer," Naren spoke gleefully, "The Kazekage's advisor… old man Kawizawa… Let's pull a prank."

"Oh no…" Sachiko bit her lip hard, imagining all the possible consequences for such a deed. "It's not a good idea Naren, that's the Kazekage's advisor."

"Who cares? He deserves it anyway… we saw him stealing money from the Kazekage, remember kiddo? We will punish him for the misdeed," said Naren, voice thick with determination.

XXX

Gaara had felt unbearably restless that night and more so than usual. It wasn't just the full moon that had enticed him to wander but an unusual feeling in the pit of his gut. He floated through the Sand Village like some sort of ghoulish creature with his red sash billowing behind him like the tattered ends of a poltergeist's glowing garment. His feet had stopped just before the Kazekage's building. He could see a light on in the room next to the Kazekage's.

Placed at the rear of the building, Gaara walked to the front to face the entrance. Upon approaching a sliding glass door he noticed it was a jar; just open a creak to let someone slip in and out unnoticed. He noticed one set of fingerprints on the rim of the door. He studied them with a trained eye. The fingerprints didn't belong to anyone in Sand; that much he knew about them. His father had made him study the fingerprints of every citizen of Sand and not that his memory was impeccably photographic but it was called remarkable from time to time. The fingerprints belonged to someone who wasn't a resident of Suna. Perhaps it was the girl that Sachiko had spoken of earlier; Naren?

He allowed his sand to slide the door open for him that way he wouldn't damage the fingerprints in case they were needed for evidentiary support of some sort. He walked slowly and quietly down the gaping halls, as a ninja should. His feet lightly tapped like a drip of water leaking from the sink. He climbed up a flight of stairs to the second floor with much anticipation ailing his bones. He peered out into the hall and suddenly the assumption he had made in his head were proven correct. He had just witnessed the brutal and inhuman killing of one of his father's oldest advisors yet he couldn't say that he didn't feel aroused from the viciousness of it because he in fact, did feel an abrupt lust for blood.

Sachiko loomed over Kawizawa's old and lifeless body which had looked even more fragile, and dismembered in this departed state, panting. Her labored breathing was not a result of nervousness or exhaustion but a result from what one would call a "thriller". She had had her bloodlust for the night and found herself to be unduly satisfied though she had provoked to commit this heinous act by Naren, the girl she called 'friend.'

"I did good," said Sachiko, saying it more like a question than a statement to a person that Gaara could not see.

"You did very good," said Naren but Gaara couldn't hear the reply for to him, Naren was nonexistent.

"Thanks Naren," said Sachiko to her with an appreciative smile.

Naren narrowed her eyes at Sachiko, thinking of the smile as more of a smudge than a facial expression; a smudge that she wanted so badly to wipe off Sachiko's smug little face. But that, Naren had told herself, would not be very 'best friend' of her.

Gaara waited for the girl Naren to appear from her hiding place but she did not. He had been convinced that she had concealed herself somewhere nearby where only Sachiko could see and hear her but it looked like Sachiko was talking to herself.

"Kiddo," Naren said, "You've got the makings of a great ninja… Raikage even."

"Arigato Naren," said Sachiko still breathing heavily as she removed some fresh blood from her cheek, "But you're the one that killed the old man, "I just knocked him down… You cut his throat and finished him off…"

Gaara's ears couldn't believe what they were hearing and his eyes couldn't muster up what he was seeing; or rather not hearing nor seeing. No one was standing there next to Sachiko yet judging by her body language, she was talking to a dear friend. No one was talking to Sachiko and yet she had cocked her head to side to hear better; to be a better listener. The strangest was that he had just seen Sachiko finish off Kawizawa on her own using a sharp black nail to cut deep into his throat; a beautiful laceration, he had to admit; the gash was simply flawless. Sachiko was the murderer not this girl Naren. Even if she was present in the building she had still not laid a finger on the old man.

"Kiddo, we make a great team," Naren said enthusiastically, "Hey… are you okay?"

The Cloud native dropped to the floor, most likely fainting from fatigue. Gaara took this opportunity, such a golden opportunity, to make sure she would be caught red-handed. He departed from the building to retrieve the Kazekage.

"**I knew something was up," **Shukaku told him. The raccoon gave a throaty cackle before speaking again. **"Well you should have known boy… a black cat crossing your path a couple nights in a row… well that's an omen."**

"Hn… An omen indeed."

**A/N: Well was it to your liking? REVIEW!!**

**Author: Strange… wear is Sachiko-san?**

**Sachiko: (Snoring)**

**Author: OH YEAH! She's passed out… and snoring… urgh. Well, no matter… The show will go on without her.**

**Gaara: There you are…**

**Author: YIKES!! I GOTTAGOBYEEEE!!**

**Gaara: You can't run away from my Sand Coffin forever…**

**Author: BUT I CAN SURE AS HECK TRY! AIII YAAAAAHHHH!! (Runs like an Olympic sprinter)**

**Gaara: (gives chase) You WILL be my PREYYYY!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Crime and Punishment

**Chapter Twelve: Crime and Punishment**

**A/N: Here we go! Chapter Twelve out finally! Sorry for the wait!**

**Sachiko: About time! I thought you forgot about me!**

When Sachiko woke up she found herself in a strange room she had never been in before. The damp darkness seemed to feast at her flesh and bite at her shivering body. She felt so cold and so alone. As her eyes opened, they searched desperately for light and had found none. This left a sharp pain in her heart. Although she had called herself a creature of the night many a time, she had found herself to be afraid of such darkness. She was frightened of the dark itself and what may lurk ravenously within it; no, she was afraid of the gut feeling she received like a bomb of sheer loneliness had submerged itself in her stomach and tick-tocked down to its detonation.

A small whimper escaped from the deepest cavern of her throat as a blinding light shone on her and gave her a migraine. With a head holding her pounding head, Sachiko breathed out heavily, struggling to remember anything that could tell her where she was. Her attempted thoughts were disrupted by a fearsome voice.

"Sachiko of Cloud," said a voice, thick with accusation, "You have murdered five Sand Village Citizens, three being minors… What do you have to say in your defense?"

"I… I didn't kill anyone… It was Naren… She did it and made it look like I did… I swear it!" The blackness that surrounded Sachiko began to materialize into many tiny grey pixels, trying to form an image.

"I caught you… red-handed," said the voice she knew to be Gaara's in a sibilant manner. She could picture him cracking a nasty smile or maybe she was really seeing him smirk because the grey fuzzy pixels had made her surroundings vivid again.

"No," she pressed on, "I… I'm not a monster… I'm not…"

"You are the container of the two tailed demon," said the Kazekage as he came into her view, "The vessel of Nibi Chihoko… Of course you are a monster. I cannot punish you as severely as you should be punished due to the circumstances we are under… but you will be under close watch by Kankuro… You are not to leave his sight… understand?"

"Hai," said she before blacking out again.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Gaara sat on the roof in his usual solitude. The Cloud girl had passed out and it had been two days since then. He wasn't worried about her, that wouldn't be the correct way of putting it. He was just curious as to why she had lied. Why deny it if you know you are a monster? He never denied because he knew he was a monster, he just knew.

"_Why would she blame that other girl…? Why would she talk to her as she killed…"_

"**She's crazy, kid… Like us… It's probably that stupid cat… I've always hated that arrogant, two tailed cat. She thinks she's so much better than everyone… No wonder we wanted to kill her so much…"**

"_Yes… she has a demon of her own… It must be the reason why… I crave her blood."_

"**Remember boy, you said you would kill whoever was threatening your purpose of existence… You swore to kill her… Twice."**

"_Hn… In due time Shukaku… In due time."_

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

This time waking up had been a bit easier for Sachiko. She no longer had her headache and found that breakfast was made for her. She felt safer knowing she still got to keep her room and began to wonder if perhaps she had imagined everything.

All doubts of what had occurred that night dispersed into her own mental wastebasket as Kankuro appeared into the room with a grim look on his face.

"Hey Sachiko-san," he breathed as he sat next to her.

"Hello Kankuro-kun," she murmured almost inaudibly.

Silence hit the room like a hammer on a nail and stayed so until the nail was completely into the wall and a picture could sustain stableness to hang. Kankuro looked up at the Cloud girl, over come with sympathy instead of the fear he should have been overwhelmed with.

"So… uh… want to talk about anything," he asked her softly, gazing into her eyes with genuine concern. She hadn't felt so much compassion from another human being since her grandmother had been around.

"No… maybe later," she whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted to the blissful escape of sleep.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"_Why would Naren do that to me…? She was my only friend…"_

"…"

"_Please Chihoko… answer me… don't tell me you've left me too… I need… someone… even if it is you…"_

"**Naren… Forget about her… You will never see her again."**

"_What do you mean forget?! She's my best friend! She can't just leave me again… She won't… She—"_

"—**Shut up! She doesn't exist you fool! She's all in your head… I am Naren! It was me the entire time… I made you hallucinate… You skipped a night… You didn't do your Inazuma Strike one full moon and I got enough power to make her appear again… Then she kept you from performing it… I grew more power and was finally able to kill… to satisfy my bloodlust…"**

"_You're lying… You're always lying to me…"_

"**Don't be foolish… I'm telling the truth… Think of Naren as a sort of alter ego… It was you the whole time… killing… It was you…"**

"_I… I…"_

Sachiko couldn't finish the statement, the tongue was paralyzed, the saliva ran dry, the throat parched, the brain stopped. Sachiko wasn't even sure of what she had wanted to say and neither was Chihoko.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Swollen eyes opened slowly as if expecting to see something to remind her of the hurt. Kankuro's face was the first thing to wake to. He gave her a friendly smile but it wasn't helpful. In fact, it made her feel worse.

"Don't," she croaked like a toad, "Don't pretend to be my friend. I know you think I'm a monster… and I am…"

Kankuro sighed heavily. Sachiko felt a warm hand suddenly caress her face. She had never felt such a sensation before. What was this lovely feeling of warmth and care? What was this feeling? _"Is this affection…?"_

"Sachiko-san… Temari and I have learned to accept Gaara… You're not as bad as he is… not by a long shot… I don't think you are a monster… And I am your friend… I'm not pretending anything."

A hot tear burned down her face like a jumping flame. Kankuro could almost feel it as it landed from her cheek unto his hand. "Kankuro-kun… How can you say such nice things…? How can you be so kind to me after…after I killed those children… the old man… your father's advisor…?"

"Sachiko-san you are no worse than the rest of us… It wasn't your fault," he whispered to her as his thumb brushed away more hot tears, "We've all killed… It's the life of a shinobi…" He grew quiet for a while but then added to lighten the mood, "Besides Kawizawa was swindling money from the treasury… bastard deserved it if you ask me."

Sachiko laughed a bit; the joke received its desired effect. Kankuro removed his hand from her face and gave her back a small pat with it. "Get some sleep Sachiko-san," said the hooded boy, "You still need your rest… You and I will be spending a lot of time together from now on so don't worry about having to be around Gaara… okay?"

She gave a small nod and fell asleep again. She didn't feel so lonely knowing Kankuro was there watching her and she didn't feel so abandoned knowing that Naren was only Chihoko's idea of a cruel joke.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The days had passed by so much faster like a mischievous child was forwarding the clock of time as a practical joke. If this was the case, Sachiko could admit truthfully that she had enjoyed the joke. Days were so much easier to get through when they want by quickly.

Kankuro had become a close friend as a result of being watched constantly. Sachiko enjoyed her time with him and found herself liking him more and more each day. A smile spread across her face as the door to her room opened. As if the smile was evaporating water, it vanished as a redhead poked through the door.

Her eyes grew wide with horror but she kept her mouth shut. Gaara entered the room, arms crossed, and virulent eyes glaring at her. Her mouth opened slightly, frantically wanting to ask, no demand, where Kankuro was.

"If you have something to say… Say it," Gaara hissed at her as he approached her a bit more. His feet made a dreadful sound as they touched the cold ground.

"Where… is Kankuro," she asked, her eyes unable to meet Gaara's teal vats of venom.

A disgusted scowl formed on the face of the redheaded shinobi and was still visible even as he spoke to her. "He's… on a mission… I will watch you for this week."

"Oh." It was a disappointed response from a disappointed girl.

Gaara nearly growled but held it in. He really shouldn't care that he wasn't wanted because he never was wanted. But now that Gaara had known she had a demon inside her he felt like she should at least sort of accept him.

Silence had dominated their time like totalitarianism at its best. The tyranny had become overwhelming for Sachiko one afternoon and she made the effort to get rid of the despotism.

"Gaara…"

"Hn…"

"Do you think it was bad of me to kill those people?"

Though Gaara was an expert at keeping a straight face he couldn't help but shoot her a confused glance. He even felt the urge to break into a sadistic kind of laughter. "You and I… We are alike… the same eyes…"

"What do you mean?" Sachiko was almost excited at the fact that she was actually conversing with Gaara without him giving her an insult.

"We are monsters."

The excitement left and Sachiko did consider being called a monster an insult. The breakthrough wasn't much of a breakthrough at all. Frowning to herself, she felt her body slouch to the depression.

Gaara, on the other hand, was angered. He was upset that she wouldn't admit she was a monster like he because she was. She was a bloodlusting, cold-blooded monster just like he was. He could feel the anger flowing throughout his body and to every fingertip. He couldn't control the hand that had risen up to grab her by the neck and he wasn't entirely distraught that his hand was out of control.

"Don't think you are better than I… You are a monster just like me and kill in cold-blood to feed the bloodlust… You are not so innocent… Embrace it… Embrace yourself as a monster," he howled miserably into her ear, "Accept it."

She gulped and nodded, his hand releasing its death grip. Her own hands replaced his abrasive one and rubbed at her neck to return the circulation back into it. It was soon back to normal but she knew it was because Chihoko healed the damage and it wasn't her own tender rubbing on it that made it any better. From that moment on, Sachiko knew better than to consult with Gaara on the subject. His mind was stuck like a kunai is stuck in the gut of a rival shinobi. It was meant to remain there and forever sink into the carcass.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Kankuro had surprised Sachiko when he finally came back from his mission. He had a small flower in his hand, a lovely orange-yellow hibiscus. She blushed slightly as he handed it to her. The flower seemed to bloom even more once it was in her hand.

"Thank you," she told him with pink tinted cheeks.

Kankuro even felt himself blush a bit. He had never had much female contact other than Temari not to say he was a loser but he just didn't have time. The life of a shinobi was a very occupied one and made little room for anything. "I thought you might like it," he murmured as he took a seat on a nearby chair.

Sachiko nodded as she dangled her legs on the side of her bed as if she where on a tall cliff, too high up to be touched. Her flower was placed carefully in her hair and though it didn't match, it gave her a unique radiance.

"I'm so glad you're back," Sachiko told him, "I never want to be left alone with Gaara again… Please… Let Temari at least watch me… I like her better than him!"

Kankuro chuckled softly. "Temari went on the mission with me like she usually does… Sorry, I'll try my best to see that someone other than Gaara takes watch over you…" His expression turned slightly sour like turned milk as a newfound idea hit him. "Why? Did Gaara say something to you?"

Sachiko bit her lip but the warning didn't stop her mouth from speaking. "I just asked him some things… He said that he and I were both monsters and that I should just accept it."

"I see," said Kankuro as he placed an agitated hand to scratch his nose, "Don't listen to Gaara… just because he thinks he's a monster… well you're just not one okay?"

"But my demon… he's right… I am a monster… and he's right about me accepting it even though I don't want to…"

"Sachiko-san," said Kankuro as he stood up from his seat. He carefully stepped toward her and placed his hand on her cheek as soon as he was close enough to. "Please… stop it… You are not a monster… You're not and I never want to hear you saying those things ever again…"

Sachiko could feel both of them leaning into each other. Sachiko could feel his breath escape his lips and greet her own. Sachiko could feel his lovely lips so close to hers for only a moment and she was certain they would have made contact with hers and then stayed there moments longer if it weren't for Gaara entering the room and interrupting them.

Kankuro's hand swiftly left Sachiko's cheek and his lips had been distanced away from hers the moment he heard steps approaching the door. Gaara's eyes held an accusing glare as if to say he had known that he had been interrupting something. Gaara felt a weird pang of an unfamiliar emotion. His lip curled slightly. Why should Kankuro, of all the shinobi, get to have someone he could hold dear? Why not Gaara? Gaara knew answers to such questions. He was a monster and perhaps Sachiko was not the same kind of monster as she was. He hated her so deeply for this and it only fed his urge and desire to have her blood.

"You… leave," he growled at his brother as a burst of sand lunged at him.

Kankuro leapt out of the way and landed in front of the door. Wordlessly, he left the room. He would go in search of the Kazekage and see exactly what was going on. Gaara's sand closed the door behind Kankuro as he left. Gaara's curled lip pulled slightly more upward as he fixed his gaze on Sachiko. She didn't know it, but Gaara had been watching the whole scene between her and Kankuro with his third eye technique.

"What were you and Kankuro talking about," he asked her without feeling any shame in the question.

"Nothing." It was a quick response and clearly a lie.

"Don't lie," he hissed, "I heard some of it…"

Sachiko cast her eyes to the ground, asking it to just swallow her whole and save her from this red headed demon boy that was demanding to know so many things from her. "He was telling me I wasn't a monster…"

Gaara scoffed at this. How ridiculous his brother was! What a fool she was! Of course she was a monster. He and her both were.

"Why was he touching you?"

"Touching me," Sachiko sputtered out, astonished, "He was not!"

"He was touching your face…"

"He was comforting me… I told him you called me a monster… He said I wasn't."

"He lied to you… Then he kissed you."

"No he almost…How do you know all this?"

"I was… watching you."

Sachiko could feel her jaw drop and she didn't bother to close it. Every ounce of energy seeped out from her body and floated to other organisms, organisms that needed it more than she did.

"Why do you keep following and watching me?"

"Hn… Because I… want to kill you…"

**A/N: Mwuhahahahha. What did you guys think? Hmm?**

**Sachiko: I think—**

**Author-Sama: No! Shhh! You might give things away! We will wait patiently for the reviews!**

**Sachiko: Oh… okay! I will shhh… for now… REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

**Chapter Thirteen: A New Kind of Warfare**

**A/N: Chapter thirteen and I'm on a Roll Today!**

**Sachiko: Just don't roll away like Choji!**

**Author-Sama: Haha, very funny! Story begins right about….. NOW!!**

_**Two months later, four months away from the Chunin Exams**_

It would have been a nice day because the day had started off nice. The sun seemed to actually be shining in Sachiko's favor this morning. Last night she had made a tiny prayer, asking for sunlight and singing birds. Just as the sun began to take notice to her hidden room a small blue jay landed on the railing of her balcony. The little blue jay puffed up its little chest, feathers ruffling and ready for song. Its beak opened up, preparing to sing a lovely sonnet or perhaps a sad ballad, or perhaps a cheery melody. The bird was unsure yet.

Sachiko sat on the dirty floor. It was dirty from all the sand grains that had so untimely fallen out from Gaara's gourd. Ever since her fateful moment with Kankuro, Gaara had kept watch over her. Sachiko couldn't understand why it had meant so much to Gaara to keep her and Kankuro distanced away. They weren't hurting anyone.

Sachiko clutched a blanket around her body, the morning was slightly cool and she had grown accustomed to the warm weather in Suna. The bird was still preparing itself to sing and had yet to make up its tiny bird brain to decide what musical notes should fly out from its small body. The blue jay gave up on singing for a while and cleaned itself. It gave a small hop and chirp, thus beginning the cleaning. Sachiko could feel Gaara's stare and it never left her. He stood at the corner of the room, nearest the balcony, and made no movements. Sachiko wasn't even positive if he was breathing but he must have been otherwise he might have just fallen over dead. She didn't want to keep avoiding his eyes and soon found herself returning his stare. His chin was firmly set in a position that gave him a crooked frown. As usual, he looked like he was about to strangle her and she wouldn't put it past him.

Musical notes emanating from the blue jay's vocal chords had distracted Sachiko and had caused her to divert her attention away from Gaara. Sachiko's small mouth dropped into an awestruck smile as she watched the tiny little bird sing its song. The blue jay had decided on singing a cheery melody to lift her spirits up.

Desiccated sand wrapped around the little bird as it croaked out one more note. Sachiko watched in horror as the sand constricted the little bird and blew it into smithereens. Bloody feathers flew around her, one landing on her horrified cheekbone, the rest on her lap. She turned to face Gaara to see an amused look on his face. He looked as if he were about to laugh and she crossed her fingers that he didn't. The finger crossing worked because no sound came from Gaara's mouth, his lips were just upturned into a twitching grin.

"You're… you're a…" She could only stammer a few simple words. But it didn't matter so much because he finished the sentence for her.

"A Monster," he told her, keeping his amused look and grin.

"_He makes me… so… angry… I just want to kill him…"_

"**You know me… I say kill him… There's another way to fight him…"**

"_What do you mean Chihoko?"_

"**When to vessels meet… They can go into a meditation state and let their demons fight. I can fight Shukaku without exiting your body or actually using your body… But of course he has to be in the meditation state as well."**

"_And how, do you suppose, I do that?"_

"**You figure it out."**

Sachiko sighed and glared into Gaara's eyes, hoping to be somewhat intimidating but she knew such actions were failed from the start. Sachiko summoned up what little courage she had been saving up and decided to bring up what Chihoko just told her.

"Does Shukaku want to fight Chihoko?" She asked him with a sly smirk. Courage had put the smirk there. He hid his shock well and stayed quiet a moment before answering.

"Yes… he does…" He shifted slightly, clearly uncomfortable and on edge. She could see his muscles twitch and tense up. He was preparing for a physical fight.

"Well they fight through meditation not physically… You have to be in a meditation state," she informed him. Gaara was silent and she knew he was consulting his own demon.

"_Is this true, Shukaku?"_

"**Oh boy it is! Let me fight that cat! Let me fight her! But uh, kid, you may wanna go someplace where nothing can get destroyed."**

"_Hn?"_

"**Things tend to get heated… even if it is mental…"**

"_Hn."_

Gaara moved suddenly and gestured for her to follow him. Sachiko brushed off the blue jay's feathers from her lap but kept the feather on her cheek to suggest she was still in mourning. Gaara stood on the railing of the balcony where the blue jay once sat and died, maintaining expert balance. A swirl of sand wrapped around his body and he vanished. Sachiko performed the usual set of hand seals and was on her cloud in no time, floating down to the ground where Gaara had reappeared.

Sachiko reasoned that because she was miserable her life was insignificant and so she did not mind the outcome of this mental battle. The streets of Suna were empty, the people hid inside their homes. Perhaps they could feel what was about to happen or maybe they too, had seen the clouds suddenly turn grey. The clouds became bleak vapors, stitching omens in the sky.

Soon Sachiko and Gaara found themselves at the place Sachiko had once felt peace at. Now her palm tree had become the border of the two opposing sides, her tranquil oasis now a war zone for two containers of demons. Gaara sat at one side of the palm tree, Sachiko on the other. Both young teens positioning themselves into a proper meditation pose. Four hands were placed atop knees, forming their proper arrangement. A small humming noise escaped from closed mouths; the battle had begun.

Each vessel took on the aura of their demon, Sachiko a flaming sinister purple color, Gaara a flaming orange tan color. Chihoko's shape emerged from the dark purple chakra flames and Shukaku's from the tan orange. The beasts immediately lunged at each other, aiming for the tender throat, hoping to catch a sliver of the right vein. Chihoko's fierce claws dug into the back of Shukaku, knocking him back. Shredded fur fell to the ground in front of the two meditation shinobi. Gaara's hand clenched against his knees, feeling the blow as well. Shukaku flipped around and hit Chihoko with a mighty tail. Sachiko leaned backward, trying to avoid it herself almost. Soon it was claws against claws as the two beasts struggled for power. Many leaves from the palm tree were torn off and fell to the ground beside the clumps of fur. Chihoko raced around Shukaku, circling him like a lioness, then pounced and bit into his neck. Shukaku howled with agony as he dug a raccoon claw into the cat's head, ripping another mass of fur off. Sachiko's hand rose, clutching her head, Gaara's hands grabbing at his throat.

The battle between the great Nibi Chihoko and the great Shukaku wore on, each vessel feeling each blow their own demons received. It was an agonizingly slow battle but they all hung in there for dear life and for dear victory. Neither of them wanted to feel the shame of losing. Fatigue hit the two shinobi like an atom bomb. Both felt the blow physically and mentally as their bodies were thrashed against the sad. The two broke concentration and the demons above were vanished back into their own minds.

Sachiko, panting heavily, forced herself up, hands gripping rough sand. Gaara's sand pushed himself up, using his last amount of chakra. He was panting as well but tried to keep it to himself to show Sachiko he wasn't tired even though his body had reached its limit. Sachiko's eyes looked around the area. The palm tree was completely naked, clothing on the ground. Two of her fingers picked up one the leaves and third finger brushed against it tenderly. The bloody blue jay's feather was lost to her and she wasn't in the mood for searching for it. Her eyes took in the vision of the oasis and sent the image to her brain. Her brain, realizing everything was destroyed, gave her odd emotions. A tear rolled down her cheek; her only safe haven was lost forever and desecrated completely. She cried out and pounded the ground with her fists, Gaara only able to watch her. Gaara could feel his body succumbing to sleep but he fought it as best as he could, his sheer will power would overcome this obstacle, but Sachiko's could not. She fell back into a deep sleep.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko awoke in Kankuro's arms. She felt safe and secure. She felt at home, a feeling she wanted to treasure and keep. Kankuro's hood was off and for once, she could see his messy brown hair. She wanted to reach out and run her hand through but she didn't have the energy to do so. She opened her mouth to speak but he shushed her.

"Don't talk Sachiko-san; you need to save your energy. We're not sure what happened and Gaara wouldn't say anything… we can't prove you two fought," Kankuro was trying to explain to her.

"We… He and I did not fight," Sachiko breathed out with all her effort, "Just a mental battle… that's all."

"That's kind of hard to believe considering that whole place you two were sitting at is destroyed… but neither of you have so much as a scratch… I've never seen anything like it," said Kankuro as he rocked her in his arms like a mother would a baby.

Sachiko tried to speak again but nothing would come out. She decided to just rest there in Kankuro's arms and she would have allowed herself to fall asleep but she wanted to stay up and look into Kankuro's handsome face. He smiled at her encouragingly. Her eyes fell on his lips and she wanted to strain herself to greet them but resumed to gazing into his eyes again.

"Where… is… he…?"

"Gaara is with Temari, she's taking care of him…"

Sachiko gave a half nod and fell back asleep to rid herself of everything. She knew that she would have to be mentally tougher next time if she wanted Chihoko to defeat Shukaku. She also knew that he would be training himself mentally as well; she looked forward to it.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

For the next four months before the Chunin Exams Sachiko and Gaara had been allowing their demons to fight through their meditation trance. The first time they had engaged in the mental warfare the repercussions of the fight had left them bed bound for three weeks. Their recovery stage lasted less and less as they both began to train their minds mentally and prepare for the next fight. They felt less tired each and every fight.

Sachiko and Gaara had gotten to the point to where it only took them a few hours to regenerate their energy and mental abilities. They battled endlessly day to day. Sachiko had missed Kankuro terribly but she knew that she couldn't give up to the Demon of Sand. She refused to give in.

On the day before they left off to Konoha Gaara and Sachiko had one last battle. They had both agreed that they could not afford to continue their mental warfare during the Chunin exams and would have to focus on becoming Chunin level. After finishing their last mental battle they had come to another draw. All the fights had ended this way and they were both hoping that this last battle would announce a winner.

Both were panting heavily, just as they did every battle. Gaara's fists were balled up in anguish, pale white pigmentation taking over them. Sachiko could feel her own claws extending out from her hands, regular fingernails disappearing. The same bleak clouds that had appeared the day they had entered the mental warfare had returned to continuing the stitching and sewing of omens in a once calm sky.

"Fight me," Gaara hissed at her as he took two steps forward.

"But you and I are both out of chakra," Sachiko said, taking two steps back.

"I don't care," he growled, "Fight me fist to fist then; demon to demon."

The two initiated in physical, hand to hand combat. Weapons were thrown aside and fists plunged themselves into enemy flesh. Sachiko clawed at Gaara's throat; his sand wall did not come up because Shukaku was in dispose. Sachiko could not summon up any of her power either. She didn't have enough chakra to perform the Inazuma and her claws were sinking back in to her hands to be replaced by her regular fingernails. Both slapped at each other ineffectively until finally one fell.

"I won."

The shinobi fell to the ground, panting. The ninja looked into the other's ninja's eyes. Neither of them would fall asleep; just stare into the other's eyes. One gave the other a look of utter hate, seeking revenge, and the other gave a look of triumph, ready to meet the vengeance with open arms.

**A/N: Hmm… Who won the fight? What do you guys think?**

**Sachiko: OH! I KNOW I KNOW!**

**Author-Sama: Well duh you know, you were in the fight you dope!**

**Sachiko: Yeah… You're kinda stealing my thunder here!**

**Author-Sama: Eh, you'll get it back later or something… REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Hello Alone**

**A/N: Wow, I really am on a roll today! I probably won't post all these chapters in one day but at least I'm good for a while.**

**Sachiko: I don't know how you're pulling it off.**

**Author-Sama: Me neither (drinks Starbucks) hmmm?**

**Sachiko: Never mind… I think I just figured it out.**

**Author-Sama: Well anyway, STORY TIME!**

"I won," Sachiko whispered to herself that night as she packed her belongings. She took her small sack of things and met the three Sand Siblings in the dining hall.

She smiled at Temari and Kankuro as they greeted her. Gaara refused to look in her direction and she grinned because of it. He was mad because he lost and she was proud because she had won. Sachiko's grin disappeared as she came to the realization of something.

"Hey you guys, I just realized that only teams of three can enter the exams." Sachiko's brow furrowed, troubled.

"It's been taken care of," Temari stated as the shinobi picked up their things and headed out into the courtyard to meet Baki Sensei.

As they walked out to the courtyard, Baki and the three ANBU black ops Sachiko had met from the crime scene investigations were there. At first, she felt a bit frightened because painful memories resurfaced for a moment but Kankuro placed a reassuring hand on her back and gave it a rub. Baki greeted her like a true sensei should and the ANBU black ops somewhat acknowledged her existence.

"Norihiro will act as your sensei, Kentaro and Katsura will be your teammates," Kankuro informed her as he pointed to the ANBU black ops and said each of their names.

Cat Mask was Norihiro, Circle Mask was Kentaro, and Laughing Mask was Katsura. Kentaro and Katsura quickly transformed into two thirteen year old shinobi, and Norihiro transformed into a young sensei. Kentaro was still of medium height and Katsura seemed tall but still slouched.

Kentaro had short brown hair like Kankuro's but his was a bit longer. His eyes were hazel and friendly looking. Sachiko wasn't sure if he really was friendly or if it was just a really good transformation jutsu. His outfit was red and black like his ANBU black op mask. Red circles were the design of his black top.

Katsura was somewhat odd looking. He had spiky black hair, a brush or comb's worst nightmare. His black eyes had dark bags underneath them from lack of sleep. He had a blank stare that seemed to look right through her. He wore black pants and a dark grey jacket with small fur trim on the hood.

Norihiro had a handsome face although his lower half of his face was covered by a black mask. He had exquisite maroon hair and burgundy eyes. His hair was by far what Sachiko would have labeled as very sexy but she felt awkward because she knew she must consider him her sensei so these thoughts were definitely out of the question. He wore the typical outfit of a Jounin and looked quite good in it.

Sachiko bowed her head to all three of them and said, "I am honored to have you three as my teammates and sensei."

The three ANBU in disguise all bowed back to her in a very poised manner. With an ANBU sensei and ANBU teammates there was no doubt in Sachiko's mind that she would be able to enter the Chunin Exams without a worry.

"Well we better get going," Temari said to all of them, "Sachiko-san you'll have time to train and get to know your new team on the way there. Also, we're going to Konoha a month early for the exams as planned… So you'll still have a month to train with them."

"You guys planned out everything didn't you?" Sachiko stood back and admired her team with a grin. Every hair on her arms stood straight up with electrifying excitement. She finally had her own team and they didn't seem at all scared of her.

"We try," Kankuro said with a chuckle.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Night had taken the journey to a halt. Sachiko, Kankuro, Kentaro, and Katsura were setting up the tents. Baki was making a small fire with the wood and debris found by Temari. Gaara stood and watched. He was never one for giving a team effort or helping out. He didn't need their silly tents, their small fire, or their tasteless food. He didn't need anything from them. He could very well make a shelter, build a fire, and get his own food for himself without the help of the others. But that didn't mean he wouldn't watch them slave away to setting the camp up. In fact, it almost brought him the tiniest, smallest form of amusement.

"Why doesn't Gaara help," whispered Sachiko to Kankuro as they stuck a leg of the tent in the ground, her arms tilted at an angle. The three ANBU black ops had been setting up the other two tents, already having completed setting up their first one.

Kankuro shrugged and didn't answer until they finally got the second leg of the tent into the ground stably. "He's not really a team player… you could put it." A piece of the tent had unsnapped from its connecting part and was flying toward Sachiko but Kankuro caught it before it her in the head.

"Thanks," she murmured, blushing, "That could have clunked me good and I would have been out until we reached Konoha." Just then the tent caved in completely, worse than when they had started.

The two shared a laugh until they were silenced from Gaara. "You two, hurry up," he hissed, "Too much talking."

"Sorry Gaara," Kankuro and Sachiko said simultaneously, laughing again after their duet.

"That's it," Gaara snapped, "I will set the tent up."

Kankuro and Sachiko both stood back to see this, partly because they were intimidated and partly because this was something they had to see; Gaara actually helping in his own way. Gaara's gourd was uncorked instantly, sand seeping out by the droves. Gaara's sand formed arms and hands. The sand appendages lifted up the tent and plunged each leg of the tent into the ground. One sand limb unzipped the opening of the tent, another propping it up at the same time. This was all done in less than two minutes.

"_He could have just done that a long time ago and saved all of us some trouble…"_

"**That brat just wants to show off… That's why he let you all squirm for a bit," **muttered Chihoko.

"Hn," Gaara said, almost proudly. He stepped back into his spot, making sure to place his feet exactly where they were before he was forced to put up the tent.

Sachiko got the urge to laugh but knew she would be better off holding her tongue. Gaara would most likely take offense to her laughter and try to kill her. Sometimes people laugh at others for being so proud of such a simple task, but not when that person is Sabaku no Gaara.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Baki, Kankuro, Sachiko, Temari, Kentaro, Katsura, and Norihiro all sat around the campfire. Gaara stood on a mound of sand, celebrating his solitude. Sachiko had taken one of the sticks that was supposed to be used for the campfire and was drawing circles in the sand. Kankuro was highly interested in what she was drawing, or at least pretended to be as he chatted with her. Temari was chatting vigorously with Kentaro and Katsura, flirting and batting eyelashes all the way. Norihiro and Baki were swapping ninja stories and showing off battle scars.

Norihiro lifted up the sleeve of his dark blue shirt to reveal a scar that resembled the marred alligator's tail. It ran long and thick like a river along the beginning of his wrist to the embankment of his elbow. The disfigured flesh formed ridges of tight flesh, a lightened blemish. The skin was pulled tautly against the rest of his arm.

"This one," said Norihiro gravely, "Was caused by my wife."

The group of ninja howled in laughter, all except Gaara that is. Baki was laughing so hard tears ran down along his tan face like running children. Kankuro clutched his stomach from the sheer thought of Norihiro's wife doing that to him.

"And what," choked out Katsura, "Was her weapon?"

"And what was her method of attack," asked Kentaro, also curious.

"She used her bare hands and her method of attack was that of a wild beast's."

More laughter danced around the campfire, hand in hand. Each ninja adding a bit more to the joke until it retired. Kentaro looked at Katsura a moment, grinning. Kentaro returned his gaze to the rest of the shinobi at the campfire, having come up with a joke of his own. Katsura knew Kentaro's mischievous mind would come up with something.

"I got a scar like no other," said Kentaro, face serious, "Right here." He pointed to the left side of his chest. "Old woman Tarigami broke my heart."

Katsura burst into outrageous laughter, squeezing his legs together tightly for fear of pissing his pants. "Old woman… Tarigami… Ba-chan… That's great…"

"Well, It's time to hit the hay," Kentaro said standing up as he stretched his long arms out like a windmill.

"Yeah, Kentaro-kun is right," agreed Katsura, doing the same.

Norihiro and Baki both gave a nod of agreement and stood up from the campfire. The three ANBU black ops headed off to their tent. Baki looked to Gaara for a moment. He had said nothing the whole night, but it wasn't as if it were uncommon.

"You'll keep watch," Baki said before stepping into the tent that he would share with Kankuro.

"Hn." Gaara gave a look to his siblings as if telling them they should go to bed as well but then looked away once he saw Temari heading for her tent. Kankuro and Sachiko remained behind.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"So," Sachiko said nervously as she scratched her inner elbow.

"So," Kankuro repeated, less nervous as she but still nervous, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Sachiko murmured as she glanced over to where Gaara was standing. Did he simply have to eavesdrop or was it just convenient for him to stand there for his night shift?

Kankuro scooted closer to Sachiko as if reading her mind. He whispered into her ear, "Don't worry about Gaara… He won't bother us anymore…"

Sachiko blushed and nodded. Kankuro had scooted very close to her and his hand was touching hers slightly. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest, but the thumping was light like a ninja's swift feet as they ran against a dirt road.

Now Sachiko had never had a crush on a boy before and this was all very new to her. She felt nervous but for some reason her heart just didn't pound as much as she thought it should pound. She remembered that back in her village when she was concealed within a tree and watching the villagers pass by two girls had stopped in front of her hiding place. One girl was giggling furiously, the other listening intently.

My heart was racing faster than a flying kunai!

Was his heart racing too?

Yeah! His heart was pounding just as hard as mine was! And he was kinda blushing… Then we just sort of… kissed.

How did it feel?

Amazing… I felt like I was floating in the air. Oh… It was sweet rapture!

Wow… I wish I had a boy…

Sachiko had tilted her head to the side and almost laughed to herself. They were silly to get so giddy over such irrational feelings. Deep down, she had envied the girl. Deep down, she wanted to feel that way about a boy too. Sachiko followed the girl from that moment on and waited to see if the happiness would break. But the girl and the boy ended up getting married.

Returning back to reality, Sachiko bit her lip at that moment. She suddenly felt guilty for wishing that the girl would break. That her happiness would break. She turned to glance at Gaara once more and realized he had taken off. He was most likely killing some poor innocent animal like the way he had killed the singing blue jay.

"We're alone finally," she sighed out as she allowed her arms to collapse alongside her body.

"Is that why you were so quiet," asked Kankuro, scooting slightly closer.

"Mhmm," she nodded even though that wasn't exactly the whole truth. She wasn't going to tell him about her old memories that had come back to her so suddenly.

An awkward silence overtook the two shinobi. Both were blushing red and had blanker minds than a fresh and unused scroll. Sachiko smiled shyly at Kankuro and he returned the smile. His mind was desperately searching for something to say and hers was frantic, in need of conversation with him.

"Kankuro," she whispered quietly in her nervous state.

"Shh," he hushed as his hand reached up to her chin.

His firm but gentle hand took hold of her chin and began to guide it. Soon her lips met his, anticipation finally gone. She had waited a while for what was taking place and he too. It was a small, lingering kiss. Both pulled away and returned to the awkward silence.

"I… think I need to go to bed," Sachiko murmured as she stood.

"Uh… yeah me too," he said in disappointment. He wondered to himself if it had been a mistake to kiss her and if perhaps she didn't feel about him like the way he felt about her.

"Goodnight Kankuro-kun," she said in a hushed tone. Sachiko gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to assure him of her feelings for him and took off to her tent, nearly tripping of Temari in her blind rush.

Kankuro sat there, dumbfounded and contented all at once. His hand rose to his cheek to fondle the piece of warm flesh Sachiko's lips had caressed. A stupid grin spread on his face. Or at least, the owner of a pair of teal eyes that had been watching would have called it a stupid grin, probably worse. Shivers flew up Kankuro's spine, chills taking over him. At that moment he came to the realization that Gaara had been watching them the whole time and had only pretended to give them privacy. Kankuro had nothing to say to his brother and it wasn't as if he had to explain himself. What had happened was really none of Gaara's business. Kankuro sighed heavily and stumbled to his tent, many emotions welling up deep within his chest.

Gaara sat alone on the tree branch he had claimed for his own. Alone—something that would forever plague him as he carried out the rest of his days on this forlorn and forsaken earth.

Alone.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko crawled into her sleeping bag silently. Temari was snoring softly as Sachiko slipped the covers over herself. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She was waiting for the rapture to take her away like the girl from her village had said when she received her first kiss. The rapture didn't come. The happiness didn't come.

Sachiko scowled to herself, fists balled up, angry. Her happiness couldn't break because she didn't have it to begin with. What she would have given for that bliss even if there was a good chance she would break. At least for that moment she would have been happy for once.

There she lie in the tent with soft snores ringing in her ears, unanswered questions ringing in her mind, and darkness ringing her eyes. She had been so positive of her feelings for Kankuro and thought she would enjoy the kiss. Yet the ringing wouldn't stop. It was waiting for her to break and she almost laughed to herself because she had replaced it with hatred and anger; they kept her from breaking. A sour smile upturned her lips in the most spoiled and rotten way. A familiar friend greeted her. Sachiko wasn't sure if she could truly call this person a friend. She embraced her old friend almost like a moth embraces the flame before sacrificing itself to it.

"Hello Alone."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Sorry for the long wait.**

**Sachiko: I thought this was supposed to be a GaaraxOC fanfic.**

**Author-sama: It is!! That doesn't mean you can't have a side romance with Kankuro first.**

**Sachiko: head low I feel like such a hussy…**

**Author-sama: You're not a hussy! You're just unsure of your feelings… And you're young and impressionable. Kids… they fall in and out of love so quickly… And I'm rambling… **

**Sachiko: Yeah you are… REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: A Closer Glance**

**A/N: This is a bit of an intercalary chapter. An intercalary chapter basically means that it is unrelated chapter to the story but it has meaning to it. You can detect foreshadowing, symbolism, etc. This isn't a true intercalary chapter because it starts off with the main characters of the story but later becomes an intercalary chapter. It is also short.**

**Sachiko: Intercalary chapter? That's so cool!**

**Author-Sama: Thank you Sachiko-chan!! STORY BEGINS NOWWW!!**

The pitter patter of the falling rain fell on Gaara's pale face. The sun had just barely begun to rise into the sky. Day was near. Droplets fell upon Gaara's red hair, creating moisture within his flaming tendrils. Teal eyes looked up to the sky, and they wondered. The eyes wondered if they would always feel this leaded and weary for the rest of the master's lifespan. Gaara tilted his head toward the tent where Temari and Sachiko slept in. He closed his eyes a moment, breathing in to calm himself. He could feel the red color rising to his cheeks. He felt angry at her. He felt angry at him. But he didn't know why.

The sun finally raised high enough to be called daybreak and so Gaara leapt off of the branch he had claimed to be his own. As his feet hit the ground he could sense someone stirring awake.

He turned his head swiftly to meet the other human being as it approached him in the quiet.

"Good morning," Sachiko mumbled, unsure of why she would greet him.

"Hn," replied Gaara, unsure of why he would reply.

He followed her movements with his dark rimmed eyes as she made her way to sit on a log. She removed her hair barrettes for a few minutes to brush out her hair. She ran her fingers down her black blue hair, occasionally coming across a tangled spot or two. A cascade of black and blue fell across her elegant shoulders as it collected some raindrops. She placed her hair ties back upon her hair. Sachiko could feel Gaara's cold stare on her the entire time. It made her nervous and afraid.

"_Is he trying to scare me…? Maybe he wants to kill me again… I should probably go back into the tent until everyone else wakes up…"_

"**I don't sense the bloodlust so much…"**

"_That's strange," _Sachiko muttered back to the black cat but Chihoko didn't say anything more.

Sachiko's sultry eyes looked Gaara over. It was at that moment she realized the rain. His red hair was wet from the raindrops and his face was moist as well. Her hand flew back up to her tresses and suddenly felt the dampness that had been made by the crying sky. She could help but think to herself that he wasn't truly a monster like he had given everyone reason to think. Gaara was a child; a sad, lost, and lonely child. She felt for the first time since she had met him that he was not as ferocious and sinful. At that moment, he seemed innocent in her eyes.

Gaara's teal eyes flickered to examine her face and immediately sent a message to his brain alarming him that she was staring directly at him. He stared back at her stoically, but not coldly; just stoic. Gaara could sense someone else stirring awake, but he refused to divert his attention away from Sachiko. Currently, his top priority was to return the Cloud girl's glare. Not to match her, but to somehow understand her.

"_How can she appear so innocent… and be what she is…?"_

"…"

He gave a low growl, startling Sachiko enough to make her jump a bit in her seat. He almost felt remorseful for surprising her. Almost. He growled more out of frustration than to frighten her. Gaara decided it didn't matter if he scared her or not and so he no longer felt almost remorseful but somewhat pleased instead. Yet thinking all this, he found himself still staring back at her and he began to notice her eyes in closer detail. Her round, hazy, purple, and dark blue eyes were pulled upward in a slant but maintained their bigness. Before she seemed to be wearing very dark and thick make-up but now he realized it to be a natural sultry shadow around them. He craned his neck to some extent, straining to not only notice the features of her eyes but to look to their interior, to look into her soul. A small scowl formed on Gaara's face, lips twitching slightly and eyes narrowing, boring into her eyes.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Overhead a sinister miasma pulled into view, hovering above the desert. Thunderous droning came from the dark vapors. The lively smog settled low on the ground, just touching the sandy dunes. The ashen haze surrounded a single palm tree. The haze lingered on the palm tree many moments before going to another one. The palm tree was eaten bare, torn raw, and left to wither away into the sand.

The buzzing noise was louder now, and the creatures were bustling within their own clouds of each other. Locusts began to disperse from the blackness and claimed several palm trees as a snack to satisfy them for the moment.

Once every palm tree was stripped of its glorious emerald leaves, the locusts became one again. The locusts swarmed to become dark smog, making the deafening noise as they hovered along together.

The traveled on through the desert heat, it didn't bother their hard and durable bodies. The swarm circled through the air, searching for a meal, just a nibble to appease them. Their buzzing grew louder as they found themselves hungrier and emptier. The hunger rattled within their rigidly stiff abdomens like a cautionary snake, forcing the noise of the buzzing.

The hunger would never be fulfilled. The starvation would never be contentment. Satisfaction could never be reached by the eternally famished.

**A/N: This was a very short chapter. I finally got around to sticking an author's note at the end of it. I know I've been away very long…**

**Sachiko: Bad Author-sama!**

**Author-sama: I know… I know… Anyway… The purpose of the little weird story at the end is this… The locusts symbolize something that will forever follow Gaara and Sachiko; their inner demons. The locust's hunger symbolize that the demon's will never be satisfied and will forever lust the blood of others. The buzzing is the voice of Sachiko and Gaara's inner demons always begging to kill. **

**If you see any other hints of foreshadowing let me know. I just gave you a few. The others are secret! o.O**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Are you Happy Now?**

**A/N: I'm super tired, but no fear, I will write this fanfic anyway!**

**Japanese Lesson: Ohayo means Good Morning!**

**Sachiko: Go Author-Sama!!**

**Author-Sama: Thank you Sachiko-chan… Anyway, let chapter sixteen begin!**

The lips of the redhead, once twitching into a scowl, twitched into the smallest hint of a triumphant grin. He had come to a conclusion or close to one; closer than he thought he could reach. He felt that he had nearly deciphered the girl, stripped her soul down to nudity, and discovered the real Sachiko beneath the farce. The undersized smirk would have stayed on his mouth for perhaps many minutes more if it hadn't been for Kankuro approaching them. The tiny sneer returned to its usual stoic default as Kankuro greeted Sachiko and then nervously greeted Gaara. Sachiko, of course, was cheery in her return salutation but Gaara gave no welcoming gesture, not even a hint of one.

"Ohayo Kankuro-kun," she greeted him back with a rare smile.

Kankuro took a seat next to her and grinned stupidly, causing Gaara to scowl again. Kankuro's optimistic attitude irritated his redheaded brother like the way a splinter irritates the eye it stuck in.

"Kankuro," Gaara hissed at his black hooded brother, "You're an eyesore… Get out of my sight."

Kankuro tilted an eyebrow and gave his strange brother an inquisitive look, unsure of what he had done to bother Gaara this time. Nevertheless, Kankuro stood up from his seat. Kankuro offered Sachiko a hand for her to join him; Gaara hadn't expected it. Sachiko accepted Kankuro's hand and allowed him to gently pull her up from her seat. The two walked into the forest brush in silence. Sabaku no Gaara stood in his solitude; soaked it up and wrung it out like a washcloth. Blood boiled and anger fermented. He felt the need to take it out on something, anything.

"Ribbet."

A fat frog jumped and landed at Gaara's feet. It's big round eyes stared up at Gaara. Just staring at the redhead intimidated the frog into a bloat. Gaara didn't even blink as he rose his hand up and crushed the air. The frog met the same fate as the blue jay's did. Frog guts splattered loudly against tree trunks and thorn bushes. It always felt good to kill, no matter the size of the creature, no matter the worth. It always felt good.

This time it wasn't good enough.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Kankuro and Sachiko had walked quite a distance before finding a small stream, both taking a seat at its embankment. The stream seemed to play a sweet melody with its rushing waters. The fish blew bubbles from their skinny lips to join the orchestra as birds chirped to do the same.

The group had been very lucky to come across an oasis but the ANBU knew the area very well. Baki had also visited the oasis many a time.

Sachiko let the grains of sand erupt from between her fingers and toes as she wiggled all twenty of her digits against the sand. The sand between her toes was especially moist and cooled them off. She could feel sprits of stream water play upon her legs. Sachiko smiled to herself, throwing her head back a bit in relaxation. She had felt so tense with Gaara and so unwanted. Now Sachiko felt at ease and very much desired. She loved the feeling of want. No one had really ever wanted her.

Kankuro let out a held breath and then a hearty laugh along with it. "Gaara can be a handful," said he, still chuckling.

"Handful," Sachiko repeated in a questioning tone, "Hah! He's a regular pain in the ass!"

"Sachiko-san mustn't use foul language," Kankuro said, grinning goofily.

Sachiko blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," replied Kankuro as his hand stretched to one of hers, "There's been something, or rather, someone that's been on my mind a lot lately."

"Really," Sachiko asked expectantly; face growing hot and heart like an anxious race horse ready to race, "Who?"

"You," Kankuro murmured, "Sachiko-san."

Blushing furiously she drew back as Kankuro's hand slid to her cheek. Nervously she continued to pull away, meanwhile also feeling that it was not just she and Kankuro by the stream.

"Is something wrong," Kankuro asked worriedly as a powerful claw of sand wrenched around him as clever as a serpent.

"Ga-Gaara," he choked out, "W-what are you do… ing?"

"Shut up," Gaara growled as he formed next to Sachiko, "Kankuro go back to the campsite… I have business to take care of… I've… been waiting for this moment."

Laughter such as Sachiko had only heard herself cackle in the heat of bloodlust exploded from Gaara's vocal chords, ringing in her ears and echoing in her mind. She kneeled to the sandy floor, clenching her head with the same unclean hands as Gaara's.

Gaara's sand released Kankuro as he came to the sad realization that he had left Crow behind at the camp. He searched for a thought that would help both he and Sachiko out of the predicament but his mind could muster up none. He was utterly helpless.

When a human is created, certain entities are ingrained into the psyche. Many call these deep-seated actions 'instincts'.

The fight-or-flight response had indefinitely kicked in as Kankuro fled back to the campsite to seek help although he doubted any of them would attempt to sustain Gaara when he became mad like the was he had.

"Go away," Sachiko kept repeating like a child afraid of the boogieman.

"Go away… Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away!"

"It's not good enough," Gaara howled as his hands dug into her shoulders, shaking her frantically, "It's not good enough."

Sachiko's eyes opened wide with anger and confusion as she wrenched her own hands onto his forearms. "What's not good enough? It's not good enough being a monster so you have to wreck my life because you want me so badly to believe I am a monster too? That's not good enough for you?!"

Heavy breathing could be heard throughout the oasis. It had become a battle ground for two vessels and two demons.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

A stir of echoes ominously rang, rousing every creature within the haven, threatening their existence.

Temari cocked her head to the side, eyebrows furrowing. For the first time in a long time, she stood there and she trembled. As scared as a rabbit, she stood stiffly.

"Temari we have to help Sachiko," Kankuro wailed at her.

"No," she spoke, "We must leave them to sort things out on their own…"

"Are you crazy Temari," Kankuro screamed, "They'll kill each other and probably us too!"

A firm hand rested on Kankuro's shoulder, a guiding one.

"Leave them be," Baki whispered, "The ANBU will have to take care of it."

"Baki-sensei…"

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Like three fearsome shuriken, the ANBU black ops sprang into action and flew between branches and leaves so skillfully, not a leaf touched them or brushed against their uniforms. They made signals to each other, forming a plan.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"I give up Gaara," Sachiko said weakly, voice cracking through the sobs, "What is it you want from me? You want me to say I'm a monster? Okay, I'm a monster. I don't deserve to live… I deserve to be ripped to shreds like those hundreds of children I slaughtered."

Sachiko gasped at the truth she had revealed, releasing her grip from his shoulders and placing them upon her lips. She threw her hands down and pounded the sand with her fist, letting out a forceful noise of distress.

"I'm a monster," Sachiko screeched out, voice booming loudly enough to shake trees, "I'm a bloodlusting monster!"

"Are you," Sachiko slurred out like a drunk, "Satisfied now? Does that make you happy, Sabaku no Gaara? Does it?"

"…"

"I SAID, DOES IT?!"

"Hn," said Gaara, voice harsh from disuse, "It does."

He released his painful grip from her shoulders, noticing he had torn flesh and her wound was still bleeding. He fell back a moment, waiting for the urge to kill her to come but it didn't. He searched for Shukaku to answer his calls but the raccoon was silent. Gaara allowed himself to breathe out slowly, feeling relieved for the first time in his life.

Sachiko's water filled orbs glared back at him with a bitter after bite. Gaara's lips formed a puzzled pucker, missing the twitches that turned into a scowl.

"Why," she asked in almost a whiney voice, "Why does it make you feel better?"

Gaara inhaled slowly. Three very fast ninja were approaching, most likely the ANBU. He didn't have much time to answer her as the ANBU black ops burst from the trees. The ANBU charged at Sachiko, knowing that Gaara's sand would only rise to defend him and so it was pointless. As she wrestled with them, struggling to hear Gaara's answer, Norihiro pinned her down. A firm hand lie on her neck, shoving her face into the dirt.

"Answer me," she demanded as some sand fell into her mouth.

Gaara stared back, answerless.

"Answer me," said Sachiko again, this time begging, "Please, answer me. Why does it make you feel better?"

Gaara shut eyes for a moment, breathed again, and then spoke, "Because you finally admitted to being a monster… And I'm not the only one now."

"You're not alone," Sachiko choked out as the two ANBU black ops hauled her back to the camp. Sachiko formed a small smile, "That's all you are, isn't it? You're lonely."

Norihiro, the leader of the ANBU black ops stayed behind to walk Gaara back to the campsite. He hesitantly stepped toward the redheaded shinobi.

"Gaara-sama," said Norihiro, "I must take you back now."

"I can go on my own," Gaara murmured, turning his back.

"Yes sir," said Norihiro as he left to join the others.

Gaara sat down on the embankment of the stream. Sprits of water begged to touch him. He felt tired suddenly and wondered if it would be okay to lie down. He spread his legs out first, and then stretched his arms. He fell back, the sand welcomed him as warmly as his own mother would, which was probably rather cold.

He allowed the conversation between himself and Sachiko to play back in his mind like a recorder. He blocked out all other sounds and distractions but her voice and his.

"_I give up Gaara. What is it you want from me? You want me to say I'm a monster? Okay, I'm a monster. I don't deserve to live… I deserve to be ripped to shreds like those hundreds of children I slaughtered."_

"_I'm a monster! I'm a bloodlusting monster!"_

"_Are you satisfied now? Does that make you happy, Sabaku no Gaara? Does it?"_

"…"

"_I SAID, DOES IT?!"_

"_Hn. It does."_

"_Why…? Why does it make you feel better?"_

"Answer me!"

"_Answer me… Please, answer me. Why does it make you feel better?"_

"_Because you finally admitted to being a monster… And I'm not the only one now."_

"_You're not alone… That's all you are, isn't it? You're lonely."_

Gaara rose up, the sand supporting him to a standing position. He opened his eyes slowly because if he had opened the rapidly he might have grown dizzy and fell back to the moist sand. He began to make his way back to the camp, repeating an almost inaudible whimper.

"Lonely… Yashamaru… I'm lonely."

**A/N: Wow, I was on the edge of my seat as I wrote such words!**

**Sachiko: Go Author-Sama! Go!**

**Author-Sama: smirks Well I am pretty good aren't I?**

**Sasume: Don't let it go to your head. You still have to continue writing your Lawliet and Chocolates fanfic. You know, your FIRST fanfic on fanfiction!!**

**Author-Sama: Sasume-san gasp Where the BEEP did you come from??**

**Sasume: You're other fanfic! That's where!**

**Author-Sama: Sachiko-chan! Stop her!**

**Sasume: Sachiko can't save you… RYUUUUUK GET YOUR SHINIGAMI BUTT IN HERE!**

**Ryuk: Sorry Author-Sama, I've been without apples… And Sasume promised me some if I scare you into continue writing your other fanfic.**

**Author-Sama: OKAY! OKAY! ENOUUUUGHHHH!! CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR OWN FANFIC!! clears throat ahem. I will continue your fanfic soon. Be gone.**

**Sasume: dragging Ryuk Come on Ryuk, we'll most likely be back but we'll leave for now.**

**Author-Sama: That's why you're my favorite Sachiko-chan. You're not rude.**

**Sachiko: Thank you Author-Sama.**

**Gaara: I finally caught up to you…**

**Author-Sama: CRAPPPPP! NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY FANFIC ARE TOO HAPPY WITH ME RIGHT NOW!! RUUUNNNN! EVERY AUTHOR-SAMA FOR THEMSELFFF!! AIIIYYYEEEEE!!**

**Sachiko: While Author-Sama is being hunted down by Gaara-sama, please REVIEW for her. Goodbye faithful readers! And my apologies for the wait as well!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Chihoko's Advice**

**A/N: I would write more for l.a.c. but… er… I haven't really been inspired… Maybe if you guys write me a review on it or something and say something to inspire me I will… or give me an idea… I don't know… I have yet to dedicate a chapter of it to Dani's Random Fox…. But I have not forgotten!**

**Sachiko: OKAY ENOUGH!! I mean, Author-Sama… please write my fanfic –bats eyelashes-**

**Author-Sama: -Mesmerized by own OC creation- I will Sachiko-chan! NOW!**

Three ANBU black ops, four genin, and one Jounin walked across the desert sand in silence. They were at least another day away from the Leaf Village. The three ANBU had maintained their transformation jutsus as an extra precaution. The team had made sure that they would be prepared in case a Leaf Village member was to meet them upon chance.

Sachiko, the Cloud genin, had been doing quite some thinking and wrestled with many thoughts and feelings inside of her. She had not spoken to anyone since she and Gaara had had their strange moment by the stream. Kankuro had attempted to comfort her but Sachiko could only stare back at him, tongue paralyzed.

"_Nibi… I don't know what to do… please talk to me," _pleaded Sachiko to the demon cat.

"**Listen girl, I can give no advice if it deals with the human heart," **replied the cat.

"_Chihoko… I don't know what to do… Kankuro… he likes me… but Gaara is like me… he needs someone," _Sachiko whined to the black cat.

"**I have no advice for you."**

"_Please… I'm so lost."_

The dark cat's eyes turned to slits as the demon sighed. To think a vessel would be so troublesome. **"I do not deal with the affairs of love or puppy love, or friendship either, for that matter… But you are a persistent nuisance and always manage to interrupt each one of my cat naps. If you pay sudden attention to Shukaku's vessel your beloved Kankuro will feel betrayed…"**

"_He'll understand!"_

"**Do you want my advice or not?" **Chihoko growled viciously.

"_Sorry…"_

"**If your feelings for Kankuro are strong then you should pursue him… If they are not, perhaps you can finally make that friendless brat feel less lonely. Just keep in mind, Sachiko, who needs you more and who you need more."**

Kankuro began to take notice to Sachiko's sour expression. She seemed bitter and depressed at the same time. He knew that if he attempted to speak with her in front of the others would only lead to more awkwardness between them and yet he couldn't help but strongly desire to speak with her. He had to come up with a plan to be alone with her somehow.

"Let's take a break," Kankuro suggested to the others, "Ten minutes tops."

Temari, Norihiro, Katsura, Kentaro, and Baki all shrugged. Gaara only stared at Kankuro warily. Gaara was mentally worn and was in no mood to pick another fight. He, himself had been wrestling with demons of his own.

Temari immediately flocked to Katsura and Kentaro to practice her flirting techniques and the two young men were more than happy to oblige. Norihiro and Baki discussed private matters. Gaara stood as distanced from the group as he could without seeming to be a stranger to them. Kankuro took his time to make his move.

"Sachiko-chan," Kankuro spoke softly, "May I speak with you?"

"Sure it's safe," Sachiko joked with a grin as she approached Kankuro, "So what's up Kankuro-kun?"

"I needed to talk to you about stuff… Well the stuff I had started to talk to you about back at the stream," he said shyly, "As I said, you've been on my mind a lot lately."

"Yeah Kankuro-kun," Sachiko treaded softly, "We should speak about some things."

"Sachiko-san, let me start first… The life of the shinobi makes no room for love or boyfriends and girlfriends but I had hoped for a moment that you and I… could be different. But my brother intervening is probably a sign of things to come… Still I want to try."

"Kankuro-kun," Sachiko inhaled deeply as she spoke, "I've been thinking about this a lot as well. At first I loved the idea of having someone to love me back. But your brother is right, I am a monster… And you're right as well; his intervening is a sign of things to come. I had wanted to try too, but I've thought it over and it simply won't work out."

Sachiko's words didn't sting but instead hit him hard in the chest as if he was getting the wind knocked out of him. His hand rose to his chest, and Crow fell to the ground without someone to support him. Gaara's eyes immediately flickered to the puppet. At first he had thought that Sachiko had attacked Kankuro but that was too strange to fathom. He kept watching the two although he had decided beforehand to give them privacy.

Sachiko's tiny hands wrapped themselves around the hand on Kankuro's chest in a tender gesture. She gave it a small squeeze and leaned inward to him. Gaara had been expecting them to kiss and suddenly felt disgusted. As he began to turn away he noticed Sachiko wrap her arms around the black hooded ninja. Kankuro welcomed the embrace and released her from the grip in the appropriate moment.

Sachiko's eyes flicked upward like the fork in a snake's tongue. They met Gaara's eyes instantly. Gaara turned his back to her, arms crossed defiantly. As Sachiko also released Kankuro she stared into his eyes. She searched them for more answers.

"_He is not the one for me… I wanted him to be because he showed me kindness I had never met before… But he is not for me."_

"**Smart girl."**

"Kankuro-kun, you deserve better anyhow," Sachiko whispered in encouragement.

"How would you know what I deserve," he asked her, compunction in his eyes.

"All I know is that you deserve better than me… And I am destined to be lonely like your brother. That's all there is for the vessels of demons… loneliness. Please try to understand that," Sachiko tried to explain to him. Her hand ran down along his in a comforting motion but he only pulled away.

"You're right Sachiko-san… That's all you and Gaara will ever think you have," said Kankuro, remorse still aching him. The face painted shinobi smiled at Sachiko, telling her that there were no hard feelings between them whatsoever. "Break time Sachiko-san, relax and enjoy yourself for the remaining time we have."

"Thank you Kankuro-kun," Sachiko said as she bowed low in respect to him.

Sachiko used her time wisely. She created one of her handy clouds but this particular cloud was a dark grey color compared to the white ones she usually summoned. She expanded the cloud with a few hand seals, and made rain fall from it with some more hand seals.

The group of ninjas was grateful to her and gave her approving smiles of gratitude. Kentaro and Katsura had even high fived her. She liked high fiving because she had never received any until that day.

As Sachiko's eyes wandered to find Gaara she found him standing outside of the clouds boundaries. No cooling rain relieved him of the desert heat. Sachiko began to make her way toward the redheaded shinobi.

"You don't like rain Gaara-sama?"

The redheaded shinobi swirled around to face her with his piercing teal eyes. They locked onto hers instantly, glaring at her. They were filled with intimidation and coercion but Sachiko returned the gaze with as much friendliness as she could muster.

"I do not…"

"Don't you want to cool off," asked Sachiko in a concerned small whisper.

"No… I don't feel a need to," he replied stoically.

"I see… I wanted to apologize to you," Sachiko began but he interrupted her.

"For what? There's nothing to apologize for," said Gaara, a bit irritated at her.

"Well I don't know… I just felt like it was my fault for making you get angry with me. I'm sure I did something horribly stupid to get you so upset with me," Sachiko said lightly, twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip out of sheer anxiety.

"Shut up," snapped Gaara, "You sound like an idiot…"

"Yeah, well you sound lonely," Sachiko shot back, not thinking before speaking.

"Speak to me again and I will kill you," hissed Gaara as he disappeared in a thick and heavy gust of sand.

Residual flying sand flew in Sachiko's eyes and she just sat on the sandy floor, defeated. Little did Sachiko know was that Gaara could see with a third eye and that was exactly what he was doing. Sachiko pounded the ground with her fists in anguish, just as she had done earlier that day. She blinked the sand away as much as she could before giving up. It didn't matter to her if a few pieces of sand were stuck in her eye. She'd soon be out of the desert.

"You're so lonely because you won't let anyone in," Sachiko muttered as she squished the sand in between her fingers.

Gaara's third eye technique wasn't an extension of listening but an extension of seeing. He had often used this technique to spy on those he felt needed to be watched carefully. Perhaps he was being nosy, but he certainly didn't think so. He had had a lot of practice with his third eye technique, enough practice to obtain the skill of lip reading. Gaara had heard every word of what Sachiko had said, so to speak.

Shukaku's vessel frowned. He didn't ask her to break up with Kankuro, for he had guessed that that's what had happened. He didn't tell her that he was so lonely that he needed some sort of companionship because he didn't. Gaara only needed and loved himself. The fact was so true that when he was born his father and mother had bestowed such a name upon him; Gaara, a demon that only loved himself. Gaara didn't care to have any friends; he had himself to worry about.

Sachiko had been running sand through the spaces between her fingers as if they were an hourglass. She had one minute of break time left, at least that's what she had estimated. She could be wrong.

"Time to go," said a low voice.

Sachiko faced the voice to find it had come from Sabaku no Gaara. She had remembered his threat from earlier and refrained from replying with words. She nodded her head slowly; her eyes were a bit fearful as they searched for the rest of the group. Sachiko figured they had gone ahead and someone must have volunteered to retrieve her; that someone being Sabaku no Gaara.

"Hurry up," he said as he seemed to wait for her, "I have little patience."

Sachiko nodded again and followed him into the unknown. Konoha, the Leaf Village was the unknown and it lied about half a day ahead.

**A/N: This chapter wasn't as strong as the last chapter and I don't really like the way I had it started but I do like the ending. I think it seems to fit. What about you guys? Any thoughts or any ideas to make the next chapter move along/better; Let me know.**

**Sachiko: I loved everything you write Author-Sama!**

**Author-Sama: Sachiko-chan is a bit of a suck up… -sigh- **

**Sachiko: No, Author-sama, I'm not being a suck up! I just love you Author-sama. You are my creator after all.**

**Author-sama: That's true… -stumbles off to go do something important-**

**Sachiko: -frowns- Please encourage Author-sama! Give her ideas and thoughts with lots and lots of REVIEWS!! Bye now lovely readers! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Sweet Serendipity**

**Japanese Lesson: Conbawa (SP? Lol) means Goodnight. Dattebayo, for the Narutardly challenged… means absolutely nothing. It's just a cute word ending, Japanese children usually apply to the ends of their sentences. Arigato means thank you. Nando means either something like what the heck or what happened. Nani means "what?" like Spanish's "QUE??" haha. I think that's all I put in here. **

**A/N: I love that word… Heh… Serendipity…**

**Sachiko: Oh, Author-sama you are so funny!**

**Author-Sama: Thank you! Now let the Serendipity begin!**

The first group of ninja had gone quite a ways away without them. They hadn't noticed that one had been left behind for each of them had something concerning burdening their mind. One volunteered to return to retrieve her but was silenced by another. The other's proposal had been that he would be much faster in retrieving the straggler. The group agreed that the second should go and so he left to do so.

Two heads bobbed just barely above the last of the sand dunes. A red dot and blue dot breached the surface of sand. The sun shone brightly on the two and so one summoned a shady cloud. As the two walked on, the blue head of hair lagged behind a bit.

Sachiko smiled to herself silently and strangely Gaara could detect the smile. He turned around to face Sachiko. She stood there with a small smile against her porcelain face. Her head was held high upon her dainty frame. And the two stood this way, gawking at one another, long enough a time for a sandstorm to begin to blow.

"A sandstorm is coming," said the boy in his gruff voice.

Sachiko nodded and followed him as he instructed her to. He stopped in between two dunes and stared at Sachiko pensively. He seemed a bit bothered by something but didn't let her in on the details. Gaara looked away from her and then began to remove his shirt. Sachiko looked away as she felt it wasn't appropriate for her to gawk. She doubted Gaara had anything going on as it was, after all, he was skinny and pale.

A surge of sand blasting through the air caused her to turn her head rapidly in its direction. Gaara was pushing the sandstorm back. Sachiko could see two strong arms making windmill type movements, directing the sand to another course. His chest and stomach muscles kept contracting each time he gave the storm an added thrust to a far away direction. Sachiko had been wrong, he wasn't scrawny at all, Sabaku no Gaara was indeed quite toned. Her lapse in judgment had caused her mouth to drop slightly. Sachiko turned away again, embarrassed of her assumption and from his naked upper half.

She laid herself out flat upon the hot sand underneath her. She could see her new, shiny Sand headband wrapped firmly around her waist and smiled. "Sand citizen," she laughed to herself as she allowed her mind to float elsewhere and struggled within herself to decide what it was she wanted with the Sand village's very own demon.

"_Chihoko… you haven't talked to me for awhile it seems… you always have something to say…"_

"**Girl, what is it you want me to say?"**

"_I was just wondering where I'm supposed to go from here…"_

"**The redhead is a difficult being. What is it you hope to achieve with him? You are not fond of him the way you were of the other."**

"_You are right; I am not fond of him the way I was of Kankuro-kun at all… It's just that he and I are so alike yet he is in so much pain… I just wanted to try to make him less lonely…"_

"**Make him less lonely or you?"**

"…_I don't know. Perhaps the both of us, I guess. I just want a friend who understands what I'm going through and I've never met another with a demon."_

"**That boy… will never understand anyone else's pain but his own—"**

"_But he needs someone who understands him! He needs a friend!"_

"**He may need one but he doesn't want a friend. You cannot give someone something he does not want even if he needs it. You'd be wise to do as he does and focus all your energy on yourself."**

"_Myself? You know what I want Chihoko? I want a friend that's just like me… I want companionship from someone that knows what its like to be tormented…"_

"**Tormented? Hmph. How have I tormented you, dear child?"**

"_You made me believe that I had a friend… Naren."_

"**I suspected you were sore about that still… You never said anything about it after you found out though…"**

"_What did you expect? Did you expect me to scold you like a child? You're the demon Nibi Chihoko. You are vile and wicked. You did nothing that isn't expected of you to do. You ripped away the only person I knew as friend…"_

"**You ungrateful brat! I lend you my ear only for your whining voice to make it ache. I give you my advice only for you to spurn me. You want me to be like that redheaded brat's demon? You want me to make you lust and crave blood like you never have before? Is that what you want you brat?!"**

"_I'm sorry… Forgive me… I shouldn't have brought it up. It's my own fault I have no friends… Look what I did with Kankuro. I broke things off with him and for what?"_

"For what," Sachiko groaned as she sat up, sand falling from her.

She found herself face to face with Sabaku no Gaara. Apparently, the sandstorm had been subdued. She caught herself checking to see if his shirt was back on and was relieved to see that it was. Sachiko didn't want him knowing she had been distracted at all.

"What do you mean 'for what,'" growled Gaara, agitated that he didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Nothing… I was talking to myself… that's all," she murmured as she brushed off the sand that remained attached to her.

"Hn… Hurry up, the others are ahead of us," Gaara hissed at her as he made the sand underneath push her up into a standing position; not gently.

The two ninjas became the red and blue heads again, bobbing up and down amongst the sand dunes. The blue head of hair looked up to the sky for a moment. She wore a mysterious smile. Konoha Village was becoming closer and closer.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko could barely hold herself together upon entering the Hidden Leaf Village. At first glance, it was beautiful, and she loved it already. She wanted to rush to every store, shop, and restaurant just to look around. Sachiko took a special liking to a cute little ramen place called _Ichiraku Ramen_.

The people were friendly, old men tipped their hats, old women smiled, young kids waved, and teens her age even grinned as if happy to see her. She felt that Konoha could be a fresh start for her. Sachiko could make friends here in a place they didn't know her. Sachiko stared in awe up until they ended up at the Konoha Inn.

The group would be separated into different rooms. Only two people could fit in a room and so they split up accordingly. Temari and Sachiko would share a room, Kankuro and Gaara, Kentaro and Katsura, and then Norihiro and Baki. Kankuro smirked to himself; he did love it when things went according to plan.

Sachiko plopped off of her bed and bared a huge grin. Temari laughed as she watched Sachiko's smile go from ear to ear.

"Somebody certainly is excited," Temari told her, still laughing.

"Yeah, now you and I can have girl time! I've never really had girl time," Sachiko explained to her, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Girl time, huh," echoed Temari with an inquisitive look, "Listen Sachiko-san… Girl time… Well maybe ten minutes before bed time… but I don't intend on spending a lot of time with the group. After all, I have to scope out the local hotties… If I bring you, that's competition for me. Maybe if you and Kankuro were hooked up I would but seeing as things didn't work out…"

"Oh," Sachiko said, face falling with disappointment, "I see… Yeah you're right… Well ten minutes before bed time is okay too… I can just make some new friends here."

"Well there you go kiddo," Temari said with a smile, "There's a plan for you."

Sachiko winced at the word 'kiddo.' It was the word that Naren had always used on her to make her feel small. Sachiko hated that word; the way it sounded and made her feel.

"Well I'm out kid," said Temari upon approaching the exit, "Ta-ta."

Temari gave a short wave and left.

"Ta-ta," Sachiko mimicked as she fell into the bed.

"_Well I guess I should spread my own wings anyhow, right?"_

"**Do whatever brat."**

"_Somebody's grumpy," _Sachiko grunted back to the cat.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko walked out into the hallway of the Konoha Inn, carefully closing the door behind. She didn't want the others to know she was going anywhere. Knowing her new teammates, they would probably try to go with her and ruin everything. She exhaled slowly to relieve her tension.

"Going somewhere?"

Sachiko whirled around to find herself face to face with Sabaku no Gaara for the second time that day. She brushed some dark blue strands of hair out of her eyes before answering.

"Hai."

"For what?" Gaara shifted weight from his right foot to his left, a bit uneasy. He was surprisingly curious today.

Sachiko shrugged, "I don't know… To go eat I guess."

"Hn," Gaara replied, "At that ramen stand you were gawking at…"

Sachiko nodded in reply, unsure of what to say next.

"Well hurry up and get out of my sight," growled Gaara.

"Hai," Sachiko blurted as she took off down the stairs in a rush.

Sachiko raced out from the Inn and ran straight to the delicious ramen place she had seen. She wasn't one to look at the floor as she walked, let alone ran on and so she had no inclination she was about to take a great trip.

A blonde haired boy yawned as he walked to his favorite ramen eating place. It was very early in the morning but he woke up with a craving for ramen, a craving that would bother him the whole day if he didn't subdue it right away. He stretched out his arms carelessly, not worrying that someone might be thrown off by them.

"Hey watch it," cried out a girl's voice.

"Nando?" The blonde boy turned his head to the voice and let out a cry himself.

His blue eyes met with dark purple ones as their heads bumped. Sachiko was smart enough to perform the usual set of hand seals to at least have her bottom land on a cushion. As the cloud formed beneath her, the impact still had enough force to send her flying. Sachiko and the cloud flew in the opposite direction. The blonde boy had landed on the floor and was rubbing his sore butt with one hand and his sore head with the other. He looked up to see the girl he bumped into and saw her flying through the air. He stood up quickly and chased after shouting, "Hey, let me help you! Dattebayo!"

Sachiko braced herself, nails digging into the cloud's edges, for impact. The small cloud spun round and round bumping into many people.

"I got you," Naruto cried as he grasped the cloud.

"No don't do that!" Sachiko dug her nails deeper into the cloud but it wasn't enough. Flying one direction and being tugged another was a recipe for disaster as Sachiko flew off her cloud and landed with a huge thud. Luckily, Sachiko felt the spot she landed in was somewhat soft. Her hands felt around the area and tugged on something that felt like hair. Sachiko looked up slowly and found herself lying on the chest of what Temari would have most likely classified as "Thee Local Hottie". She struggled to get up but found that the boy's arms were firmly wrapped around her. Sachiko stared back up to the face of the stranger and found that his black eyes were looking back at her.

He quickly maneuvered the both of them into a standing position, his arms still wrapped around her. Sachiko was impressed by his rapid maneuvering, never having seen this before from a boy her age. He didn't have a pleased look on his face but it wasn't completely displeased either. He wordlessly released his arms from around her and began to brush him and her both off.

"Sasuke," the blonde boy growled to the raven haired boy that had picked up Sachiko, "You're always trying to flirt with all the girls so they won't see anyone else but you!"

"Nani," Sachiko asked as she turned around to face the blonde boy she had bumped into.

Sachiko had a terribly confused look on her face as the two boys began to argue.

"Naruto… you idiot," the boy called Sasuke barked, "It's your entire fault for tripping her… You clumsy dope and you call yourself a ninja. Tch."

"Who are you calling idiot," shouted the blonde boy called Naruto.

"I called you clumsy too, dope," Sasuke taunted him with a smirk.

"Why I oughta," Naruto threatened as he raised a fist but a hand firmly grabbed it.

"Please," said Sachiko, a voice of peace, "Don't fight. It's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into you."

"See she said it was her fault Sasuke," Naruto complained, "Not mine. So I'm not a dope."

"Well you still weren't looking where you were going," Sasuke said sternly as he crossed his arms in an agitated matter. The two boys immediately engaged in a staring contest, electricity sparking up from their anger.

They were both interrupted by the giggle of a girl. "Please," Sachiko told them, "I was just going to get lunch at Ichiraku Ramen; I would be honored if you both joined me… I'm Sachiko."

"Sachiko, huh," Naruto repeated with a mischievous grin as he looked at her up and down.

"Stop gawking at her you pervert," Sasuke scolded him. Sasuke was more subtle in the checking out department than was Naruto.

"I am not Sasuke! Stop blaming me for things you were probably doing," Naruto shouted and then turned to her, "By the way my name is Naruto and I'm going to be the best Hokage!"

"Nice to meet you," Sachiko told him with a bow.

"Hmph," said the black haired boy as he stared at the blonde with disgust, "Name's Sasuke."

"Always trying to sound so cool," Naruto muttered miserably for his own lack of coolness.

"And nice to meet you too," Sachiko said, also giving him a small bow.

"Well let's hurry up and eat," Naruto said after a large rumble from his stomach.

Sasuke gave a shrug, which was about the best form of yes Naruto would receive and Sachiko gave a friendly smile but said nothing.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

As the three ninjas sat down at the ramen place, the blonde ninja found that conversation would be the best gift he could give to his new friend. He decided to strike one up immediately.

"So where you from," he asked between slurps of ramen, "I've never seen you around here before."

"Didn't you see her headband dope," Sasuke told him, "She's from the Sand Village."

"So you were checking her out," Naruto grinned, he felt like a winner.

"No, you're just an idiot," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto frowned, shot down in his prime.

"What are you here for," asked Naruto.

"Stop being nosy dope," Sasuke told him as he took a sip of his ramen, it was in an elegant manner.

Sachiko smiled, "You two are funny, and you're always fighting. Is it like that all the time?"

"Yes," Naruto and Sasuke said simultaneously.

Sachiko smiled again, taking some gulps of her ramen. She did feel famished. "So you two are genin?"

"Yup," Naruto replied, "You too?"

"Hai," she said, sipping some more ramen.

"It must be fate that you and I would meet today," Naruto told her as he adjusted his Leaf Village headband.

"How," asked Sachiko with a bewildered look on her face. She brushed a couple strands of dark blue hair out of her face.

Without warning, Naruto threw his arm over her shoulder. "It's not everyday I meet a pretty girl," he said with a grin. Sachiko giggled uneasily until Sasuke stole Naruto's bowl of ramen and drank it himself. "Hey," Naruto yelled, removing his arm from around Sachiko's shoulder, "I wasn't through with that! You're paying for that bowl and another one! Believe it!"

"No chance dope," Sasuke said to him slyly, "You snooze you lose."

"That is so old Sasuke! You're always trying to look cute in front of the girls!" Naruto was bringing the yelling up a notch. "Pay for my ramen!!"

"Shut up loser," Sasuke replied, "You're annoying."

"Hey boys, cool it okay?" Sachiko intervened between the two boys once more. "Ramen is on me."

"Really," Naruto practically screamed, "You're my new best friend Sachiko-san!"

"You're so dense Naruto… Girls shouldn't pay," Sasuke pointed out.

"Don't worry about it," Sachiko said as she pulled out a black cat shaped wallet, "It's not everyday I make new friends." _"It's not any day I make new friends," _she thought to herself with an inner sweat drop.

The group of new friends stood up from the ramen shop and began walking around Konoha. Sachiko certainly enjoyed the sightseeing.

"Then today is your lucky day Sachiko-san," Naruto said, "Like I said before, it's not everyday I meet a pretty girl!"

Sachiko laughed and said, "Sweet Serendipity."

"Sachiko-san shouldn't say bad words," Naruto scratched the top of his blonde head of hair in confusion.

"Serendipity means fate or destiny. It's not a bad word… You really are an idiot Naruto," Sasuke threw another insult.

Ignoring Sasuke this time, Naruto's curiosity about Sachiko and her whereabouts continued. "So where are you staying at?"

"I'm staying at the Konoha Inn but my roommate doesn't really like me and I can't share a room with my teammates because they're boys," Sachiko answered, "I'm awfully bored there."

"You could stay with me," Naruto offered with a goofy grin.

"She just said she doesn't share a room with her teammates because they're both boys… Unless you calling yourself a girl Naruto," Sasuke mentioned with a rude tone.

"AH SASUKE!! I've had enough of your insults for the day," Naruto hollered at the raven haired boy.

"You're adorable when you get flustered," Sachiko giggled, Naruto began to blush and forgot all about him being angry at Sasuke.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. Naruto was so easily distracted. Sasuke couldn't help but let his mind wander about the girl. He couldn't say that he had ever been attracted to a girl in his life but strangely he found Sachiko's dark appearance attention-grabbing. All the girls in the Leaf Village made things so easy for him but he wasn't the least bit interested in girls like Ino and Sakura. They were too regular and both weren't very good ninjas in his opinion. Sasuke wondered how Sachiko might fair in a fight.

"It's getting pretty late," Sachiko said reluctantly as they rounded a corner, "I should probably head back to the Inn… My teammates might worry."

"Why didn't you hang out with them? Aren't they your friends," asked Naruto with his normal goofy grin.

"Kentaro and Katsura are cool but…" Sachiko strained for a lie to make up, "They can be very obnoxious… they both like me and fight over me all the time. It's difficult for us to hang out at the same time. They're always competing for my attention…" _"Shoot… What the heck was that?!" _

"**Nice job, girl." **The black cat cackled.

Naruto scratched at his ear, "Well that's stupid of them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes yet again and finally spoke up. "Well Sachiko-san it will be both mine and Naruto's honor to walk you back to Konoha Inn…"

"Arigato," Sachiko said with a smile and a bow.

The two Leaf Village shinobi walked Sachiko back to the hotel. Sachiko found herself in a state of bliss. It was a beautiful evening and it was so nice to spend a day with friends. Sachiko stopped in front of the hotel entrance.

"I wanted to say thank you to you two," Sachiko told them as she gave Naruto and then Sasuke a quick hug, "I don't make friends very often."

"But you're so nice," Naruto complimented loudly, "You're the nicest person I've ever met! Believe it!"

"Naruto you are so obnoxious when you speak," Sasuke growled, "But Naruto is right, you are… nice."

Naruto scrunched up his face in a scowl as he saw that Sasuke was trying to get on Sachiko's good side. Naruto would not let Sasuke get another fan girl; it was Naruto's turn for a fan girl!

"Sachiko-chan must spend time with me tomorrow as well!" Naruto grinned and gave Sasuke a sly look as if to say, "Look Sasuke, I'm winning 'ttebayo." Sasuke, in return, gave Naruto a disapproving look that clearly said, "Dope."

"I'd like to hang out with the both of you again tomorrow," Sachiko replied with a warm smile, "If it's okay with the both of you."

"Of course it's okay," Naruto practically yelled with his huge grin.

"I'm free," Sasuke replied in a regular tone of voice.

"Great," Sachiko breathed, "Well… Conbawa."

Sachiko bowed and waved goodbye to her new friends. As they walked off she finally decided to look around the area. She had gotten the distinct feeling she was being watched. Sachiko looked up the roof and saw a red head poking out. That red head could only be one person.

"Sabaku no Gaara," she whispered and then gasped, hoping he didn't hear her say his name.

The dark blue haired girl ran inside the Konoha Inn. She raced up the flight of stairs and already had her room key out. Upon rounding the corner she halted in her tracks. There stood Sabaku no Gaara, demon of Sand and still yet to be decided as a friend or foe. He was growling at her and so Sachiko placed him on her foe list for the moment.

"_Why is he so riled up this evening?"_

"**Full moon."**

Sachiko let out a small gasp. She had completely forgotten and let her fun times that day run away with her. Gaara's blood lust must have definitely been peaked since the moon came out from behind the clouds. Sachiko could feel her heart beating faster and breathed slowly through her nostrils in an attempt to calm it down. She knew a fast heart rate would only entice and tease the vessel of Shukaku. His lips parted to speak and she could feel the end of her days drawing nearer. What words could he possibly utter before he released his urge to kill her?

"Where were you," he asked suddenly, throwing her completely off guard.

"Nani," she asked him. Had her ears been correct?

Gaara took a deep breath and closed his eyes as if fighting off his bloodlusting urges. He opened his eyes up and stared at her, but it wasn't to frighten her. His stare was the same stare a curious cat would give. "I said, 'Where were you'," he repeated. His fists were clenching the sides of his black pants. Was he holding back from killing her or was he just anxious? Sachiko couldn't decide.

"I met some people… some friends," Sachiko murmured nearly inaudibly on purpose but she knew he would hear her anyway.

"Friends," Gaara echoed.

"Yeah… friends," Sachiko said again, laughing a bit uneasily.

"How… nice," Gaara remarked trying to hide his agitation with sarcasm, but Sachiko could see he was being rude.

"Well… uh… I'm going to bed right now," Sachiko spoke nervously, voice shaking.

"Hn," Gaara replied, but didn't move from his spot, which was almost blocking her door.

Sachiko began to walk to her room again. She could feel the hair on her neck prickle up like acupuncture needles as she became horizontal with him. As she passed him, she felt chills crawl up her spine like tiny little spiders. Definite bloodlust was in him, he was just repressing it for some reason.

"Tomorrow," said Gaara, "You and I will have a talk."

Sabaku no Gaara never asked for permission, or if anybody wanted to do something, he just told them; demanded it really.

"A talk," Sachiko asked in a confused tone, this being the umpteenth time she was confused that day. "Uh… Okay," she said hesitantly. If she could still sense his bloodlust tomorrow, she'd probably find her best escape route in the forest surrounding Konoha. The Sand Village would know the desert like the back of their hands, but the forest around Konoha was a different story.

"Hn," was the last word or sound Gaara made before disappearing in a puff of sand, most likely reappearing somewhere on the roof.

"Awkward," Sachiko said in a sing-song voice as she rested her hand on the door knob.

Sachiko turned the key and entered her nice and hopefully safe hotel room. She knocked on the door lightly whispering, "Knock on wood." She didn't want to jinx the room.

"Hey kid," Temari greeted from the bathroom, most probably wiping off her make up for the day, "How'd your day go?"

"It was amazing," Sachiko said, "And your flirting outing?"

"Good, but I was listening to some girl's chatting about some black haired guy. I'm guessing he's 'Thee Local Hottie'… I didn't meet him but I met a lot of other hotties," Temari informed her as she finished up her face washing.

"Oh really," Sachiko asked with a smirk. She thought to herself, _"Hah… That's what you get for not wanting to spend time with me… I got to meet 'Thee Local Hottie.'" _Sachiko made sure to say the "Thee Local Hottie" part in her head like the way Temari said it. A solid smile set itself on her face.

Sachiko removed her ninja gear and placed it underneath her pillow, her hiding spot. She then removed her ninja sandals and put them under the bed. Sachiko stretched her arms out and yawned after putting on her pajamas. She placed her bunny night cap firmly on her head, still smiling.

"What are you smiling about? By the looks of it, you met a couple of boys and flirted around," Temari remarked with a competitive grin.

"You could say that today was Sweet Serendipity," Sachiko replied, the mysterious smile returning. Sachiko climbed into bed and wrapped the blankets tightly around her, scrunching her toes cutely.

"Sweet Serendipity, huh," repeated Temari as she slid into bed, "How cute."

**A/N: Wow this turned out to be ten pages long on Microsoft word! How cool is that?! That's, I think, the most I've written for a chapter… but it might be eleven… Well it's still a lot! **

**Sachiko: Go Author-Sama! Go, Fight, Win! -cheerleader status-**

**Author-sama: Why thank you Sachiko-chan… I did do good didn't I? so full of herself Crap… I just made this eleven pages on Microsoft word… heh.**

**Sachiko: That's okay Author-sama! You broke the record for sure then!**

**Author-sama: Yeah I guess so… I knew today would be a good day… I watched Memoirs of a Geisha. My life sucks for not being born in Japan… or being Japanese…**

**Sachiko: Oh, Author-sama! You would not be as great as you are if you were Japanese!**

**Author-sama: -stars in eye- You think so??**

**Sachiko: -fingers crossed behind back- Of course I do… heh. fake smile**

**Author-sama: -hugging life out of Sachiko- This is why you are my favorite OC! **

**Sachiko: -suffocating, squished to death- Author-sama your squishing me… please… let go…**

**Author-sama: -lets go- Sorry Sachiko-chan… I just get so excited sometimes… **

**Sachiko: I know you do Author-sama… Well time to say bye now! REVIEW READERS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: A Simple Kind of Life**

**Japanese Lesson: Hime means princess! Gomen Nasai means I'm sorry! Doshde means why?! Kuso means damn! XD**

**A/N: Chapter nineteen and still so many more to go!**

**Sachiko: YAY!**

**Author-Sama: Shh… story… time… fanfic… -drools-**

Sachiko woke up bright and early to find that Temari was already gone. She sighed inwardly and then outwardly as if to emphasize her disappointment. She felt anxious and nervous. Today was the day Gaara wanted to talk to her. Sachiko honestly had no idea what it was he had to say to her and that frightened her.

Sachiko bit her lip as she rose from her bed and approached the room's window. She threw open the window shutters and let the sunlight love her. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the warmth. Sachiko shut her eyes and stayed by the window for a while. She finally opened her eyes and looked out to the village. People had just begun to wake up and set off to work. Children tugged on their parents' hands begging them to play and mothers rocked their babies gently in the arms, happy to see another day with their newborn. This was the kind of life Sachiko had wanted so badly for herself but could never have. The simple kind of life she longed for was the life that 'normal' people deserved, not people harboring malicious demons. And so Sachiko cried. She cried for the beauty that life was and she cried for not being able to obtain it. Her life was never meant to be simple, it was always being complicated by ridiculously bad luck and although last night she had said the words 'Sweet Serendipity' she now wasn't sure if she had meant them. Perhaps at the time she had meant them, but not in the long run. Life was not so sweet and serendipity was a cruel mother to her, barely stopping to nourish her own child from her bosom.

After the tears had been wiped away from worthless fingers, Sachiko went back to her bed to sit. She had a lot to think about that day. Sachiko wasn't quite sure when she was supposed to talk to Gaara. He hadn't given her a specific time; in fact, he hadn't given her any details whatsoever. Was he going to retrieve her or something?

"Maybe he'll fly right through my window," Sachiko said laughing at her overactive imagination. Then she imitated Gaara's voice and said, "Sachiko it's time to talk… If you don't talk to me… I'll kill you." She found herself lifted from her upset mood and now in a giggling fit. Although life could never be as she wanted it to be, Sachiko realized she had to enjoy what kind of life she did have to enjoy.

As soon as her laughter died out she decided to tell herself another joke. Her humor was her own best friend at times like these. "Maybe he will throw open the door and say something crazy like, 'I want you sexy kunoichi'." She sent herself into a howling fit for at the same time she told herself the joke, she pictured it. Now Sachiko was not attracted to Gaara at all. She had thought him to be handsome in his own odd way but not handsome for her; if that made any sense at all to anyone.

"Oh, I got it! I got it! Listen to this!" Sachiko cleared her throat as she prepared the joke for her audience, which was herself and maybe Chihoko too, if she was listening. "Sabaku no Gaara will come into my room and saylet's talk now. And then he'll say I secretly want you to be my best friend but it's such a secret that nobody else is allowed to know!"

"**Stick to your day job."**

"_I knew you were listening to me! Hey… What's that supposed to mean? They were all funny! I laughed!"_

"**Well of course you laughed. You always laugh at your own jokes even though they are ridiculously annoying to listen to."**

"_Oh yeah? Well why don't you come up with a better one!"_

"**That redheaded brat will come into your room, ask to talk to you, and then you knock him dead… but not with your ninja moves, nor with my power. You'll knock him dead because he will over hear your terrible jokes!"**

The black cat broke into hysterical laughter inside of Sachiko's head. Sachiko's face scrunched into the scowl as the cat kept cackling. Chihoko's joke wasn't funny at all to her. Surely Sachiko's jokes were much better than that.

"Shut up," Sachiko snapped to the cat, "Shut up you stupid kitty. That was awful!"

"**Are you kidding me? Your jokes are so bad a rotten egg would feel good."**

More laughter shook Sachiko's mind and Sachiko's face pulled into a tighter scowl. Sachiko was annoyed terribly with the cat and she wasn't in the mood to take it. Sachiko leapt onto the top of the bed. She stomped on the bed sheets, jumped up and down screeching, "Shut your stupid kitty lips! Shut your stupid kitty lips!"

"Ahem."

Sachiko un-scrunched her face to see who the intruder was, even though she had been waiting for him all morning. She was met with a red head of hair, teal eyes, and a scowl. Sabaku no Gaara definitely didn't look too happy that morning; that was for certain.

"Ohayo Gaara-sama… uh… what brings you here so early," Sachiko asked him nervously as she finally settled down.

"You… were being loud… It sounded like you were killing something…"

Killing something. It was always about killing something with Gaara. Sachiko sighed and then blew a puff of air at her bangs in hopes they would land someplace besides in her eyes. "I was just frustrated…"

"I see," he replied stoically. He blinked a few times, allowing awkwardness to take hold.

Sachiko nervously began to glance around the room and remembered she was in her pajamas. They were the embarrassing kind of pajamas with little princess crowns, frogs, and castles on them. Not to mention her shirt read "Hime" in fuzzy pink writing. She turned a shade of bright red that resembled a boiled lobster. She held her breath, afraid to breathe or create any extra attention to herself, but of course, that's exactly what she got. Gaara couldn't understand why Sachiko was having such a tizzy fit for. She certainly was a fussy girl, and annoying. Gaara grimaced when he realized she was a weird red color and her face looked like a monkey. She was holding her breath for some unknown reason. He also didn't understand why girls wore stupid 'princessy' type pajamas. Sachiko saw the disgusted look on Gaara's face and she knew her embarrassment had reached its peak. She let out her held breath like a balloon with a tiny hole in it.

"So, uh," she said trying to pretend like nothing embarrassing had occurred, "Did you want to talk?"

He gave her the weirdest look he had probably ever given anyone in his life. He breathed out heavily; he apparently, had been holding his breath as well. He shook his head as if to rid himself of strange images and thoughts. "Not here," he finally said to her.

"Where did you want to go…? I mean if we're just talking it doesn't matter if we talk in here… Temari isn't going to be back for a long time. She's out flirting with boys without me," Sachiko complained in a whiny voice. She didn't mean to be more irritating but she was just exasperated with Temari for always ditching her.

"Never mind then," Gaara told her as he turned to leave.

"No wait," Sachiko cried, her arm extending to reach his shoulder. They were both surprised to see that his usual sand wall didn't rise to push her hand back. Shocked, Sachiko removed her hand swiftly from his shoulder. "Your sand didn't attack me," she mumbled in awe.

"I… I…" Gaara couldn't think of any words to say. One of his hands had grabbed a handful of his red hair as if to subdue an oncoming headache. "I need to think… We can talk later…At night."

"But there's going to be a full moon tonight…" _"Kuso! I didn't perform the Inazuma last night… Chihoko's power…" _Sachiko cursed herself inwardly. She completely had forgotten. If she didn't perform it tonight, Chihoko would gain more and more control. Now Gaara wanted to talk to her and that wouldn't give her any time to do the Inazuma.

"So what," barked Gaara, incredibly agitated, "If you're lucky I won't kill you…"

"No… It's not that… I just have something to take care of every full moon," Sachiko replied softly, although her heart was beating fast against her chest.

He nodded, knowing what she was referring to. Gaara cocked his head to the side momentarily to think. "I will meet you for lunch at that ramen stand."

"Ichiraku Ramen," Sachiko said cheerfully.

"I know what it's called," growled Gaara, "Don't be late."

With those threatening words he vanished in his usual thick cloud of sand leaving Sachiko alone again. She slumped back on the bed. "I'm supposed to go eat lunch with Sasuke and Naruto… I'm supposed to eat breakfast with them too," Sachiko suddenly realized as she flew off the bed to change into her day clothes. "KUSO!"

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Gaara had reappeared on the roof of the Konoha Inn. It had become his new favorite spot to hang out on, especially at night time when his bloodlust had reached its peak. The red head felt a bit tense and uneasy. He didn't understand what was going on. It was about his sand. The wall always came up when someone tried to touch him. Perhaps she wasn't threatening him and so it stayed down or maybe he just let his guard down too low with her.

He let out a feral growl.

What was it he was doing talking to her? Why would he even give her the time of day? Yes, she was a demon too but that shouldn't matter. Sabaku no Gaara was the demon who loved only himself. Things needed to stay that way.

Another thing that puzzled Sabaku no Gaara was that he had asked her to speak with him last night. He wasn't even sure what he had wanted to speak to her about he just asked her. He had been spying on her from the roof of the Inn. He had seen her standing there with two new friends, both being boys. He had hoped that Sachiko wouldn't turn out to be a shameless flirt like Temari. Not that he cared.

All Gaara knew was that ever since the day he saw Sachiko standing under the palm tree and he had approached her was the day all these feelings began to boil up inside him. She gave him feelings he never felt before and they changed as if he were bipolar or had some psychological ailment. His mood would shift to the strongest feeling of resentment one could have for another, then to boundless curiosity, and then he felt a strange feeling he couldn't explain. He would get the feeling whenever he saw her with someone else. He'd get it when she was around Kankuro or even her new teammates. He wasn't at all happy about her new friends either. At the same time, Gaara didn't want to be her friend. He never wanted those silly kinds of things anymore. But at times he almost felt possessive over her. Was it jealousy?

Sabaku no Gaara shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He was not one to be jealous over girls just people. He was jealous of the types of people that would wake up every morning with their wives making them breakfast and taking care of them. He was jealous of the men that would come home to a nice meal and loving wife. That was Gaara's secret he kept to himself. He was secretly jealous of the people with simple kinds of life.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko raced out from the hotel and as soon as she exited the main entrance she collided with someone. For some odd reason, the landing felt familiar to yesterday's landing. Sachiko pushed herself and found arms locked around her. She looked up to see the face of the person she was using as a cushion and was relieved to see it was the same as yesterday's.

"Gomen Nasai Sasuke-kun," she told him apologetically.

As soon as the two had gotten themselves off the ground and cleaned themselves off, Sasuke spoke. "You have a knack for landing on top of me."

Sachiko blushed a bit at the double meaning. She wasn't usually a perverted thinker but today wasn't necessarily a usual day either. Sachiko couldn't help it but a small blush spread across her cheeks. "Gomen Nasai," she repeated.

"Don't worry about it," said the Uchiha.

"So where is Naruto-kun," asked Sachiko as she scanned the area for a blonde haired, blue eyed, whiskered boy.

"That dope is probably still asleep," Sasuke told her, "We should go wake him up."

"Yeah, let's do that," said Sachiko cheerfully, "We can talk on the way!"

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

As the two walked on through the Hidden Leaf Village, they looked like old friends. Sachiko told jokes and Sasuke chuckled his quiet chuckle. Sasuke told Sachiko about his teammates and Sachiko conjured up a story or two about hers.

"So let me see if I got this right… _Every_ girl in this village has a monster crush on you," Sachiko asked in disbelief. Although, she had to admit Sasuke's cute features were beginning to affect her as well.

"Hai," replied Sasuke, "What strikes me as odd is that it is all superficial… None of them bother to get to know me or know about me… That includes Sakura. She is the third member of our team. She's one of the more persistent fan girls…"

"How fortunate for her to be on your team then," Sachiko said with a laugh.

"I know," Sasuke agreed, "All I wanted was a normal team with people who could careless about things as much as I do. Then I got stuck with that knucklehead Naruto and that annoying Sakura. Sometimes I'm not sure which of them is worse. But at least Naruto tries to be a good ninja. Sakura just stands there and screams or worries about me. Very annoying."

"Wow. I never thought having an admirer could be so… well… bothersome," Sachiko said as her and Sasuke rounded a corner.

"Well you should know what its like… Didn't you say that your two teammates fight over you," Sasuke asked, "By the way Naruto's place is coming up."

"Oh yeah… I try to forget," Sachiko lied. _"I've got no clue if Kentaro and Katsura are willing to go along with this idea…"_

"**I wouldn't."**

"_Who asked you!?"_

"I'll knock… Naruto wake up!" Sasuke knocked three times, each pound a bit louder. "That dope could sleep through a tsunami." Sasuke sighed and then kicked the door. "NARUTO WAKE UP!"

A sleepy blonde boy came to the door and opened as he yawned loudly. "Sasuke, what the heck do you want?"

"We promised to meet Sachiko for breakfast. Remember," Sasuke said angrily, arms crossed.

Naruto's eyes were squinted cutely as he smacked his lips together a bit. "Sasuke that is not until… OHYE! We are going to be late!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pushed him toward the outer hall.

"She's right here dope."

Naruto whirled around and found himself staring at Sachiko. "Sachiko-chan," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't see you there." He chuckled as he continued to rub the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun is so adorable," Sachiko said to him, causing Naruto to blush. He didn't get compliments from girls too often and was very happy to receive them from his new favorite girl.

"Don't get too excited Naruto," Sasuke whispered to Naruto slyly, "Examine your zipper."

"Nando?!" Naruto looked down and realized that his zipper, in fact was down. He clasped his hands over it and immediately zipped it.

Sachiko giggled for she noticed what happened to Naruto. "Let's go inside Naruto-kun. I will make breakfast for all three of us."

"A woman that cooks," Naruto squealed as he let his two friends in, "My favorite!"

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"Sachiko-chan, that was the best breakfast I ever had 'ttebayo!" Naruto was grinning widely and patting his stomach to emphasize his satisfied state.

"Breakfast was excellent," agreed the Uchiha.

"Arigato," Sachiko thanked them with a courteous bow. She anxiously looked to the clock on Naruto's wall. "Well since we had a late breakfast… It's almost lunch time… I have to go."

"Doshde?!" Cried out Naruto, clearly upset. He pounded the table with his palms to accent his feelings.

"I promised to meet someone so I'm gonna have to go boys," Sachiko said sadly, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"Your teammates," asked Naruto.

"No… Someone…"

"Who," Naruto persisted.

"Shut up dope… It's none of your business," Sasuke silenced the blue eyed boy, causing the blonde to scowl.

"Thank you guys for spending time with me again this morning," Sachiko said with a bow, "Perhaps another time we can do this again?" Sachiko stood up and started walking to the door when Naruto asked her another question.

"When will we hang out again?"

"I can't make any plans right now Naruto-kun… I can't be late! Don't worry I'll be around town so you'll find me," Sachiko said as she rushed out of the door. She knew that if she was late there would be dire consequences for her to face.

"Maybe she has a date," Sasuke offered with a shrug.

"Then we should make sure he isn't a jerk and go spy on her," Naruto grinned joyously.

"Naruto you are such a pain… We will probably see her tomorrow," Sasuke told him, "Besides; we are supposed to go meet Kakashi-Sensei at the bridge after lunch… Unless you are already forgetting…"

"Yes Sasuke but Kakashi-Sensei is always late. Unless you are already forgetting," Naruto kept a goofy grin slapped on his face.

Sasuke gave Naruto a clever smirk but it quickly washed away. "Naruto, we will not spy on Sachiko-san… I know you have a crush on her you dope but you have to leave her alone."

"Sasuke, you are saying that Sachiko-chan will come to realize she has a crush on me too," Naruto asked gleefully as he felt himself getting all pumped up over this.

"No you dope. I mean that if you stalk her she isn't going to want to hang out with you," Sasuke explained to him, very much agitated with the blonde, but that was usual.

"Sasuke… I hate it when you're right," Naruto admitted and then he banged his head against the table. "Don't tell Sakura-chan," Naruto grumbled, still banging his head, "But Sachiko-chan is much cuter than she is." Naruto grinned and looked up at Sasuke. "Sachiko-chan also isn't flat like Sakura-chan."

"You pervert dope," Sasuke breathed with a sly smirk, "You were checking her out."

Naruto, still grinning and looking up at Sasuke, broke out into uproarious laughter. His whiskered cheeks blushed a deep crimson. "Sasuke will not snitch on me or else he will find a wind shuriken up his—"

"—Naruto you are in no position to threaten me," Sasuke scoffed, "But I won't say anything… I was… looking too."

"Well she is mine Sasuke! Believe it!" Naruto folded his arms and scowled at his teammate.

Sasuke rose from the table nonchalantly and casual. He walked to the door and opened it. He stood in the doorway, a competitive smirk on his face. "We'll see." With that, he left.

"SASUKE!!"

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko zoomed past Naruto's neighborhood. Lucky for her, she was paying attention when Sasuke and she were walking to Naruto's house. She had made sure not to forget so she wouldn't be late to meet Gaara. She knew he would be angry with her if she was late. As Sachiko ran around the corner she bumped into something or someone thick. She had a knack for running into people. The person's stomach had bounced Sachiko back a few steps. She looked at the stranger's face and saw a funny looking and chubby boy.

"Gomen nasai," Sachiko quickly apologized, "I'm in a rush!" She moved around the big boy and continued running shouting back to him, "Gomen nasai!"

"Tch. She could have bought me some chips or something if she was really that sorry," the chubby boy complained and then went on his way.

"_I must be cursed to forever bump into people in this village," _Sachiko thought to herself.

"Watch it," said a rough but charming voice. Two arms caught her by the shoulders, firmly but gently.

"_Kuso, spoke too soon… How many times will I bump into people today?"_

"Gomen nasai," Sachiko had said, her tongue already being accustomed to the phrase's sounds.

The boy had a wolfish grin and yet again Sachiko couldn't help but think how charming he was. One of his teeth poked out from the corner of his lip; it was pointed like a dog's. He had brown hair, almost like Kankuro's but messier and longer. He had to red marks underneath his eyes that had to have been something like Kankuro's war paint.

"Hello," Sachiko said embarrassedly. She could feel a blush coming on but pushed it back as much as she could.

"Hi," he breathed lightly. "Oh," he said suddenly, "Let me introduce myself… I'm… Kiba…"

"Kiba? That's a lovely name," said Sachiko feeling a bit overwhelmed. Of all the boys she had met and seen in the Hidden Leaf Village, this one was certainly the cutest so far. Sure, Naruto was incredibly adorable and Sasuke was "Thee Local Hottie" and mysteriously cute, but this one was gorgeous. "Mine is Sachiko," said she in a diminutive voice. She had clearly lost all her guts and nearly her heart.

A little dog poked out of Kiba's jacket and yapped loudly. He was a tiny puppy and he was white in color. "Oh," Kiba said feeling guilty, "Sorry Akamaru… I didn't introduce you… this is my puppy, Akamaru."

"How cute," smiled Sachiko as she extended her hand to pet Akamaru who welcomed her affectionately. "He's a real sweetie… I wish I had a puppy but you could say I've always been stuck with cats."

"**Meow." **

"_Shut up! Not now!"_

Kiba and Akamaru both scowled for a moment. Kiba's scrunched face returned to normal once he heard Sachiko giggle. "I've never seen you before… do you live nearby?"

"I'm from the Sand Village," replied Sachiko, the blush had won.

"Oh, I see," said Kiba, "How long you here for?"

"Until after the Chunin Exams," answered Sachiko, trying hard to get rid of the blush.

"So, uh… any of the guys here hit you up about a date yet," Kiba asked her nervously, Akamaru barking encouragingly.

"Dates… no… Omigosh!" Sachiko had forgotten again and now she only had two minutes to get to Ichiraku Ramen, which was a good ten minutes away, even running. "I have to go," she said frantically, "I'm so very late… Oh… Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to bump into you. I hope to see you sometime soon Kiba-kun… uh… Goodbye!"

The strange girl claiming to be from the Hidden Sand Village ran off toward Ichiraku Ramen, clearly on a mission. Her dark blue hair flailed in the wind as she ran and it was quite a sight. Anyone who saw her had to admit her legs were definitely built for speed. If only such obstacles as people and possible love interests wouldn't appear suddenly.

Akamaru barked a high pitched sound.

"I agree Akamaru," Kiba said with a toothy grin, "She's cute."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"KUSO," Sachiko practically screamed as she ran down the street, causing many innocent bystanders to stare and gawk.

There was no way Sachiko could be late to this. She simply wouldn't allow it. If she was late to this meeting with Gaara she honestly didn't know what she would do. It wasn't so much the consequences that Gaara might bestow upon her so kindly, it was the mere fact that she couldn't fathom what Gaara would think of her. It was as simple as that. She didn't know what Gaara could possibly think of her for being late, especially after she promised.

"Simplicity," Sachiko reminded herself, "Doesn't exist for people like me."

"_But that's okay… I have other methods…"_

"Inazuma," Sachiko breathed out slowly as her hands set to work as fast as lightning strikes. Two clouds formed near her feet, both splitting in half. Each small cloud formed a single bird wing. The bird wings surged with miniscule jolts of electricity and flapped together like a newborn bird would try to flap its own wings. They flapped slowly at first but as more electricity surged through, the wings picked speed. "Here we go."

The wings took off at a gallant speed. Sachiko's grin was nearly flapping in the wind as she flew through Konoha like hell on wheels. She could barely see the scenery as she whizzed past it all but she knew she was almost to Ichiraku Ramen. She probably would have been wise to use it a long time ago but then decided it was good that she didn't. Kiba was too cute to pass up. He reminded her so much of Kankuro but Kiba was better than Kankuro. Kiba wasn't related to a redheaded brat. She halted immediately with a click of the heels.

"No Sachiko… Gaara isn't a brat… He's just lonely," Sachiko told herself as she walked the next few steps to the ramen place without the clouded wings.

Sachiko took a seat at Ichiraku Ramen and she waited with less than one minute on the clock. Sabaku no Gaara had wanted to talk to her about something. He made it seem important. Now she would see what it was he wanted. As the clock in her mind rang she readied herself for him. He wouldn't sneak up on her this time. This time she would be ready and after they had there little talk Sachiko thought about wandering around Konoha. Hopefully she would find that boy Kiba or even Naruto and Sasuke. And at least for that moment, Sachiko would feel like she was living a simple kind of life. Even it was only for a moment. Sachiko smiled dreamily in her reveries, but she let her guard down and that was the end of that.

"You're on time," said a voice she knew all too well, "Hn…"

Sachiko, yet again, had allowed Gaara to sneak up on her. She turned to face him, a smile on her face. "Konichiwa, Gaara-sama."

"Hn."

"Should we eat lunch first and then talk, or talk and then lunch, or we could just talk… whatever you want," she told him.

"I'm not interested in having lunch with you… Follow me," he said to her coldly.

The smile disappeared from her face instantly. Sabaku no Gaara didn't have to put things so rudely all the time. _"Jerk! Maybe I should have arrived late or not arrived at all…"_

"**You know he would have found you either way."**

"_I know."_

Sabaku no Gaara lead Sachiko to the roof of a deserted building on the outskirts of Konoha. It seemed to be falling apart as they sat on the roof. Pieces of wall flaked off and wooden planks fell to the floor. Gaara's teal eyes were staring at her intensely. What was it he wanted from her?

**A/N: So what do you guys think Gaara is going to tell her? Let's see if you guys are right! Well I enjoyed writing this chapter. As for Sachiko having so much fun with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba but I remembered what girls were like at that age. Boy crazy. XD lol. Besides, Sachiko is just figuring out what kind of person she is and is trying to figure out what she wants out of life. She is eager to meet new people and try new things. Sachiko doesn't exactly want to limit herself to just one person yet. She wants to flirt with boys like the way Temari does, but don't worry she's not a slut. Lol. Goodness no! She is just seeing what kind of boy she will like. Later this will lead up to an important decision she will have to make.**

**Sachiko: Please review! Don't you guys want the new chapter quickly? Then REVIEW!**

**Author-sama: Yes REVIEW! And lay them on thick! But no flames! -holds fingers up like a cross-**

**Sachiko: What Author-sama means by laying them on thick is for you guys to write lots of constructive criticism and any ideas you may have! -Mimics Temari- Ta-ta!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Small Talk**

**Name Lesson: Sachiko's name means Blissful or happy child. I gave it to her because it was ironic. Gaara's name, for those who didn't know, means a demon that loves only himself. **

**Japanese Lesson: Matte means wait!**

**A/N: Chapter twenty! I was inspired by another GaaraxOC fanfic. I have great ideas for this story now. I'm very excited! Lol.**

**Sachiko: Oh Author-sama you will write me a beautiful love story right?**

**Author-Sama: I will! And it'll be super duper awesome!**

**Author-Sama: Yes so we must hurry up and write this chapter that way we can get on to the other chapters! JOYOUSNESSSS!!**

Sasuke sat atop the roof of Naruto's building complex. He smirked widely. He loved messing with the knucklehead. It was Sasuke's plan to just give Naruto a hard time over Sachiko. Sasuke had no intentions whatsoever to make her his own. After all, Sasuke had big plans for the future and he refused to let the wiles of the opposite sex ever get to him. He was far too close to his own victory to be distracted by some flaunting female. But that didn't mean Sasuke couldn't have fun by messing with Naruto's head.

The plan was for Sasuke to wait on Naruto's roof and check if he would spy on Sachiko. He had used reverse psychology on Naruto by telling him not to spy and so he knew Naruto would do it anyway. Sasuke, in turn, would follow Naruto and then when the opportune moment arose, he would approach Sachiko and flirt with her a bit. Naruto would freak out from his hiding place and then try to competitive. Naruto making a fool of himself was the goal. Amusement surfaced in the eyes of the raven haired boy.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Naruto poked his little blonde head outside his door. He was checking to see if Sasuke was really gone. Just because Sasuke told him not to be nosy didn't mean Naruto had to listen. Naruto was his own person and he could do what he wanted. The Hokage never took orders from anybody, he gave orders! Naruto was going to do as he pleased and what he pleased was to spy on Sachiko and her date.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko stared back into the eyes of the redhead. The black rim of his eyes competed with the sultry rim of hers. It was a childish staring contest, both waiting to see who would flinch first. Though Sachiko tried as hard as she could, her eyelids began to feel heavy and her eyes were watering terribly. She blinked. The staring contest, now over, would be left for another day to continue.

"What is it Gaara-sama," her voice seemed to quiver as she spoke. She couldn't help her shaking voice. Sachiko felt frightened for what was to come.

"Sachiko… why would your parents name you that," he asked her, throwing her off. Was that really what he wanted to discuss; her name?

"I don't know… I guess my mother picked it out for me before I was born," Sachiko began, "She died giving birth… It was too much for her… she was always sick as it was… I think my father let me keep the name she picked as a sick joke. He hates me."

Gaara nodded solemnly. "Was there anyone else?"

Sachiko thought a moment before speaking. "My grandmother… she tolerated me you could say. She loved me because she felt she was obligated to… but the day she died she told me she was sorry for faking her love for me… She said it wasn't her fault and she said that no matter how hard she tried to love me she couldn't… I never trusted after that."

Gaara nodded again. His life had been very similar to hers. But he wouldn't share his stories with her. He didn't want to think or speak of them. No one cared to hear them anyhow. "Do you trust anyone now?"

She cocked her head to the side to think deeply. Trust was fragile like a flower. If nourished properly, trust could grow and become something more between two people. It could become a healthy relationship. But if neglected or not watered, trust would die out. Trust was very difficult to build but so very easy to break. It could be snapped in half like a little twig. In Sachiko's hated Cloud Village, she trusted no one. She had thought to trust Naren but she was a farce created by Sachiko's own demon. Kankuro was kind to her but she didn't trust him with anything too much. She certainly couldn't trust Kankuro with her past, he would see her as a monster and treat her the way he treated his brother Gaara; with fear.

"I trust you," Sachiko said sternly, having thought it over.

Gaara seemed taken aback by this. How could she trust him? He had done nothing but be as cruel as he could to her. He had often tried to hurt her out of spite or a false sense of rivalry. She had a demon too. Did this not make her his rival? "Why?"

Sachiko, certain of her decision on this said, "Because you and I are alike. I could tell you the millions of tales of how I destroyed and murdered in cold blood and how I liked it, craved it, and you would understand. I trust my past with you… I can't do that with anyone else… They'd see me as a monster and be afraid of me. You're not afraid of what I am."

When Gaara didn't say anything Sachiko felt the need to continue the conversation in some way or at least to ask him why he had not spoken. "Do you trust anyone?"

"No." His answer was firm and not to be questioned.

She nodded; she understood why a person like him would not trust anyone. She was surprised she could trust at all. "Is that all you wanted to talk about Gaara-sama?"

"Why do you try so hard to make friends," requested Gaara, "They're worthless to you in the end and you can't trust them."

Sachiko looked Gaara straight in the eye, something no one ever did, and said, "I am lonely and I hate it. I don't want to always be so lonely… all the time. Don't you ever feel lonely?"

He ignored her question. It was a silly thing to ask that so he didn't feel the need to answer. Instead, Gaara persisted with his own questions and inquiries. "Have you ever loved?" The word was harsh on his tongue; the word love that is.

Sachiko didn't have to think about that one. It was easy. "No. I've hated and I still hate many. I've never loved. I thought I loved my grandmother for a time… but things changed and I realized I only put up with her because no one else was nice to me or faked niceness to me."

"Does your demon… crave… a lot?"

"She does… Chihoko can be very annoying at times… She always talks to me when I don't want her to and has a comment about everything. During full moons she craves the most. When I was younger she used to crave small children a lot… I killed… too many little ones because of her… They used to lock me in a room lined with electrocuting chakra. They would blindfold me and tie me up. I would dangle by a thread of chakra. If I moved too much it would snap and I would be shocked until I'd go numb. They did it to remove my bloodlust temporarily. My grandmother taught me a jutsu that I could perform on myself to rid myself of the lust… Inazuma is my kekkai genkai but the Inazuma strike is something else entirely," Sachiko explained in a lengthy monologue.

"Who is Naren?"

Sachiko cringed; Naren was a touchy spot. She wasn't sure if she should answer the question. Gaara had declined one of her questions. Surely she could do the same. She stared into Gaara's sea foam eyes and saw curiosity. It was strange to think that he was so curious about her. "Naren isn't real… I thought she was… My demon made me believe she was real… But I guess I was Naren the whole time."

Gaara said nothing for a long time. This bothered Sachiko. She had done so much talking but Gaara kept his answers only a few words long. Perhaps it was Sachiko's fault for trying to explain everything to him. But it wasn't her fault for being lonely and wanting so desperately to speak with someone; anyone. Sachiko's stomach began to rumble very loudly and she blushed from the embarrassment. She kept a hand over it as if it were a hungry mouth instead of a hungry stomach but it refused to be quiet.

"I'm leaving," Gaara said as he stood up, "You should go eat lunch."

And there he left her, in all her lonely splendor.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko began to walk back to the main part of Konoha, toward Ichiraku Ramen. She felt defeated and downtrodden. All her efforts to make Gaara less lonely simply were futile, her efforts for naught. She stared at the dirt roads as she walked on them. She felt guilty because she accidentally squished an ant. She crouched low on the ground, apologizing to it.

"Gomen nasai little ant… You were just trying so hard weren't you? I should have been more careful as I walked… you were just trying so hard…" She stared at the distorted ant's body hopelessly. At that moment she felt just like that ant; small and worthless.

"I've never seen anyone apologize to a bug," said a voice she hadn't recognized.

Sachiko didn't bother to look up. She honestly didn't care who the person was. Perhaps if he had caught her at a better time she would have introduced herself. "I didn't mean to step on it. I was looking at another bug and I then I stepped on the ant… Now it's gone."

The person grunted. "It's gone but another ant will come to replace it. Ants are just workers after all; their only goal in life is to work for their queen…"

"It doesn't matter," Sachiko practically wanted to wail, "People all work for something too… And then they die and get replaced. Ants deserve better than just being replaced when they die because of their hard work."

"When a human dies others are affected. When an ant dies, the queen just gives birth to another…"

Sachiko stood up finally and agreed, "I guess you're right." She got a good look at the boy that stood in front of her. He had spiky brown hair and very dark sunglasses so she couldn't see his eyes. He had a huge neckband that almost covered his mouth.

"Aburame Shino," said he as he bowed.

Sachiko bit her lip. She couldn't say her last name because they would all no she was the Raikage's daughter. They would at least know her last name was not one of Suna. "Kazemichi Sachiko," she said awkwardly, returning a small bow.

"See you around," he said, turning to leave.

Sachiko continued walking. She wandered around the Leaf Village aimlessly for what felt like hours but she knew she only killed about fifteen minutes. Sachiko blew air at her bangs, trying to make them land elsewhere. She needed a trim sometime soon. Her bangs were beginning to grow bothersome.

"Sachiko-san! Matte!"

Sachiko stopped in her tracks. She didn't turn around to face the person. She wasn't a patient girl and could wait for whoever it was to catch up to her. She could hear a dog barking but thought nothing of it until Kiba's face came into view.

"Sachiko-san have you had lunch yet," he asked her with a toothy grin.

"I have not," she replied with a small smile.

"Well then," he breathed, "Shall we?"

Her smile grew a bit more as she spoke, "We shall."

Kiba's little puppy Akamaru barked happily as they walked together.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Naruto had decided to give up on Sachiko. He had spent nearly thirty minutes searching for her and she was nowhere to be found. He was sitting down at Ichiraku Ramen. He had already finished two bowls and had paid for them. He sighed heavily.

"Patience is a virtue Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see his teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto's face turned into an upset scowl quickly once his brain registered it was Sasuke. "Sasuke… what are you doing here?!"

"It's a free village Naruto, I can do as I please," Sasuke replied nonchalantly. He was pushing back a smirk and Naruto could tell.

"Sasuke you came to spy didn't you," Naruto accused him instantly.

"No," Sasuke said, "But I guess I could since you mentioned it… Where is she?"

"I can't find her," Naruto admitted sadly.

"Too bad… Oh look here she comes," Sasuke said with a grin.

"Who's she with?"

"Looks like Kiba," Sasuke replied, "Hmm… trouble for you Naruto."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Girls like me way more than they like dog breath over there!" Naruto slapped his hands against the table harshly.

"Doesn't look that way," said Sasuke with a chuckle, "Well, I guess I can stop pretending to like her… I just wanted to give you some competition Naruto… But Kiba is more than enough for you." Sasuke got up to leave.

"Bastard," Naruto said, eyes winced.

Sasuke laughed it off and said, "Well maybe I'll stick around to watch…" Sasuke disappeared in a flash as Kiba and Sachiko entered the ramen hut.

"_Here's my chance," _thought Naruto as Kiba and Sachiko took a seat. "Sachiko-chan!"

Sachiko turned to her right to see her blonde friend Naruto sitting there. "Konichiwa Naruto-kun. You're always here aren't you?"

Kiba tried to ignore Naruto but he knew Naruto was going to say something he would regret.

"Believe it," Naruto replied, "So what are you doing here with dog breath?!"

"Naruto stay out of it," Kiba barked at him and so did Akamaru.

Sachiko blushed from embarrassment. Naruto certainly was blunt and straightforward when he should bite his tongue. "I was wandering around and he invited me to lunch. You're welcome to join us."

Kiba groaned, "Don't invite that idiot to join us."

"Oh yeah dog breath invited you huh?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at an angry Kiba and kept speaking, or rather, insulting. "Dog breath can you pay for Sachiko-chan or are you expecting her to pay for the both of you? How rude of you dog breath."

"Shut up you whiskered freak," countered Kiba, "You already finished eating so your giving the owner bad business. Leave."

"Free village dog breath," Naruto said and then inwardly cursed at himself for using Sasuke's line. Sasuke was probably watching somewhere and smirking because he used that line.

"Then I'll make you leave," Kiba threatened, Akamaru barking loudly and growling.

"If you two are going to fight I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said the owner from behind the counter.

"Gomen nasai," Sachiko quickly told him, "The boys were just about to _stop _fighting."

The two boys faked friends and the owner served them each a bowl of ramen and then turned around to leave them alone. "Naruto-kun, I'm beginning to think you don't just argue with Sasuke-kun all the time."

"It's difficult when you live in a village where every other guy is jealous of you," Naruto said with a laugh and a grin.

"Oh please Naruto," Kiba scoffed, "Nobody in this village is jealous of you."

"I am," said Sachiko, "He gets to live in this nice village…"

The two boys stopped arguing to face Sachiko, both confused thoroughly. "Sachiko-chan, you don't like the Sand Village?" Naruto had an almost worried look on his face.

"Not really," said Sachiko, "I wish I could live here with you guys. This village is so much prettier… I love it."

Both boys nodded in agreement. They all got along as well as they could after that so that Sachiko could enjoy the time she had with them. After finishing up the meal, Sachiko had to bid them goodbye. "I'd like to hang out longer with you guys but I think I should be getting back to my teammates now. Goodbye."

She waved goodbye and was on her merry way. Sachiko certainly had gotten a lot done that day. She felt very tired what with having to keep up with all her appointments. Naruto had certainly turned out to be a handful but all was quickly forgiven. Naruto may have been a knucklehead and most would call him annoying but he was beginning to grow on Sachiko. He was a blonde and blue eyed adorable menace. He almost seemed like he wouldn't care if he knew she had a demon. Almost.

**A/N: That's the end. It was 6 pages long on Microsoft word. So that's not shabby. I think my average chapter length is about 4-5. Lately I had been pulling off 11 and then 10 pages. That was pretty good. I have some great ideas for this fanfic and so I'm very excited. It's been difficult to write because I want to jump ahead but I'm trying to pace myself. Oh yeah and I read something very funny in the reviews… I'm sorry that Gaara didn't tell Sachiko, "When a man loves a woman…" stuff but that would have been pretty hilarious yet scary at the same time. Especially if Gaara ripped off his shirt, threw a rose in his mouth, pulled out a guitar and began to serenade Sachiko… Wow… weird mental image… Gaara loving someone in that way… er… not gonna happen. Lol.**

**Sachiko: Author-sama gave me friends and possibly a love interest soon?**

**Author-sama: We'll see Sachiko-chan. I think after this fanfic I can continue my death note one. I'm so sorry to my faithful L.A.C. readers… But I've just been with writers block for that story. I can't continue it. That's why I'm doing a lot for this one and giving myself a break from L.A.C. But don't worry! I WILL finish it. Hopefully by this year… heh… DON'T HURT ME! -Runs away-**

**Sachiko: Author-sama runs very fast at times… -sweat drop- Well readers, REVIEW please! Arigato!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: Confessions, Threats, and a Ring**

**A/N: Chapter twenty one is going to get the ball bouncing!**

**Sachiko: Author-sama means that the plot will advance further. Story now Author-sama!**

**Author-sama: Yes, story time. XD**

Many days had gone by such as Sachiko having fun with her new friends from the Leaf Village. She would often meet one of them for breakfast or for lunch but the month was over. She knew she would have to focus on training for the Chunin Exams. She also may have a part in the plan attack against Konoha. She felt like a traitor. She may not have been a Leaf Village citizen but she certainly felt like one. Perhaps she could stand back and let the others take care of it. It wasn't her job to participate.

She rose from her bed slowly. She looked at the other bed; empty. Temari was always off flirting with boys. Sachiko had met a lot of people from the village and wondered if they knew Temari. She never asked because she always forgot to when the time came. Temari was a girl of mystery. Sachiko began to wonder if Temari was even really flirting with boys like she said. Temari may have just been desperately trying.

As she exited her small room she shared with Temari she found Gaara outside her door. "Yes Gaara-sama," she said to him.

"This afternoon," said Gaara, "You will come with my siblings and I… We have some plans to set up for the operation. Meet us here after lunch. Don't be late."

By operation, Sachiko took it that Gaara meant the attack on Konoha. She had been dreading this moment. It was something she wanted to keep pretending wouldn't happen. The Sand Village would work together with the Sound Village and destroy Konoha. Konoha was such a beautiful village; Sachiko had loved it all.

"Hai," Sachiko replied, hiding her sadness.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko was meeting Naruto for lunch today but he had invited her over to his house early. Sachiko was glad to be meeting him early now. It gave her a chance to talk to him. Naruto had surprisingly become a good friend to her and in such little time. Though at times she felt Naruto liked her more than a friend, she was happy to have him. Naruto and Kiba often argued when they hung out together and so she tried to separate her time with each of them. Sachiko would trade off hanging out with Naruto and Kiba; one day Kiba, one day Naruto. Both boys had made her terribly confused. She couldn't decide which she liked more. Kiba had reminded her so much of Kankuro, something she really appreciated. But Naruto just wanted so badly to make her happy and he seemed so needy. Sachiko always expected that in a relationship, one should feel needed and wanted. Naruto offered this.

Sachiko took the usual route she took to get to Ichiraku Ramen. It was a nice day but then again all her days in Konoha had been nice. She smiled more often in Konoha. If only she could live in Konoha the rest of her days. She would die happy.

Sachiko only had a chance to knock once on the door. Naruto had speedily come to the door this morning. He had been doing that a lot lately. Perhaps he had insomnia or perhaps was just waiting for her for a long time.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun," Sachiko greeted.

Naruto returned the greeting and let her in to his house. "Are you going to make me breakfast?" Naruto still had his night cap on, causing Sachiko to giggle. He took it off instantly, blushing a bit.

"No keep it Naruto-kun, you look cute in it," Sachiko complimented him genuinely. "Of course I'll cook you breakfast. You love it so much!"

Naruto nodded like a bobble head and sat down at the table. He fidgeted for about the whole thirty minutes until Sachiko served him breakfast. She served him many delicious dumplings and rice cakes. Tea was next. She poured him hot green tea. She had added a little honey to it because she knew Naruto was fond of it. "This is good 'ttebayo," Naruto told her, mouth filled with chewed up dumplings.

Sachiko smiled and thanked him with a small bow. She had enjoyed very much cooking for her friends. It had given her a feeling of being wanted or needed. She was taking care of them. One day she would have liked very much to be married and take care of her husband. She knew that life wasn't for her. No one would accept her with a demon on her back. Not even Naruto.

"**He is interesting… this boy."**

"_Why is that," _asked Sachiko. Chihoko hadn't spoken to her for a while it seemed. The cat had become quieter since their stay in Konoha. Sachiko wasn't complaining, but it made her a bit bored at times. Chihoko usually had a comment about everything and lately she was always having a cat nap.

"**Something is… dormant inside him."**

"_You and your stupid riddles Chihoko… bother me with them another time," _Sachiko scolded her.

"**Fine."**

Sachiko had no time for Chihoko to tell her half stories. That was the thing with Chihoko. She always only said half of the story and left Sachiko hanging all the time. It very much annoyed Sachiko like an upset stomach.

"Sachiko-chan," Naruto said in a needy voice, "Sachiko-chan…"

"Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing," he grinned, "I just like to say your name."

"You're funny Naruto-kun," Sachiko said with a giggle. There it was again; Naruto flirting with her. He was so ignorant and naïve. He never knew how to flirt properly but Sachiko didn't mind it. In fact, she preferred it almost. He was just like a little boy; so innocent and sweet. "Naruto-kun I wish I could spend the whole day with you but I have an important meeting with my sensei after lunch. I'm not sure when it'll be over so I don't want promise any plans I can't keep," said Sachiko to her dear friend.

"Aw… Sachiko-chan! Well that's okay 'ttebayo. We'll just hang out tomorrow," Naruto offered with a warm smile. He was so friendly all the time. It killed her inside to know she would take part in destroying his village soon.

"Naruto-kun… I don't think that's possible… My teammates are complaining that I do not train with them… for the next month I have to spend my time training with them," Sachiko said. It was basically the truth. She did have to train with her new team.

Naruto's face fell and his heart seemed to drop with it. "I see… Well will you come visit me here in the Leaf Village often?"

Sachiko nodded, "I will to the best of my abilities, Naruto-kun."

"Arigato Sachiko-chan," chirped up Naruto, trying to sound perky.

"Naruto-kun… I have a lot of things on my mind… Would you mind spending our time laying down in the grass and listening to my problems?" She had forced a smile but he knew something was bothering her that morning.

"Believe it," Naruto said, giving her a thumbs up sign.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"So what's bothering you Sachiko-chan," asked Naruto once they got to a nice field to relax. It was a beautiful wide open space. In the Cloud Village there weren't flowers as pretty as the ones in Konoha and the Sand Village was nothing but sand. Konoha was definitely the best of the three places.

"I can't really say Naruto… My teammates… have something bad planned… I don't want to participate in it but I have to… otherwise I'd be traitorous to my land… I have to go through with the plans… I have no choice in the matter… Would you still be my friend?"

"Of course 'ttebayo," Naruto said, so sure of himself.

"Naruto-kun I mean it… This is serious! You say that now but later you may not," Sachiko told him with utmost importance.

"It's not like your destroying the village or something," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Yeah… not like that at all," Sachiko said uneasily. She knew he was going to hate her even though he had said he'd still be her friend. You could do a lot of things to your friends and they would still forgive you or give you the benefit of the doubt. But some things were unforgivable. Sachiko just knew he wouldn't speak to her again. She would mourn their friendship.

"But seriously Sachiko-chan… I would forgive you even if you did something like that," Naruto said, taking her question seriously this time.

"Why Naruto-kun," Sachiko asked him, "Why would you do a silly thing like that."

"Sachiko-chan it is not silly! I would forgive you because you are my friend and everyone makes mistakes at times… Besides, you said you don't want to do what your teammates want you to do… so that means you're being forced. It isn't your fault," Naruto explained to her. He began pulling up grass out of the ground for laughs.

"Not all people are like you though…" Sachiko stared at the torn blades of grass. They were a destroyed village.

"Maybe so… but people will understand," Naruto told her, "If you have a good heart… They'll know."

"Naruto-kun, you are wise beyond your years… Don't let Kiba or Sasuke tell you otherwise," Sachiko said to the blonde boy. The comment made him smile.

"Tell them that, not me 'ttebayo," he laughed loudly.

The two friends had fun the rest of their time together. Sachiko made a flower necklace and made Naruto wear it. She also told him he had to wear it all around Konoha for that whole day and some of tomorrow if the flowers still alive. He had agreed if she, in return, would make time to eat ramen with him for the next month. She had promised to sneak away from her teammates and do so. Sachiko for the first time in her life, made a friend that would stay with her for the rest of her life.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko went to Konoha Inn at exactly one in the afternoon. The Sand Siblings were already in the hallway waiting for her. They certainly looked like a solemn bunch that afternoon. Their mood suited the topic of discussion. This afternoon plans for the destruction of Konoha would take place. Naruto had said he would forgive her and that the village would too if her heart was in the right place. Her heart was there, in the right place, wasn't it?

"Konichiwa Kankuro-kun, Temari-san, Gaara-sama," she greeted all three of them. Only Kankuro and Temari greeted her back. Gaara stayed reserved. But he looked into her eyes for a moment, that was his way of greeting her, she knew. "Will Kentaro and Katsura be going with us? I think it would make more sense for two full teams walking around together instead of one and a third."

"Good idea," Temari said with a smirk, "I'll go get them."

After she left to retrieve the two boys Kankuro said, "She probably just wants someone to practice her batting eyelashes on."

"Yeah," Sachiko agreed, "She keeps telling me that there is 'Thee Local Hottie' hanging around somewhere. I feel kind of scared for him."

The two friends laughed; they had such great chemistry together and it showed. Gaara made a small grunt and turned around. Sachiko stared in amazement. Did he honestly think she and Kankuro were going to kiss right then or something? Surely he knew that they both agreed that being a couple wouldn't work. Sachiko scowled a bit but let her face relax as soon as Temari came back with Kentaro and Katsura.

"Let's go," Gaara said, finally turning around to face the rest of the gang. He didn't bother to unfold his arms as he walked down the hall. The others followed him, intimidated.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The plan had been set up. Each person had a role. No one would be left out and no one, hopefully, would be left behind. It was a flawless plan. The Sound Village would do their part and so would the Sand Village. Sachiko had been nervous about the whole thing. She worried because it was flawless. She had hoped desperately that it would fail. How could she be apart of something she hated? Sachiko would have to grin and bear it. Her opinion didn't count on this matter. It was a kill or be killed type of situation.

Sachiko, Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari were the only ones allowed to leave the meeting. There part was discussed first and they didn't need to know the other parts being played out. Kentaro and Katsura had to stay behind for they were the ANBU that would disguise themselves as Leaf Village ANBU. Sachiko and the Sand Siblings walked around the village. Gaara had disappeared somewhere when they came across a cute little boy. Sachiko would have pinched his cheeks but Kankuro had grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and began threatening him. Sachiko stepped back, never having seen this side of Kankuro.

"I'm gonna teach him a lesson," Kankuro said fiercely.

A blonde haired boy appeared and Sachiko furthered herself from the scene. She didn't want Naruto thinking she was apart of this. Although she wasn't threatening the little boy, she wasn't taking action to stop Kankuro either. She was to blame either way.

Naruto had ordered Kankuro to stop torturing the little boy. Kankuro scoffed at him and directed his attention to Naruto. Naruto began to threaten Kankuro in return. Temari tried to coax Kankuro into leaving the boys alone but he wouldn't listen. Sachiko's mouth stayed agape. She just couldn't understand why Kankuro was being such a bully. She had stayed quiet in hopes that Naruto wouldn't notice her standing in the background but when Kankuro began to draw his fist she had to say something.

"Kankuro-kun you are being a bully," she yelled at him, eyes saying everything.

Kankuro tilted his head slightly so he could look at her but still keep his eyes on the little boy and the blonde as well. "Sachiko-san stay out of this," he ordered, "This isn't your battle."

Naruto immediately looked behind the black cat looking boy and saw his friend Sachiko standing back there. He couldn't understand what she was doing hanging around with people like him so all he could say was, "Sachiko-san? Doshde?"

Sachiko opened her mouth to speak but Kankuro began to draw his fist back again. "Enough talk, more action," he said as he swung.

Sachiko closed her eyes and cringed. She heard Temari gasp and so Sachiko cocked an eye open. She saw that someone had misdirected Kankuro's punch but with what? She looked where Temari was looking and saw Sasuke in a tree.

"Pick on someone your own size," Sasuke told Kankuro casually.

"Well come down here and maybe I will," Kankuro retorted to him, "Don't you look cool up there in that tree."

Sachiko stared to Temari and knew exactly what she was about to say. "Thee Local Hottie," said Temari, obviously admiring Sasuke. Sachiko rolled her eyes, she saw it coming.

"I don't have to come down from this tree to fight you," said Sasuke confidently, smirking all the while.

"Sasuke is always trying to look cool," Naruto complained to Sachiko, for she had stepped much closer to Naruto. She felt safer beside him than she did Kankuro for the moment.

"Oh yeah," Kankuro said, "Well I oughta—"

"—Shut up Kankuro," Gaara growled from a tree, "Or I'll kill you." Gaara had been standing upside down on a tree branch the whole time watching. He had finally interrupted when he started getting annoyed. "Stop making people think were a bunch of idiots from the Sand Village. You shame Suna by bullying around some worthless Leaf Village kid."

"I'm not worthless," whined the little, brown headed boy Naruto had called Konohamaru. He sniffled a bit and rubbed at his eyes, hands trembling as they did so.

"Sorry Gaara," Kankuro said, "I was just—"

"—Shut up you idiot," hissed the redheaded shinobi, "You shame us all."

Kankuro gulped down and nodded, releasing the little boy known as Konohamaru. Sasuke stayed in his tree but Gaara had reappeared next to Sachiko. Naruto had pulled Konohamaru away, backing up several feet away. He looked to Sachiko apologetically but she understood why. Now Gaara had resurfaced in the place Naruto had been standing. Sasuke decided to reappear on the surface as well. He appeared next to Naruto and Konohamaru. Sachiko looked at them and noticed a pink haired girl in the background. She guessed the girl to be Sakura. She had much about her; nice things from Naruto, mean things from Sasuke. The girl had pretty green eyes but she already looked dazed from Sasuke. The girl looked absolutely love struck.

"Thee Local Hottie," Temari said again, nodding her head at Sasuke. She almost seemed to purr like a cat as she spoke.

Sachiko looked at her and felt embarrassed for her. She would never such things in front of a boy. Temari was much to blunt with those kinds of things. Sachiko was glad she didn't go with Temari to flirt. She'd have ended up embarrassed and shy.

"Hey you," Sasuke directed toward the redhead shinobi, "Identify yourself."

Gaara turned to Sasuke. A strange feeling came over Gaara. He felt rivalry and bloodlust all at once; it enticed him. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara," he said with a fearsome voice. "I'm curious about you too," Gaara said to him, staring directly at him with bloodthirsty eyes and a cold heart, "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," replied the raven haired boy.

Naruto, feeling quite jealous of Sasuke cut in front of him and said, "Don't you want to know my name?!"

Sachiko bit her lip hard; it bled. She was hoping to distract Gaara from Naruto. Her plan had worked. "No," Gaara said and then turned his gaze to Sachiko. He saw the blood dripping from her lip but didn't move. He closed his eyes for a moment and then breathed out slowly. "I have no use for your name."

Naruto finally grew quiet and gave up but not before grumbling something rude about Sasuke and how everyone thinks he was so cool. He crossed her arms defiantly and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. Sachiko smiled at him affectionately but Naruto didn't notice. She looked back to Gaara to find him staring at her. It was a stupid move on her part to draw her own blood but she did it to save Naruto. She could face Gaara on but Naruto surely couldn't. Sachiko had often said, 'fight fire with fire.' So she felt it was her job to subdue Gaara. She too, had a demon after all.

"All from the Sand Village," the pink haired girl that had to be Sakura murmured to Naruto, "They're probably here for the Chunin Exams." He seemed confused at first but thought it over in his head and nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two but said nothing.

"Let's go," Gaara barked at his siblings and Sachiko. He turned his back to them. Temari and Kankuro instantly appeared at his side but Sachiko had lingered behind. Gaara turned around to see where she was and found her standing next to Naruto. Gaara had seen Sachiko hanging out with the black haired boy and the blonde boy so that's why she felt so awkward. He honestly didn't care. "Sachiko," he said, "Hurry up! I have little patience for you today." Her name was awkward on his tongue. He couldn't remember having ever said it before.

"Gomen nasai," her famous words sounded, "Gaara-sama." She ran past Naruto, Sasuke, the little boy, and the pink haired girl to catch up with the Sand natives. She turned her head back a moment and mouthed the words, "Gomen nasai."

Gaara saw this and growled at her, "Shut up and face forward."

"Hai, Gaara-sama," Sachiko murmured, nearly about to cry. She sucked it up though because she was in front of Gaara. He had no patience for tears and they had none for him.

After the four strangers left, Naruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru, and Sakura were left to talk amongst themselves. The first thing out of Naruto's mouth was, "Did you see the way they treated Sachiko-chan! Why does she hang out with them?"

"They're all from the same village. They were probably going out to lunch," Sakura offered, trying to help Naruto feel better.

"That Gaara guy and the guy with the black outfit weren't the two she described as her teammates though… I wonder why she's never with them," Sasuke mentioned to Naruto, his brow furrowed in thought.

"She said she doesn't like to hang out with them… they fight over her," Naruto said in a low voice.

"Is that the girl you like Naruto?" Sakura had been quiet while the two were discussing the blue haired girl.

"Hai," Naruto said happily, "She's very pretty 'ttebayo!"

"I can see that," Sakura said with a smile. Her and that girl seemed like opposites. It was a wonder what made Naruto like a girl. He had a crush on Sakura first but since Sachiko came in the picture she was all he would talk about. Sakura felt a little awkward at first but was glad that Naruto found someone else that would hopefully return his affection. She looked at him a lot and that was a good sign.

Naruto continued talking about Sachiko even though he wasn't asked to. He put his hands up in the air and waved them in a weird motion as if to say she had major curves. Sakura punched Naruto in the face and screamed, "You're such a pervert Naruto! I'm going to tell her what a pervert you are!"

"No, Sakura-chan," cried Naruto, trying to defend himself by covering his face.

Sakura slapped at the blonde boy and Konohamaru turned away. He couldn't bear to see the boss like that. "Pervert!" Sasuke shook his head. Why did his teammates have to be so immature and silly? He walked away from the two in search of something else to amuse him.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko walked with the others around Konoha. They were heading back to the hotel but Temari had talked Kankuro and even Gaara to spend some time hanging around the village. Sachiko knew this was just Temari's excuse to go shopping. Sachiko thought to herself, _"If you can't beat'em, join'em…"_

Sachiko wandered around a jewelry shop hopelessly. There was no way she could afford to buy anything for herself but she did admire jewelry. Gold, silver, white gold, platinum; it was all so pretty to her. She loved to think of some beautiful princess dressed up in the finest silk kimono with dazzling hair pieces hanging down like a Geisha's with a lovely ring on a dainty finger as the finishing touch.

She gazed into one of the windows and saw a magnificent ring. The band was a regular silver band. It was crested with a geometric crown, filled with tiny little diamonds. It was so simple yet elegant. It was…

"Classy," Sachiko breathed as she stared into the window, practically smooshing her face into window. She rubbed the sides of her mouth because for a minute, she thought she was drooling. As she backed away from the shop window, the ring seemed to wink at her with its glistening gems.

"It is, isn't it," asked Temari. The blonde haired girl had just appeared right next to Sachiko. Temari stepped forward to take a closer look and admired the ring. "Think I should get it?"

"It's lovely," admitted Sachiko, "I would…" Sachiko's heart sank like a dinky little boat out in the big sea. It just didn't have a chance.

"I prefer a bigger ring but this one is nice," cooed Temari as she went inside the store, Sachiko desperately following her in. "I'd like to try that one," said Temari as she pointed to the ring. Sachiko's mouth was agape as Temari tried on the ring, awestruck by its beauty. It glimmered brilliantly when brought into the light. "What do you think Sachiko-san?"

"It's… beautiful," she said, sadness in her eyes. Temari would buy it just to keep her from getting it and to ruin her hopes of ever getting the ring. Girls were wicked this way and Sachiko just handed Temari what she wanted; approval. Now that Temari knew Sachiko really wanted the ring she would buy it to spite her.

A red head of messy hair poked into the jewelry store. He didn't look happy at all. Sachiko could almost laugh at his facial expression. Shopping was not Sabaku no Gaara's thing. "We're leaving now," he barked at the two girls.

"I was just going to buy this ring Gaara," Temari told him, "I'll be out in five minutes."

"No, now… or I'll break your neck in half," threatened Gaara to his sister. He was in no mood for her to argue with him and she could tell by his voice and the malicious look in his teal eyes.

"Thank you," Temari told the ring dealer, "Maybe some other time."

The ring dealer took the ring back with a shaky hand and returned it to its pedestal. Sachiko wanted to grin very badly as she exited the store but she waited until she passed up Temari. She didn't want Temari to see her face. Gaara stood at the front door of the store, arms crossed and angry. He looked up and Sachiko and saw a smirk. Their eyes met for a moment. He saw amusement in her hazy purple blue eyes. They twinkled with delight and laughter. Gaara looked past her and saw Temari walking toward the door. She had a disappointed look in her eyes but tried to hide it.

Gaara followed the two girls out of the store. "Stupidity," Gaara said to them, both in earshot. Temari scowled out the word but said absolutely nothing. Instead, she walked away to look for Kankuro, leaving Gaara and Sachiko to walk together. Sachiko turned to the redheaded boy and smiled. She took what he had said as a comment directed toward Temari and not herself. Her eyes seemed to still be dancing with laughter. "What are you smiling at," Gaara hissed at her, not liking her cheerfulness.

"Nothing Gaara-sama… You just have very opportune timing," she said to him. And that was that.

**A/N: Okay. So that was Chapter Twenty One. Things are moving along and I'm excited! I really can't wait to get to the part that I couldn't stop thinking of today. I can't tell you guys my idea because that would be giving it away!**

**Sachiko: Author-sama must keep secrets! That way no one knows what will happen with me or any of the other characters! **

**Author-sama: That's right Sachiko-chan. **

**Sachiko: Author-sama what was up with the ring though?**

**Author-sama: I just wanted to have some girlish rivalry between you and Temari. It's not that she doesn't like you, she just sees you as competition. Especially because you knew Sasuke. "Thee Local Hottie." It was her way of getting back at you.**

**Sachiko: Oh I see! That makes sense. Temari-baka… Don't tell her I said that!**

**Author-sama: My lips are sealed! Anyway, I'm off to write the chapter twenty two! REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two: A Written Test Wins You a Ticket to the Forest of Death**

**A/N: This was always one of my favorite episodes in Naruto. It was just hilarious to watch Naruto struggle poor guy. Well, this will be funny as well. So… BE EXCITED!!**

**Sachiko: oh but I am! I promise!**

**Author-sama: Good. Since we are all excited… I can start the story!**

Sachiko had been nervous the moment she set foot in the awful building where the written part of the Chunin exams was to be taken. She could feel her heart beating too fast for her own body and her palms began to sweat. Sachiko rubbed her hands on the sides of her skirt, hoping no one noticed her palms were sweating. It was embarrassing enough. Gaara, of course, was calm as a cucumber. Kankuro seemed to have taken on a new personality since they had been in Konoha. He was always trying to act like a bad ass and wasn't the kind Kankuro Sachiko had grown to like so much. He was completely different. Sachiko took it as a sign and was relieved that she hadn't ended up being his girlfriend. If he would have changed on her like the way he had done, she would have been very stressed out. Sachiko was stressed enough already. Temari was standing there like she was waiting for "Thee Local Hottie" because he, at any moment, would just take her in his arms and start whispering sweet nothings to her or something farfetched like that. Sachiko scowled. The Sand Siblings had completely changed on her. They had acted one way in the Sand Village and then acted another in the Leaf Village. Kankuro had been nice and now was trying to be some sort of bad guy. Temari didn't seem like much of a flirt back at Suna and now she seemed like she was trying to prove something everywhere she went. The only that hadn't changed was Gaara. He remained the same everywhere he went because unlike Temari, he didn't have anything to prove to anyone. Gaara never tried to be accepted by people. He was just Sabaku no Gaara.

Sachiko looked to Kentaro and Katsura. Kentaro looked like he was about to pull a prank on someone but still had the same friendly look in his eye that he did before they left Suna. Katsura looked like he would fall asleep and then fall over at any moment. The dark bags under his eyes didn't do him justice like Gaara's had. The two barely spoke to Sachiko but they were nice to her when she did speak to them. She was grateful for that.

The three Sand Siblings went ahead to go check in to the exams. Sachiko didn't want to go too early and end up sitting and waiting for a long time. Kentaro agreed with the idea because he said he was full of a lot of energy that morning. Katsura even said he would hang out with them for a few minutes before the exam but he was terribly sleepy and going to nap after he aced it. Sachiko had been stalling for time. She was hoping to run into Naruto or Kiba. Kiba had probably already got there very early because that was the kind of person he was and Shino too. Shino took things very seriously so Sachiko had a feeling they were already sitting in the exam room. Naruto liked to sleep in late though, so she was hoping to catch him. Her eyes lit up when she saw the blonde enter the room.

"I'm going to talk to a friend," Sachiko said to her two teammates, "Pretend to be jealous I'm talking to him… I'll explain later."

Kentaro and Katsura both raised an eyebrow at one another and then shrugged. Whatever story Sachiko had told the blonde boy they had to abide by. If they didn't, it would look a bit suspicious. Being ANBU of Suna, not looking suspicious was part of their job. Both put on jealous faces and stood with arms crossed to wait for Sachiko.

"Naruto-kun," Sachiko said joyfully as she took him in an embrace. After letting go of him she found him to be a little on the pink side.

"Sachiko-chan," Naruto said with a smile as a deeper blush spread across his cheeks.

Sakura was standing behind Naruto and looked quite irritated with him for some reason. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Naruto?!" She seemed like an angry girl.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said with squinted eyes, "Sachiko-chan this is Sakura-chan."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan! Naruto says nothing but good things about you," Sachiko told the pink haired girl.

"Oh does he," she asked eyeballing the blonde for a moment. He chuckled a rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's nice to meet you too… You know, Naruto never stops talking about you… He's very fond of you."

Naruto turned bright red and turned to Sakura, whispering loudly in her ear. "Sakura-chan Shhh!" Naruto began to chuckle again and continued to rub the same spot on the back of his head with his hand.

"I'm fond of him too," she said, giving Naruto a wink. She didn't want him to get too excited but he did anyway.

"Sachiko-chan is the greatest," Naruto declared to Sakura with a grin.

"So I've heard," Sakura laughed. Her face fell suddenly for a thought had popped into her head. "I wonder where Sasuke-kun is."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke this. Sasuke that. When are people going to realize that I'm way cooler than that Sasuke?!"

"Naruto-kun I think you're cooler than Sasuke-kun but don't tell him. He might get jealous," Sachiko whispered to the blue eyed shinobi, causing him to blush twice as much and practically giggle.

"Sachiko-chan," cried Kentaro from upstairs, "Time to check in."

"Those are your teammates," asked Naruto, giving them a good look over, "They seem upset you're over here."

"They get jealous easy," Sachiko said happy they went along with what she had told them to. She turned around and said to her teammates, "Give me one more minute."

Kentaro gave her a nod but Katsura scoffed. Sachiko smiled at them. They were pretty good actors. She directed her attention back to Naruto and Sakura. "Tell Sasuke-kun I said hello. I wish you three the best of luck on the written." Sachiko gave Naruto another hug and said her goodbyes. "Lovely to have met you Sakura-san!" Sakura said the same and Sachiko went back to her teammates.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko had been biting her pencil for the past ten minutes. All the questions on the written exam had been incredibly difficult. She had no clue what to write and she could hear the clock ticking away in the background. She was going insane. She looked up and saw Naruto freaking out as well. At least she wasn't the only one suffering. Everyone else seemed to be doing just fine on the exam. But of course they were all cheating. They just weren't getting caught. Sachiko sighed. She was never good at cheating on tests. She leaned into her hand, which was supporting her head up.

Sachiko felt some sand get in her eyes and began to rub at them. She knew that it wasn't possible for sand to get in her eye when she was taking a test. She realized Gaara was watching her with his third eye. Temari, surprisingly, had given Sachiko some juicy information about the redhead. Temari had been very happy one evening, probably because a boy finally flirted back, at least that's what Sachiko thought was the reason. Temari had girl talk with Sachiko for about two hours and then told her all about Gaara's moves and Kankuro's as well. Gaara apparently was very sneaky when he wanted to be. The third eye technique seemed to be a nice asset to have. But Sachiko at the moment felt embarrassed that she had no answer written down whatsoever. She also felt embarrassed because Sachiko had drawn a couple of things on the back of her paper, which was the side that currently faced up. It was a very silly little drawing. It was something a child would draw; a lonely child. It was pictures of Sachiko chibis with her friends.

Gaara's eye went over Sachiko's paper, scanning it for answers but found none. Instead of answers there were a bunch of doodles all over the back sheet of the paper, which was facing up. Gaara allowed the eye to examine each of the drawings. The first drawing was of her and the blonde haired boy she called Naruto. They were both eating ramen and smiling at each other. The next was a wolfish looking boy with a dog poking out of his jacket. He was eating an ice cream with Sachiko. Another drawing was of the boy named Sasuke. He and she were walking somewhere. The last picture surprised him greatly. The last drawing was one of himself and Sachiko. She was handing him a flower and he was glaring at her. Gaara quickly withdrew his third eye. He had seen enough.

Sachiko yawned, waiting for the sand to come out of her eyes. After the sand left her eyes she examined her drawings again. _"Hmm, me and Naruto eating ramen… me and Kiba eating ice cream… me and Sasuke walking to Naruto's…me giving Gaara a flower… wait! ACK!" _Sachiko slapped her forehead loudly, creating a great smacking sound and causing everyone to gawk at her. She knew Gaara was probably looking at her too and he also probably knew why she smacked her forehead. How embarrassing. Sachiko sighed, this time nearly as loud as the smack on her forehead.

"You, be quiet," ordered Ibiki angrily.

"Gomen nasai," Sachiko replied to him earnestly.

"NO TALKING!"

Sachiko cringed. She was most likely having the hardest time with this test out of all the genin there. Sometimes Kentaro or Katsura would give her an encouraging look but they sat too far away from her to do anything to help her. _"Well Sachiko-san," _she thought to herself, _"You should probably turn the paper over and have a crack at the questions…" _She flipped the paper over, examined number one, and groaned inwardly. _"This is awful… all that studying I did back home and nothing I studied is on here… I would have bad luck like this…Gahhh…" _

"**Cheat."**

"_Nani?"_

"**Cheat… all the other genin are. They want you to cheat… just without getting caught. That was the point of the test… Cheat!"**

"_Chihoko you and I both know I'm no good at cheating! Remember kindergarten? I couldn't even cheat on the spelling test… It was a disaster! And then I got beat like a dog when I got home. Father never let me go to public school again. He said I shamed the family. I was five!"_

"**Shut up! Listen to me… You have two options… the first is very risky though… you could use the Inazuma Strike and destroy the electricity by the time they get it back on you'll have got the test done and even the extra credit—"**

"—_They'll probably cancel the test if I do that and then postpone it… or fail everyone…"_

"**That's why it's risky… Don't interrupt. Your second option is using your speed to your advantage. You have speedy hands. Swap your paper with your neighbors without them noticing, memorize the answers, then swap them back."**

"_Chihoko, I'll get nervous and then get caught! I might end up swapping my paper with their pencil… How obvious will that be?!"_

"**Hopeless girl! Oh look your friend is trying to give you something… Good thing you have a corner seat."**

Sachiko looked up to see Kankuro walk by. He flicked a tiny scroll toward her. She thought she had heard someone ask to go to the bathroom. Had it been him? Sachiko wasn't sure were he got the answers from and currently, she didn't care. All she had to do now was write the answers down and be on her way to a good grade. Sachiko smiled to herself and began to daydream for a while. She felt sleepy suddenly. She felt herself nod off.

"PENCILS DOWN AND EVERYONE SLEEPING WAKE UP!"

Sachiko's head flew up. She stared at her paper. She knew she hadn't written the answers down before she nodded off but when she stared back at her paper all the answers were there. She stared in awe. At first she thought maybe she did write the answers and forgotten or she 'slept wrote' or something but the strangest thing was that the answers were not in her handwriting. _"What the shinobi?!"_

"**Your pencil started moving on its own…"**

"_On its own?! You did it right?"_

"**I think that brat did it… with his sand…"**

"_Gaara-sama? Why would he do that for me?"_

"**Who cares? Just shut up and pay attention. They're asking the final question. If you answer it wrong you can't be a ninja anymore… I think he's bluffing. Just stay in your seat and stay quiet. Don't raise your hand… Oh and your friend is having a little outburst."**

Sachiko shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts and tuned her ears in. Chihoko had been right, Naruto was yelling at Ibiki. Sachiko would have liked to have caught all of his little speech but she only caught the ending.

"Bring on the question now and stop torturing us!"

The whole room was dead silent after Naruto's speech. Sachiko could tell the rest of the ninja wanted to clap. Naruto had a way with raising spirits and public speaking. It was at that moment Sachiko knew Naruto would be the best Hokage like he said he would. Everyone would respect him that day. Sachiko smiled brilliantly and secretly cheered for Naruto in her head.

"Are there any more ninja that don't want to try to answer the question?" When no ninja raised their hand or hesitated not to, Ibiki knew it was the time to continue. "All of you passed."

All the ninja breathed out heavily and didn't question Ibiki. All except Naruto, of course. "Nando?! Just like that we're all passed? I don't get it."

"Don't you see Naruto? That was the test," Sakura tried to explain to her friend.

"I still don't get it," Naruto told her, his eyes squinted.

Next thing Sachiko knew was a woman flying in through the building. She introduced herself as Anko. She had her hear in a messy ponytail or maybe it was a bun. Sachiko wasn't exactly sure about it. Her shirt was made up of fishnet but she had a jacket over it. She was a very loud woman and very tomboyish. Sachiko couldn't understand how someone could speak so excitedly about a place called "The Forest of Death." Sachiko was pretty sure that all these proctors were either very scary or really weird.

"I see you kids out there," Anko said in a strong voice, "Falling asleep so wake up and pay attention! And you right there with the blue hair! Don't be giving me the stink eye!"

Sachiko wasn't trying to give her the stink eye, whatever that was. But she was having a hard time looking at her like a normal person. Naruto turned around and waved to her. He was chuckling over the stink eye thing. Sachiko waved back weakly.

"You with the blue hair, pay attention! Don't be waving to your friends," Anko ordered Sachiko, embarrassing her fully. Sachiko blushed furiously as all the other genin stared at her. For the first time, she was glad she wasn't from the Leaf Village just so they wouldn't remind her of this embarrassing moment. Sachiko groaned inwardly, these Chunin Exams were going to drive her stark raving mad.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

All the genin met Anko at six in the morning. Sachiko quivered when she saw that the Forest of Death was actually fenced to keep people out or keep people in. That thought was a little unnerving. Sachiko had spotted the little boy Konohamaru and his little friends interviewing Naruto and all the other Leaf Village Ninja. Anko had declared a ten minute break because of course, she was being interviewed. Sachiko took her time to thank Gaara. She hadn't been able to speak to him last night but this morning was a good opportunity for thanking. Gaara was standing separate from his siblings yet still somewhat close to them. Sachiko went to go stand by him casually. His teal eyes looked up at her but his mouth would not move to speak. Sachiko turned slightly toward him, her nervous hands playing with one of her pigtails.

"Gaara-sama… I wanted to thank you… I know you helped on the written… I fell asleep out of nowhere… I wasn't even sleepy at first and then I knocked out… Arigato Gaara-sama," she whispered to him so the others wouldn't hear. He probably didn't want his siblings to know that he had been charitable toward Sachiko in any way.

He gave her one short nod. This was the signal for her to take it as a 'your welcome' or a 'shut up and leave me alone.' Sachiko took it as both. Sachiko decided to leave Gaara alone for the moment and went off to visit Naruto. He was talking to Konohamaru about Sasuke. Sachiko got a kick out of it, to say the least.

"Sasuke's a real pretentious guy. All the girls think he's cool but they don't know what a jerk he really is! Anyway, he's always swooping in at the last minute and making me look bad… But one day I'll show him! And then there's Haruno Sakura! I'll let you in on a little secret… She's madly in love with me! She'll never admit it of course, but I think her coyness gives it away. Besides, I don't like her that way… There's someone else way better!"

Sachiko couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's little speech. He continued this way for about another five minutes. Sakura's interview was predictable. She said a little about herself, bashed Naruto, and then went on and on about Sasuke. She also described their sensei, which was a nice touch. After her it was Sasuke's turn to get interviewed. Sachiko was certain that Sasuke would have plenty to say about Naruto.

"If you listen to Naruto your article will be more fairy tale than truth," Sasuke told the little ones. Naruto threw in a comment but Sasuke had a rebuttal. "They're here to interview other ninja other than you Naruto… Believe it." Naruto growled at Sasuke and argued with Sasuke. Naruto finally quieted down and resolved to speak with Sachiko, allowing Sasuke to continue his interview; that is until Sasuke said he was better than all the Leaf Village ninja combined.

"Oh yeah that's why you got your butt kicked by Rock Lee," Naruto interjected with a triumphant grin, "Because you're _better_ than him? You shouldn't be talking! Even you screw up from time to time!"

"I'm gonna screw you up if you don't watch it," Sasuke retorted angrily.

"Go for it! Let's settle this once and for all!"

Sachiko put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto-kun… calm down please." He nodded and backed away. Sasuke gave a quick, "Hmph," and left it at that.

While Sasuke and Naruto battled it out with death glares Sachiko wandered off to find her other friends. Sachiko saw Shino and Hinata standing over by a tree. Hinata had her eyes on Naruto but shyly looked away. Sachiko had liked Naruto herself but she couldn't help but want Hinata to at least have a chance at him. Sachiko bowed two each of them in greeting. Shino nodded his head and Hinata returned the bow.

"Where is Kiba-kun," asked Sachiko.

"Right behind you," said the dog loving boy.

Sachiko turned around and bowed her head. She looked up to see the boy had his usually charismatic slanted grin. One of his pointy teeth had poked out from the corner. "Hello Kiba-kun… I wanted to wish you and your team good luck," Sachiko said as nicely as she could.

"**Don't over do it… you look stupid."**

"_Eh… shut up… Chihoko…"_

"You too," Kiba said, Akamaru barking in agreement, "Be careful out there!"

"I will Kiba-kun," Sachiko promised as she pet Akamaru and allowed him to lick her hand. "Well I must return to my teammates… Bye…"

Akamaru gave three short barks and Kiba blushed a bit saying, "Akamaru behave yourself…"

Anko soon called the break time over and explained the rules of the Forest of Death. Naruto had a close call with a kunai and then an even closer call with a creepy Grass ninja sticking her tongue all over the place with a kunai held in it. Sachiko grimaced from disgust and looked away. Sometimes Naruto put himself in those kinds of awkward situations. It was his own fault.

"I wonder if I could do that with my tongue," Naruto said curiously as he stuck out his tongue and attempted to do so. He looked like a psycho lizard that was trying to catch flies and going about it all wrong.

"Loser," mumbled Sasuke.

After signing a standard consent form, Sachiko was partly sleeping through Anko's instructions and guidelines about the Forest of Death. She still felt sleepy, ever since the written part on the Chunin Exams. She had wondered if someone used some sort of jutsu on her. Chihoko relayed a summation of Anko's speech to Sachiko.

"**You must obtain a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll… but you are forbidden to open them. You and your team must find the tower in the forest and blah… blah… blah."**

"_Boring… I thought the Chunin Exams would be fun but they're so lame," _Sachiko grumbled to the cat.

"**Well look alive… You're beginning to make me want to take a cat nap…"**

"Hey Sachiko," Kentaro whispered, "Let me and Katsura take care of the scrolls… The faster we get them the better. We just need to get out of the forest as quick as possible. Okay?"

"Sure Kentaro-kun," said Sachiko in a sleepy voice, "You guys take care of it…"

"The goal is to just get you through this forest alive with your scrolls… Kentaro will retrieve scrolls and I will stay with you and protect you in case something happens," Katsura said reassuringly, "One of us will be with you at all times…"

"Thanks guys," Sachiko said with a yawn. The sleepiness was really beginning to take its toll on her and she had no inclination as to why. Sachiko could only hope that she would be able to stay awake in the forest. If she couldn't, there was a big chance that she wouldn't make it out of the Forest of Death alive.

**A/N: Sweetness Chapter twenty two. I'm on a roll. This is the third chapter I've written in one day… But of course, I won't post them all at once… You'll get this chapter when you get it.**

**Sachiko: Author-sama should sleep now… she is sleep deprived… All of a sudden I become sleepy in the story when you started yawning.**

**Author-sama: -YAWN- I promise… I have a point for that… there is a meaning… -ZZZZzzzzz…-**

**Sachiko: Well REVIEW, while I put Author-sama to bed!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three: Heaven Scrolls Bare no Angels**

**A/N: The Forest of Death isn't a friendly place Sachiko-chan… be careful!**

**Sachiko: I'll do my best! –Salute-**

Each team sped off into the Forest of Death the moment Anko opened the fenced gate. Every team was dying to get their hands on another in hopes they had the scroll that was needed. Shrill cries rang throughout the forest to alert all the other genin that one team was down but there were many else to go.

"Sounds like the fun is beginning," purred Anko with a grin as she looked to her beloved Forest of Death.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Team 7 was fending off a Rain village ninja. Naruto had gone to use the restroom and when he came back Sasuke had attacked him. Sakura, misunderstanding Sasuke's actions, began to yell at him to stop. Sasuke turned around to tell her to take a good look and that the Naruto before them was just someone using a transformation jutsu. The new Naruto had been missing the scratch on his left cheek and he had his shuriken holder misplaces on his left leg instead of his right. The guy untransformed and became another ninja with a strange mouthpiece. Naruto finally managed to escape from his ropes and just came in right on time to throw a kunai at the threatening shinobi. Team 7 scared the other shinobi off.

"We need a password," Sasuke suggested to his team.

"What kind of password," asked Naruto with concern.

"A secret one… Something only for the three of us… Now listen closely I'm going to only say this once. The question will be, 'When does a ninja strike?' And the answer will be, 'A ninja strikes when the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike."

"You got one a little shorter," whined Naruto.

"No Naruto, that's it."

"Come on Naruto I already memorized it! It's easy!" Sakura gave him a disgusted look as if he didn't have any brains whatsoever.

"I got it! I got it! I just thought it was going to be a password… not a pass-speech," complained Naruto as he folded his arms rebelliously.

"I'll take the scroll," said Sasuke as he stood up.

"Wait a minute Sasuke," Naruto said but stopped mid-sentence. Someone had cut his right cheek with something. The same creepy grass ninja from before had appeared and with vengeance.

Team 7 had gotten separated for the moment. Sasuke and Sakura found each other and regrouped but not before Sasuke demanded the password from her. Sakura answered back word for word. A stumbling Naruto came onto the scene and this time Sakura demanded the password. Surprisingly Naruto got the password word for word as well. This was the problem.

Sasuke launched a kunai at the imposter. Sakura freaked out again, thinking Sasuke was doing something wrong. "I gotta hand it to you, you're quicker than the last one," Sasuke commented.

"What do you mean he got the password word for word," Sakura screeched.

"You think the real Naruto would get that word for word? Not in a million years," said Sasuke, waiting for the fake Naruto to transform.

It turned out to be the creepy Grass ninja. Sasuke and the Grass ninja engaged in some banter and then engaged in a battle. Things weren't looking good for Team 7, especially on Naruto's end. He had been distanced from his team greatly. He came face to face with a giant snake. It coiled around him like a little devil and then swallowed him whole.

"When this is over," said the Grass ninja to Sasuke and Sakura, "One of us will have both scrolls and the other will be dead."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko and her teammates had received an Earth scroll and were in search of a Heaven Scroll. They had no luck so far because every team they had stumbled upon only had another Earth scroll. Sachiko could tell Katsura and Kentaro were incredibly frustrated. She frowned at the two. They wanted to do everything themselves and wouldn't let her do anything. Sachiko knew that if she could speed up with kekkai genkai she could just whiz through the forest, find a Heaven scroll, snatch it, and return back to her team, all in ten minutes tops. She knew they wouldn't go for the plan but she had to try anyway. Things were looking to hopeless.

"I can use my kekkai genkai… I can get us the Heaven scroll in no time… you guys would just have to wait here for me," Sachiko offered to the two Suna ANBU black ops in disguise.

"That's no good… Say you get caught or killed… Then its game over," Kentaro said softly. Sachiko frowned again. Kentaro was completely close minded.

"What's your kekkai genkai," asked Katsura. Sachiko knew she would spark his interests more than Kentaro. Katsura was a thinker. He often stayed quiet but that's because he was always thinking of a plan.

"Inazuma… I can move as fast as lightning," Sachiko breathed out, almost proudly.

"Is there any way you can take one of us with you?" Katsura began to bite on his thumb, this was a good sign, he was thinking hard.

"I can try to take the both of you… but you'd have to hold on tightly… If you formed a train behind me and held on I could move through the forest with you two… I wouldn't be as fast but we still wouldn't be easily detected," Sachiko explained to them.

"Let's try it," Katsura suggested to Kentaro, "Is there any chance that this won't work?"

"If you guys let go of me… you'll be scattered somewhere in the forest… there's no telling where you'll end up… I won't be able to find you guys if that happens," Sachiko told them. She was a bit scared that something like that would happen. Things weren't going too well for them.

"If that happens," said Katsura with a bite of the thumb, "We will meet back at this spot… Agreed?" Katsura threw a kunai in the ground to mark the spot.

"Agreed," said Kentaro and Sachiko in unison.

"Well okay then," said Kentaro with a smirk, "Let's get this plan in action."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"Looks like I came just in time," said Naruto atop a safe tree branch. His friends had been cornered by the grass village ninja. "By the way… what was that password again?" He grinned widely as he stared down to the others. "Okay, so anyway, what's the password again?"

"Forget it," Sakura said angrily, "We know it's you!"

"Naruto get out of here," Sasuke cried out, "You don't know what you're up against! Go now! While you can!"

"Well Naruto," said the grass village ninja, "You managed to get away from my friend."

"_He doesn't get it… he doesn't know what he's dealing with," _thought Sasuke, his eyes bulged out. _"That little idiot is just going to get all three of us killed… I've got to do something!"_

"The scroll right… That's what you want. Take it and leave us in peace," Sasuke told the Grass ninja, shocking both his teammates.

"What's wrong with you," Naruto cried out, "We can't just hand over the scroll to the enemy!"

"Very wise… very sensible," cooed the Grass ninja with a smirk.

Just as Sasuke threw the scroll to the Grass ninja, Naruto intercepted it and stole it. "Stop being the hero Naruto," cried Sasuke. Naruto threw a heavy and unexpected punch on his teammate. "Stupid fool, you don't know what you're doing!"

Naruto was panting heavily like a beast. "I may not know the password but I know who I am. You, I'm not so sure about. How do we know you are who you say you are?"

"It's me you loser," Sasuke shouted.

"Liar," Naruto accused in a hoarse growl, "You may look just like him… you may sound just like him… But there's no way you're the Sasuke I know! I don't care how tough a fight you've been through! Surrendering? Giving up the scroll? When did Sasuke become a coward?! You keep saying I don't understand what's going on but I do! You've choked… That's what it is!"

"Sad but true," cooed the Grass ninja again, "It doesn't matter… As far as the scroll goes… I'll just kill you and take it."

"Let's see you try it," cried Naruto, attacking the grass ninja full force with a kunai.

The Grass ninja quickly summoned another snake to attack Naruto. Naruto barely avoided the snake as it tried to smash him against a tree. Naruto began to pant as he was crouched on the tree branch. The snake was slithering his tongue around, smelling his prey's scent.

"Careful he likes to play with his food," the Grass ninja warned as the snake gave a swing of the tail and knocked Naruto down.

Naruto awakened just in time as the snake was about to take him in his mouth. "Eat this," Naruto cried, landing a blow to the snake. His eyes glowed an eerie red as he sent many flying punches to the snake's snout.

"Look at him," Sakura said in awe, "He's gone nuts… Where did he get that power all of a sudden?"

The snake dealt a blow to Naruto. It caused him to smash directly into a tree branch. He lay there motionless as his teammates could only gawk.

"That fire in his eyes," said the Grass ninja, "There's no mistaking it! Now then… let's see how well you do Sasuke." The Grass ninja and her snake turned their direction toward the Uchiha boy at full throttle. They were about to give him a good shaking up when Naruto leapt in the path of the snake. Naruto had stuck a kunai into the snake and smashed its snout into the tree branch. His power had been overwhelming. Sasuke and Sakura could only stare and try to understand just what was taking place. Naruto began his heavy pant again, his head bowed low.

"Hey kid," Naruto said to Sasuke without looking up, "You're not heard are ya?" He looked up at Sasuke to see his expression and said in a low growl, "Scaredy cat." Sasuke looked back into Naruto's eyes. They were no longer blue but a bright red color. His pupil had turned into a small slit like that of a feral creature. "Standing there frozen like a frightened rabbit… No way, you're not the Sasuke I know," said Naruto as the Grass ninja's tongue unknowingly wrapped around Naruto's abdomen.

"I see some of the Nine Tail's chakra is released," hissed the grass ninja as she used the five pronged seal against Naruto's stomach, sealing the Nine Tail's power.

"Sasuke," Sakura cried out, "Hurry! Do something!"

The Nine Tail Fox's powers slowly faded away from Naruto and his eyes returned to blue. The grass ninja removed the scroll from Naruto's backpack and carelessly throw Naruto to the side. Sakura used a kunai to catch Naruto by the jacket. Sasuke still was frozen by his fear. "Okay, say what you want about Naruto… Say he's a pest… but at least his doing something! At least he's no coward," cried Sakura to her raven haired teammate.

Sasuke's eyes were closed tightly as he envisioned his brother talking to him. Telling him he wasn't good enough and to live with the shame. "NO!" Sasuke grasped his kunai, hands turning pale. Sasuke had gotten over his fear and was ready to fight the Grass ninja.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko and her teammates were racing through the forest. To a regular person it would seem they were a strong wind. To a lower ranked ninja, it seemed like an enemy wind based attack. They ran past several teams, all bearing Earth scrolls. Sachiko took in deep breaths as her feet carried her and her teammates faster and faster through the forest. There was a point when they didn't come across a team for a long time. They found a team below, hurt and some dead. Their scrolls had to have been stolen from them.

Sachiko stopped for a moment with a click of the heels. She turned to her teammates and said, "We're not having any luck. Every team we've come across either has an Earth scroll like we do or they don't have any. It's like all the teams have already gotten their Heaven scrolls. This isn't looking good at all!"

"Don't give up," Kentaro said, giving her a nudge, "We'll find one."

"It would help if we even found the Sand Siblings," said Katsura, "Knowing the Kazekage's son… He's bound to have a nice helping of both scrolls."

"What do you mean," asked Sachiko, unsure of what Katsura was thinking.

He nibbled on his thumb a bit before speaking, "He has uncontrollable bloodlust. I'm sure they had no problem obtaining the scroll they needed… but that doesn't mean he will stop. He will kill every ninja team he comes across… That means he'll have extra scrolls…"

"Good thinking," Kentaro chimed in, "But I doubt he'll willingly give one up."

"True," said Katsura to his teammate, "But his brother or sister will… Besides, Gaara doesn't want us to fail this mission either. It'll count as a mission failed for him. His record is flawless and I'm sure he's going to keep it that way. Are you in or out?"

Kentaro and Sachiko looked at each other. Both were sure of their decision. They said it together like true teammates, "We're in."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The Grass ninja had revealed herself not only as a formidable opponent but as something else entirely. Anko's fears and suspicions had come true. Unfortunately she wasn't close enough to save anyone from the grass ninja. The Grass ninja was really that devil of a Sanin, Orochimaru. He was a snake summoner and had a disturbing sense of humor to go along with his long tongue and snake eyes. He was a sight for sore eyes and h had given Sasuke a lovely little vampiric bite called the Curse Mark.

"I just gave him a parting gift," said the Grass ninja that was really Orochimaru. "He'll seek me out and desire my power." Then he left them there; Sasuke in pain, Sakura crying, and Naruto unconscious.

"Naruto," cried Sakura desperately, "I need you! Sasuke's hurt!"

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

When Sachiko finally spotted the Sand Siblings, they weren't the only ones she spotted. Gaara had wanted to fight against some Rain village ninja. They all were tough looking but Sachiko knew that looks could be deceiving. Sachiko guessed that Gaara would take care of them in zero time flat.

"Hey kid," said the leader of the Rain village team, "You should be more careful about picking your opponents. You're all going to die."

"_They should heed their own advice," _thought Sachiko. Kentaro and Katsura had suggested that they shouldn't interrupt the Sand Siblings before the fight. Gaara might be hungry for seconds.

"Cut the chatter. Let's fight… Old man from the Hidden village of Rain," said Gaara, amusement playing about his lips.

"Hey Gaara… Shouldn't we follow them and gather information before we pick a fight?" Kankuro saw this as a wiser decision. "We already have both scrolls, there's no need for us to fight. Unnecessary fights are—"

"—It doesn't matter," interrupted Gaara, "I'll kill everyone we encounter."

"_That's why I don't like to be with him…" _thought Kankuro secretly to himself.

"Then let's do this," said the Rain village ninja as he unsheathed his weaponry.

Dozens of umbrellas were launched into the air. The Rain Village ninja used a sprinkling needles attack. The umbrellas began to spin erratically in the air and shoot out millions of needles. The needles were all aimed to hit Gaara. Sachiko gasped from her hiding place in the bushes but she knew Gaara would come out unscathed as the needles created a puff of dusty smoke. After the smoke cleared up, Gaara stood in a protective sand bubble. Needles were sticking out from the sand and Gaara stood there looking like a menace.

"Is that it?"

The Rain Village ninja was in complete shock and so he ordered more needles to fly at Gaara only for them to be blocked by his sand barricade. "A rain of needles, eh? Then I'll make a rain of blood fall."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"His chakra is so huge," said Kiba from his hiding spot. He and his team were desperately hiding behind some bushes. It had been Kiba's idea to go see what was going on. He had hoped his decision wouldn't be the downfall of his team. "Also that sand has a strong smell to it."

"Smell?" Asked Shino, who was hiding next to Kiba.

"It smells like blood," murmured Kiba.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Kankuro began to explain the mystery of Gaara's power. He told the Rain Village ninja about Gaara's sand based attacks and how they worked. The Rain Village ninja had been in awe, to say the least.

"He controls the sand inside the gourd and hardens it with enormous amounts of chakra. It is a technique only permissible by Gaara, and is used to protect his body. And regardless of Gaara's will, this is all done automatically. In other words, all attacks against Gaara are nullified." The Rain Village cursed aloud as Kankuro said his speech. "You guys cannot defeat our Gaara," Kankuro said, adding the finishing touch.

Both Temari and Kankuro smirked as they watched their brother begin his deadly attack on the Rain Village ninja. First, Gaara placed his hands together and formed a triangle with them. Then one hand formed an open palmed fist, the other close to his face.

"Desert Coffin!"

Sand surrounded the Rain Village ninja's bodied like a slithering snake. It engulfed the man and rendered him immobile. "I can cover your loud mouth and kill you," Gaara said to the man as he pulled up an umbrella. He opened the umbrella and positioned it over himself. "But that would be too miserable on your side." The desert coffin rose into the air. "Desert funeral," Gaara growled as he closed his fist and killed the man, blood raining on his own teammates. "Because there was no time to even feel it. The tears and blood of the dead mixes with an endless quicksand… And further fuels the war." The remaining Rain Village ninja begged but not loud enough to reach Gaara's ears as he killed them as well.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"This isn't good," Kiba said, "Run! He'll kill us if he finds us!"

Sachiko saw Kiba's team running as fast as they could to a new hiding place. In fact, they didn't realize it but their hiding place was directly next to hers. If she had to, she would protect them against Gaara and that's all there was to it.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"It's the scroll of Heaven… How convenient," Kankuro said, "We have an extra one. Okay, head for the tower now."

"Shut up," Gaara said suddenly, "I still haven't had enough."

Gaara looked directly at where Sachiko's team and Kiba's team were hiding. Sachiko knew it probably wasn't the best time to ask Gaara for the Heaven scroll but she couldn't let him find Kiba's team. Sachiko was pretty sure Gaara wouldn't fight her. Pretty sure wasn't the best thing to count on though. Sachiko was relieved when she heard Kankuro speak again.

"Let's go Gaara." Kankuro didn't hide his nervousness well.

"Are you afraid, coward?"

"Gaara," Kankuro said taking charge, "You might be okay… But it's too dangerous for us! We just needed one set of scrolls and now we have an extra! We don't need anymore."

"You _slacker,_" Gaara hissed to his brother, "Don't order _me _around."

Kankuro grabbed Gaara by his gourd strap and lifted his feet slightly above the ground. "Why don't you listen to what your older brother says once in a while?!"

"I have never thought of you two as siblings. If you get in my way, I'll kill you." Gaara slapped Kankuro's hand away from him and stuck his arm straight out, ready to kill the hiding ninja he sensed.

Temari grew nervous and tried to reason with him. "Gaara, stop. Don't be so cold. This is your big sister asking you. Okay?"

Gaara pointed his hand toward Kankuro maliciously and then back toward the bushes. Sand began to fly from his gourd in the same direction. Sachiko knew it was now or never. She stood up from the bushes and revealed herself, "Gaara-sama!" He instantly closed his fist. His sand didn't have a chance to wrap itself around anyone so no one had been affected.

He looked her over with his teal eyes. "Fine then… no blood bath… Kankuro give them the extra scroll," he said in his low threatening voice. Kankuro tossed the scroll to Sachiko and gave her a look as if to say, 'Boy did you guys get lucky.' She nodded in agreement. "Let's go," said Gaara as he turned to walk away.

After the Sand Siblings left to head to the tower Sachiko was more at ease. She plopped on the ground and looked up to her teammates. "Close one, huh boys?"

"It's odd," said Katsura thoughtfully with his thumb in his mouth, "It seems the boy has a soft spot…"

"A soft spot," Sachiko repeated, unsure of what they meant.

Kentaro nodded in agreement. "That's right. You."

"Me? Why would his soft spot be me," Sachiko asked with a worried look. She thought Katsura and Kentaro were talking major crazy talk. "Are you guys sure?"

"Let me put it this way… If it were me or Katsura that had interrupted him…He would have tried to kill us… But not you," Kentaro explained to her, "He's protecting you."

"Protecting me," Sachiko repeated, "I don't understand."

"Forget it," said Katsura, finally removing his thumb from his mouth, "Don't think too hard on it… Just be happy he's not out to kill you anymore…"

Sachiko nodded. "I guess you guys are right."

"Let's get going then," grunted Kentaro.

"We can let the Sand Siblings set the new record for the Forest of Death," Katsura said with a small half smile, "But we can at least come in second."

"But you know what second is right," asked Sachiko with a grin.

"What," asked Katsura.

Kentaro knew the answer and so Sachiko let him go on right ahead. "First loser."

**A/N: This chapter was a bit difficult for me. I had to actually watch some Forest of Death episodes to write it. That's why a lot of the dialogue probably sounds familiar or right with it. But like I said, I had a hard time with this chapter. I didn't really know if I wanted to just focus it on Sachiko or not. I ended up focusing on Team 7 mainly because of the Orochimaru thing. I think it was important for me to incorporate the changes going on between Naruto and Sasuke to help the story in the long run. So yeah. **

**Sachiko: Author-sama, I loved it! But why wasn't I so sleepy once I got in.**

**Author-sama: Because Sachiko-san… that person wasn't near you to use the jutsu. You were too fast with Inazuma.**

**Sachiko: What person.**

**Author-sama: -gasp- I've said too much! REVIEW!**

_**PS. You guys are REALLY going to have to REVIEW because I'm not really sure if you guys like this fanfic or not. I'm getting little feedback here so help me out. And if you do review, make it long to compensate for my lack of reviews please! Thanks!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four: No Rest for the Weary**

**A/N: I used to have a math teacher that would always say that… No rest for the weary… I hated her… Let me just say that I was the weary.**

**Sachiko: Poor Author-sama…**

**Author-sama: Math is… wicked… Btw, this chapter is going to be very long… I didn't feel like making a separate chapter for the preliminaries… It'll probably get up to twenty pages long… Ugh… Enjoy though… **

Sachiko and her team arrived just three minutes after Gaara's did. The Sand Siblings had set a new record; 97 minutes. Sachiko told herself that 100 minutes was not too shabby either. The Sand Siblings had chosen a nice spot to sit at. Sachiko resolved to join them. She really had no one else to talk to considering they were the only ones in the tower and Kentaro and Katsura were keeping themselves busy by discussing things they couldn't tell her. She rolled her eyes as she walked away from them. Kankuro sat in between Temari and Gaara. Sachiko, still remembering that Temari was trying to be catty with her over the ring, sat next to Gaara instead. He looked at her uneasily once she sat next to him. He was probably surprised that someone would choose to sit next to him. Usually even if the last seat was the one next to his, the person would stand somewhere. Sachiko had had a choice in where to sit and she chose the seat next to his. This was new.

"Konichiwa Gaara-sama," Sachiko mumbled as she took her seat.

Gaara didn't even turn his head but his eyes slanted to look at her. He was trying to be inconspicuous or maybe even nonchalant. Either one would have worked for him.

"I wanted to thank you," Sachiko whispered to him, "For the Heaven Scroll… Arigato Gaara-sama."

"Hmph," was the only reply.

Sachiko sighed deeply. Chihoko had been right; Gaara was a difficult person. Sachiko couldn't give him friendship if he didn't want it. It didn't matter if he needed one or not. Sachiko slumped in her chair. The tower had twenty rooms offered for the teams that made it early and had to stay the night there. It was two per room and the rules allowed only thirteen teams to pass. Sachiko had four more days in the tower and she wondered if maybe she was better off roughing out in the Forest of Death for a while longer. At least it wasn't boring. Sachiko turned to Gaara again, bored out of her mind.

"So… uh are we doing the same room sharing thing as we did back at the Inn," she asked. It was a simple yes or no question. That was all Gaara had to say.

"Why is it," Gaara hissed at her, "You keep irritating me today."

"Irritating you," Sachiko asked, dumbfounded. She thought she was being nice to him this whole time only for him to tell her she was irritating him!

"Yes," he said, voice low so the others couldn't hear, "First you interrupt me when I was craving blood… You made me stop and help you… I couldn't kill you… and then you come in three minutes after I arrived just to irritate me to no end."

"G-gomen nasai, Gaara-sama… I didn't mean to interrupt you or bother you or anything," Sachiko rambled on like an idiot.

"Just. Stop. Talking."

"Right… I'll stop talking," Sachiko said confusedly.

"Now."

She nodded her head and silenced herself. Gaara rose up from his seat with a low growl. Temari and Kankuro both looked at Sachiko accusingly; she was to blame for putting him in a bad mood. She looked at them apologetically but she knew it didn't help.

"I'm going to one of the rooms so I'm not bothered by any of you," Gaara said to them, "I will not come out until the rest of the days in this filthy tower are up."

No one spoke or made a comment to this. One didn't question Sabaku no Gaara. Sachiko began to pace as if she had a lot of coffee that morning. She was bored out of her mind. She had to talk to somebody she could only wait until one of her friend's teams made it to the tower.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Kiba's team was the third team to arrive to the tower. They were all a bit worn and Sachiko knew that they were probably a bit shaken up from witnessing Gaara's bloodlust nearly firsthand. Sachiko excitedly ran up to the team to congratulate them.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Hinata-chan," Sachiko cheered happily, "Congratulations!"

"We should be congratulating you," said Kiba, "You beat us here."

"I had help though," said Sachiko with a small smile, "It wasn't all us."

"What do you mean Sachiko-san," asked Hinata as she twiddled her fingers together nervously.

"Gaara-sama had an extra Heaven Scroll and gave it to me," Sachiko admitted, not exactly proud.

"You mean that crazy guy with the red hair," asked Kiba, astonished.

"How did that work out," asked Shino, who had been quiet the whole time.

"Well we're both from Sand so… we try to support each other's teams," Sachiko tried to explain to them without mixing up her story.

"Oh," Kiba laughed suddenly, "I thought you were gonna say something weird like that he's your friend or something." Akamaru seemed to be laughing as well with his little yapping.

"Oh yeah… He doesn't really have any friends," Sachiko murmured as she took a seat in between Kiba and Hinata. Shino preferred to stand.

"I can see why," said Kiba with his wolf grin, "Guy seems like a psycho… He's what you call a monster."

"Monster," Sachiko said horrified, "Why would you call him such a thing?"

"He murdered in cold blood… I think that classifies him as a monster Sachiko-san," Kiba replied still laughing.

"No… It's not his fault he's that way," Sachiko scolded, "Don't call him that… Don't call him a monster…"

"Gomen! Gomen! I didn't know it bothered you so much," said Kiba, his grin evaporating. Akamaru whined a bit.

It was at that moment realization hit Sachiko. She had grown to like Kiba very much. He was cute, mischievous, and playful. She always thought herself to be a cat and of course, Kiba was so puppy like. It was often said that opposites attract. The saying had come true between her and Kiba but that minute she knew it wasn't to be so. As soon as the word monster came out of Kiba's mouth, Sachiko knew it would never work. She could never look at him the same for fear he would one day call her monster too.

"I'm awfully tired Kiba-kun," said Sachiko, "I'm going to go find one of the rooms and lay down or something… I'll talk to you later guys… Congratulations again…"

Sachiko wandered off like a tired zombie. She may have over done the sleepiness act in front of them but she had a lot of practice during the written. Ten minutes ago she had been in desperate need of company and now she was in desperate need to get away from everyone. Sachiko staggered through the halls like a drunk. She decided to pick the farthest room on the left. Hopefully everyone else would pick close rooms and leave her be. Sachiko opened the door quietly and went in. The room was very dark but she didn't care to turn any lights on. As soon as she found a bed, she lied down in it, falling asleep instantly.

A figure moved out from the shadows. Gaara had chosen the room because it was the farthest one and he had hoped no one else would pick it. The moment he heard someone enter he hid in the shadows, hoping to surprise and kill whoever it was. When he saw Sachiko lay down on the bed he couldn't kill. The girl was getting in the way too much of his blood cravings. She had been doing so all day. Perhaps that was the true reason he was irritated with her.

"You…" Gaara sat on the bed horizontal from the one Sachiko lay on. His teal eyes were looking her over. He wanted to kill and now he had the perfect chance. No one would see him do it. They'd have an idea but they couldn't blame him. After all, they were ninja and they were expected to fight with a high risk of killing each other. Gaara lusted for her blood the most, yet as he sat there he found that he couldn't bring himself to take it. "You will pay for this one day… I will kill you one day… soon."

"**You're a sick boy," **chuckled Shukaku. Gaara hadn't heard from him in a while and now wasn't really the best time. He had been almost enjoying the break. **"You have a girl lying down on a bed and you're not the least bit… excited."**

"_I'm excited… but not in that way… I'm excited to have her blood."_

"**No wonder they say you're not normal… Can't blame you for craving blood though… It's fun… but one day you sick little boy… I think I'll make you crave something else…"**

"_Shut up you stupid, perverse animal… you disgust me."_

"**The feeling's mutual kid."**

"_Hn…"_

"**Now's a good chance to see that thing on her forehead… The red thing."**

"_Hn. I forgot about that… Now is a good chance though."_

Gaara stood up and approached Sachiko. He waited there for a moment to make sure she was fast asleep. When he saw that she was fast asleep he reached his hand out. It hovered over her forehead until it finally brushed unruly bangs away. A red scar had been uncovered by Gaara's curious hand. It was a kanji; a symbol for something.

"Hate," Gaara growled, withdrawing to a dark corner of the room. His hand went up to his own scar to rub the marring. He had maimed it himself. But his scar clearly read 'Love'. Hate and Love were very different yet nearly the same.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko had spent all the rest of the days in the stupid tower. Food had been provided for them, which was nice. At least Anko had made sure to be hospitable. She had been very worried because Naruto's team hadn't shown up yet. She wanted to come back into the Forest of Death and look for him but she knew she would be disqualified if she did so. She had talked to almost everyone that had arrived in the tower except for Gaara. For some reason he had been avoiding her, which wasn't like him. He usually had kept an eye on her. He even eavesdropped on her at times. But lately he refused to go near her.

"_I must be really lame if Gaara wants to avoid me… I mean I know he's not talkative but he at least stands by me or something…"_

"**Everyone hates you… Let's kill them."**

"_Shut your kitty lips… they do not… but Gaara does."_

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko just about did cartwheels when she saw Naruto enter the waiting room. She ran up to the blonde and embraced him instantly. "Naruto-kun, I was so worried," she cried as she tightened the embrace. When she pulled Naruto back to stare at his face she found it had turned red. "Oh Naruto-kun," Sachiko said to him as she put a hand on his forehead, "You didn't get sick out there did you?!"

"Love sick," Sakura murmured to Sasuke. He gave a nod in agreement and went to go sit on one of the chairs in the waiting room. He felt completely exhausted and his neck was in terrible burning pain. Sakura stared after him, worried.

"What happened to you guys," asked Sachiko finally as she licked her thumb and rubbed some of the dirt from Naruto's cheek, "You guys took so long and you guys look completely exhausted!"

Naruto was currently blushing and unable to speak so Sakura took this one. "It's a long story…"

"Well we've got time," Sachiko said cheerily. She loved stories.

"ALRIGHT LAZY BUMS GET YOUR BUTT TO THE MAIN ROOM. THE HOKAGE IS HERE TO TALK TO YOU GUYS ABOUT THE PRELIMINARIES," said Anko's strong voice.

"Guess not," said Sachiko as she helped Sakura up from her seat. She could see the pink haired girl could barely lift herself up.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The Hokage was waiting in the main room as all the genin who had passed the Forest of Death shuffled in. They stood in rows with their own teams. Sachiko reluctantly stood next to her team and looked longingly to the Sand Siblings. She wished Gaara wasn't being so weird lately but she would have to ignore it and move on. She began to feel sleepy again after standing in the room awhile. She had drank coffee that morning and couldn't understand why she was feeling so tired. She looked around the room but no one was looking at her. It wasn't as if anyone was making her sleepy, or so she thought. The Hokage had been explaining a few things to the people that had passed the second part of the exam but she began to drift off into her sleepy world. She would snap out of a reverie, hear a few things, and then snap back in to another. Things wouldn't be good if she didn't know the rules and she couldn't stay awake.

"According to the rules of the Chunin Exams a preliminary round can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining," said the proctor.

"Is that fair," asked Sakura, clearly upset having seen no point in a preliminary round.

"It's just that at this stage we have to speed things up a bit," said the proctor calmly, "As Lord Hokage said… A lot of important guests will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They've come to see only the best. So if there are any of you who feel you are not in top physical condition, now's your chance to…" The proctor began coughing up something nasty. "Sorry about that… As I was saying… Any of you who don't feel up to this now's the time for you to bow out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately."

Kentaro nudged Sachiko and whispered, "Wake up… You can't fall asleep while they're explaining the preliminaries."

"Preliminaries?" Sachiko could almost feel herself rocking back and forth, ready to collapse on the floor and succumb to the sleep.

"Yes," Kentaro persisted, "We're to fight one battle each because there are too many of us remaining. They didn't expect to have that many ninja left. That will eliminate half of us and then we're on our way to the semi-finals… If you fight one of us… we will put up a good fight to make it look real and then let you win. The one that doesn't fight you will win his match and continue on to the semi-finals and possibly the finals in hopes to have a mock match with you. That way we can ensure your win."

"Hopefully it'll be one of us you'll fight because… the other ninja don't look like they're about to give up easily," whispered Katsura.

"Look alive," hissed Kentaro once more before finally settling down.

Sachiko nodded but could make no promises.

"Come on you mean right now," growled Kiba directing it toward the proctor's speech.

"We just barely survived the last exam! Can't we get a break," whined Ino worriedly.

"Man what a drag," added Shikamaru from behind Ino.

"When do we eat…?" Choji rubbed his stomach vivaciously.

"The winners will be determined by one on one combat… Sudden death," said the proctor, "So like I said, if there's anyone who doesn't feel up to it, now's the time to raise your hand."

"_Does he really think anyone is going to quit," _thought Sasuke as he stared at the proctor in disgust. He got a sudden pain in his neck and placed his hand there to rub it. Sakura worriedly gazed to him, trying to help him.

"Sasuke, listen to me," Sakura whispered to him, "You have got to quit. You've been like this ever since you tangled with Orochimaru and its getting worse. It's that mark he put on you, isn't it? You can't deny it Sasuke."

Naruto stared back at Sasuke in disbelief as Sakura spoke. "Please… Sasuke quit now before… I don't know… I'm scared. You're in no condition to keep on fighting!"

"Shut up Sakura," hissed Sasuke to his unmanageable teammate.

"You think I'm blind or something," countered Sakura.

"Will you please be quiet?" Sasuke couldn't afford to bail out now. He had come too far to throw in the towel in the preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exam.

"You think I don't see the suffering you're going through," Sakura returned with a louder voice.

"That's enough Sakura."

"I'm sorry… I can't let you do it to yourself," Sakura said, "I'm going to tell them about that mark." She began to raise her hand up. "Then maybe you'll…"

Meanwhile, the Hokage, Kakashi, and Anko were discussing what to do with Sasuke. Anko suggested that Sasuke be taken away for further examination but Kakashi made a quick rebuttal to this causing Anko to get angry. She argued that the curse mark was a danger to everyone else in the exam and that he had to be taken away immediately.

"It's a forbidden jutsu that devours the one who bears it," she yelled at the masked ninja, "It's incredible the kid's still standing. By now… he should be dead." Anko turned the Hokage, "Hokage-sama!"

A hand slowly rose up, catching the Hokage's attention. Someone was withdrawing from the preliminaries. "Okay," said Kabuto, "You got me… I'm out."

"But Kabuto!" Naruto was in dismay.

"Yakushi Kabuto of the Leaf Village right," asked the proctor with a cough, "Okay you can go on and step back."

Kabuto nodded but Naruto was still in shock. "Kabuto, hold on a second! You can't quit! I don't get this what's going on?!" Sachiko cast a worried glance in Naruto's direction, seeing him all fired up over something.

"_Pathetic," _thought Gaara as he watched as well.

"Oh Naruto… I'm sorry," began Kabuto with an apologetic look on his face, "But my body's just too beat up. I can't hack it. Ever since orientation and that dust up with the Sound Village team, I've had no hearing in my left ear. And now to have to put my life on the line, to fight again, right away without a break… I can't do it."

Naruto said nothing in reply.

"I've seen that one before," said the Hokage, "That's not the first time he's dropped out before a battle… What kind of game is he playing?"

"Yakushi Kabuto," said Anko as she read some information from her clipboard, "Says here he failed… six times in a row."

"What do you have on his background," asked the third Hokage.

"His time at the academy is not what you'd call impressive," answered Anko, "Average grades… It took him a full three tries before he passed the graduation exam. As far as the missions he's carried out since then, there's been two C ranks and fourteen D ranks. It's not exactly a battle record to write home about. However…"

"Go on," urged the Hokage.

"There's something before his time in the academy," said Anko, "Do you remember the child?—the one that was found after the battle of Kikuyu Pass? The only survivor…"

"I remember the story… It was said a small boy was found among the enemy dead on the battlefield. He was found barely alive and brought back by a Jounin from the medical unit. You're saying this is that boy."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sasuke and Sakura were still arguing over whether he should battle or not. Sasuke finally told her to stay out of it but Naruto wasn't through either. It was the blonde's turn to share his opinion with Sasuke.

"Man you don't know when to quit," shouted Naruto, "What are you biting her head off for? You idiot! It's just 'cuz she cares about you!"

"Naruto you're one of the ones I want to fight the most," said Sasuke with a grin to the blonde.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"I'm still concerned with what Orochimaru said," the Hokage told the other Jounin behind him, "Let the boy continue."

"But Hokage-sama!" Anko was more than angry, she was furious.

"However, at the first sign of the curse mark growing or his power getting out of control you will step in and stop it."

"Right," agreed Ibiki.

"As you wish," said Anko, sucking it up.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The first match was between Sasuke and one of Kabuto's team members named Akado Yoroi. Both were ready for the fight; Sasuke was grinning like a mad man. _"They sure didn't waste any time," _he thought as he headed to the center of the room.

"Everyone will now clear the area and move to the upper level," instructed the proctor. All the other genin obliged to do so.

Kakashi walked near Sasuke and whispered, "Sasuke don't use your Sharingan."

"So you know about it," asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"If that mark on your neck gets out of control… your life could be in danger," replied Kakashi without really answering Sasuke's question.

"I'm aware of that."

"Just to let you know, if it gets to that point I'll have to step in and stop the fight," said Kakashi as he began to walk away. "Good luck."

It was a good match between the two fighters. At first, Yoroi had nearly had Sasuke beat. The viewers were all at the edges of their seats. Yoroi cackled but at that moment Sasuke pulled himself together. Sasuke began to punch Yoroi viciously. Sasuke ended the match with his Uchiha lion's barrage, panting for air. Anko stared in disbelief at the Uchiha. She couldn't believe he had managed to gain some control over the curse mark. As the medical nin took away Yoroi to the infirmary, one stopped to ask Sasuke to come as well.

"I think you're out of your league with this one," said Kakashi as he crouched low next to Sasuke, "I'll handle him." He whispered into Sasuke's ear, "We've got to seal that curse mark."

"Before the preliminaries are over," argued Sasuke, "I want to see who gets to go on to the finals!"

"Forget it," silenced Kakashi, "And don't even think of arguing. If we leave it alone any longer… who knows it might be too late. We already cut you enough slack as it is." Sasuke had an upset look on his face as he blinked. "Come," urged Kakashi, "Let's go."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko's teammate Katsura got called up to fight. He didn't even smirk or grin like Kentaro would have. Instead, a tiny half smile just formed on his lips as he went down the stairs and then to the center of the room. Sachiko was very curious about Katsura. She had seen a bit of what Kentaro could do but she had never seen Katsura in action. She was excited to be learning a little about her teammates. It was good that she paid attention to this match although she was still sleepy. If she paid attention she could come up with ways to make a fight between her and Katsura look real if she ended up having to fight him in the finals.

Katsura's opponent was a Sound Village ninja named Yagami Shugo. Shugo was a scary looking ninja but there was no way a genin Sound Village ninja could beat a Sand Village ANBU. That was impossible.

Sachiko and Kentaro stood at the edge of the railing. Sachiko's eyes grew wide with fright as the match began. Katsura just stood there in his sloppy slouch. _"He's certainly… not worried about the other guy…" _She bit her lip as Katsura moved into a slovenly fighting stance. He moved his disheveled arms up in an offensive position but it was hard to believe he would be on the offensive with such a horrible posture and such lazy feet.

"Don't worry," said Kentaro with a grin, "Katsura has his own style of fighting… He'll win without a doubt… You'll see." Sachiko gulped and then nodded. She wasn't sure if she believed Kentaro's reassuring words but that's all she had to go off of.

The Sound Village ninja attempted to attack first. He created a whirlwind of sound waves around Katsura, enveloping the poor black haired boy. The whirlwind caved in on Katsura and crushed. When the smoke cleared, Katsura was gone.

"Where'd he go," asked Sachiko in disbelief, "He didn't just get completely… torn into smithereens did he?"

Kentaro chuckled, "Nope… look up."

Sachiko looked up to the ceiling of the room and gasped. Upon seeing her facial expression, other genin looked up as well to see that Katsura was standing upside down on the ceiling. His half smile still lingered on his face as his dark bags underneath his eyes seemed to laugh with amusement. The Sound Village ninja looked up and sent another whirlwind of sound in Katsura's direction. Katsura sent a flying kick toward the whirlwind and it evaporated.

"You see," said Kentaro, "Katsura is no good fighting with his hands… The only thing he ever does with his hands is eat sweets… He does everything else with his legs and feet… When he fights, it's almost as if he's dancing. His moves are generally wind based and they have great power when they come from his powerful legs."

With that said, Katsura made mince meat out of the Sound Village ninja. He sent many powerful flying kicks at the guy. Wind sliced at Yagami Shugo and tore his skin apart. A great whirlwind covered the scene. No one was sure who would be standing but they all had a good idea. Katsura stood, back arched in a slouch and hands in pockets. A beat up Sound Village ninja lay on the ground, completely thrashed and unable to continue.

"Insane," murmured Sachiko as Katsura walked back up the stairs after the proctor announced the winner. "Amazing… Katsura-kun," said Sachiko.

Katsura looked at her with his blank stare and stuck his thumb in his mouth to nibble on it, "Thank you… let's hope you don't get paired up with one of the Sound Village ninja though… They're a tough bunch."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The next match had been between Shino and Zaku from the Sound Village. Shino quickly put a stop to the Sound Village menace by plugging up the wholes in Zaku's hands with beetles. The beetles had even begun to eat up Zaku's chakra. Zaku stubbornly attempted to use his attack and ended up destroying his arms. He was quickly taken to the infirmary and the match was over. Shino stepped away victorious. Sachiko cringed a bit as she saw the beetles return to Shino. Kiba had once explained to her that the beetles actually nested in his body. That was a bit unnerving.

"Wow… uh… C-Congratulations Shino," said Hinata, stuttering as usual.

"Yeah way to go," agreed Kiba, "Good work."

"Hmph. Just see that you two do the same," said Shino in a rude tone. He could be a bit full of himself, to say the least.

Kiba gave him a death glare and thought, _"Yeah? Who died and made you team leader, huh?"_ Akamaru looked up and gave Kiba a few licks on the chin to calm him down.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Kankuro's turn was up. Sachiko had told him good luck but he acted as if he didn't need to hear it. Meanwhile his sensei and Gaara weren't thinking the nicest things of him.

"_Careful Kankuro," _thought Baki, _"You'll underestimate your opponent one time too many."_

"_Idiot," _Gaara seemed to hiss at Kankuro with his teal eyes.

The Leaf Village genin were all curious to see how the Sand Village genin would fair. Scowls set to their faces; they all stared down curiously to watch the match. Kankuro's opponent was another one of Kabuto's strange teammates. His name was Tsurugi Misumi. Misumi walked to face Kankuro with a smirk underneath his mask. He was practically laughing inside.

"_Piece of cake," _he thought to himself. "I'm not like Yoroi," said Misumi, "I don't get careless not even against kids. A piece of advice; once I go into my jutsu, give up quick. If you do, I promise to make it short and painless." He'd soon see how wrong he was to think those words.

"Funny," replied Kankuro as he began to untangle Crow from his back, "I was about to say the same thing. Though, I can't promise it'll be painless."

The two stared each other down and then began the match. Sachiko bit her lip down when Kankuro finally exposed Crow. Crow was the kind of puppet that could give anyone nightmares and though Sachiko used to have a crush on Kankuro, she couldn't imagine going on a Honeymoon with him. Kankuro would probably take Crow with him. That was scary for any newly wedded girl to face. She stuck her tongue out and squished her face together. _"Creepy!" _

Kankuro had played a nasty trick on Misumi. He had Crow in a transformation jutsu so that Crow was Kankuro and Kankuro had transformed into Crow. It was a good trick and well played out. Kankuro soon had Misumi down. It was too easy for a Sand Village ninja. Kankuro grinned greatly. The proctor announced the winner and then Kankuro was on his merry way back up the steps.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

After Kankuro, Kentaro was called up. Sachiko was excited to see what kind of moves Kentaro did. She had an idea of what he could do and it was about to be tested. She wished him good luck and leaned over the railing, excited to watch the match. Kentaro would be facing the other member of the Sound Village ninja that Katsura had defeated. He apparently was the brother of Shugo. His name was Yagami Shigeru. Sachiko guessed that his attacks might be similar to his brother's.

Kentaro wore a huge goofy grin. Sachiko had never seen him look so strange. Kentaro grinned often but not in a goofy way. She wondered what he was up to. She looked to Katsura for an explanation but he only gestured for her to watch the match. Kentaro was definitely more talkative than Katsura.

The moment the proctor allowed the fight to begin, Kentaro attacked. His strategy was always to attack before your opponent had a chance to. Sachiko would have called this rash impatience but Kentaro would have referred to it as effective surprise. Usually there was a stare down between opponents or banter but Kentaro preferred to keep quiet at the beginning of the match and launch a series of attacks.

Kentaro's attacks were wind based as well but they were a bit different than Katsura's. Kentaro was more of a punching type of guy whereas Katsura liked to kick. Kentaro would do a crazy twisting fist and then sock his opponent a good one while a small whirlwind unleashed from his fist and hit his opponent from the opposite side. It was a double whammy.

Shigeru, after suffering a fury of punches, figured out a way to dodge them. He reappeared at Kentaro's feet and knocked him down. He sent out thousands of sound waves. Kentaro stood still for a minute and then fell to his knees. Shigeru had made Kentaro loose his balance, which was a smart move on his part. Kentaro would have a harder time launching his punches from the floor because he could get himself into a steady fighting stance. Kentaro only chuckled, causing Shigeru to worry. Kentaro began to walk on his hands and landed a double kick into Shigeru's stomach. Kentaro had made it appear that he was no good with his feet. The kick unleashed two waves of wind. Shigeru got hit in the chest with the kick and the wing, each knocking the wind out of him.

Kentaro took his time to sit down on his opponent. Sachiko noticeably sweat dropped and so did Katsura. Shigeru was much too dizzy to get up from his position and with Kentaro's added weight on his chest; he couldn't catch his breath back. The proctor announced Kentaro as the winner and when Kentaro stood up Shigeru was finally able to catch his breath. Shigeru clutched his chest.

"This isn't over," hissed Shigeru as he got up, "I'll find you again one day."

"Oh it looks pretty over to me," said Kentaro with a laugh and walked back upstairs to join his teammates.

"You guys are so amazing," Sachiko beamed, "I don't think my fight will end as quickly as yours did."

"Well we're a higher rank Sachiko-san," said Kentaro, "I have a bad feeling that us being paired up with that Sound Village team was no accident…"

"I agree," said Katsura as he removed his thumb from his mouth, "Most likely you will fight the sister… Her name is Yagami Sayuri… She's far more dangerous than her brothers…"

"We had hopes that you would fight one of us… but you're going to have to make it to the finals on your own kid… Hopefully we'll get matched up at the finals," said Kentaro.

Sachiko tried to gulp but she had a knot in her throat. She was letting her nerves get to her. _"Get a grip Sachiko-san…" _She thought to herself as she rubbed her throat a bit to remove the knot. Sachiko could feel the sleepiness come over her again. She sat down on the floor and would watch the next match by sticking her head in between the rails.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Ino and Sakura was the next match. Sachiko gasped as Sakura met her opponent on the battlegrounds. Sachiko had heard from many other genin that Sakura and Ino were rivals. They used to be best friends so long ago but both girls had a crush on Sasuke. They had allowed him to tear their friendship apart. _"Stupidity," _thought Sachiko, _"Friendship is more important than a boy… Sasuke doesn't even pay attention to either of them."_

"**Girls are so foolish when it comes to boys… I hope you don't end up that way with your Kiba and your Naruto."**

"_I don't like them," _Sachiko fibbed to the cat.

"**Don't be modest… I am part of you… I know your deepest desires Sachiko… and you don't think I don't know about your silly little crushes…?"**

"_Hush! The match is starting…"_

Sakura and Ino stood staring at one another for the longest time. It was nerve wracking to watch. Neither of the girls were the best of kunoichi. Ino was a step above Sakura because she was able to use a mind transfer jutsu. Sakura, on the other hand, was a very smart girl and studied the basics avidly. Sachiko wasn't sure who would come out on top of this match. They were too evenly matched and both were armed with competitive rivalry. Ino took the first hit from Sakura. It was a strong punch that had sent Ino flying.

"You're doing awesome Sakura," cried Naruto.

"I've never seen Sakura this good," said Kakashi.

"You're not saying she's better than me," asked Naruto, mystified.

"No," Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone, "You're the greatest."

Both girls sent a small shuriken at one another but they cancelled out. They would each take turns landing punches on each other. It was a long battle. Neither was getting a step further than the other.

"How can you be evenly matched with me," asked Ino in shock.

"Well Ino I spent time practicing while you played with your hair," Sakura taunted with a smirk.

Ino took a kunai and chopped off all her hair, shocking her teammates and the rest of the crowd.

"You think that'll help," asked Sakura.

Ino screeched and threw her hair on the floor, "I don't need this! Get ready to tell everyone you lost billboard brow!"

"Look I know you're frustrated," Sakura told her, "But that's pointless… If you miss it's all over… You do know that right?"

Ino missed.

"You're done Ino," said Sakura with a laugh. She stepped closer but then felt her feet get caught by something.

"You fell for it Sakura," Ino said, "I caught you. All those hand signs were to fool you. Now you're trapped… I made a special rope with my hair. Now that you're trapped I can take over your body and make you give up on this match." Ino didn't miss this time and Sakura was now under Ino's mind transfer jutsu.

"The mind transfer jutsu worked… Sakura's done for," said Kakashi.

Rock Lee and Naruto both gasped but Naruto quite grasp the idea and so Kakashi explained to the both of them what was going on. They all watched intently as Sakura's hand flew up.

"Now I, Sakura Haruno, would like to with—"

"NO!" Naruto hung over the edge of the rail screaming. "Sakura don't! You worked so hard to get here! Don't disgrace yourself now by losing to that lame Ino girl!"

"_Yell all you want," _Ino thought, _"There's nothing you can do now."_

Sakura began to clutch her head. Ino was losing control of Sakura's body for Sakura's will was too strong. The proctor asked her, "Well are you withdrawing?"

"No I will not be withdrawing! Not today or any other day," shouted the real Sakura. "Release," Sakura said, forcing Ino to return to her own body. Inner Sakura had won.

"How can you have two spirits in you," asked Ino as she panted, "Just what are you anyway?"

"Someone who's just as strong as she is beautiful. I mean a girl's gotta be tough if she's gotta do something like this," Sakura replied happily.

Sakura and Ino, both nearly out of chakra, attacked each other simultaneously both shouting, "This ends right now!" Upon impact, both girls knocked each other out. It was a draw. Both girls lost. It had been an intense battle. Sachiko ran to Sakura's side instantly after she was brought to the upper level by Kakashi.

"Sakura," Sachiko whispered as she brushed some of her pink hair out of her face, "You've grown so much… You were amazing…"

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Tenten was about to fight Temari but Sachiko remained at Sakura's side taking care of her. Naruto stared to Sachiko and Sakura admiringly. He was glad to have such amazing friends like them. Sachiko would watch the match between Temari and Tenten at Sakura's side. It would be a great match but Sachiko knew that Temari would win. Tenten was a weapons user and Temari's attacks were solely wind based but her fan could blow away just about anything. The match would be cake for Temari, and she knew it.

Sakura barely began to wake up and Ino asked for some time alone with her. Sachiko nodded and went to go stand by Naruto. Naruto's eyes were filled with excitement to see the next match. "Bet you Temari wins," Sachiko whispered back.

"How do you know," asked Naruto, "You've never seen Tenten fight."

"Yes… but you've never seen Temari," replied Sachiko with a smirk. She didn't care much for Temari and Sachiko was still upset with her over the whole ring thing but she knew that Temari was going to win. "Clean house Temari-san," murmured Sachiko as the match began.

"Tenten. Temari. Get ready," said the proctor, "Begin!"

"She wants me to make the first move. Big mistake," Temari said in an intimidating voice, "The first move I make will be the last move you see. So you go first… Come on girl; show me what you've got."

"If you insist," Tenten countered, and the real match began, "Remember you asked for it!"

Sachiko had been correct in her assumption. Tenten pulled out everything she had but it was not good enough to beat Temari. Even rising twin dragons had been a failure for the poor brunette. Once Temari's fan reached the third moon it was all over. Sachiko had been Temari's sparring partner for a long time and she knew how exactly how that fan worked. It was an incredible asset to her and Temari could maneuver it expertly. Sachiko and she had often come to a draw in their sparring. But one day Sachiko had used her kekkai genkai and beat her. Ever since that day, Temari treated her differently. Temari tried to belittle her every way she could like the way Naren had.

Rock Lee had unexpectedly tried to attack Temari with his leaf hurricane. It was easily blocked with her fan.

"You know what, you're as dumb as you look," hissed Temari with a devilish look in her eye.

"What did you say," asked Rock Lee in anger but Gai sensei came down to put an end to it.

"Lee stop," Gai said.

"But Gai Sensei," croaked Lee.

"Temari," said Gaara from the upper level, "Forget them… The match is over. So get up here. You won. Why are you wasting your time with that pathetic loser and his ridiculous mentor?"

"A word of warning," said Gai to Gaara, "You Sand Villagers have no idea what Lee is capable of. Remember, he still hasn't fought yet. So I'd be careful if I were you."

Temari smirked as she went back to her spot on the upper level. She looked at Sachiko for a moment and grinned. The look was meant to intimidate but Sachiko only returned the gaze with her own ferocity. Temari was the first to look away.

"You were right," Naruto said to Sachiko, "That girl is really ruthless… Impressive alright… That girl is scary!"

"That's Temari for you," Sachiko said with a laugh, "And just between you and me… She scares me too but not because she's a good fighter… She's a scary girl to know."

"I better get back to the others," Sachiko said, "I'll see you guys later."

Sachiko ran off to join her teammates, who were standing next to the Sand Siblings. Both Kentaro and Katsura were congratulating Temari. Sachiko didn't really want to, but she knew she had to.

"Congrats Temari-san," Sachiko told her, "You did a good job… quick too."

"Hmph… Thanks kid," Temari replied with pride, "If you're lucky you'll win too… but I doubt your match will end as quickly… The girl I fought kinda sucked."

"Yeah," Sachiko agreed uneasily, "The Leaf Village ninja are good but it looks like Sand will take."

"Just make sure you win your match," Temari said curtly, "Then you can brag."

Sachiko turned her face in the other direction to scowl. That was exactly why she didn't want to talk to Temari. Gaara only stared at Temari but said nothing. Kankuro was the one to speak.

"Looks like we made a clean sweep through," he said, "Sachiko-san make sure to win your match… Not only for your mission but it looks good for Sand as well… Don't forget you're representing us too."

"Shut up," Sachiko snapped, tired of his bad boy behavior, "I know that."

Gaara was a bit shocked to hear those words from Sachiko. He hadn't heard her ever snap at Kankuro before. Kankuro didn't reply back so Sachiko's words had indefinitely affected him. Gaara turned toward the battle arena with a smirk on his face. He could sense somebody's bloodlust rising, not just his.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Shikamaru had to fight a Sound Village girl. The Sound girl was an expert with needles and bells. Shikamaru had thought he had her attacks figured out but had been terribly wrong when he found himself caught in a trap.

"See you don't ever ask 'For whom the bells toll?' Because it tolls for thee," said the girl with a triumphant grin. The bells would ring and bring on paralysis. The sound was impossible to block out once it gotten inside the head. The arms and legs are rendered immobile. Plus, Shikamaru found himself seeing doubles. But Shikamaru had caught her shadow by using the shadow of the thread attached to the bell. His shadow attached itself to hers.

"That's a cute trick," said the Sound Village ninja, "So I mirror you. What's the big deal?"

"Man, you're annoying," grunted Shikamaru, "Just shut up and watch."

It was then that everyone realized Shikamaru's genius. He had expertly come up with a plan and executed it. He reached into his shuriken holder for a shuriken. She did the same.

"It's like a game of chicken," said Shikamaru, "Let's see who ducks first."

He threw the shuriken and dodged it expertly. She, on the other hand, attempted to dodge it but ended up getting hit right on her forehead protector by it. It knocked her out instantly.

"And that's what I call using your head. The wise shinobi carefully scouts the physical layout of the battlefield and never loses sight of his position on it. That was your problem. I made sure she was so busy focusing on me she didn't notice the wall inches behind her head so when we both dodged backwards kaboom! Now who's hearing bells?"

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The next match was tough for Sachiko to watch. She was forced to see her two friends battle it out. Inuzuka Kiba against Uzumaki Naruto. Her two beloved friends would have to fight one another. She could cheer for neither, only watch in horror as the scene played out.

Sachiko kept her mouth silent the whole time as she watched. Kiba had been beating Naruto to a pulp but Naruto refused to give up. Sachiko began biting at her nails, which would quickly re-grow back to their original state because of Chihoko's power. She looked at Gaara who had a disgusted look on his face. She knew what he was most likely thinking. He was thinking Naruto was weak and an embarrassment. Naruto was not an embarrassment!

"GO NARUTO-KUN," shouted Sachiko, "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Kiba looked up at her horrified. She was cheering for _him? _How could she? Naruto saw that Kiba was distracted and took this chance to land a nice and sturdy punch. Akamaru even seemed distracted as Kiba flew back and slammed into the wall.

Sachiko closed her eyes as the battle wore on. It was too much to see Naruto lose. When she opened her eyes again the sleepiness returned. She began to feel woozy and fell over. She felt something soften the landing but then it quickly withdrew itself for some reason. It didn't matter to her whether it was there or not. Sachiko drifted off to sleep for a bit. Sachiko didn't know it but Gaara's sand had risen to catch her. The moment he had realized what he had done, the sand recoiled into his gourd. He corked it swiftly and said nothing.

"G-Gaara… you caught her," Temari stammered, evidently in shock.

"Shut up you stupid bitch. You don't know what you're saying… now watch the match," he hissed to her in one of his best threatening voices.

Kankuro had been smart in the situation and said nothing. He learned that it wasn't a good idea to bring up anything that Gaara did that could be considered a somewhat act of kindness. Last time he did that, Gaara tried to strangle him with his sand. Luckily for Kankuro, his father came in and stopped Gaara. If the Kazekage hadn't been walking by, Kankuro knew he wouldn't be standing there.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko had woken up about five minutes before the match ended. She looked down to the battle arena to see that Naruto had turned the tables. She bit her lip down after seeing Kiba on the floor with Akamaru. He was trying to get back up but was failing miserably. Akamaru seemed out of commission as well.

"Kiba-kun," Sachiko shouted down, "Get up!" She had felt a bit guilty for cheering for Naruto and had decided to cheer for Kiba. Kiba and Naruto were both her friends. She couldn't show favoritism. Her cheering must have given Kiba strength because he struggled his way back to a standing position. But it was all for naught, Naruto attacked him once more. It was the finishing touch. Kiba was done and so was Akamaru.

As medical ninjas took Kiba away on the stretcher he mumbled something to Naruto. "Good job Naruto… you fought well."

"You did too… Kiba," said Naruto with a friendly smile, "Now get some rest."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"Hinata," cried Naruto as the girl fell to the floor, completely defeated, "HINATA!"

"Naruto," Sachiko said resting a hand on his shoulder, "She fought well but she can't go on… Neji completely destroyed her."

"That jerk," said Naruto as he jumped down from the rails to confront him.

Sachiko smiled. Naruto was always defending those who couldn't defend themselves. Naruto had a tremendously big heart. When he did such kind actions, he reminded Sachiko why she was so fond of him but seeing him yelling at Neji over what he had done to Hinata opened Sachiko's eyes. Sachiko had liked Hinata well enough but saw her as a bit of a rival because she knew that Hinata liked Naruto as well. Sachiko had never been cruel to Hinata by any means but if she ever became more than friends with Naruto; it would just kill Hinata inside and that was something Sachiko couldn't do. Sachiko had a new goal at that moment. She would help Hinata and Naruto get together, even if it meant the she would have to give up her own crush on Naruto. After Naruto finished threatening Neji and had vowed to get revenge for Hinata he came back up the steps.

What Sachiko found amusing was that Kankuro had taken it upon himself to go over and speak to Naruto just to see what he was about. Upon approaching Naruto, he smiled as friendly as he possibly could. Sachiko could tell the smile was fake and that Kankuro was trying very difficultly to be nice.

"So what's that Neji guy about, huh?"

"I don't know," growled Naruto, "But I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Pretty feisty little guy aren't you," said Kankuro as he began to chuckle lightly, "Wanna be friends?"

"Not to be rude but I don't like you and I'm not interested in making friends with the likes of you," Naruto shouted at him, "I'll kick your ass too!"

Kankuro walked away without saying something more. He looked very unsettled and disturbed by what Naruto had said to him. With Kankuro's new bad boy attitude, Sachiko was surprised he didn't say anything in reply to Naruto's comments. Sachiko smirked. Naruto was something else. She was glad to be his friend.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko had gone back to standing with the other Sand Village citizens. The names for the next match were being randomized. Gaara's name and Rock Lee's appeared; bad news for Rock Lee. Sachiko hadn't really known Lee too well but she knew he wasn't the nicest boy she had ever met; nicest person, for that matter. He was always kind and gentlemanly to everyone. She prayed that Gaara wouldn't harm him too much.

"Good luck Gaara-sama," said Sachiko, even though she knew he didn't need her telling him that.

"Hn," he replied as he went to meet his opponent.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko gasped as Rock Lee was taken away on a stretcher. One of his legs was completely thrashed and so was one of his arms. She had hoped that Gaara would have taken it easy on Rock Lee. Meanwhile a strange feeling was coming over Sachiko after having seen so much blood. She had been sleepy during Rock Lee's match but now she felt wide awake with a lovely craving. _"I want… I want… to blood…"_

"**Too much blood for you in that last match? Now you're hungry aren't you little one?"**

Sachiko could feel herself panting. "Yes… blood… I need…it…"

Gaara gazed to her and smirked. His bloodlust had been very strong when he fought against Rock Lee. He would have killed him if they had only let him. Now Sachiko had become, as Gaara referred to it, 'Thirsty.' He was almost excited to see her match. He was almost excited because he knew that her match would be bloody and deliciously sweet to see.

"Kazemichi Sachiko and Yagami Sayuri," called the proctor, "You're up."

"Good luck Sachiko-chan," called Naruto and Sakura from where they were sitting. Sachiko nodded casually. Whoever that Yagami Sayuri was—she was in for it.

As soon as the two stood face to face, the tension was nearly visible by the crowd watching. At first glance, Sachiko hated the girl and craved her blood, and she could tell the Sayuri girl felt the same. The proctor began to cough up something nasty all over again. Sachiko and Sayuri waited patiently for him to stop his coughing.

"Begin," he said.

"Been feeling sleepy lately Sachiko-san," asked the Sound Village girl.

"Y-You," Sachiko stammered, "Did that?"

"Mhmm," Sayuri said, "Let's just say I had a feeling I would be fighting against you very soon." Sayuri pulled a scroll from behind her back, opened it, and threw it up in the air. She leaped up to the scroll and performed various hand signs. When she was through with her hand signs she landed back onto the ground with an instrument Sachiko had never seen before. "This is an ocarina," said Sayuri with a proud smile, "Every person has a unique pitch that they respond to. I know instantly what it is the moment I come in contact with you."

"And when was that," snarled Sachiko as she took a few steps back.

"I sat next to you at the written portion of the exams," Sayuri said, "Or did you forget? You were doodling silly little pictures all over your test."

"I remember now," Sachiko said angrily, "You were done with your test in less than five minutes…"

"That's right," Sayuri told Sachiko, "Jealous that I'm so smart?" Sachiko didn't reply for Sayuri gave her no chance to. Sayuri placed the ocarina to her lips and began to play a slow melodic tune similar to the lullaby Sachiko remembered her grandmother played for her. It had always sent her to sleep as a child.

"_No! If I fall asleep… it's all… over…"_

"**You sleep… I will fight…"**

"_What?"_

"**I'm not being nice so get that thought out of your head. I want blood right now and this dumb little bitch is giving me the perfect opportunity for her own blood. It's like an open invitation. How unfortunate for her."**

"_Don't kill her… I can't let anyone see me kill here… I don't want Naruto to think badly of me… He's watching…"_

"**Shut up and sleep. I'll do as I please."**

Sachiko couldn't fight it anymore. She could feel herself falling into a deep slumber. She could feel her demon taking over. It was too late for her to be able to do anything. The Sound Village girl had no idea who she was dealing with but she would soon find out.

The crowd gasped as Sachiko fell to the ground. Gaara gave her a disgusted look as if to call her pathetic. Temari and Kankuro turned their heads in shame. Sachiko would make the Sand Village look bad after all. Kentaro and Katsura hung their heads low. They were both uncertain of Sachiko's power and didn't think she could hold her own in a fight. Naruto clenched his fists in anger crying, "It's not fair! She put her to sleep! Sachiko's been sleepy since before the match! She's been using that thing on her since before the match! That's cheating."

"Quiet Naruto," silenced Kakashi, "She's waking up, I think."

A feral growl escaped from the lips of a blue haired girl. It appeared she was trying to stand back up but then she rested on all fours like the way Kiba had. Sayuri said, "Tch." She wasn't about to take some girl pretending to be an animal seriously.

"**You made a big mistake in making Sachiko fall asleep," **said a voice that didn't resemble Sachiko's at all.

"How so," asked the Sound Village girl. She wasn't sure how she was making her voice sound so different but it was most likely a ploy to distract her. Sayuri braced herself and placed the Ocarina back to her lips. The same notes she had played earlier sounded again.

"**That worked on Sachiko but not on me… Silly little bitch," **said the blue haired girl.

When Sayuri saw that Sachiko had not fallen asleep she gasped. Something was going completely wrong. "What… are you?"

"**Your worst nightmare," **said the demon cat that had taken over Sachiko's body, **"And I'm very thirsty." **Sachiko began to cackle wickedly, scaring Sayuri a bit.

"Thirsty," Sayuri echoed, "For what?"

"**Your blood," **hissed Sachiko as she leapt on the girl and dug her sharp nails into her.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"That's odd," said Kakashi to Naruto and Sakura, "Your Sand friend's chakra is going through the roof… along with bloodlust."

"Bloodlust," repeated Sakura, "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Can't you feel it," he asked his pupil, "Didn't you hear her growl earlier? She's no normal ninja…"

Naruto said nothing; he was in too much shock.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

As Sachiko's claws dug into the girl, blood immediately oozed out. Sachiko took a big whiff of the blood, her eyes slit like a starving, feral cat. She wanted badly to lick it all up. Sachiko felt a good knock on the head and looked up, hissing like the cat she was. The Sound girl had hit on the head with a terrible sound wave emanating from her ocarina. Sachiko howled like the untamed animal she was and launched herself at the girl again. She took the ocarina in her mouth and broke it with her sharp feline teeth. The Sound girl gasped. Her instrument was shattered and would never work again.

"**Looks like you're out of tricks," **hissed Sachiko.

"Yeah well I can still withdraw," said the Sound girl as she backed away from Sachiko, terribly frightened of her.

"**I don't think so little girl," **growled Sachiko as she pounced on her again. Her claws flew over the girl and aimed for the throat, **"One little cut is all it takes… Bye, bye goes your jugular vein…" **Sachiko cackled again and again. She couldn't stop herself.

"STOP," cried the girl, "PLEASE STOP!" But Sachiko would not. She lifted her claw and extended her pointer finger's nail. She rose up her paw in the air, powering up her fatal swing.

From the upper level Naruto had finally gained his voice back. "Sachiko-chan what are you doing? You're going to kill her!! STOP IT!"

"Naruto," breathed Sachiko as she put her hands down on the floor, her eyes returning to regular pupil.

"**Go back to sleep you fool… I'm finishing this girl off." **

"No you're not Chihoko… No… you're not…" Sachiko clutched the sides of her head like a raging lunatic.

"**Smell the blood again little Sachiko! Smell it again!"**

"Sachiko-chan, stop it! You're not a killer," cried out Naruto, "You're a good person!"

"He sees the good in me," Sachiko breathed heavily as she backed away from the Sound girl. Sayuri was rolled up in a protective ball, quivering with fear.

"**There is no good in you! Let me back out!"**

"No… Stay back… Stay back… I'll withdraw you stupid cat… I'll withdraw!!"

"**Don't be a fool, you're winning."**

"If you won't go away, I'll do it!" Sachiko was screeching at herself. The proctor had backed up far away from the girl. She was absolutely insane. No one behaved in such a disturbing way like she had; not that he had seen. It was entirely unsettling.

"Are you going to withdraw or are you done yelling at yourself," asked the proctor, coughing after his words.

"**Shut up you stupid fool or I'll cut your throat too! I'm not withdrawing," **hissed the cat from within Sachiko.

"No don't listen to her… She's… AHHHHH!! Make it stop… Make her stop," Sachiko screamed as she began to pant, "Go away… Go away… Go away!" Her voice was hoarse from screaming so much. She couldn't speak anymore. She couldn't withdraw if she wanted to.

Meanwhile, the Sound girl had gotten a bit braver and decided to take advantage of the situation. She had a kunai in her hand and was approaching Sachiko carefully so she wouldn't be noticed. **"Fine, fight on your own you brat! By the way, the girl is coming back after you."**

The warning came too late. Sachiko tried to move but ended up getting the girl's kunai thrust deep into her gut. She made a horrible cry of suffering and then blood slowly spilled from her mouth. "You're lucky… I heal… fast," huffed Sachiko as she cleared the blood that gushed from her mouth with her arm, her other hand reaching to pull out the kunai. She carelessly tossed the bloodied kunai aside and then she slowly rose to stand. "This may not be where you die but this is where you lose," Sachiko said to her as blood covered hands performed hand seals. "Inazuma," she whispered as little clouded wings emerged from the sides of her ankles, electricity pulsating through them. "Here I go."

Her feet propelled Sachiko toward the Sound girl at amazing speed. Sachiko sent a flurry of punches and kicks at her too fast for an untrained shinobi to catch. Sayuri skidded across the floor, knocked out cold. Sachiko panted as she fell to the ground. "I win… and I did it without you…" Sachiko wiped the blood from her hands onto the floor as the proctor announced her the winner. Sachiko stood up and began to make her way back up the steps but collapsed on the stairs. Naruto rushed to help her but was stopped by the boy who had ended Rock Lee's career as a ninja.

"Leave her alone," hissed Gaara, "Let her get up on her own…"

"She can't get up," whined Naruto, "She's completely out of it!"

Kakashi rested a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder to pull him back. "Naruto… leave her to the other Sand Villagers. I know she's your friend but she belongs with them."

Naruto nodded and stepped back.

"Get up," Gaara barked at Sachiko without leniency, "Do it."

Sachiko struggled to climb up the stairs. She pulled herself up each step very slowly for it caused her great pain in her gut. Medical ninja had offered to take her to the infirmary but she had refused them. The medical ninja waited at the bottom of the steps waiting for her to take them up on the offer even though she had denied it.

"I'll just rest right here on the stairs," Sachiko said as she panted heavily and clutched her open wound, "If it's okay, Gaara-sama."

"So be it then," he growled and then returned to Kankuro and Temari's side in a puff of smoke.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The last battle was the Leaf Village's Choji and the Sound Village's Dosu. Sachiko had never seen the chubby boy fight though she did remember bumping into him and being redirected by his great stomach. He may have been a bit on the chunky side but Choji used his 'big boned-ness' to his benefit. He had very powerful jutsus made chiefly for his heaviness. Though it was a great match, Choji had lost. He had done the best he could do. His team loved him for his great effort anyway.

Sachiko's wound had just begun to close up at the end of the match. "Stupid medical ninja," Sachiko laughed to herself, "Who needs them."

After the preliminaries all the teams were to return home or wherever they were staying. Sachiko was helped back to Konoha Inn by her teammates. They had newfound respect for her after her last match. Kentaro raved about how he was at the edge of his seat and Katsura was saying something about percentages and probabilities of winning a preliminary match. Sachiko knew she had made some new friends in her fake teammates; she was glad. Kankuro and Temari had even congratulated her on a job well done but Gaara said nothing to her. He refused to look at her the whole time. The way he saw it was that no one congratulated him the way they did for her. He had a great victory as well. Didn't he deserve to be ranted and raved about?

Gaara slammed the door in Kankuro's face as he entered the hotel room. He wanted to be alone in there and Kankuro would just have to take the hint. Gaara began to clench his fists as he sat down; they began to turn lifeless white.

"Sachiko… your days are numbered."

It was an empty threat, right?

**A/N: I can't believe I'm finally done… only for me write about more fight scenes in the actual Chunin Exams and then Gaara and Naruto's battle… this is all going to take its toll on me… I rather dislike writing prolonged fight scenes. It's very tiring and annoying… This is by far the LONGEST chapter I've ever written. 22 lovely pages on word… I thought about splitting them up into two different chapters but I did say No Rest for the Weary, right? That goes for me as the author and for you as the reader… here's Sachiko to talk about other things… I'm spent.**

**Sachiko: Author-sama wrote 22 very long pages about the Chunin preliminaries and so you faithful readers must give her NICE LONG REVIEWS! Do it for Author-sama! She is so tired now!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five: Simple and Clean Part I**

**A/N: I'm so tired about writing about fight scenes from the last chapter that I'm skipping the fight scenes in this one… You guys all know what happened anyway. I'm just going to focus more on Sachiko anyway. It's her story. **

**Sachiko: Thank you! Finally Author-sama!**

**Author-sama: What do you mean finally?**

**Sachiko: It just took you long enough… that's all.**

**Author-sama: -Sigh- That's what I get for writing a 22 page long chapter last time…**

**Sachiko: Sorry Author-sama… It's just that I'm excited to know what happens as are all your readers, I'm sure.**

**Author-sama: Whatever… I'm still tired from the last chapter… So here it goes… on and PS. This is inspired by the Utada Hikaru's song Simple and Clean… If you have it to listen to it would probably be fun to listen to as you read. I'm listening to it as I write… now here it goes, for real. Lol.**

**PS. THANK YOU SO MUCH to NeferNeferi. And yes your review was long enough! Thank you very much. I really appreciate you reviewing every chapter! It keeps me writing. XD Also thanks to: Naturally Morbid, alyssavlm, Your Demon, SilverEyes-chan for reviewing on the last chapter. XD **

Two siblings raced to their brother's side. A blue haired girl already sat at Gaara's side, stroking his red hair from his face and cleaning up his bloodied forehead. They stared at their rivals; a pink haired girl and a black haired boy. Three against two were good odds if they had intentions of fighting. "Should we fight," asked the blonde girl to her fallen younger brother.

"N…no," he said slowly, "It's over…"

"Naruto-kun," said Sachiko to her friend, "Forgive me?"

Naruto nodded to her as his teammates helped him up. They would have been ready to fight the Sand Village ninja if they had felt threatened but since they were going home to Suna it no longer mattered. Naruto smiled at Sachiko and Gaara. "You two… remember you're not the only ones with demons… help each other… as friends…" The blonde went unconscious soon after these words. Temari was about to prop one of Gaara's arms around her shoulders but Sachiko stopped her.

"Temari-san," said Sachiko, "Let me… It's my turn to help him."

Temari nodded and let Sachiko and Kankuro carry Gaara. Gaara tried to speak but was hushed by his sister.

"Save your energy," said Temari to her brother.

"Wait," Gaara said, causing them to pause on a tree branch. He gathered up his remaining energy and said, "I'm sorry Temari… Kankuro… Sachiko…" They all looked to each other, surprised.

"Don't worry about it Gaara," said Kankuro.

The four ninja left to go back to Sunakagure; their home.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko felt incredibly nostalgic since she had gotten back to Suna but not for Cloud. She had been recovering in Suna for less than a month but she was to return home to Cloud although she hardly called it her home. Konoha and Suna had been more of a home to her. Her friends were there and the people who actually cared for her. She packed up the last of her things and set out for Suna's gates. Kankuro and Temari would be there waiting there for her. They had offered to escort her home but she refused. It was too much of Sachiko to ask them after having lost their father.

As Sachiko walked toward the gate she saw the two Sand Siblings waiting for her. She walked a bit faster, more than ready to leave Suna. She had enjoyed her stay at Suna and she had memories there that would last her forever. A mysterious smile formed on her face as she said goodbye to Temari and Kankuro and had set out in the desert.

"I'm not going home," she whispered to herself happily as she climbed up a tall sand dune.

"Where are you going," asked a voice she knew too well.

"Gaara-sama… I'm going home," she fibbed although she knew she had been caught.

"Where are you going," he repeated, ignoring the lie.

"I'm not sure yet… Any way the wind blows," said Sachiko with a distant look.

"And if Cloud sends word for you," asked Gaara gently.

"Tell them… I was killed," Sachiko said calmly, "They won't miss me… They'll be glad to hear it." Gaara nodded and turned around to walk back to Sand. "Gaara-sama… matte," Sachiko murmured almost inaudibly but he heard her plea anyway. He looked back at her expectantly. "Goodbye…"

"Goodbye," he said to her stoically. They locked eyes instantly. "You're welcome in Suna… if you want to come back," Gaara added quietly.

Sachiko nodded, trying to fight back the tears. This would be one of the hardest choices in her life. "Arigato Gaara-sama." She couldn't face him any longer and so she turned around to the direction the wind seemed to be blowing; the direction of Konoha. Gaara did the same but turned to face Suna.

Sachiko wasn't sure if she'd be exactly welcome in Konoha since the attack but Suna and Konoha had patched things up. The two villages had become allies again. Suna had been helping in the reconstruction of Konoha for the past few weeks and had even helped in mission 'Rescue Sasuke', and Konoha had taken them back as allies. Konoha also said they would finish the reconstruction on their own to allow Sand to mourn over their dead Kazekage. Konoha had lost their Hokage on August 11th as well but Sachiko had heard from Gaara that Konoha inaugurated a new Hokage named Tsunade. Sachiko was ready to leave Cloud behind and begin a new life in what she hoped would be Konoha.

"Today is August twenty fifth and it is the day I begin my new life," Sachiko said aloud as she trudged through the sand, "I'll be simple and clean." Sachiko was thirteen years old now. She had done a lot of growing and now her life would finally be looking up from this point on. She was sure of it.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Two days later Sachiko found herself in the forest surrounding the village of Konoha. She had gotten herself lost a bit in the desert and so she was a few hours behind schedule. She wasn't sure how to go about going into Konoha. Her first hope had been that she would find Naruto and talk to him about. But Naruto obviously wasn't out wandering the forest and Sachiko was all alone to wander aimlessly. She jumped behind a bush when she heard someone approaching, in fact, two some ones approaching.

"Itachi," said a voice, "We better hope that we find another vessel… No one knows where the demon cat's vessel is. Back in Cloud they had said they sent her on a death mission and she never returned so she's marked as dead. It's no good if we're missing one of the demons."

"Demons and their vessels don't give up on life that easily… She's still alive but she's hiding," said a separate voice; a worse voice filled with hatred, "Shh… I think we're about to get lucky."

"Lucky," asked the first voice.

"Shh."

"_Chihoko what do I do? If I move they'll know where I am… If I stay they'll find me," _whimpered Sachiko to her demon.

"**You stupid child… You always forget about your kekkai genkai! Use it to your advantage you fool!"**

"_Oh right! That's a good plan," _though Sachiko back to her inner demon. But before she could form any hand seals someone had grabbed her by the hair and was holding her up by it. She cried out in agony but it didn't help her.

"Well… I guess you were right Itachi," said a blue faced man that looked like a fish or better yet, a shark, "We just got lucky." When he said the last part he breathed it right into Sachiko's face, causing her to scowl from his fish breath. "What's the matter," asked fish face, "Cat got your tongue?" He began to laugh at his own joke.

"That's the girl we were just talking about," the man called Itachi said, "How fortunate… you fell right into our path…" The neckband of his cloak covered most of his face but his eyes and hair strongly resembled Sasuke's. She gasped for a moment when it finally clicked in her head who the man was.

"W-what are you going to do with me," stammered Sachiko in fear. She could feel herself shaking.

"Trust me," Itachi hissed at her, "You don't want to know."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

**A/N: I hate the idea of injecting an author's note right in the middle of the chapter but I have to explain what's going to happen so you guys, as the reader, understand. Itachi and Kisame are part of the Akatsuki (evil organization). The current goal of the Akatsuki right now is to obtain all of the tailed demons by extracting them from their vessels. This is an agonizing procedure for the vessel and usually the result is death but I can't just kill off my main character and so of course, she is going to live but at a price. Sachiko will lose all memory of her identity, where she came from, her bloodline trait, the people she knew, and all of that…**

**PS. This would be easier written from Sachiko's point of view. Sachiko you can write this next part.**

**Sachiko: Aye, aye Captain!**

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

I stirred in the hospitable bed. I was tossing and turning erratically from the bed, so much so that I had to be restrained by five nurses. I was having a nightmare.

Last night I dreamt myself being held prisoner by two scary looking men. In the dream I would feel agonizing pain and then a voice would speak to me. I thought this voice was my sister or perhaps it was my best friend because the voice had said to me, _**"I have to willingly let you go… If I don't, you'll be killed in the process… You and I can be rejoined one day perhaps… Seek me out… remember who I am… I am Chihoko…"**_

Then I woke up screaming at three in the morning. I had no idea who I was and the nurses that helped had desperately been trying to figure out my identity but I wasn't in the system, is what they had said to me after I woke up. They had said to me, "You must be from another village… not this village…" I would snap in and out of reality. The nurses begged me to try to remember something but all I had was that nightmare to go off of. The voice that spoke to me in the dream was Chihoko. It had to be my friend or some relative of mine. I mentioned the name to the nurses but they said that the name wasn't in their system either. Every person had an identity, so who was I?

Somewhere down the line I had gone back to sleep; this time it was peaceful. But I was awakened by a perky nurse at around 11 in the morning.

"Ohayo," said the nurse that had brought me sleep medicine the night before.

"Ohayo," I mumbled to her, "What is today?"

"September seventh… Today we will figure out who you are," said the nurse cheerily, "I told you that you were found by three people, correct?"

I just nodded back to her.

"Yes, you were found by the Legendary Sanin Jiraiya, the soon to be next Hokage, and a cute genin ninja," said the nurse in such a happy little voice, "The little boy ninja says he's pretty sure he knows you. He wasn't sure when they found you because you were all scratched up, bruised up, and torn up… but while you were sleeping the superior medical ninjas were working on you and your face is recognizable, all your minor scratches and wounds are healed too! You had a nasty looking scar on your forehead. Be glad they got rid of that! Not to mention those nasty black eyes you had. All gone! Oh and they say your heart is a bit weak but if you rest in this hospital for a few months you will be back in tip top shape. Which is good because you had been comatose in the forest is what Tsunade-sama said. Oh! I got off topic! Silly me! The three that found you are coming to the hospitable later to see if they know who you are! Isn't that great?"

I cringed as the nurse spoke; she was a talkative one and I wasn't sure if I liked talkative, given the situation at hand.

"When are they coming," I asked, blinking a bit as the nurse's immense smile began to enlarge.

"In the afternoon," replied the nurse, "It's about an hour until then… So I came to keep you company."

"Oh great," I mumbled my hospital bed as I tried to sit up.

"Isn't it?!" The nurse was so excited for some reason. "Since you just woke up right now I will bring you something to eat. You have a specific liquid diet since you have major abdominal injuries… Did I mention that too? It must have slipped my mind! I believe they said you had head injuries too…"

"No kidding," I said as I tried to sit up again but my stomach hurt me too much for me to move. I groaned and fell back into the hospital bed's sheets. At least those were soft.

"Oh cranky, aren't we?" The nurse just smiled and then left the room to get my breakfast.

"Who am I," I asked out loud, "Who am I?" My heart began to race and it hurt my chest greatly like a kunai was being shoved in there. "WHO AM I," I screamed as I pounded the sides of my bed in frustration. Hot tears began to roll down my cheeks like a waterfall. I couldn't make them stop. The tears just kept rolling.

When the nurse came back in and saw me in hysterics she quickly placed my food at a table and rushed to hug me. "It's okay," said the nurse in a soothing voice, "We'll find out who you are… just think of it as a nice vacation… we'll find out… don't cry." It had taken the nurse a whole 45 minutes to calm me down. "It's okay to cry about it," said the nurse as she fed me some strong herbal tea, "You're under a great deal of stress not knowing who you are… It's terrifying… But you'll be fine… life will get better for you… I promise."

I looked up to the nurse with a smile. 45 minutes ago and I would have called the nurse very annoying but at the moment the nurse was all I had. At least the nurse seemed to care about me and was trying very hard to take care of me. There was a knock on the door and the nurse gave me a small kiss on the head and said, "Someone's at the door… It must be your visitors." The nurse got up to open the door.

The first person to come into the room was a blue eyed boy with spiky blonde hair and whiskers. He was arguing with the other two people that hadn't yet come into the room. One of them pushed the boy in the room and walked in saying, "You're supposed to let ladies enter a room first you rude brat!" It was a beautiful woman with blonde hair placed into two pigtails. She had very pretty honey colored eyes and obscenely large breasts. I reminded myself to not look at them because it was rude. A white haired man came into my room next. He wore a funny outfit but he seemed to be nice. I wasn't sure whether I should wave at them or greet them so I stayed silent and only watched the strangers.

"Do you know her," asked the pretty woman to the blonde boy.

He walked toward the hospital bed to stare at me. He seemed to have examined my face for quite a while before speaking. "I know her," he said, "She is Sachiko-chan."

Sachiko. So that was my name! I felt I could almost burst into pure joy at the fact that I had a name and it was Sachiko. He also called me 'Sachiko-chan." Chan was good. He was fond of me! Perhaps a good friend of mine, even.

"Sachiko, huh," said the woman with large breasts, "Well then I guess we should introduce ourselves… You go first kid, since you know her."

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the boy as he pointed to himself, "I'm gonna be the best Hokage! Much better than baa-chan behind me! Believe it!"

Then the large breasted woman gave the boy called Naruto a punch on the head. She began to yell at him about him not calling her an old lady and such.

"Nice to meet you," I said to Naruto, "But you should have more respect for your elders… You shouldn't call that pretty lady a grandma."

Naruto seemed to scowl at what I said, "You changed a lot Sachiko-chan."

The woman gave him another conk on the head when he said this, "I thought I told you outside not to say things like that!"

"Gomen," he cried as he tried to protect himself from her, "Just don't hit me again 'ttebayo!"

The woman rolled her eyes and the introduced herself. "I am Tsunade… Apparently I'm the Hokage of this village."

"It is my honor to meet you," I said to her, unsure of what to say. I never heard of a Hokage but it sure sounded important and she seemed to smile after I told her that.

"I am Jiraiya… beware young lady, for I am known to stop women's hearts," he said after striking a pose. I could feel myself literally sweat drop at his words.

"Nice to meet you too," I said, unsure of what else to say. This was all very new to me.

I was totally and completely awkward so naturally, an awkward silence crept over. That's when the nurse stepped in, "I think it would be a great idea for the new Hokage to evaluate her since she is a medical expert."

Tsunade blinked a few times and then said, "I guess I could."

Tsunade came over to the side of my bed and placed a hand on my head. Her hand began to glow brightly and I could feel some sort of strange energy coming out of it. She kept her hand hovering over my face for about ten minutes and then withdrew it. "Her memory is lost deep… I can't pull it up… It has to surface on its own if she finds something or someone that can trigger it… otherwise she'll never remember who she is."

"Never remember," I repeated. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes all over again.

Tsunade gave me a stern look and said, "You could find someone or something that triggers it… since Naruto over here knows you he can take you around town and see if anything comes up… but only after you're healed enough to walk around."

I nodded and asked her, "Will you visit me again?"

She gave me a funny look as if to say she didn't know why I would ask her such a thing but then she agreed. "I'll visit you as much as I can… At least once a week until you're better."

"Thank you," I told her and then looked to Naruto. He was the only person who seemed to know me and have any inclination to who I was. "You'll visit me often too, right?"

He gave me a thumbs up and a huge grin. "Every single day Sachiko-chan! And I will bring everyone else you know to visit you! You're bound to remember something! Believe it!" He chuckled at his good idea. His cheeks were turning a pinkish color and his whiskers were so adorable like a little boy's.

After they left I had time to myself to think but thinking was lonely. Every time I thought something to myself I expected someone to answer back but no one did. It was the strangest feeling. I guessed maybe it was because I was missing the person from my dream named Chihoko. But I could be wrong. I had no idea who I was. All I knew was that my name was Sachiko. It was a nice start to know my name. As for everything else, it could come to me or it would stay locked up forever. For that moment I had a clean slate for a life. I was Simple and Clean.

The nurse came back to keep me company and that's when I remembered something she had said earlier. "Nurse," I called to her.

"Yes sweetie," she asked me, ready to take care of my every whim.

"You said I had a scar on my forehead?" I began to feel around my forehead, trying to see if there was any part left of it.

"Yes," the nurse said to me, taking a seat on the side of my bed, "About that… You had a hideous scar on the left corner of your forehead." Again, I felt my forehead, trying to look for it. "You won't find," she said to keep me from wasting my precious energy, "It's completely gone now."

"Wouldn't they be able to identify me by it," I asked, a little disappointed that the medical ninjas had so conveniently removed something that could help me figure out who I was. Maybe it wasn't me that was hopeless, maybe it was them.

"No," said the nurse suddenly, "Hokage-sama said to remove it. We looked your scar up in our database and found nothing on it. We found someone similar but it was a boy and his was the opposite of yours."

"What do you mean the opposite? It was a symbol or a kanji or something," I asked, trying to get _somewhere _with all this.

"Your scar was the kanji for hate. What a horrible thing to have on such a pretty face," cried the nurse, slapping her legs to emphasize her point, "Also you had some nasty circles around your eyes. At first glance, the medical ninja thought they were black eyes but apparently whoever you were before the accident didn't like to get much sleep. But no worries honey, the black circles are gone and now everyone can see your pretty eyes. You even have a cute little freckle under your right eye! We haven't even given you a mirror yet, have we?"

I shook my head no. I had no clue what I looked like.

The nurse scurried out of the room and didn't come back for what I thought was around five or six minutes. She had something behind her back like she was hiding it and had huge smile plastered to her face. She seemed to be humming some weird theme song she made up for the object behind her back and then ended it with a "TA-DAH!" and revealed a nice, little mirror. "Take a good look," the nurse said, "Tsunade-sama told me not to let you see yourself until next week but I don't agree with that… I think you need to know what you look like I mean for Goodness sake!"

She handed me the mirror. I hesitantly accepted it. I hadn't felt nervous but now my hands were shaking and I could feel my heart pumping faster. I positioned the mirror directly in front of my face. My eyes had been closed and I couldn't remember closing them but I forced them open. I gazed into the mirror to see myself for the first time. I had dark blue hair. It was almost black in some places but gave off hints of dark blue all around it. I had arched eyebrows that made me think I may have been some villain or something. I laughed a bit as I held the mirror. I could feel my hand rising to touch my feature, to help me see them. My hand wanted to see if my face was tangible and real. I stared next into my own eyes. It was weird to see the reflection staring back but I tried to ignore the unnerving feeling. My eyes were kind of pretty. They were big and round eyes with a bit of a slant at their ends. They also had long, curly eyelashes. My eyes were a strange color like a mixture of purple and blue. The purple and blue hues seemed to be fighting one another for dominance. The thing I liked best about my eyes was that they made me look so innocent. For some reason, I felt that it was something I needed. And the nurse was right; I did have a round, little freckle under my eye. Next was my nose. It was as cute as a button! At least, that's what the nurse told me. It seemed like a regular nose to me so I moved on to my cheeks. I had somewhat high cheekbones but they made me look more grown up. The nurse said I was fourteen years old and Naruto had clarified it. Next was my mouth. My lips, I felt, were too big. They looked pouty and fluffy. The nurse said my full lips went with my big eyes. I think she would have said anything went with everything if I had complaints about it. My chin was small and dainty. I was glad that I seemed to be a dainty and innocent girl.

I put the mirror and my hand down. I had seen enough of myself. I sat there staring at nothing for a while. I was just thinking and wondering about what kind of person I was before my memory-losing-accident. Was it really my kind of luck to lose my memory?

"Thank you," I told the nurse as I handed her back the mirror. I didn't know I was crying until a few tears fell on my wrist. They washed down onto my hands and I caught one on my finger. I let the tear drop onto the hospital bed, forever staining it. The sheets of the bed could be washed but that tear drop would forever be there; a stain from my heart.

"I just wanted you to see yourself," said the nurse, "I'm sorry I made you upset."

"No," I told her, "You made me very happy… Arigato." She smiled sweetly and gave me time to myself. She could tell I wanted to be alone for a bit. I tried to sleep but my mind wouldn't settle down. It wouldn't stop wondering why I had 'Hate' carved into my forehead. Why would someone put that on my forehead? Or was it my own doing?

**A/N: Phew… Glad to get that done. Btw, Sachiko is thirteen in this chapter. If I wrote another age elsewhere, ignore it. She's turned thirteen during the Chunin Exams. I like having this section in first person because I wanted you guys to understand her confusion. Sweet, sweet confusion! Confucius says be CONFUSED! Bwuahahahahh!**

**Sachiko: I like talking in first person. It's fun… but uh… since you're the author I guess do you mind telling me who I am?**

**Author-sama: You will learn on your own… be quiet.**

**Sachiko: No offense Author-sama but you're kind of mean.**

**Author-sama: You try writing a 22 page chapter and then writing this 7 page chapter directly after. I was confused for a long time… You're lucky I didn't get writer's block otherwise you wouldn't know what had happened to you.**

**Sachiko: Happened to me? I don't even know who I am and you want me to know what happened to me? You're crazy.**

**Author-sama: Don't get snippy with Author-sama! Just tell the readers to review like you always do!**

**Sachiko: I always do?**

**Author-sama: Yes, you do. Now do it!**

**Sachiko: Okay! Okay! Geez… Uh… Author-sama says to review?**

**Author****-sama: No, no, no! ****With emotion and persuasion! You silly girl!**

**Sachiko: Fine, just leave me alone after this! REEEE VIIIEEWWW!!**

**Author-sama: That was kind of over doing it… but whatever.**

**Sachiko: -falls over- ACK!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six: Simple and Clean Part II**

**A/N: Finally… closer… to…-falls over-**

**Sachiko: Uh Author-sama? Should I write the story this time?**

**Author-sama: Please do… -twitches on the floor-**

The next morning I woke up to find that crazy blonde boy from yesterday staring at me. He nearly gave me a heart attack. He was grinning when I woke up. He was practically breathing all over my face and leaning over me. I would have called him a pervert but then I remembered he was supposed to be a good friend of mine or something so he was probably used to invading my bubble.

"Can I serve her breakfast," he asked the nurse excitedly.

I was praying she would say no but I wrong I was. "That's a great idea," she said to him and then left the room. She just left me in there with that hyperactive whiskered boy.

I moaned inwardly thinking, _"Don't encourage him…"_

Naruto smiled as the nurse closed the door behind her. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid or not. Maybe he was always like that? I didn't know because I couldn't remember me. What a hopeless case I was!

"Baa-chan said not to tell you too many things about yourself because it would be too much for you to handle or something stupid like that," Naruto told me as he poured some tea into a cup, "I bet you want me to tell you anyway, huh?" He closed his eyes slightly so it looked like he was squinting at me.

I nodded. Was he some kind of idiot? Of course I wanted to know everything about me that he knew! I gave him a look as if to say, 'Are you kidding me?' because that's exactly what I thought he was doing; kidding me.

"I don't know if I should tell you," he replied as he blew on the tea to cool it down.

This is when I got terribly annoyed with him. He just dangled my sweet memories in my face and then said, 'I don't know if I should tell you.' What kind of nonsense was that?! When I got out of that hospital bed I was going to make him sorry! "Why not," I asked, miraculously keeping my cool.

"Because of what Baa-chan said… Duh," he told me and then started laughing at me as if I were stupid.

I was ready to smack that tea he had right out of his hand and on to his face but I restrained myself. You're a nice person. I kept repeating that to myself but there was no way to know if I really was or not. I tried to change the subject with him, "So when do I get to meet the other people you say I know?"

"Baa-chan said not to spring them on you so suddenly," Naruto said to me as he pushed the tea in my face, trying to make me drink it.

I slurped it up as sloppy as I could but he just some to laugh. It was as if he liked my rude manners!

"Sachiko-chan was always polite," Naruto told me, "You are cranky…"

That shot me down. How was I to know how to behave like myself if I didn't know anything about myself?! When if I turned into some utterly different person and completely forgot who I used to be?! Would that be a bad thing? I had no idea. "Please tell me something about myself… Please… just describe the old Sachiko you used to know or tell me how you and I met… Do you know if I had a sister named Chihoko?"

He thought it over his head a minute and then nodded. "Sachiko-chan was running around Konoha and I was walking around minding my own business trying to go to Ichiraku Ramen 'ttebayo. Then Sachiko-chan bumped into me. She did some weird jutsu and landed on a cloud but she went flying backwards anyway. I chased after her and grabbed the cloud she was sitting on. I guess my strength was too much for the cloud because I ripped it apart and then you fell on Sasuke… And Sachiko-chan never mentioned a sister or anyone named Chihoko."

Somehow I think he was making some of it up but I had no other choice but to believe him. The thing I hated most was how he referred to 'Sachiko' as a completely different person than me. It made me feel even worse to know I was so different than the way I used to be and he kept reminding me of that each time he said, 'Sachiko-chan was doing this and then she did that'. I sighed. "Who is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is some guy who thinks he is super cool and better than me but he is not! You liked me better than you liked Sasuke 'ttebayo! And he was trying to make me compete with him for you," Naruto said vigorously, "Which reminds me… I have to go visit that jerk after I'm done with you. Believe it."

You. He said, 'you' and not 'Sachiko-chan'. That made me feel a lot better. "Is he in the hospital too," I asked Naruto who nodded. "Why?"

"Long story," he said, "And Baa-chan said it wasn't a good idea to tell you about him…"

"Oh," I said stupidly. I mean, what else could I say to that? I was being given limited information here and it was unfair! "You should probably go visit him," I said to Naruto, "I'm very tired and I want to rest."

Naruto didn't seem insulted by what I said even though I had kind of hoped that he would. He nodded and smiled at me. He had me drink the last of the tea and then put everything away on a table next to my bed. Naruto got up and said, "Goodbye Sachiko-chan… See you tomorrow." Then he left me to my solitude.

About thirty minutes after Naruto left I heard so much noise above my head and I guessed that someone was scuffling on the roof. I called the nurse to ask her what was going on up there after I heard no more noise. She told me that my little blonde friend and a patient got into a fight. She said the patient started it. I guessed it was Sasuke that Naruto had fought up on the roof. The way Naruto spoke about him didn't sound like he liked him much so it seemed reasonable.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The next day Naruto didn't visit me in the morning. I thought maybe he would come later but I couldn't help but feel upset with myself. I should have been nicer to him and he might have come back to visit me! But no, I was being mean because he was annoying me a little… I should have had more patience with the poor guy. He was just trying to be nice and help me. Just when I had given up on visitors a pink haired girl stepped into my room. She had pretty green eyes and seemed like a nice person.

"Hi Sachiko-san," she said to me, "I know you don't remember me… It's Sakura." Sakura was her name. It seemed to suit her perfectly. She did have pink hair after all. "Naruto asked me to tell you why he's not here today… You see… Sasuke ran away… oh wait you don't remember who that is…"

"Naruto said he was my friend," I said to encourage her to keep speaking. I was so bored in the damn hospital. I wanted to hear any kind of gossip or story that I could!

"Well he ran away and some of the ninjas went after him… I wish I could have gone," she said sadly, "I'd only slow them down though…"

"You like Sasuke," I asked her but I guess she took it as a statement.

"You remember," she said, eyes sparkling.

"No… Just the way you talk about him," I replied, "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Oh… don't worry about it." She then changed the subject, "Tsunade-sama is supposed to be dropping by… I can wait in here with you until she does if you'd like? I bet you're awfully bored and lonely in here." I nodded. I liked Sakura. She seemed to understand me and how I felt all locked up in here. "I thought so," she said with a smile.

"Sakura," I said, "Can you tell me how we met?"

"Sure," she said, still smiling at me, "Well, I guess you and Naruto had a thing for each other because you were all he would talk about… He used to have a crush on me you see… So I was relieved to hear that he liked someone new… not that he's not a good guy just not my type… Well, we were at the Ninja academy to take the written portion of the Chunin Exams… That's when we met. You were terribly nice and polite."

"You and I weren't best friends or anything? Did I have any best friends? Where am I from? Is it here in Konoha? Am I from another village?" I had so many questions for her and she seemed to have the answers to them but she didn't say anything for a while. "Well," I persisted, "Don't you know any of those?"

"Tsunade-sama said to take it slow with you Sachiko-san. She said not to tell you too much information. It's not good for you right now. She said your memory is in critical condition and if you are given too much information your mind might just erase all of it… forever."

I sighed deeply. This whole, 'let's keep certain things from Sachiko' was really beginning to get on my nerves. All was forgotten as soon as a knock sounded. Sakura went to go answer the door and speak of the devil; it was Tsunade. Another woman with short black hair carrying a small pig also came into the room.

I blinked a couple times and said, "Ohayo Tsunade-sama."

"Ohayo Sachiko-san," she replied back. She motioned to the black haired girl and said, "This is my assistant Shizune… Shizune, Sachiko."

"Nice to meet you," said Shizune with a bow. I returned the favor with the same words and a similar bow. Her pig seemed to be staring at me. It was a cute pink, round thing but it was creeping me out by staring at me like that.

Tsunade looked at Sakura and asked, "Any progress?" But she shook her head no. Tsunade turned to me and spoke, "Listen Sachiko-san… Naruto told me you were from another village… we could send you to the hospital there and maybe you'd have better luck with regaining your memory… would you like to go?"

"I don't want to go," I told her, "I don't think I liked my old village very much… I have… nightmares… I don't want to go back… Can't I stay here?"

"Here's the thing," said Tsunade as she gave him a sad look, "We gave them your name and they don't have you on file either even though Naruto said you were from that village. He said he met you right before the Chunin Exams… My guess would be is that you're not really from Suna and you're from another village that we're not allies with. How you ended up in Sand, I don't know… You don't want to go back to Sand and we can't really give you back into enemy hands… We can either keep you here or in Sand… maybe we can send you to Sand and you can see how you like it over there…"

"No," I said, so sure of myself, "I don't want to go to Sand… I want to stay here with Naruto."

"With Naruto," asked Tsunade taken a back. She gave me another weird look and then went to go feel my head.

"I'm not feverish," I yelled to her, "I'm not!"

She nodded but kept her hand on my forehead. She finally pulled it back after she was satisfied. "Why would you want to stay here if you belong somewhere else?"

"I want Konoha to be my new home… even if it wasn't originally," I said, my eyes were getting puffy. I knew I was about to cry but it was true. All I wanted to have was fresh start on a new life.

"Well maybe we can place you on Team 7 since it has a sudden opening…Even if Sasuke returns… he's going to be in a lot of trouble and would be kicked off Team 7 temporarily," Tsunade suggested to me, "I'm sure Sakura is willing to find Kakashi and bring him here immediately." Sakura nodded and left to get whoever Kakashi was.

Less than five minutes later a knock came at my door. Tsunade opened it up and Sakura entered. A handsome silver haired man entered directly after her. He had a mask that covered half of his face and one of his eyes. It was so mysteriously handsome. I felt giddy suddenly but I think I was more excited than I would usually be because of all the medication they put me on.

"Kakashi," said Tsunade, taking charge, "This girl… Sachiko. Do you know her?"

The silver haired dream walked over to the side of the bed and looked me over. I wondered why he covered one of his eyes. Maybe it was missing? It was rude to ask… I'm sure I'd find out eventually anyway.

"She was in the Chunin Exams with the Sand Village," he said quietly as he stepped back. The Sand Village… again. I didn't want to go there. I wanted to stay in Konoha. I scowled, I'd kick and I'd scream before they sent me elsewhere. "During Sachiko's match in the preliminaries she didn't use Sand Village type attacks. I remember her finishing move was a lightning speed, full throttle assault. Before that though it was like she was a different person…"

"What do you mean Kakashi," asked Tsunade, rather demanded, "Keep going."

"She faced a Sound Village girl named Yagami Sayuri. At the beginning of the match Sayuri put her to sleep with an instrument called an ocarina. It was supposed to make Sachiko fall asleep and lose the match. But Sachiko woke up. When she did wake up she growled like an animal and attacked Sayuri the same way a tiger would attack its prey. I used my Sharingan to watch her match but I couldn't copy any of her moves. It had to have been her kekkai genkai for me to not be able to copy it," Kakashi informed Tsunade, "She wasn't a normal ninja."

"I see," said Tsunade. She started to look at me as if she was judging if I could be a good shinobi or not. "I want her to join Team 7 temporarily and if Sasuke is not brought back, permanently."

Kakashi nodded. "I don't mind… I was thinking the same thing. What about her living arrangements?"

"Actually Kakashi I was hoping you could adopt her in a sense," said Tsunade, "She could live with you… You can teach her all you know and see that she doesn't cause any more trouble."

"I could," Kakashi said wistfully, "But I'm not sure my lifestyle would rub off on her in a good way… She'd be better off living with you, Hokage-sama." He was tricky and smart. Somehow I felt like I had the bad end of the stick. Neither of them really wanted to take me in. So they were just going to argue on who was better suited to handle me.

"I am the Hokage. Don't you think I'm busy enough? I have just agreed to take Sakura under my wing to train her and I have to go perform surgery on Rock Lee in an hour! Now you expect me to adopt this girl that could very well be the daughter of the Raikage for all we know?!" I was only right there. Thanks for associating me with the enemy.

"You're taking Sakura as your pupil," asked Kakashi. The Hokage nodded. Kakashi seemed to be thinking it over in his head. I put on my best puppy dog eyes, though for some reason, I felt more like a cat person. That's when he spoke, "Well I guess I could take this one in for now… But I can only take her in for a year. I have some business of my own to take care of."

"Deal," said the Hokage, "I will take her in after a year…" She looked at me as if I were a four year old. "Kakashi will pick you up once you are allowed to leave this hospital. You will live with him and train under him for a year. After that year is up you will live and train under me. You must promise to be obedient to the both of us and not make yourself difficult to deal with. You will take what we give you."

"I promise," I said to her, smiling so much it had to have been from ear to ear. It was almost like I had parents. Well divorced parents almost because I'd be living with Kakashi for a year and then Tsunade. But it was good enough for me. My life was going to be great once I got out of the hospital. I had a home.

Tsunade looked me over one last time and then said, "I have to prepare for Rock Lee's surgery now… Sakura you can meet me in the emergency surgery room after you're done visiting with Sachiko." Tsunade left the room and Shizune followed her. The nurse, who had been eavesdropping as she changed my bandages, gave me a wink and then also left. She probably had nice, fuzzy tickles all over.

"Sachiko-san," Sakura said excitedly, "You and I are going to be on the same team. You will train under Kakashi-sensei and then under Tsunade-sama. You don't know how lucky that is… Naruto will be excited to hear the news… He'll be so happy for you… Sachiko you're going to have a new life!" She smiled at me fondly as she brushed some hair out of my face. "Well I have to go meet with Tsunade-sama… This is the first surgery I'll get to watch… I'm excited!"

"Sakura-san," I said before she took off, "What happened to Rock Lee?"

She had a puzzled look on her face for a moment. I'm pretty sure she was debating whether she should tell me or not. "He got injured very badly in the Chunin Exams…"

"By who," I asked curiously. I might have known them. Well, it's not like I'd remember them.

"A Sand Village ninja," she replied, "He was a monster to Lee… but later… Naruto changed him for good, or so we all have hoped."

"Really? Naruto did that," I asked as I felt a guilty twinge in my heart. I really should have been nicer to him…

"Yes… Naruto can be very annoying and a pervert at times," Sakura began, "But he always sees the good in anyone… It's a gift of his, you could say."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Well you better hurry," I said, "I don't want you to miss out on your opportunity to watch Tsunade-sama perform surgery… It's a great chance to learn something." She nodded and left me. Since no one else would probably visit, I decided to go to sleep.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

My days in the hospital had all gone the same for about a month. Tsunade promised me that during my second month in the hospital, Naruto would bring more people to visit. I already met Rock Lee because he was a patient too. He was always walking around on his crutches trying to get stronger. He was someone to admire. I often looked out my window and saw him trying to do push ups or crunches. He had great fighting spirit and made me want to be a ninja. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock that came at my door and I knew it was Naruto. For some reason, his knocking was louder than everyone else's. "Come in," I said.

The blonde boy poked his head through the door and grinned. "Guess who I brought to see you!"

"No clue," I said, grinning back. He knew I had no clue but he just liked to win so I didn't put up a fight.

"Didn't think so," he breathed excitedly. Someone was grumbling at him from behind him but I couldn't see because Naruto was doing a good job blocking my view. Finally Naruto let the person in. It was another boy. He had a cute little puppy even though I told myself that for some reason I liked cats better.

"Hey Sachiko-san," he said to me with a cute grin, "I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru."

The little dog barked a few times, leapt out of the boy's jacket and climbed up on the bed with me. He curled up next to me, begging for me to pet him. Of course I had to pet him. He was such a cute little doggie!

"Looks like Akamaru remembers you," said Kiba, still grinning. I couldn't get over how cute he was. He had a wolfish look to him and it was just so… attracting.

"Okay Kiba times up," said Naruto quickly as he tried to shove Kiba out of the room.

"Hold it Naruto," barked Kiba, "Simmer down." Naruto backed off and allowed Kiba to continue. "Tsunade-sama gave me certain instructions so I can't tell you too much… but you can ask me a few things and I'll try to answer him," he said.

Kuso! It seems Tsunade got to everyone in the village and warned them not to tell me certain things. That sucked big time! "You can tell me how we met," I said to Kiba.

"Let's see… You were running around a corner and bumped right into me," said Kiba with a laugh.

"Lately that's how I've been meeting a lot of people," I said to Kiba. Was I constantly on the move or something?

"You were always running around places," Kiba replied. Hmm, so I guess so. "Anyway, you bumped into me… We introduced ourselves and I asked you if anyone in the village had asked you on a date."

"Pervert," Naruto mumbled, but Kiba ignored him and kept going.

"You said no but then you said you were meeting someone and that you were late. You told me you'd see me later and took off. About thirty minutes later I saw you again. I guess you met your friend for whatever reason but you hadn't had lunch yet. That's when you and I went to Ichiraku Ramen and had lunch," said Kiba as he took a seat next to my bed.

"Ichiraku Ramen sounds great… I'd like to go there sometime," I said to him sweetly. I hope I wasn't too obvious.

"I'd like to take you there," Kiba offered with a smile. Akamaru began to wag his tail excitedly; it thumped against my hand as I pet him.

"I introduced you to Ichiraku Ramen," cried out Naruto, upset that he had been ignored.

"Yeah and then you interrupted us there too, remember? We were eating lunch there when you just barged in," growled Kiba angrily. I began to worry that Naruto didn't just get on my nerves sometimes.

I tried to change the subject quickly. "So, does either of you guys know what friend I went to go meet?"

"No clue," both said. I frowned and then I sighed. This was no good. They could barely tell me anything as it was and apparently they had no idea about this other friend. It might have been Chihoko for all I knew. Maybe she was a friend I had made and just didn't speak about. Maybe she was a secret and I didn't want to get her in trouble by speaking about her. There were so many things she could be to me and nobody knew!

Tsunade poked her head through the room. "Alright Naruto, that's enough visiting… You and Kiba may come back another time."

"Baa-chan," asked Naruto, "Is it true you're adopting Sachiko-chan in a year?"

"Yes, it is… Now leave her to rest," said Tsunade. I couldn't help but smile. I almost, sort of, had some parents. I couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and start living my new life. My mind was a clean slate. I was ready to soak up information like a sponge. I knew I would make Kakashi and Tsunade proud.

Naruto and Kiba said their goodbyes and left. Akamaru even gave me a few face licks as goodbye. He barked a few times before he left and I saw Kiba blush. I wish I spoke Akamaru.

"Alright Sachiko," said Tsunade, "I'm going to have Sakura practice some minor healing techniques on you. We'll work on the wound on your stomach."

I nodded and Tsunade opened the door all the way. Sakura stepped in with a bright smile. She had such a fire burning in her eyes to learn. It made me want to get out of the hospital even more but I knew I had to be patient. Tsunade stepped over me and explained to Sakura what to do. I watched and listened intently as they both worked on my wounds. If I did so, I might be able to keep up when I got to stay with her in a year. The body was made up of a network of chakra. Many of my chakra points had been sealed for some reason, especially in my abdomen and my hands. Tsunade said she wasn't sure what had happened to me but it was probably a good thing that I couldn't remember it. This made me wonder just exactly what I was before I lost my memory. Who was I and why would someone do this to me? Naruto had sworn that I was a nice person and so did Sakura. I trusted what they said but something at the back of my mind was nagging me and trying to tell me that there was far more to it. It just wasn't my time to find out.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

I was in the third month of my time at the hospital. Naruto had brought in many of my 'old friends' but I still didn't remember anything. At this time, however, I had stopped caring so much about who I used to be. I was caring more about who I was going to become once I got out of the hospital. Since Kakashi and the Fifth Hokage would be informally adopting me, a lot of options were open to me. Sakura and I were expected to succeed Tsunade in the medical field. Naruto told me that I was a good ninja when I had entered in the Chunin Exams and I would be even better under Kakashi's training. It was sad that I couldn't remember anything I knew as a ninja then but I was okay with starting from scratch with a new sensei.

Today Naruto and Kiba had promised to sneak me something real to eat; something real being ramen. I heard a tapping at my window and knew it was them. I got up, being able to walk now, and opened the window. A bowl of ramen came through the window first. I took the bowl and set it down on the table. Two other bowls came through the window and I guessed that they had wanted to eat lunch with me here. Next thing to come through the window were my two good friends, Kiba and Naruto. Oh, and I best not forget Akamaru!

Naruto was the first to finish his ramen. He slurped it down like an animal. He grinned like a little kid would. He rubbed any ramen off with his sleeve and laughed. "You guys," he said to us, "Ichiraku has the best ramen ever 'ttebayo!"

"You're such a dork Naruto," Kiba said as he slurped some of his ramen. Naruto stuck his tongue at him and then folded his arm. Naruto looked so adorable and funny when he was trying to rebellious. "Sachiko-san," said Kiba to me, "Are you excited about getting out soon?"

"You bet I am," I replied, "I'm finally going to live the life that I want… even though I don't remember if I was doing that before I got here… heh."

"Well, that's okay," said Kiba as Akamaru poked his head out of his jacket to bark, "I remember you did tell me one time that you wished you could live here instead of your old village…"

"Yeah," Naruto added, not wanting to be left out, "You didn't seem to like Sand too much… and the people you were with weren't nice to you."

"Naruto," Kiba growled, "We're not supposed to talk about them… Tsunade-sama said to keep taking it slow with her."

"Gomen, gomen 'ttebayo," Naruto cried out as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Forget I said anything Sachiko-chan."

I really wish they would just tell me everything. They would just give me little teasers, and then I would take the bait, and get hooked. It seemed like Tsunade wanted me to forget my life back at Sand. She was right. If I wanted this new life I would have to forget about trying to remember certain things. A new life was a new life. Simple and clean, simple and clean, simple and clean... I had to keep repeating those words to myself until I got the point.

**A/N: Yay! So what do you guys think of Sachiko telling the story from her point of view? Like it? Yes? No? Maybe? I'm going to return to third person now that the Simple and Clean parts finish up. What do you guys think of Sachiko's new life?**

**Sachiko: I want my memory back Author-sama!**

**Author-sama: QUIET! You'll get it back when I say you will!**

**Sachiko: Dictator!**

**Author-sama: Maybe so… but do the thing before we say goodbye!**

**Sachiko: -Sigh- Fine… REEEE VIIIIEEWWWWW!!**

**Author-sama: -Squints eyes-Gooooood…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Beautiful World Part I-Life with Kakashi**

**A/N: I can take the wheel from here Sachiko-chan**

**Sachiko: Yes sir! I mean ma'am! Uh… Yes Author-sama! –SALUTE-**

**Author-sama: So in the next two chapters there will be excerpts of Sachiko's life with her first 'foster' parent Kakashi and then with Tsunade. She will spend a year with Kakashi and then he will leave to do a 'soul searching' mission. Ooohh. Lol. Her next year is with Tsunade. These two years take up the time jump in Naruto. He is training with Jiraiya during this time. So, the chapter after Beautiful World part 2 will be around the time Naruto returns. I hope that all makes sense. Lol.**

**PS. This is also named after a song by Utada Hikaru. XD**

**PPS. Some asked me how I have time to update everyday and then read other stories and always review... Sachiko can take this one...**

**Sachiko: Author-sama is incredibly sleep deprived and I'm starting to doubt she is human... I think she is part zombie... (:**

**Author-Sama: Gee... thanks... Anyway, here's the story! XD**

Sachiko had woken herself up at four in the morning. She felt very giddy that morning as she crept into Kakashi's room. She held her breath so she wouldn't laugh as she tiptoed in. Quiet as a ninja, Sachiko was at Kakashi's bedside. She almost couldn't hold in her enthusiasm as she placed a hand next to his face. Her fingers formed a pinching type formation as they reached for Kakashi's mask. It was a game he and she played all the time. Kakashi told her that she would never see under his mask unless she pulled it down to look for herself and she wasn't capable of doing so. It was a challenge; one that Sachiko, of course, had to rise up to. She paced herself expertly, taking centimeters at a time to reach her destination when finally she was able to pinch the black mask. A smile formed on her lips as she began to tug the mask down.

"Gotcha," said Kakashi as his hand caught her by the wrist.

"Kuso," Sachiko cursed as she burst into laughter and fell to the floor.

"You think that by waking up at four in the morning is going to help you," mused Kakashi as he let go of her wrist, "A ninja may appear asleep but he always—"

"Lies in wait for his opponent," Sachiko interrupted, finishing the sentence. "I know, I know, I know! I was so close this time though!"

"Close," Kakashi repeated with skepticism, "I could hear you giggling in your room when you woke up."

"You were awake the whole time," asked Sachiko, astounded, "The whole time?!" Kakashi smiled as he sat up in bed. Or at least, he appeared to be smiling through his mask. He began to laugh as he made his bed. Sachiko was still sitting on the floor, sulking. "You tricked me," she accused with angry eyes.

"I did," admitted Kakashi, "But it wouldn't be fun if I didn't tease you."

Sachiko rolled her eyes and flattened her body against the floor, trying to appear miserable. "It's not fair," she said finally after having lied there for several minutes with Kakashi's laughing eyes staring at her.

"What's not," he asked as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sachiko had tried to spy on him brushing his teeth before but he always applied a thick layer of shaving cream on his face. The shaving cream was nearly as bad as the mask. She couldn't see a thing and he brushed his teeth that way; shaving cream and all.

"You allow me to go around parading my name as Hatake Sachiko and allow me to parade myself as your motherless daughter," she wailed, still lying on the floor, "Yet I am not allowed to see your face! Where is the justice in that?"

"I didn't say you weren't allowed to see my face," said Kakashi, finally coming from the bathroom, his dark black mask now covering one of his eyes; the Sharingan eye. "I said you had to try and find out for yourself because I'm certainly not going to show you."

Sachiko sat up from her spot on the floor and grabbed a flashlight. Lucky for her, the room was still dark so her plan worked properly. She positioned the flashlight below her chin and turned it on. She looked like she was about to tell a ghost story. "I've heard scary sthories from Naruto about your face," Sachiko said in as a creepy a voice as she could get her throat to make.

"Sthories," asked Kakashi with amusement in his eyes, "I never heard of sthories."

"I meant STORIES," Sachiko screeched as she turned off the flashlight and put it back where she got it from, "Kuso! You weren't supposed to catch that mistake! And of course you couldn't just let me continue! You have to make fun of me for it!" She was wailing now, like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Sachiko, stop wailing," Kakashi told her, "I need to think."

"Think? About what," Sachiko asked as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm trying to figure out what sthories is," he replied and then began laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha… You are so funny Kakashi-sensei," Sachiko yelled, throwing her hands up in the air and walking out of the room.

"Well what choice do I have," he asked, following her out of the room and into the kitchen, "You woke me up at four in the morning."

"You used to make me get up at three in the morning for that whole week right after I finished recovering at the hospital," Sachiko grumbled, "And then you would make me go into the field in search of your stupid bells!"

"You _recovered _didn't you? Besides, it was just a warm up exercise," Kakashi stated calmly as he began to cook breakfast, "I didn't want you to think living with me was going to be cake. You have to train hard and earn your stay here… You still didn't get the stupid bells though, now did you?"

"I didn't," Sachiko replied vigorously, ready to go back out to the field and try again, "Are you going to let me try again today?"

"Nope," Kakashi replied as he set down breakfast. Sachiko dug in immediately, starving. "Today's your first day at the ninja academy, remember?"

Sachiko scowled and said, "Hi. I'm Hatake Sachiko. I'm fourteen years old and I'm barely trying to become a ninja. Yup, thirteen years old and I want to become a genin."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Kakashi firmly, "It's not your fault. You were nearly Chunin level but because of your accident you have to start back up from the bottom."

"I know," Sachiko whined, "But its just so… ugh."

"Don't worry," Kakashi said with a smile, "Naruto says you'll be in the same class with Konohamaru."

"I babysit Konohamaru," Sachiko wailed, "This keeps getting worse and worse!"

"Maybe that wasn't the best thing to help," Kakashi mumbled with a scratch of the head. "At any rate, it's always nice to have friends…" Sachiko rolled her eyes at this. "Be grateful that you're going to end up on Team 7 and not part of a team with toddlers."

"I am," Sachiko said, but it wasn't very convincing. He gave her a stern look and so she said it again, but this time sincerely. "I am very grateful Kakashi-sensei."

"Well good," he said to her, sitting down at the kitchen table, "Now let me eat in peace unless you're going to try to sneak another peak at my face this morning."

"Nah," Sachiko replied, "One try is enough… I learned from Naruto's mistake not to keep trying all in one day." He nodded at this, causing her to smirk. "But watch out for tomorrow," said Sachiko as she cleaned her dishes up, "Because I'll be the shadow that shouldn't be there."

"Ninja usually like to utilize the element of surprise," Kakashi lectured to her.

"Whatever," Sachiko said, throwing her hands up in the air and walking back to her room, "Well then maybe it won't be tomorrow… Just whatever!"

Kakashi laughed to himself and then began to eat after he knew she was in her room. She usually only tried once a day to see his face so he knew he was safe. He took a sip of his water and smiled. He didn't think having a daughter would be that fun and he really didn't mind being a father. Sachiko had already stayed three weeks with him and they had gone through what many fathers and daughters have experienced.

"Don't forget," Kakashi called to her, "Naruto is leaving tomorrow to train with Jiraiya so today after school is your last chance to catch him before he leaves!"

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko raced out of the Ninja Academy shouting something like, "You rock Iruka-sensei! Thanks for letting me out early!"

Iruka's head could be seen popping out the window shouting back, "I never said you could leave early Sachiko! You just… You just… You're just like Naruto." He smiled to himself and then closed the window. Back in class, Iruka sat at his desk, smirking. "First day at the Academy and she leaves home early to say goodbye to Naruto… That's okay… Tomorrow she can have extra homework." A student raised his hand, obviously having a question. "Yes Konohamaru?"

"Iruka-sensei, why are you talking to yourself?"

"All great ninjas talk to themselves," cried Iruka-sensei, having stood up for the speech. He then plodded back down into his seat thinking that he must be going crazy.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko ran as fast as she could to Naruto's house. She knew she shouldn't have left the Ninja Academy early and that she would be loaded with homework the next day but Naruto was more important at the moment. Her life had just begun to fall back into place in a new and fresh way. Naruto would be leaving to train for a long time. He said that he was probably going to be gone for about two years. How could she not spend the rest of her day with him? She wished she would have spent time with him yesterday but Kakashi had her undergoing training. Today was the only day she was given time off from Kakashi. Lucky for her, Kakashi felt very strongly about teamwork and friendship. If he wasn't, she wouldn't be able to see Naruto off.

Sachiko rounded the last corner and nearly collided into Naruto's front door. She inhaled deeply to catch her breath and fixed herself up. She didn't want Naruto remembering her as a messy looking person. She stood up straight and knocked on the door.

No answer.

Did he leave early? Was he sleeping? He could be anywhere doing anything! Sachiko sat on the floor defeated. She played with strands of hair from her low pigtails nervously. Sachiko had been sitting there in front of Naruto's door for thirty minutes and she had no clue where he could be. It was unlike him to not want to see her. _"Forget it," _Sachiko thought to herself after having waited for two hours. Kakashi would begin to worry if she didn't go home soon or at least send word. Sachiko slowly stood up and embraced the fact that she would probably not get to say goodbye to her friend. She began to walk home, head hanging low and eyes staring at rocks on the ground. She felt someone smack against her suddenly and fell on her butt.

"What gives," she demanded as she rubbed her head, "Are you blind?!"

"Sachiko-chan."

"Seriously, can't you see where you are going," she insisted, eyes still closed.

"Sachiko-chan, dattebayo."

"Don't Sachiko-chan dattebayo me! I don't know who you are but…" Sachiko had opened her eyes and saw her favorite blonde and blue eyed ninja staring back at her. "Naruto-kun," she shouted as she enveloped him into a gigantic bear hug. After she released him she punched him in the arm.

"What was that for," cried Naruto, rubbing the spot.

"For making me wait for you for two hours," Sachiko said angrily, "The world doesn't revolve around you, you know?! It's not like you're the main character of some hit story and all the other characters only exist to make the plot more exciting for you! Things don't work that way!"

"Gomen," Naruto said a million times until he got her to smile. "I was waiting too."

"What," Sachiko asked, clearly confused.

"Hai," continued Naruto, "I came to the Ninja Academy and waited for you to come out. I thought you got in trouble and had to stay after for an hour. I tried to peak inside the classroom but Iruka shut the blinds on me 'ttebayo."

"Iruka-sensei," growled Sachiko, "I left the Academy early so I could go see you… I guess you haven't been home all day."

Naruto shook his head. "Ero-sennin stole my wallet to go hunt down girls. I had to chase him all the way to East town! It took me all morning to find him! Believe it!"

"Well," Sachiko said with a laugh, "I guess we should hang out then! Ramen, my treat?"

"Hai," Naruto chirped happily as they walked to Ichiraku Ramen.

The evening had been a nice one because after ramen Sachiko had treated Naruto to ice cream as well. Sachiko knew that she wasn't going to see Naruto for a long time and she would miss him very much. Although she had been annoyed with him when she was in the hospital she had become best friends with the whiskered boy after getting out. It had only been three weeks spent since she had gotten out of the hospital but she felt like she had known Naruto for years. They clicked right away the first day they hung out at Ichiraku Ramen.

As the two stood outside Kakashi's house, Sachiko couldn't help but smile. Naruto gave her a funny look as if to say, 'You should be sad that I'm going away not smiling.'

"Don't give me that look," Sachiko told him, still smiling, "I have a present for you… Wait right here." Sachiko ducked into the house and didn't come back out for a long time. Naruto could hear her bumping into things, rummaging around this and that, throwing things, and then ultimately finding what she was looking for. "I'll come back in a minute Kakashi-sensei," she screeched as she opened the door again. Her hair was a mess and she simply looked frazzled. After shutting the door she said, "He bugs… Ugh." She returned her gaze to her orange jumpsuit wearing shinobi. He had a goofy smile on his face but had been patient nonetheless. Sachiko stuck her hand out to him, closed fist. He stared at the fist until she turned it over and opened to expose her palm and his present. In the palm of Sachiko's hand was one of the barrettes she used to wear in her hair before she lost her memory. She had turned it into a necklace. "It's kind of girly," she said shyly, "But it means a lot to me… It's the only tangible piece of my old life that I have… I want you to have it and think of me while you're training… I don't want you to forget about me."

Naruto had said nothing for several minutes. Sachiko had begun to think that the necklace had been a bad idea when she found herself in her best friend's arms. "It's the most thoughtful gift 'ttebayo," Naruto whispered in her ear, "I love it… believe it."

She hadn't noticed the tears falling down her cheek and onto Naruto's shoulder until she felt small damp spots there. "Naruto-kun… you take good care of yourself… I'll always be thinking and missing my best friend."

"Sachiko-chan," he said to her, "I will do the same…" He squeezed her tightly for a moment and then let her go. "Don't look so sad Sachiko-chan," he said with a grin, "I'll be back before you know it!"

She nodded as she wiped away her tears. It was hard for her to say goodbye to someone. She had the worst paranoia about her forgetting about him or them forgetting of her through some freak accident. She wanted to forever keep her memories of her loved ones and wanted them to forever keep her in theirs. "I'll keep you locked in my head," she whispered as Naruto walked away, "Until we meet again."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"Let's try getting you to summon dogs," Kakashi said to Sachiko one day at the field. She frowned a bit. Dogs were okay but cats were better. That had been her opinion for a while now. "Don't give me that… you either want to learn or you don't. I don't have to teach you, you know?"

"Gomen nasai," Sachiko replied solemnly. For some reason the phrase felt oddly familiar. She was always apologizing for something. "I think I'm a cat person though."

"Well let me summon an old friend of mine," Kakashi said as he bit his thumb through his mask and began to perform hand seals at a fast rate. A small puff of smoke appeared and then later revealed a small brown dog. Sachiko wasn't very amused but she put on a happy face for her sensei. "Paku… Sachiko doesn't think she's a dog person… Give her a sniff and tell her what you think."

The dog Paku seemed to be grumbling quite a lot as he moseyed over to Sachiko and began to sniff. He growled a bit and then settled down. "She's a cat summoner… I hate those."

Sachiko felt insulted. "I hope you mean the cats and not me you little run—"

Kakashi put a hand over her mouth to silence her. "—A cat summoner, huh? That's interesting."

The dog nodded. "It's not a bad thing but she's already made a deal to summon cats. She can't summon anything else… She didn't know?"

"She lost her memory Paku," replied Kakashi, "Well, I guess that's all then… Thank you Paku."

"No problem," replied the dog and then he disappeared back into the same cloud he had appeared in.

"A cat summoner," Kakashi said quietly, "That's all you can summon… you signed a contract with that animal. If only you knew how to summon them… You could ask them about your past and probably get some answers."

"It's not fair… I can't remember a thing," Sachiko whimpered, "I try hard to remember these things but my head starts buzzing like I got struck in the head and I get dizzy. Then when I'm better it feels like I'm worse then when I tried to remember."

Kakashi nodded. "I guess I can teach you a couple of other things."

"I'd like that," said Sachiko, happier now.

"Well okay then," said Kakashi, motioning for her to follow him.

"What are you going to teach me Kakashi-sensei," asked Sachiko as she followed her silver haired sensei. Kakashi didn't answer her; instead he stopped in his tracks. Sachiko looked all around her and saw nothing but an open field. _"It must be a powerful jutsu; SCORE!"_

"I taught Sasuke this move," Kakashi began strongly, "He was able to master it pretty quickly… I don't expect the same of you but I do expect you to master it by the end of our time together… Once you go live with the Hokage, you're going to have to put aside what I've taught you to learn from her… For now, you will learn Chidori."

"Chidori," Sachiko echoed, astonished. Sakura had told her that Sasuke often used that move. It was very powerful and very fast. Sachiko was already excited. "I can do it," she said confidently, "Teach me sensei."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko had oh so fortunately gotten out of the Ninja Academy early one day because some naughty ninja had accidentally set Iruka sensei on fire. Now whether Sachiko did this heinous act on purpose remains unbeknownst. She had innocently enough been practicing another one of Sasuke's moves; Fire ball jutsu. Unfortunately for Sachiko, fire based moves were not her strong point. Also unfortunately, Sachiko realized this after Iruka sensei caught on fire from her attempted fire ball jutsu. Class would be let out early for the day and nobody seemed to have a problem with that, except for poor, burnt Iruka sensei.

After apologizing about a million times Sachiko had taken off down the path that lead to her home. Sachiko had asked Sakura to fill her in on some of his moves so she could practice them. All Sachiko wanted was to impress her sensei but things weren't working out too well unless you count her mastering Chidori in less than a week. She turned out to be a natural with lightning based moves. Kakashi had even promised to teach her Raikiri (Lightning Blade). Although Sachiko had surpassed what Kakashi thought she was capable of, it wasn't enough. Her time with Kakashi was running out. In just a few months she would be living with Tsunade. It's not that Sachiko wasn't excited; she just needed a little more time with Kakashi so she could keep training.

Sachiko decided to take advantage of her little early out. Today was the day she would get to see beneath Kakashi's mask. She had to be a lot faster today than all the other days she made an attempt on the mask. It was still morning so Sachiko knew Kakashi would be eating breakfast any time now. The plan was to sneak in the house, hide in the kitchen, and then spy on Kakashi with his mask off while he ate. It was flawless and he would never suspect it. Sachiko grinned to herself as she snuck in through her window. This time she was careful not to laugh or make any noises that would alarm him. She had made that mistake one too many times. Sachiko had finally learned her lesson in that matter. She decided the ceiling would be her best means of hiding. Kakashi wouldn't see her all the way up there.

Kakashi walked out from his room. He had his Itcha Itcha Paradise book in hand. He slowly walked to the kitchen and without setting his book down, began to cook himself a late breakfast. As Kakashi set his plate down on the table, he paused for a moment. Did he know she was there? She braced herself. Sachiko knew he could have discovered her by now but she decided to keep pursuing the mask. _"Think fast… think fast… fast like lightning… yeah, like lightning! Think fast like lightning!" _Sachiko hadn't noticed but four small, winged shaped clouds had attached themselves at her heels. She felt energetic all of a sudden and nimble and light as a feather. A grin spread across her face as Kakashi began tug down slowly on his mask. _"NOW," _she thought to herself as her speedy feet seemed to fly her down from the ceiling. She extended her hand to reach the mask and pulled it down.

"AHAH," she cried as she saw a nose and lips come into view, "Finally!"

Kakashi, for the first time, was in utter shock. He hadn't heard her sneak in and he certainly hadn't seen her leap at him. She had been moving to fast for his eyes to see; well, one of his eyes. "Sachiko, do that again." He focused his Sharingan on her.

"Do what again," she asked, "Pull down your mask? At least let me enjoy the moment Kakashi-sensei! I just did what no other pupil has done! I bet barely anyone has seen your face!"

"Sachiko, that's not important right now," Kakashi said to her with seriousness in his voice, "That jutsu that you did right before you pulled my mask down… do it again."

"I didn't do a jutsu," Sachiko said, now very confused by her silver haired sensei. A goofy smile set itself on her face as she stared at her sensei. _"What the hell are you talking about," _she thought to herself, maintaining the smile.

"That speed," Kakashi continued, "You accelerated at an alarming rate… How did you do that?"

"I just told myself to be fast like lightning," Sachiko told him, still unsure of what her sensei was saying. "Oh I see what you're doing," said she, "You're trying to act like me pulling down your mask is nothing and then later you'll tell me I imagined it!"

Kakashi sighed and slipped his mask back over his face. "Never mind Sachiko… Congrats with the mask because you'll never see it down again."

Sachiko scowled and attempted to snatch the mask clean off but he held her back. "You are no fun Kakashi-sensei! I didn't even get a good look!"

"Too bad," Kakashi said to her, "I missed the part where that's my problem." She could see him smiling through the mask as she continued her poor attempts at pulling it back down. "Sachiko… what are you doing outside of the Academy?"

Sachiko blushed, embarrassed about what she did to poor Iruka sensei. Sachiko would keep what happened to herself even though Iruka was bound to tell Kakashi what happened anyway and Sachiko just knew Kakashi was going to give her an earful over it. "I don't know what you're saying Kakashi-sensei? You want us to train? Good plan! Let's go!" She began to tug on her sensei's arm like a toddler begging to be picked up and carried. She tried her hardest to drag him out of the kitchen so he could take her to train but she only managed to move him a few inches. "Hurry up Kakashi-sensei!"

"Not until you tell me why you came home early!"

"Kakashi-sensei you silly, silly, silver haired copy ninja," said Sachiko in a sing song voice, "You are being difficult so I guess I will meet you at the field! Bye!"

"Sachiko! Wait!" Sachiko zipped out of the house instantly, leaving Kakashi's sentence hanging. "Kids these days," mumbled Kakashi as he grabbed his book of Itcha Itcha Paradise and headed out the door.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Kakashi had promised to take Sachiko out to lunch at Ichiraku Ramen because she finally graduated from the Ninja Academy. She had been craving it just as bad as Naruto would have and so Kakashi resolved to take her into town and possibly take her kimono shopping. She had been begging him for one lately. He had said nothing to keep it a surprise but she had certainly pushed it sometimes. Kakashi grabbed his book of Itcha Itcha Paradise and left the house. Those books were surprisingly addicting.

The silver haired ninja met Sachiko at Ichiraku Ramen. She was talking with a couple of her friends. Kakashi smiled as he sat down and waited patiently for Sachiko to finish her conversation. He quietly read his book until Sachiko turned around to face him with a huge smile.

"Kakashi sensei," Sachiko said, "You are always reading those books! I want to read!"

"Not until you're older," replied Kakashi, still reading.

Sachiko scowled. "I'm fourteen now. I'm a ninja. Don't you think a kunoichi like me can read that book?"

"No," he said strictly.

"How about you buy me one of those books as a graduation gift," Sachiko suggested, trying to take a peak at the book.

He gave her a look as if to say, 'Don't ask me anymore.' But she just grinned back him. Sachiko blinked furiously as a piece of green cloth suddenly stood in front of her. She looked up to see a muscular body and black hair. Her first inclination was to assume it was Rock Lee but he was much older than Rock Lee. She had guessed it was his sensei. She had often seen Rock Lee and his sensei walking around or training but she had never seen his sensei up close. Now she understood why it was wise to keep her distance from Lee's sensei. Lee's sensei's masculinity was just a tad too overwhelming.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi," said the Green Beast. At least that what Sachiko had thought up in her head. The man was a beast; a green spandex wearing beast.

"Hello Gai," Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off of his book. Sachiko struggled to see Kakashi's face but the green seemed to be everywhere. She nearly felt claustrophobic but then the Green Beast finally sat down. He placed his elbows on the table and engaged in a staring contest with Kakashi. The staring contest was apparently one sided because Kakashi's eyes didn't leave his book. "Can I help you, Gai?" His eyes were still on the book.

"Kakashi let's play some rock paper scissors," suggested the green sensei, "What do you say?"

"Actually Gai," said Kakashi, eyes yet to be removed from his book, "I'm eating lunch with my protégé. You see, she just graduated from the Ninja Academy and so I'm treating her to ramen."

"Protégé, huh? Always using those fancy words with you too cool for school attitude Kakashi," said Gai with a huge grin, "That reminds me… Lee has done amazingly well in his recovery. He's been training like crazy. His spirit of the youth is truly overwhelming." The Green Beast stood up to leave.

"That's not all that's overwhelming," Sachiko mumbled as she stared at the muscular man. To Sachiko's surprise, Gai turned to face her. _"YIKES!" _She forced a smile but her face most likely looked crooked or she looked like she belonged with the insane.

"Well, hello there young lady," said Gai, "I'm Gai Sensei. And you are?"

"Hatake Sachiko," she replied quietly. His green outfit was making her very nervous especially when his muscles and other things popped nearly right out of it.

"So your Kakashi's charge," said Gai with a laugh, "Just graduating the Ninja Academy? You're about twelve?"

"I just turned fourteen in July," Sachiko said uneasily and a bit upset.

"Fourteen and still in the Academy, eh?" Gai was smirking and she knew why. It was embarrassing to be her age and still in the Academy.

"Gai," said Kakashi, finally ungluing his eyes from the book, "Perhaps you should get your hearing checked. I just finished telling you she graduated. Also, I take it you haven't heard of the girl who lost her memory? This is Hatake Sachiko."

"Oh, I see," said Gai, smiling strangely, "You called her Hatake Sachiko. So does that mean she is your daughter now?"

"Apparently so," said Kakashi, returning to his book.

"Well Kakashi," Gai told him, "I'll leave you and your daughter to eat but next time I see you and I'm with Lee, let's have some contests."

"Whatever you say Gai," replied Kakashi stoically. After Gai left Sachiko could feel herself getting giddy. Kakashi had called her his daughter and this was a safe thought for her. That was the best graduation present for her; Kakashi actually saying that she was his daughter.

"I'm your daughter," Sachiko asked quietly, fearing rejection. She probably shouldn't have said anything and should have just left at that but she felt the need to check and make sure.

"Perhaps you need to get your hearing checked too," Kakashi said to her with a small smile, "I said apparently so."

"But apparently can mean a lot of things and it doesn't necessarily mean a hundred percent," Sachiko said in the same quiet voice. She was nervous for what he would say next.

"Sachiko," said Kakashi, turning to her and looking up from his book, "You yourself said I allow you to parade yourself as Hatake Sachiko, my motherless daughter, I allow you to live with me and be cared for by me, and you've seen behind my mask. I train you and treat you as if you were my own. Don't you think that classifies you as my own daughter?"

"Well I just wanted to hear you say it," said Sachiko as she began to twiddle her fingers like Hinata does so often. "I just wanted you to say it."

Kakashi sighed. "Ninjas aren't supposed to get attached to anyone… But I'm attached to you now… You are my daughter."

Sachiko beamed up at him, her heart about to burst right through her ribcage. She, without notice, embraced her sensei in a full hearted hug. "Arigato Kakashi-sensei," she whispered as he patted her back.

"Well let's eat now," he said, returning to his 'Too Cool for School Attitude'. Sachiko, still smiling, nodded like a bobble head. "Take it easy," Kakashi remarked as they ordered their food to enjoy a father-daughter lunch.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko couldn't stop her flow of tears as she stood at the entrance and exit of Konoha. She began to play with the strands of her hair nervously as her sensei approached. Her year with Kakashi was up and over. He had already moved her things into Tsunade's extra room. She would be staying with Tsunade from here on out. Kakashi was to be leaving for a year or so. He never had told Sachiko why he was leaving and had simply said it was personal matters. She gazed to her silver haired father longingly. Sachiko bit down on her lip until blood was drawn from it. She wanted so desperately to go with him.

"Do you have to go," she asked weakly as Kakashi approached her.

He looked at her apologetically and nodded. "I'm sorry Sachiko but I have to do this… Don't cry… I'll be back."

"Do what," she asked, trying to pretend the tears weren't falling, "You never told me."

"Can't say," he said to her, "It's… highly confidential."

She nodded. When he said things like that he really meant for her to not push it. "I understand," she murmured as she wiped away some tears.

"Sachiko you're a big girl," Kakashi said, "You can take care of yourself without me. Besides, you'll be living with Tsunade. You should be fine." Sachiko only nodded in reply. "I'll be back in no time. Time will fly by. But will you promise me one thing?" Sachiko looked up at him expectantly, fingers tangled in her own hair. She nodded gently. "Promise me you'll keep practicing Chidori and Raikiri… I know you mastered both but you could get rusty if you don't practice." Again, she nodded. "Also… promise me you'll keep my last name."

Teary eyed, Sachiko embraced her father. "I will Kakashi-sensei… I will always be your daughter." Kakashi gave her a small kiss on the head.

"Good girl," said Kakashi as the embrace ended, "Behave yourself with Tsunade…" Sachiko nodded as her father walked to the edge of the village. "Goodbye Sachiko."

Sachiko stood there for several hours, just staring at the gate. It had been about three or four hours since Kakashi left for his mission or whatever it was he left for. She felt only a year old. Sachiko finally had her father and had finally been happy with her new life only for it to be ripped out of her hands savagely. Perhaps she was exaggerating, but she didn't think so at the moment. Tsunade finally came to retrieve her, figuring she was still at the village gate. She placed a firm hand on Sachiko's shoulder and said, "Sachiko… he'll be fine… It's time to get all your things settled… You can't just stay here and stare at the village gates." Sachiko nodded and followed Tsunade to the Hokage's office.

**A/N: Yes… Chapter Twenty Seven is complete! Woot! So what did you guys think of Kakashi as a father? Kind of strange, I know, but sweet anyway. Sachiko never knew what it was like to have a family when she was in Cloud and so I wanted her to be able to have a sort of father figure and mother figure in her new life. **

**Sachiko: -Crying- That was so beautiful… -sniffle-**

**Author-sama: Alright do the thing.**

**Sachiko: -wiping away tears- Okay… REVIEW PLEASE… for father daughterliness! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Beautiful World Part II-Life with Tsunade**

**A/N: Life with Tsunade is going to be different than life with Kakashi.**

**Sachiko: I know… I know…**

**Author-sama: Don't be sad. You're going to have lots of fun still!**

**PS. Sachiko's appearance has changed drastically. I just wanted to remind you guys. She no longer has the dark circles under her eyes, which allows a cute brown freckle to finally get some attention. It was never noticeable when her eyes were dark rimmed from lack of sleep (because of Chihoko). Her scar that said 'Hate' has been removed by the medical ninja. Her hair used to be in higher placed pigtails but after she got out of the hospital she did her pigtails like Tsunade's. Her outfit is a lot different as well. I think I'll describe it in a later chapter. But I just wanted you guys to know how weird it is to see her now and think of her when she first started in the story. She looks very different and it's difficult for her to be recognized by someone who used to know her…**

Sachiko peaked over the heap of paperwork Tsunade had asked her to file. They were like mountains and mountains of things that were so meaningless yet somehow were very important. She wasn't really complaining but she knew that Naruto was going to strongly dislike the paperwork part about being Hokage. She sighed as she filed the first stack of paperwork. The second stack she actually had to read and fill out. Sachiko truly felt sorry for Tsunade having to take on all these responsibilities as Hokage and yet she was glad that she wasn't Hokage and didn't plan on being the Hokage.

"You got more paperwork finished today than I would in a week," complimented Tsunade as she walked into the office, "You're really good at this… You sure you don't want to give Naruto a run for his money and become Hokage one day?"

"No," Sachiko replied with a laugh, "It's his dream, not mine."

Tsunade nodded and then asked, "What is your dream Sachiko? What goal do you have?" Tsunade sat at her desk, folded her hands neatly and gazed to Sachiko, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure," replied Sachiko with a shrug, "I guess I'm living it… I just want to be happy."

"And you're happy with me instead of Kakashi," asked Tsunade with an intense stare. Shizune had just stepped into the office with some tea for the two. She placed a cup at Tsunade's desk and handed the other to Sachiko.

Sachiko shrugged again. "I'm proud to call myself Hatake Sachiko but I'm proud to be training under you as well. It is an honor and I'm very lucky to have this opportunity."

"Good answer," said Tsunade as she took a sip of the tea Shizune had brought her. "Today Sakura is going to watch me perform surgery… Would you like to watch? Sakura's got a year of medical training under her belt but we can try to catch you up."

"Yes, I'll watch," said Sachiko with a smile and then added, "I like to read so I don't mind studying some of your medical books to help me catch up."

Tsunade nodded as she stood up and went through some of the books on her shelves. "You've had enough paperwork to deal with for the day…" She picked a book nearly as thick as Sachiko's arm and then three half that size. Tsunade found several more smaller books. After she placed them all in Sachiko's arms the poor genin couldn't even bee seen past the stack. "Study these for now and then I'll give you some more later."

Sachiko would have nodded but she knew there was a good chance of tipping over. "Thank you Tsunade-sama," she said as she walked to the door. Shizune opened the door for her and held it until she passed through. Sachiko left to take the books to her room.

"That girl must have a lot of guts," said Shizune, "To want to read all of those books."

"Hai," Tsunade agreed as she stared after Sachiko. "I'm not sure if she'll be able to catch up to Sakura though. Sakura has had a lot of training and has worked very hard… Sachiko doesn't have enough motivation to catch up… All that girl desires is happiness and she said she already found it. Sachiko doesn't have a goal, whereas Sakura does."

"Give her time," said Shizune with a smile, "I think she might just surprise you."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko's head was pounding from all the information she was retaining as she read. She felt her brain might just swell up into a watermelon but she had to keep going. Sakura had a year under her belt and that meant Sachiko had a lot of catching up to do. She frowned as she remembered what she heard from Tsunade's office one day.

"_That girl must have a lot of guts to want to read all of those books."_

"_Hai. I'm not sure if she'll be able to catch up to Sakura though. Sakura has had a lot of training and has worked very hard… Sachiko doesn't have enough motivation to catch up… All that girl desires is happiness and she said she already found it. Sachiko doesn't have a goal, whereas Sakura does."_

"_Give her time. I think she might just surprise you."_

Tsunade didn't think she could do it and that motivated Sachiko to prove her wrong. Sachiko smiled as she closed the last of her books. She had read all fifteen books Tsunade had given her in one week total. Sachiko had not skimmed or cheated and had read every word and had learned everything the books offered to teach.

"I'll prove you wrong Tsunade-sama," Sachiko said with a grin, "I may not have a goal similar to the other shinobi but I'll prove you wrong."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The hospital had been almost a nice place to visit for Sachiko. Surprisingly, she had lots of fun memories in the hospital. It was the place she discovered her name, met Naruto, among other friends, and it was the place she found out she would have a home. Sachiko knew the hospital from top to bottom, room to room. After she had been able to walk Sachiko had spent her time in the hospital walking everywhere there. The nurses had had a hard time keeping her in the bed after that. Today there was no time for reminiscing. Tsunade had summoned Sachiko suddenly and asked her to come to the surgery room because a ninja had been seriously injured. They had to perform surgery right away if they wanted to save him.

Sachiko went straight to the surgery room and found Tsunade and Sakura already there. The shinobi that was injured had had a run in with a Mist Village ninja on a mission. The Leaf shinobi had suffered from multiple kunai attacks, a bruised ribcage, and poison needles to top it off. It was a wonder he was still alive. Tsunade was preparing him for surgery as Sakura began to clean up some of his wounds.

"Sachiko," said Tsunade, "Watch us carefully."

"Hai."

The poison needles had to be removed from the body right away so that more poison didn't spread to the rest of the body. Sakura did this expertly and Tsunade began to heal up his kunai wounds. The ninja's heart was dropping to a slower and slower beat until it started to die out. Tsunade looked to Sakura and asked her to retrieve some electrodes. Sakura searched and searched around the room but could find none.

"Hurry Sakura," cried Tsunade, "We're losing him."

"I can't find them Tsunade-sama," cried Sakura, still in her desperate search.

"Sachiko, help her," instructed Tsunade.

Sachiko approached the patient and concentrated heavily into her two hands. If she could summon up the same electricity she used in her attacks just on a lesser scale she would have the same effect as the electrodes. Tsunade stood back once she saw Sachiko trying something with her hands. Tsunade was surprised to see how the girl was completely focused on her hands and the patient. _"What the heck is she doing," _thought Tsunade as she watched Sachiko's hands twitch and go into spasms.

"_Think like lightning… Think like lightning," _she thought to herself, hoping it would work like last time. Sure enough, miniscule charged electricity began to run through her hands. The charge kept growing until she harnessed it to the proper voltage. "Clear," she said as she pressed her hands onto the ninja's chest. She lifted her hands slowly and saw he needed another one. "Clear," she repeated as Tsunade and Sakura stared in astonishment. Slowly the ninja's heart rate began to come back and steadied to a somewhat regular heart rate.

"How did you," asked Tsunade, unable to finish her sentence.

"Kakashi-sensei taught me many lightning based jutsus. I just work well with them," Sachiko replied as she stepped back and sat in her chair to watch. "I won't do it again if you don't want me to… I know it's unorthodox but he was dying and I just wanted to save him…"

"No," Tsunade encouraged, "It's fine… You did good, very good." Sakura gave her an encouraging smile as well and then returned to her work.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

**A/N: Sachiko has lived a year with Tsunade now. This is her second year with Tsunade so she is fifteen now. Kakashi hasn't returned yet and neither has Naruto. It's spring time presently.**

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko walked into the flower shop that Ino's family owned. She had promised to help Ino out that morning because business was picking up during the spring time. The flowers were completely fresh and in bloom. Boyfriends were buying their girlfriends more and more flowers these days, and of course married couples as well. It was just a happy time; the spring.

"Ohayo Ino-chan," said Sachiko as she walked into the flower shop.

"Ohayo Sachiko-chan," replied Ino with a smile, "Tsunade-sama finally gave you a break?"

"She's been having me help her perform surgeries like crazy since that fluke back at the hospital," said Sachiko, "But she told me I could have a week off because I was doing so well."

"What a relief," Ino told her, "I hate watching that stuff. I don't understand how you and Sakura could bear to watch… That's why I stick to flowers." Two girls shared a laugh or two and then got to work. Sachiko placed an apron over her head and was ready to work. "You can water the plants," said Ino, "I'll work the cash register and then after our break we'll switch."

"Deal," said Sachiko as she set off for the hose and the squirt bottle. Certain flowers could only handle so much water and others simply devoured it. Sachiko had helped in the flower shop before and so she knew which plants needed certain amounts of water. She cheerily poured some water into the pots of her favorite flowers; daffodils.

"Hey Sachiko-san," said a voice she hadn't heard from in a while.

"Hello Kiba-kun," she said with a cheery smile. "Are you here to buy flowers for anyone?"

"Yeah," he said with a blush, "There's this girl I haven't seen in a while and I thought I'd surprise her… What flowers do you suggest?"

Sachiko, naïve and clueless said, "Well I love daffodils, personally. Yellow flowers are just so happy and brighten the day. Sunflowers are good too though… It depends… Hmm… I'd go with daffodils. I'd get sunflowers during summer time." Kiba nodded and then grinned at her. Akamaru popped out of his jacket and barked. "Oh Akamaru," Sachiko said as he leapt on her and began to lick her face, "I was wondering when you would pop out." After the lick attack, Sachiko held the small dog in her arms and pet him gently.

"So what have you been up to Sachiko-san?" Sachiko looked at Kiba's face. He was so adorable and cute. She had been without a boyfriend this whole time and wondered if Tsunade would mind if she had one. Kakashi had said no way in Konoha but he was gone for the year.

"I've just been training to be a medical kunoichi and then helping out here," Sachiko replied, "But otherwise nothing really. How about you?"

"Well today I was going to buy you some flowers but I didn't realize you were working here," Kiba said to her with his handsome wolf smile.

"Oh you were," Sachiko blushed as she continued to pet Akamaru.

He nodded. "Listen Sachiko," he said to her in the voice she found irresistible, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

"I'd love to," said Sachiko with a sweet smile. Naruto would be furious at her for going out with 'Dog breath' Kiba because the two boys didn't get along well but he was long gone for the moment and so Sachiko was going to do what she wanted.

"Great," replied Kiba, "How about dinner at my house tonight?"

"Sounds good to me," said Sachiko as she handed Akamaru back to Kiba. The dog squirmed to go back into her arms but Kiba told him something to settle him down.

"I'll come by the Tsunade's office around six," Kiba said to her as he walked backwards toward the door.

"Okay," Sachiko agreed, "That's fine."

"Seeya Sachiko-san," Kiba said as he bumped into some flower pots.

"Watch it," Ino growled as she straightened them properly.

"Gomen," said Kiba as he finally got to the door.

"Seeya Kiba-kun," Sachiko told him as he left the flower shop.

"What did you do to that boy," asked Ino as she strolled up to Sachiko.

"What do you mean," asked Sachiko innocently as she went back to watering flowers.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean'?! He is clearly sprung," Ino said, giving her a playful shove, "I've never seen Kiba like that before… I'm coming over at five to help you get ready."

"Get ready," asked Sachiko confusedly.

"Yeah," Ino replied as she walked back to the cash register, "You can't go on a date without getting ready! And since you're going to his house you're probably going to meet his parents! Of course I have to help you get ready! Now go back to those flowers. They don't water themselves you know." She gave Sachiko a wink and went back to her work.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Makeup, perfume, clothes, and nerves would be scattered and frazzled that evening. It was five o'clock sharp when Ino showed up at the Hokage's office building. She headed straight to Sachiko's room, makeup kit in hand. Sachiko had been reading up on the anatomy of a shinobi volume three when Ino burst through the door.

"It's time," said Ino with a smile that would have scared anyone.

Tsunade, who had seen Ino heading to Sachiko's room with two huge bags, decided to check out what was going. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," said a voice that was Sachiko's.

Tsunade opened the door and saw Ino putting makeup on a kimono wearing Sachiko. She lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow. "What's going on you two?"

"Sachiko has a date," chirped Ino as she grumbled at Sachiko for not sitting still but Sachiko couldn't help but fidget; she was nervous.

"Who's the lucky boy," asked Tsunade as she took a seat next to Ino.

"Kiba," replied Ino with a giggle.

"Inuzuka Kiba, huh," repeated Tsunade as she cocked her eyebrow again.

Sachiko blushed before speaking. "He's really cute Tsunade-sama…"

"So I guess you like him then," said Tsunade, "Where are you two going?"

"Kiba invited Sachiko to his house," Ino squealed from the excitement, "She's going to meet his parents!"

"Hn… I see… Sounds like he's serious over you," Tsunade commented with interest. "I'll leave you girls alone… Have fun Sachiko, be a good and polite girl."

"I will Tsunade-sama," said Sachiko.

"So are you excited to meet his parents," asked Ino after Tsunade left the room, "I mean that's kind of forward… At least you know he's into you!"

"I hope they like me," Sachiko said assuredly but inside she was a bit worried.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

**A/N: This is not Kiba and Sachiko's first date. They've been dating since April and it's currently July. Kiba turned 16 on July 7****th**** and Sachiko turned 16 July 22****nd****. **

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

It was a warm July summer night; one of the last summer nights, in fact. Sachiko had been over for dinner at Kiba's house again. His parents had been nicer than usual which would have made her a bit wary but they had always been nice people, even when they first met her.

After dinner Sachiko and Kiba had gone into the backyard to eat their ice cream. Kiba had left Akamaru in the house but the puppy stared out the porch window, tail wagging excitedly. Sachiko felt something brush against her hand and saw that it was Kiba's. She began to blush furiously but still accepted his hand. He led her to a bench and sat down with her, still holding her hand.

"Sachiko-san," Kiba began, "I don't know how to… well…" He smiled at her apologetically because he couldn't get the words out.

"Yes Kiba-kun?" She smiled back, but her smile was one of encouragement.

"If you couldn't tell… I really like you," said Kiba with a shy smile, "I mean well that's obvious since we've been dating for a while… but uh…" Sachiko kept her smile up, telling Kiba to go on. "We've been dating for a while and I was just wondering how you felt because I—"

Sachiko had leaned forward enough until her lips met his mid-sentence and all. She applied light pressure to his lips, not really knowing what she was doing. Kiba pressed back a bit to make it a real kiss. Kiba placed his free hand on her chin and guided her closer. His hand let go of her chin after a while and the two pulled away. Sachiko sat there, blushing. It had been her first kiss and his as well.

"Well I guess that answers my question," laughed Kiba, "But then again I'm not sure… Maybe we should try again?" Kiba leaned back in for another kiss. He met Sachiko's warm lips and nearly melted. Sachiko smiled into the kiss. The two pulled away, smiling at one another. "So will you be my girl?"

"I will," Sachiko replied happily. _"Life can be so randomly beautiful," _she thought to herself as the two cuddled on the bench.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

"Get out," cried Ino, who had patiently waited for Sachiko's return in her room, "You're officially Kiba's girlfriend?!"

Sachiko nodded, unable to hide her smile. "I am."

"Well it's about time! Ahh! That's so crazy," Ino said as she jumped up and down on Sachiko's bed.

"What's all the noise in here about," demanded Tsunade as she thrust the door open.

"Gomen nasai," Sachiko said quickly, "We'll be quiet."

"So how was it," Tsunade asked, coming into the room and sitting on the bed.

"Kiba asked Sachiko to be his girlfriend," squealed Ino.

"I was going to tell her," Sachiko said as she gave her friend a thwarted look. Ino returned the look with a remorseful one.

"Boyfriends and girlfriends don't last too well for the shinobi," said Tsunade with a grave expression on her face.

"I thought you would be happy for me but I guess not," Sachiko mumbled, running her fingers through one of her pigtails.

"Ino," said Tsunade, "Can you leave? I need to talk to Sachiko. You can see her tomorrow."

"Yes Lord Hokage," said Ino as she gathered her things. "Bye Sachiko," she said before leaving.

"I don't understand," Sachiko said, seriously upset, "I've been dating Kiba since April and you never said a word against it and now that I'm his girlfriend you have a problem?!"

"Kakashi is not going to like this," Tsunade said angrily, "He's going to be very upset when he returns."

"Returns? It's been nearly a year and a half. He's not back yet," Sachiko was so upset her voice volume kept reaching higher and higher until the point of yelling, "I'm sixteen years old now! You're not my mother!" Tsunade slapped Sachiko across the cheek to shut her up. "You… you… slapped me…"

"How dare you say that to me," Tsunade rebuked in a low voice, "I've taken care of you, fed you, clothed you, trained you, and I've always treated you like a daughter. Do not disrespect me. You will learn to regret it." Tsunade got up from the bed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Sachiko let out a loud screech and then began to cry. A perfect evening had gone completely awry all thanks to Tsunade.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko walked down the hallway to the Hokage's office. Tsunade had called her in to the office and said it was very important. Sachiko was still upset over what had happened last night but she was willing to make amends with Tsunade. After all, she owed Tsunade a lot. Tsunade had taught her the ways of a medical ninja, became her surrogate mother, and had taken care of her. Tsunade had never been selfish with Sachiko and always had Sachiko's best interests at heart but after last night, Sachiko wasn't so sure.

Sachiko put on a fake smile as she was let into Tsunade's office by Shizune. She quickly bowed low to her superior. "Ohayo Tsunade-sama," Sachiko told her respectfully.

"Ohayo Sachiko-san," Tsunade returned the greeting without so much as a smile on her face.

"You wanted to see me… It is very important," said Sachiko, puzzled a bit. Shizune had handed her a note that morning about Tsunade wanting to see her and that it was urgent. Sachiko deeply hoped in her heart that it had nothing to do with last night.

Tsunade stood up from her chair and began to pace the room. "I wanted to apologize for getting angry with you last night… I have my reasons, which you will hear in a moment." Sachiko nodded, a gesture for her to keep talking. "I don't want you to get the idea that I dislike you, I'm actually very fond of you… you should know that by now." She paced more and more, making Sachiko become very nervous. "You're a daughter to me… I love you like a daughter."

Sachiko didn't like where this was going. Sachiko knew Tsunade liked her very much but she didn't understand what Tsunade was getting at. Tsunade was perhaps asking her for a huge favor? Sachiko thought perhaps it was to go pay off a huge gambling debt. It wouldn't be the first time and probably not the last. Sachiko was surprisingly good at gambling. She had already managed to pay off at least one fourth of Tsunade's debts.

"I received a letter with the utmost urgency about a month ago. To strengthen our ties, I was asked to arrange a marriage… It is a top priority and they gave me two months to reply to it. We are at the end of the second month right now." Tsunade gave Sachiko a long hard look for a moment but then continued. "I went through several other girls, even Sakura and Ino… none of them were suited for this case for whatever reason. You must understand that I cannot just send anyone to be married. I searched desperately for a substitute but you were the best choice. I had certain criteria to abide by."

"Criteria," echoed Sachiko, feeling quite numb and disillusioned at the moment, "Like what?"

Tsunade picked up a file from her desk, opened it, and began to read. "Virginity, beauty, skill in the ninja arts, unconcerned when it came to the matters of others, serenity, tolerance, and patience... They also wanted someone who had skill in using wind or something parallel. You are the only girl in this village with your kind of abilities Sachiko… no one else fits this job description."

"Who is it Tsunade-sama," asked Sachiko, disenchantment in her eyes.

"Suna wants a wife for their Kazekage. He's had a difficult past and they ask that you not ask about his history. You know him… well you used to. Naruto told me."

"I did? Wait you told Naruto about this," Sachiko asked, astonished, "He never said anything to me about it! He's supposed to be my best friend!" She had seen him just the other day and he had acted so normal around her. _"How dare he!" _Sachiko got a nasty taste in her mouth suddenly; she felt absolutely betrayed.

"Yes," Tsunade replied, "Don't be angry with Naruto. I told him to stay quiet or I would revoke him of being a ninja." Speechless, Sachiko's jaw went vaguely crooked as Tsunade spoke. Sachiko had thought herself to be fuming angry with Tsunade last night but today was a whole other matter. "The Kazekage is not the nicest person but I know you to be very understanding. Like Naruto, you seem to find the good in everyone no matter what. I think he passed down his gift to you." Sachiko was still speechless and so Tsunade continued. "You have to understand that it's no simple task to find someone to be in an arranged marriage. Realize that this was not an easy decision for me to reach. Being your foster mother has made this very difficult and complicated for me to give you up to him." Tsunade finally stopped pacing to approach her adopted daughter and place a caring hand on her cheek.

"I'm being married off to some old, wrinkly man," Sachiko asked disgustedly in a rebellious tone. She was past feeling guilty for her bad attitude.

"I know," Tsunade replied, "But he is not old… He'll be a year older than you are on January 19th."

"He'll be seventeen," Sachiko breathed. She felt so young, in fact too young to be getting married to someone she didn't know. A sudden thought struck her. "But what about Kiba… what am I supposed to say to him? Don't I have a say in this?!"

"I already informed Kiba this morning," Tsunade said quietly, "I thought it would be easier for you that way."

"You did…? What did he say," asked Sachiko, feeling wholly isolated, "Was he upset?"

"I'm not going to lie to you… He didn't take it well at all. He began to argue with me and yell… His dog was even growling and snapping at me. He tried to fight with me…his mother and sister had to restrain him," said Tsunade, lips pursed.

"Does he want to see me," wondered Sachiko, suddenly feeling dizzy. She sat down in order to calm herself.

"He did… but I told him it would be better if you guys didn't see each other before the wedding… or after for that matter," said Tsunade to Sachiko.

"Don't I have a say in this," Sachiko growled suddenly as she slammed her hands down on the sides of the chair she was sitting in, "Don't I?!"

"You, as a ninja, have to accept this as a mission and accomplish it," Tsunade snarled back, "It was the choice you made when you decided to become a ninja so you did have a say!" Tsunade calmed herself down before speaking again. "I'm sorry Sachiko… but I have no other choice… Believe me if there was another way I would take it but there isn't. It would be easier for me and for you if you didn't put up a fight with me."

"I had one goal in my life," Sachiko hissed at her, "And that was to be happy. I accomplished it fully last night when Kiba asked me to be his girlfriend. All I've ever done was do everything asked of me… I did everything you wanted me to… I studied book after book, watched surgery after surgery, practiced nearly everyday, performed surgery… everything you wanted me to do… I did it… and now I can't even be happy…?"

"Again, it would be easier if you didn't put up a fight," Tsunade repeated quietly.

"No good deed goes unpunished," Sachiko jeered with a curled lip as she stood up and looked Tsunade straight in the eye, "That's my new creed. My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead. But one question haunts and hurts… It's too much, too much to mention… Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention?" When Tsunade said nothing Sachiko continued. "Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye? If that's all good deeds are maybe that's the reason why no good deed goes unpunished and all helpful urges should be circumvented. Sure I meant well but look at what well meant did!"

Tsunade had about enough of this. She slammed her fists against her desk, drawers flying open to reveal heaps of filed paperwork. "That is quite enough out of you! You will do as I say!"

"Alright, enough, so be it! So be it then… Let all Konoha be agreed I sacrifice my happiness for this village and will live miserably through and through. I promise no good deed will I do again… ever again." Sachiko threw open the door and stormed out, filled with fury a thousand ninjas could not boast.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

It was a cold, late January night. Sachiko could see her crystallized breath as she blew. She walked into the Hokage's office building that was her home. She went down the corridors until she reached her room. Rubbing her hands together to create heat, she packed that night. Sakura and Ino had come to visit her and to help her pack. It would be her last night there for the reason that in the morning she would be leaving for Suna. They say time heals all wounds; they're only partially accurate. While wounds are healed, hearts may still remain bitter and such was the case for Sachiko. Sachiko couldn't say that she was bitter with Tsunade. She couldn't stay angry with her surrogate mother forever. Sachiko was forced to focus her bitterness elsewhere. She was bitter with life, for one. Life had dealt her a cold hand or perhaps it was Mother Serendipity's fault for ignoring her infant's plea yet again. For two, she was bitter with Suna for approving her for the arranged marriage. There was a slim chance of being approved when a came to being a wife of a Kage but the advising council had liked her and wanted her for Suna's Kazekage. Little did they know that Sachiko would remain bitter with her soon-to-be-husband and for the rest of her life with him. She would make him miserable for making her miserable. But of course she couldn't completely give him a hard time; it was just a fantasy of hers.

"It's so exciting to be getting married," commented Ino as she folded up some of Sachiko's clothing and packed it away.

"Yeah it'll be fun," Sakura agreed, making sure to pack kunai and shuriken in Sachiko's bag, "I'm jealous."

"You can marry him then," Sachiko replied with no emotion.

Sakura and Ino both laughed nervously. "Oh Sachiko-chan," said Ino, "You're such a kidder."

"Who's kidding," said Sachiko, lying flat on her bed, "I'm very serious." She hung her head over the bed so it would be hanging upside down. She wanted the blood to rush to her head to make her dizzy and possibly numb the bitterness. "You guys don't have to act like I'm lucky… we all know that what's happened is awful… Tsunade-sama may have told you guys to cheer up but I don't want it… I want you guys to be real with me."

"Well then," said Sakura, "Ask us something… anything and we'll answer it honestly."

"How's Kiba-kun… is he really dating Tenten," Sachiko asked stoically. She told herself she was over him but she was only lying to herself. She had heard that Kiba was dating Tenten and she wanted to know if it was true.

Sakura and Ino gave each other an apprehensive look. Ino nodded her head to let Sakura know that she would take this one. "It's true… but he doesn't like her like he liked you," she said reassuringly as she patted Sachiko on the leg. "The only reason he's dating her is to get over you… he told me himself but I wasn't supposed to tell you. I'm sure she knows that too but believe me, the only reason she's dating him is to make Neji jealous. Everybody knows she's had the hots for him since the Ninja Academy. It'll never last."

"That makes me feel a little better," Sachiko admitted, sitting up finally, "But even after they're over… Kiba-kun is only going to find someone else… that's not me."

"Well let's not talk about Kiba," urged Sakura, "If you think about him you're going to end up upset again… Let's talk about your future husband."

"I can't even remember his name," said Sachiko, "What is it again?"

"His name is Sabaku no Gaara," Sakura informed her, "He's a very strong shinobi and is ruthless in battle." Sakura bit her lip. Ruthless probably wasn't the best word to use.

"Ruthless? Great! I'm going to marry a ruthless bastard," Sachiko said throwing her hands up in the air.

"You listen hear missy," Ino said looking Sachiko in the eye. Sachiko could see Ino was upset and being gravely serious now. "You're going to marry the Kazekage of Suna… That's so prestigious and you're very lucky! He's going to be amazingly handsome and wonderful that you're just going to die of happiness right there on the spot."

"That's a bit over exaggerating," said Sakura with a nervous laugh, visibly sweat dropping. Ino formed a crooked smile as if to say, 'Hey at least I tried'.

"You guys," Sachiko said getting up from the bed and hugging her two friends, "I'll miss you so much…"

"You act like we're not going to go to your wedding or visit you or anything," Ino whined as Sachiko let them go from the embrace. "What kind of friends do you think we are?"

"You're my best friends," Sachiko said to them, "Now let's go kick off this last sleepover with some smores." Sakura and Ino excitedly squealed and Sachiko grinned as they took off for the cafeteria in the office building. Living with the Hokage definitely had its perks.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Many people came to see Sachiko off and so the occasion wasn't too gloomy. Sakura and Ino were there hugging her and chattering with her excitedly about how wonderful married life was going to be. Hinata, Neji, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Gai, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Iruka were among the crowd to see her off. Tsunade and Shizune, of course were there. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Naruto were there because they would be escorting her to the Sand Village. Of all the people there, she didn't see the one person she wanted to see before she left. She had scanned the crowd multiple times for him. She could feel her heart thumping hard against her ribcage like a bird dying to escape form its cage to be free. He wasn't there.

"Don't look for him," Ino whispered into her ear. She knew Sachiko too well and had read her mind. "It'll make things easier." Sachiko bit her lip to keep the tears from falling but nodded anyway. Sakura rubbed Sachiko's back tenderly to lend a hand in making her feel better.

"I just wanted to see him before I left," Sachiko said quietly, "I haven't seen him since… since… that night." Sachiko couldn't hold herself anymore. She could feel herself starting to shake, her welled up eyes beginning to drip.

"Shh," murmured Sakura, "Ino's right… Its better you don't."

"Its not," whispered Sachiko, voice trembling, "I just wanted to make amends." Ino wiped the tears from her eyes as Sakura continued to rub Sachiko's back.

"Don't cry," Ino told her, "Big girls don't cry…"

Sachiko was finally able to suck it up after that. "Arigato Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Even as she said those words, she gave the crowd a last scan for him.

"Looking for someone," asked a voice the Sachiko couldn't believe was there. She turned to see the boy she had been looking for, Inuzuka Kiba.

"You're here," Sachiko whispered as she enveloped him in a full-size embrace. Sakura and Ino stood some distance away to give them privacy.

"Of course I'm here," Kiba said to her, hugging her fiercely, "Not even the Hokage was going to keep me away from you today… Tsunade's the only reason I didn't go to see you… she threatened to revoke me of being a ninja… but believe me, I thought about it plenty of times… just so you know." Akamaru poked his head out of his jacket to lick Sachiko on the face and then ducked back in when the deed was done because he too, knew that they need privacy. "Akamaru still loves you," Kiba told her with the wolfish grin she had fallen for.

"But do _you_," Sachiko asked but she knew she shouldn't have.

Kiba drew back from the embrace and looked deeply into her eyes. "You know you shouldn't ask that… It'll only make things harder for us…" Sachiko said nothing in reply. Sometimes by not saying anything, you say more than when you speak. Kiba understood what Sachiko's silence meant. "But between you and me… I do." He grew quiet for a moment but then added, "You're going to make a beautiful bride… Tell the Kazekage that I'm jealous."

"Sachiko-chan," Naruto griped to her, "Stop talking to dog breath… it's time to go."

"That is just like you to interrupt us when we're having a private moment," growled Kiba to Naruto. "It's just like all those years ago when Sachiko and I went to Ichiraku Ramen and then at the hospital too! I'm glad you went away for those two years because we finally had some time to ourselves!"

"Blah, blah, blah 'ttebayo," said Naruto in a blasé voice as he gestured a shooing motion toward Kiba, "Dog breath never says anything I understand."

"That's because you're an idiot," barked Kiba as he began to raise his fist, "Why is that whenever you come around my hand gets a strange hunger for a hammer?!"

"Well, well, well," said Kakashi the mediator, standing in between Kiba and Naruto, "Some things never change, huh?" Naruto crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Kiba and then turned away. Kiba said various threats to Naruto but of course, Naruto was ignoring them. "Naruto's right Sachiko… It's time to go. Jiraiya's getting antsy. He's threatening not to write another Itcha Itcha Paradise book if we don't leave within the next few minutes. Everyone wants to take their turns and say goodbye to you… hopefully they keep it short."

Tsunade approached Sachiko and took her in an embrace. "You are like a daughter to me," she said as she hugged Sachiko tighter, "I know you are bitter over this… but you came to Konoha from the Sand Village… and you knew the Kazekage… you going over there to marry him just might re-jolt some old memories… Be a good girl and take care of yourself." Shizune had given her a hug as well and told her a, 'Good luck, you'll be missed.'

Gai and Rock Lee approached Sachiko at the same time. Their green spandex was a tad overwhelming for her but she knew she was going to miss it. Rock Lee gave her the 'good guy pose' and then said, "Sachiko-san! You are going to make a wonderful bride and forever be happy! I will do four thousand push ups for your happiness after you leave!" Sachiko smiled, Lee got carried away sometimes.

"Alrighty little miss," said Gai-sensei, "You'll have to come visit so you, Kakashi, Lee, and I can have an extreme relay race. But beware; our spirit of the youth will be even stronger than it is now!" He began to chuckle uncontrollably. _"Speaking of carried away…" _Sachiko smiled nervously and nodded to him. She breathed a sigh of relief when they left.

Shikamaru and Choji had approached her. "Marriage is gonna be a drag," Shikamaru told her, "But at least being the wife of a Kage is going to be laid back… unless he makes you do paperwork… Paperwork is troublesome…"

"I don't know what you're talking about Shikamaru," roared Choji as he shoved some potato chips in his mouth, "Being married to the Kazekage will be good because she can have a delicious feast every night! That's true happiness!"

Hinata, Neji and Shino approached directly after Shikamaru and Choji. Hinata gave her a tight embrace and whispered, "I wish you the best Sachiko-chan… I'll pray for your happiness."

"Arigato Hinata," Sachiko whispered back to her, "Don't be so shy with Naruto… I can guarantee you he'll like you back." Sachiko smiled as Hinata blushed furiously. Though she was a bit flustered, Hinata nodded. Shino and Neji both wished her good luck and a happy marriage.

Iruka, Konohamaru, and Moegi came up to her. Moegi tugged on her and said, "Sachiko-chan you're going to be so pretty." Konohamaru hugged her tightly.

"Take care of the Boss while I'm gone," Sachiko said to Konohamaru, "Promise?" Konohamaru nodded to her. "Iruka-sensei… glad to see none of your other pupils are setting you on fire."

"Me too," replied Iruka with a laugh, "I wish you the best Sachiko-san."

Sachiko turned to her two best friends to see them talking to Kiba. Their attention went to her as she walked toward them. Sakura and Ino left Kiba to go hug Sachiko in what they called their 'Triple Threat Hug'. "We better get invitations to the wedding," Ino told her as if she were ruffled over the matter.

"Yeah," Sakura chimed in, "Don't forget to invite us!"

"'Course not," Sachiko replied, "What kind of friend do you think I am?"

"You're my best friend," they said simultaneously and then each sharing a laugh after. Both girls said their goodbyes and personal comments to Sachiko, and then left her to let Kiba say his last words.

Kiba was the first to speak but it wasn't much, "Hey future bride."

"I guess this is goodbye," she said to him dejectedly.

"You act like goodbyes are forever… this is more of a seeya later," said Kiba as he gave her a last hug. He smiled to her as he pulled away. "Don't change Sachiko-chan. Stay beautiful."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The four ninjas turned their backs to Konoha and stood at the village's gate to set off for Suna. The sun had just begun to rise; it was finally six in the morning. Sachiko took the first step toward her future, the others followed. There was a saying that goes, 'If you knew where you would fall, you would throw a pillow there'. Even though life hadn't landed Sachiko exactly where she had wanted to land, she would make the best of it. It was all she could do was to enjoy whatever life threw her way.

"Can I be your best man," asked Naruto as they walked through the forest.

"You knucklehead Naruto," said Sachiko, "Only the groom has a best man… And you can't be a bridesmaid."

"How about I walk you down the aisle," Naruto asked her with a grin.

"Sorry kid but that position is taken," Kakashi told him with a laugh.

"What? That's not fair," cried Naruto angrily, "I never get to do anything important! What am I supposed to do? I want to be someone important at the wedding because I am important! Believe it!"

"Fine Naruto," Sachiko said, "You can be my maid of honor."

"Oh that sounds really important," chirped Naruto, not so upset anymore, "What's that."

"Naruto," Jiraiya finally spoke, "You've got a lot to learn about women."

"Huh? What'd I say?!"

**A/N: That was a fun chapter to write. I got to use a lot of lyrics from songs, which I will give credit to in a moment, as some of the character's speech. I love to do that because if you know that song you're like, 'Right on!' Lol. Anyway, tell me what you guys think about all this. I know that I actually got upset at Tsunade and then I got myself all worked up over Kiba and Sachiko's goodbye… I guess I've gotten to attached to the characters in this story… heh… anyway… Sachiko-chan!**

**Sachiko: Hai! –Salutes-**

**Author-sama: Now give credit where credit is due.**

**Sachiko: Hai! **

"_No good deed goes unpunished. That's my new creed. My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead. But one question haunts and hurts… It's too much, too much to mention… Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye? If that's all good deeds are maybe that's the reason why no good deed goes unpunished and all helpful urges should be circumvented. Sure I meant well but look at what well meant did!"_

"_Alright, enough, so be it! So be it then… Let all Konoha be agreed I sacrifice my happiness for this village and will live miserably through and through. I promise no good deed will I do again… ever again." _

**Sachiko: That was No Good Deed from the musical Wicked and sung by Idina Menzel.**

"_Don't change. Stay beautiful"_

**Sachiko: That was Stay Beautiful by The Last Goodnight from their album Poison Kiss. Now that the credit has been given it's time for you, as the reader, to give credit to the author and REVIEW!**

**Author-sama: You're getting better at this Hostess stuff.**

**Sachiko: Thanks, I've been practicing!**

**PS. Please tell me any ideas you have for Sachiko and Gaara getting into it before the wedding. Any ideas for arguments, trouble, etc. Let me know! I need ideas!**

**PPS. Does anyone know how to take your own story out of someone's C2? Mary Sue You has put both of my fanfics in her "Crapfic" C2. Is there anything I can do about that besides lose my temper?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine: The Future Freaks Me Out**

**Japanese lesson: Sama is like Lord or Lady. Dono is like Lord/Master. Heika or Denka is Your Majesty.**

**A/N: In this chapter you meet Gaara for the first time… sort of.**

**Sachiko: I like new friends.**

**Author-sama: Well let's see how well you'll like this one.**

**PS. Don't forget that Sachiko doesn't look the same anymore! XD**

An unsettled stomach wasn't the only thing plaguing Sachiko as she arrived in Suna late that night. She had gotten a terrible migraine as soon as she had set foot in the desert. In Konoha, the weather had been very cold and then the desert was hot. The temperature change was a bit much for her. Sachiko could feel her body begin to sweat more once they entered the Sand Village.

"Sachiko-chan, are you okay," asked Naruto worriedly.

Sachiko formed a queasy smile. "Of course I'm okay… Naruto-kun." Sachiko passed right out into Naruto's arms.

"She's probably nervous," commented Kakashi as he lifted her from Naruto's arms to take her into his.

"You sure she didn't faint because of my studliness," asked Jiraiya in a joking manner as he began to strike many poses.

"Ero-sennin," shouted Naruto, "Do not talk about Sachiko-chan that way!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "We'll check into Suna's Inn for now and then go see the council in the morning. We can stay with her until she meets the council but then we have specific orders to return home until the wedding."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko woke up feeling much better than she had last night. She sat up and found Naruto in her face. "Great," she groaned as she stared back into her best friend's face.

"Good news Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, "She's alive."

Kakashi strolled over to see what Naruto was making such a fuss about. "Of course she's alive, Naruto. She only fainted."

"Where's Jiraiya-sama," asked Sachiko as she placed a hand to her aching head.

"Where do you think Ero-sennin is," cried Naruto, "Every time we go to a new place he goes somewhere to be a pervert and then he ends up causing trouble so we have to leave. Believe it!"

Sachiko gave Kakashi a warning glance. "Don't worry," Kakashi said to ease Sachiko's troubles, "I'll go get him and make sure he doesn't make the people of Sand angry… Can't have Jiraiya screwing up the wedding."

"If that's the case," Sachiko said with a grin, "Leave him be… He's a grown man. He can take care of himself."

"Ha, ha," said Kakashi, "Nice try." Kakashi thought for a moment before speaking, "I guess we should go see the council… I can get Jiraiya on our way out of Suna."

"You guys can't stay with me," whined Sachiko as she threw her hands against the bed.

"We have specific orders to leave Suna and not return until the wedding," replied Kakashi, "I'm sure they have their reasons… They probably don't want anybody talking you out of the marriage."

"I think they're just worried that if Sachiko-chan doesn't like the Kazekage we'll just take her away," said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. Kakashi whacked him on the top of his head with his Itcha Itcha Paradise book. Naruto looked up at Kakashi and scowled.

"Ahh," Sachiko screeched, "Is he that awful Naruto-kun? Don't leave me!"

"Sachiko," Kakashi said firmly, "You're a big girl and you can take care of yourself." He grinned, knowing she got the joke because she had just finished saying the same thing about Jiraiya.

"Ha, ha," Sachiko said, "You're so funny Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ready to go meet the council and then your future husband," asked Kakashi, offering her a comforting smile.

"I'm on fire and now I think I'm ready," Sachiko replied with a grin, "The future freaks me out."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Suna was even warmer now that it was day time but Sachiko's body had adjusted accordingly. Naruto was excitedly looking around Suna meanwhile Kakashi had his nose stuck in his Itcha Itcha Paradise book. Kakashi had led the two shinobi to a place named Suna Bastion. It had previously been named Sand Castle but the new Kazekage changed the name. _"He probably has bitter memories when it was named Sand Castle." _Compared to this place, Konoha's Hokage's Office was like a house for ants. Suna Bastion was definitely something else.

The three approached the castle's gates and checked in with the guard shinobis. Kakashi was to do all the talking. He said that he would handle Sand's advising council because they could be _pushy. _Pushy was an understatement when it came to Suna's council members. Kakashi had told Sachiko to have no worries but somehow, that didn't ease any of her qualms.

Once let into Suna Bastion, they were instructed to proceed down the main corridor and take a left. The council members' room was the only door there. The main corridor was a bit eerie. Portraits of all the Kazekages were lined up on the walls. Sachiko felt like she was having déjà vu as she gazed to all the portraits. They all looked so familiar and the weird tingles they gave her she must have felt those sensations before. She saw a portrait that set her off. The portrait itself wasn't familiar but the person it depicted certainly seemed recognizable.

"Why'd you stop Sachiko-chan," asked Naruto as he turned back to stand by her. Kakashi waited patiently at the end of the hall. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Cat got my tongue," Sachiko repeated knowing someone else had told her that exact phrase but she just couldn't figure out whom.

Naruto looked up to see what Sachiko had been gawking at. He looked up to see the portrait of the current Kazekage and recognized him immediately. "That's Gaara," said Naruto, "He's not as good looking as me but I guess he's okay 'ttebayo." Sachiko didn't really notice the rest of the portrait. All she saw of the painting was the dark rimmed teal eyes. They seemed be gazing directly into her eyes, into her soul.

"Sachiko, are you okay," asked Kakashi. He had been patient but she was beginning to worry him.

"I'm just getting déjà vu like mad," she said, still awestruck by the painting.

"Well that's good," Kakashi said to her, "Hopefully something here can jog your memory."

"Yeah," she said in a distant voice as Naruto pulled her away from the hall.

"You're getting too nervous Sachiko-chan," Naruto said as he practically dragged her down the hall, "Inter… vention…" He finally managed to pull her to the end of the hall only for her to snap out of it.

"You can let go Naruto-kun," Sachiko told him, "I'm fine now."

They walked to the left of the corridor, only one door there was on the right. Kakashi stared at the door for a moment as if he wasn't sure if he should knock or not. He placed his hand on the door knob and opened it saying, "Here we go."

Naruto, not really into manners, walked in first. The council gasped, thinking he was the future bride until they heard him open his mouth. "This place is huge! Believe it!" Sachiko smacked herself in the forehead and made a mental note to smack her best friend later. She walked in second, putting the council members' worries to ease. Kakashi walked in after her, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," he said to the council members with a short wave of the hand.

"Hello Kakashi," said one of the men, "The great copy ninja…" Sachiko realized all the council members had name plates. The man that had spoken was named Momiji.

"In the flesh," said Kakashi with a smile.

"What are you doing here," asked another member of the council, a female. Sachiko looked at her name plate and saw that her name was Washuu.

"Your Kazekage is marrying my daughter," said Kakashi cheerily, sending the council members into heavy chatter.

The man began to speak again, "What an honor to have our Kazekage marrying the daughter of the great copy ninja Hatake Kakashi!" The council seemed to be ranting and raving until the woman that had spoken earlier cleared her throat. The other council members quieted down to hear her.

"Hatake Sachiko," she said, "Please step forward." Sachiko was nervous but she did as she was told. "Turn to the side… good. Turn to the other side… good. About-face… good. Forward now… excellent." The councilwoman certainly looked pleased. "Now please answer the following questions to the best of your abilities." She cleared her throat before asking the questions. "Have you ever had any previous relationships such as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No, I have not," she answered honestly. Kiba hadn't truly been her boyfriend and so she didn't feel guilty in answering no.

"Here in Suna we take great pride in belly dancing," said the old woman, "Do you know how to or are you willing to learn?"

"I'm willing to learn anything you want to teach me," she replied. Kakashi smiled at her. She had answered perfectly to that.

"Would you be willing to have a child from the Kazekage?"

"After a year or so of marriage, yes."

"Your power is lightning based, correct?"

"Correct."

"Can you show us a jutsu without bringing damage to this room or any of the council members?" Sachiko loved how they left out herself and her two escorts.

"I can," she said, up for the challenge.

"Then please do."

Sachiko could see that Kakashi was a bit nervous. He wasn't sure if Sachiko had practiced her lightning based moves while he was away. He thought perhaps she had replaced what he had taught her with Tsunade's teaching but he was very wrong. Sachiko had avidly practiced her lightning jutsus and had invented some herself. Chakra was something that ninja had always used but Sachiko believed in calling upon another force especially when it came to lightning; Chi or inner self. She performed various hand seals and a tiny ball of lightning appeared at the tip of her finger. Some of the council members scoffed at this, but she only thrived off of their negativity. She wasn't through yet. The tiny ball of electricity began to crackle with power and expanded into a greater ball. _"Let's kick it up a notch," _she thought as she began to bounce the ball on her feet and legs. She gave the ball a hard kick and sent it flying to the opposite side of the room. She'd then reappear in front of the ball and repeat the process. All the council members had to agree, her stamina was amazing and her she managed her chakra very well for a genin.

"Thank you," said Washuu when Sachiko finished, "That was a treat."

"Are you ready to meet your future husband," asked Momiji suddenly.

"I am," replied Sachiko bravely, "I am ready."

"He and his siblings are in the garden. Washuu will guide you there," said Momiji, "As for you two gentlemen…" He looked to Kakashi and Naruto. "We are honored that you have come to visit and appreciate your escorting duties but since they are now fulfilled we must ask you to leave. You may return on the day of the wedding."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Gaara and his brother and sister sat in the garden talking. Kankuro and Temari did most of the talking but Gaara would say a sentence or two when he felt the need. As Temari and Kankuro debated over whether Gaara would like his soon-to-be-wife or not, he gazed to two figures, staring at them listlessly. One figure, he had recognized as the councilwoman Washuu and he had guessed the other was his future wife. For some reason, the young girl that was his wife-to-be looked familiar to him. She had long dark blue hair pulled into two low pigtails. Her shape was curvaceous yet trim of fat. Her midriff was exposed and looked quite toned from where he was sitting.

"She looks like that Cloud girl," Temari remarked as she focused her attention on her.

"She does," agreed Kankuro, "But there's no way… Look at her face… They look similar but she can't be the same person."

"You're right… Her face is much different," said Temari finally, after having thought it over in her mind.

Washuu and the girl approached the Sand Siblings. Washuu allowed the girl to step forward, hoping Gaara would actually be a male about it and check her out. "This is Hatake Sachiko, daughter of Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja."

Gaara stared at her face for a long time and ignored her body. He was just curious to see if it was the same girl as the one from Cloud. The color of her hair and eyes had been equal to that of Sachiko of Cloud's but they were diverse at the same time. This Sachiko of Konoha had innocent eyes that lacked any trace of a dark rim to encase them. She had a single brown freckle underneath her right eye. He looked to the upper left corner of her forehead. At the moment it was not covered by her hair yet Gaara found that the flesh there was unscathed. The first Sachiko had a red scar that said 'Hate.' This girl was poles apart from Sachiko of Cloud yet they could have been sisters.

"_Shukaku… is she the same girl?"_

"**She doesn't have a demon… She must be a different girl… She had no bloodlust either."**

"_She can't be then…"_

Gaara finally stared at the rest of her body. He had never found a woman pleasing but he was slightly enticed by this one. Slightly. "I am Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna."

"I am Hatake Sachiko of Konoha," she replied with a small bow, "Nice to meet you." The last part of her sentence was awkward in her mouth but she had no clue of what else to say.

"Come Temari, Kankuro," nagged Washuu as she chased them away with her walking cane, "You can meet her later… Let your brother speak with her." The two reluctantly left the scene with Washuu poking them in the back with her stick.

Sachiko took a good look at the man she was going to marry. She couldn't lie to herself, she did find him dreadfully handsome but in an odd way. Perhaps she could call him tragically good-looking for his tendrils of hair were as red as blood. He bore a hypocritical symbol of love just above his furrowing brow yet he was indeed a brow-less creature. Sea foam existed in the blood lustful eyes of this handsome young man. Dark circle crested upon dark circle rested around the area surrounding his teal pools like stubborn soot balls refusing to be gotten rid of. His skin was borrowed pale flesh of a vampire's and it glowed so brightly at the sun's gentle touch. Lips were slightly parted, not yet forming an 'o' but forming an essence of sculpted perfection, placed just above a nicely shaped chin. His entire countenance bore a serene alertness to it; a contradictory expression but he was the only one who could pull such a look off.

He had a strong neck attached to a strong body. Indeed this young man would be classified as toned but not bulky. His chest and built yet sleek torso had sinful arms and hands that were quite often murder weapons or the commanding trigger of an even greater murder weapon. Attached to such a fearsome upper half were his long legs, muscular most likely if anyone had ever encountered such a chance to examine them without his pants, but this was a naughty thought. All naughty thoughts of Gaara should be quickly disposed of because they were despairingly hopeless to achieve with this young man born of the desert.

A gourd was fixed firmly upon his back; forever a burden to him. She had tried to picture him without the gourd for a moment but then came to the conclusion that he simply would not be the same without it. Besides, the gourd itself was an intimidating adornment that only he could do justice by using it.

This was Sabaku no Gaara, Gaara of the Desert, feared shinobi of the wind country, Demon of Sand, and Protector of Suna. To trifle with him would be a death wish only a foolish man would bestow upon himself. This young man was her husband-to-be.

"Sit," he said to her as he gestured toward a bench. She obediently sat, him sitting next to her hair. "Have we ever met? You look… familiar."

She shook her head no. "This is my first time in Suna."

"I see," he replied to her as the sun hit his hair, making it appear even redder. "The wedding will be in three weeks. You may invite whomever though I ask that you limit who you ask to only immediate family and close friends. You will have maids that will take care of you before the wedding. I will show you to the room you will stay in."

"_Stay in? He makes it sound like I'm a prisoner… Hah! I might as well be… I'm here against my will!" _Sachiko put a fake smile on her face and followed the Kazekage. He wasn't very friendly at all and had practically zero people skills. His social abilities could use some major work. He had taken her down to the opposite end of the garden in which she came. He led her down multiple halls until finally arriving at what he said was her room. He opened the door and she saw that her things were already in there along with a couple of maids.

"They can answer your questions and they will handle all the wedding details… Pick whatever… You will have dinner with my siblings and me tonight at eight. Dress appropriately," he said to Sachiko and then left her there lonely.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko was miserably bored at dinner. The food had been delicious, the table settings were lovely, but the conversation was dull and boring. Sachiko felt oddly irritable yet sleepy at the same time though she tried hard to maintain her conscious state. Sachiko felt like stabbing at her food with her chopsticks but knew they would probably deem her 'Insane' and send her sorry self back to Konoha. Tsunade would be furious with her and accuse her of doing it purposely. Sachiko plastered the fakest looking smile on her face as she nibbled on her food.

"Are you okay Sachiko-san," asked Temari, Gaara's older sister. She was a tall blonde girl. At first glance, Temari appeared rather tomboy but closer up she was girly when it came to certain things.

"I… I'm going to use the restroom," Sachiko murmured, sounding very much like Hinata, "Excuse me." She pushed her chair out and slowly walked to the restroom. Once in the bathroom, she splashed some water on her face. "Get a hold of yourself Sachiko-san," she told herself angrily. She sighed loudly. She began to think of Kiba and how easy it was to talk to him and flirt with him. She smiled dreamily and exited the bathroom. Sachiko, clearly in Lala Land, had not seen the waiter in her path. She was far too busy dreaming about Kiba and how he would cuddle with her. His body was so warm and welcoming.

"Watch out," cried the waiter. He began to collide into Sachiko, allowing her to finally snap out of her reveries. She let out a yelp and braced herself for a hard landing but it never came. She had shut her eyes tightly but began to slowly open them when the impact didn't come. She looked around herself and realized that she was floating back to her seat at the table. Gaara's sand was gently gliding her back to her seat. Sachiko began to blush furiously, having had her most embarrassing moment in her life. When she was seated back into her place she stared down at her food. "Arigato," she said to it but she really meant it for Gaara.

Kankuro and Temari had given each other a giddy look. Both of the siblings were holding in their laughter and trying terribly hard to restrain themselves. Gaara himself even looked slightly amused. Sachiko kept staring at her food, at least it was laughing at her.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

After dinner Gaara walked Sachiko to her room, not because he wanted to but the council had told him to be as gentlemanly as possible to his new wife. She stopped in front of the door and looked at him shyly. Gaara grimaced, hoping she wasn't expecting some sort of kiss. She began to mumble something and so he strained himself to hear her but only caught the last part.

"I understand if you don't want to marry me… I'm not very pretty or sophisticated and I don't know proper etiquette that well," she grumbled quietly as she raveled her fingers in her pigtail, entangling them.

Gaara sighed. He found himself quite irritated with her for the evening. She had been doing a good job of not making herself known during dinner until she came out from the bathroom and tripped. He probably should have let her fall on her ass. "Know this," he said in a soft but intimidating voice, "I do not care about this marriage. The only reason I am getting married is because the council has issued it as my top priority. As long as you don't bother me, we'll get along fine." He gave her one last dirty look and took off down the hall.

Sachiko threw open the door violently. "Get the hell out," Sachiko hissed at the maids, "Now!" Some of the maids looked at each other as if to ask one another if they should listen. "I said NOW," Sachiko roared as she began to shove some of them out of her room. She slammed the door closed when the last had gone through and locked it. She flung herself on her bed and buried her face in it. She almost considered killing herself but forced herself to calm down. She hugged her pillow tightly to her body, sobbing uncontrollably as she held it. After using up all her energy crying, she slowly fell asleep into a pleasant dream.

_Sachiko sat on a swing as Kiba pushed her gently. She had coaxed him to join her on the other swing and so he did. Both competed to swing higher than the other. They both had said that they were pretty equal and so they would have a second contest._

"_Let's see who can jump off and land the farthest," offered Sachiko as she swung. _

"_Well let me jump first," said Kiba as he launched from the swing and landed several feet away. He breathed slowly as he looked back up to Sachiko. "Alright jump!" Sachiko launched off the swing and Kiba positioned himself to catch her. She fell into his arms and they toppled to the ground together, forgetting all about the contests. The two rolled down hill after hill, laughing as Akamaru chased after them. They finally landed themselves in a meadow._

"_Thank you for catching me Kiba-kun," Sachiko said as she played with his hair._

"_I'll always catch you," he replied gently. He took hold of her hand and kissed her fingertips gently and slowly. _

"_Kiba-kun," Sachiko said worriedly._

"_Sorry," he said quickly, "I… I just wanted to kiss them… that's all." _

_The two stayed there until nightfall. They were snuggled up closely underneath a blanket. Sachiko had begun to tickle Kiba but he wasn't necessarily fighting her off. She finally stopped and laid on top of him, staring into his eyes. She kissed his nose affectionately. He loved it when she kissed his nose like that; they hadn't kissed on the lips yet. He brushed his fingers through her hair for a moment to feel the softness of it. "We should probably head back," suggested Kiba, "I'd like to see you tomorrow though…"_

Sachiko stirred awake in her bed. She groaned loudly as she realized she wasn't reliving what had happened that day and that she was only dreaming about it. Dreams were merciless cruelties that only teased those dying to escape from reality. "If only I could go back," she murmured as she shoved herself out of bed. It was a bad idea because she lost her balance and was heading face first into the floor but something caught her. She gasped as she realized what was going on as she felt her body being straightened to a standing position. "What… What are you doing in here," she asked, in sudden shock.

"Your maids told me you threw them out," he said quietly as he took a seat on her bed. He placed the cork back on his gourd and stood up. "Get ready; we're going to breakfast… I'll wait for you outside." He stood up and left her.

Sachiko pounded the floor with her feet almost appearing to be doing some weird dance. She growled with anguish and decided that she would do what she had said she was going to do. If he was going to make her miserable she would make him miserable. Sachiko grinned as she got finished getting ready and opened the door. This would be fun.

"Oh Gaara-dono," Sachiko said sweetly, "You look handsome this morning." Without turning his face, he looked at her disgustedly out of the corner of his eye. "I hope I look presentable enough for you Gaara-heika," she chirped like a song bird, "I don't know how I'm going to keep up with your good looks once we get married… Extra makeup perhaps."

Next thing Sachiko knew was Gaara shoving her up against the wall. He growled at her fiercely and then said, "Don't make a nuisance out of yourself… things will not be happy for you… and I realize I am not attractive to you but if you don't put on a happy face for the council, you'll live to regret it." He was scowling at her and she scowled back. He gave her another push and muttered, "You're just like _her_…" She was staring into his back with her best death glare, wishing she could burn two holes there; one straight through the area where his heart should be and the other through his head to hit his 'Love' scar. She scowled as she walked with him wondering who '_her'_ was. Breakfast wasn't going to be as fun as she had thought.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Maids were filling the room as Sachiko made more and more demands for the wedding. Just because she wasn't exactly marrying Mr. Right didn't mean that Sachiko couldn't do as she pleased when it came to the wedding details. He himself had said to 'Pick whatever'. She smiled as she tried on wedding kimono after wedding kimono, shoe after shoe and hair piece after hair piece. She had finally found the perfect wedding kimono. It was a traditional Kage garb but it was much more elegant than usual. It was made of the best silk and was made up of the colors white and pink; the design on it being sakura blossoms. She had picked out lovely shoes as well as many accessories for her hair that would match best with her wedding kimono.

Sachiko had sent the wedding invitations a week ago. She had invited Tsunade and Shizune, Gai, Iruka, and Rock Lee. Kakashi would be walking her down the aisle as her father. Sakura and Ino were her two bridesmaids and she had pulled some strings to make Naruto her Best man of Honor. Gaara had told her only family and close friends. Sachiko had considered inviting Kiba but she knew it wasn't right of her to do. She couldn't ask him to go to the wedding that she was forced to forget about him for. Tsunade probably wouldn't like the idea either. Sachiko frowned as she changed back into her regular clothes. She had truly hoped that she would somehow fall in love with the Kazekage the moment she saw him and Kiba would be long forgotten but that hadn't been the case at all. Instead, she found herself loathing the Kazekage more and more and thinking of Kiba often. She knew it wasn't going to be a happy marriage.

**A/N: Credit: _"I'm on fire and now I think I'm ready... the future freaks me out"_ song by Motion City Soundtrack.**

**Author-sama: Sachiko-chan isn't too happy…**

**Sachiko: No, I'm not! I refuse to get married to him!**

**Author-sama: (Sigh) Well that settles that…**

**Sachiko: So I'm not getting married?**

**Author-sama: No… I didn't say that. I'm going to take a Tylenol… I have a headache…**

**Sachiko: How about you take a break and let me write?**

**Author-sama: Nope. I know what you're up to! Now be a good hostess.**

**Sachiko: REVIEW because Author-sama is very demanding!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty: Ever the Same Part I**

**Japanese lesson: Sama is like Lord or Lady. Dono is like Lord/Master. Heika or Denka is Your Majesty.**

**A/N: Some interesting things will go on this chapter. XD**

**Sachiko: Will Gaara be nice to me?**

**Author-sama: NO! (: **

**PS. Don't forget that Sachiko doesn't look the same anymore! XD**

The day before the wedding, Gaara had terribly upset Sachiko. He barged into her room and demanded that her maids leave the room for an hour. He told them to go as far as they could and that if he found them eavesdropping outside the door he wouldn't be a happy Kazekage. The maids, knowing Gaara wasn't one to bluff, took off to the other side of Suna Bastion. Sachiko had just come out of the shower and was only in a towel. She had felt very violated what with Gaara's barging in even if she was to marry him the following morning.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," she said to him as she turned away from him. She had told herself after three weeks of torture to make an attempt at being nice and perhaps he would return it. "But… well what do you need Gaara-sama?"

"Tomorrow," he said in his soft but still intimidating voice, "It is traditional for the bride and groom to share a kiss… We will fake it."

"Fake it," asked Sachiko, her jaw going crooked. _"How dare he?! I'm supposed to marry him tomorrow and he wants to fake the kiss? He is so not romantic or gentlemanly… He's a big stupid asshole!!" _

"I'm not interested in kissing you," he said to her coldly, "So when the kiss time comes… Do what I do so that our lips don't touch." He rose to stand, looked at her for a moment, and then left.

"You stupid, stupid boy," she screeched into her pillow. The only reason she felt safe in doing so was because she realized that no one would be able to understand her the way she was screaming.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Standing at the altar was the last place in the world Sachiko wanted to be. She looked nervously out to the wedding guests. Tsunade sat with Shizune on the bride's side along with Rock Lee, Gai, Iruka, and Hinata. Sachiko looked to the groom's side and saw all the council members sitting there. She spotted the man that was said to be Gaara's sensei sitting with the advisors but otherwise no one else was there. Kankuro was the best man and Temari stood next to him. She looked to her Best man of Honor and her bridesmaids. Naruto seemed to be scowling at Kankuro the whole time but Sakura and Ino were giving her encouraging smiles. She looked to the man she called father. Kakashi had walked her down the aisle. She looked for comfort in his face and found he was sleeping with his eyes open. Sachiko sighed heavily.

"I said do you take this man as your husband," repeated the priest. Sachiko, apparently, had been day dreaming and missed it the first time. She cursed herself inwardly for having missed Gaara's 'I do.' She really wanted to see his facial expression, but knowing Gaara, he would have kept his composure.

"_Stoic little bastard…" _Sachiko smiled sweetly and said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest, "You may now kiss the bride."

Now was the moment Sachiko was dreading. Now was the moment of the pretend kiss. Gaara's hands cupped her face, tilting it slightly. His hands felt cold and not the least bit caring. His face was close to hers now but without their lips touching. He had angled her face in such a way that they appeared to be kissing. He even went so far as to put the side of his mouth on the side of her to give the kiss more fake depth. He pulled away slowly and opened his eyes. He pretended to stare into her eyes but she could tell he was actually focusing his attention on some object behind her. The wedding guests all cheered. _"At least we're not the only ones faking… They're all faking," _Sachiko thought to herself bitterly as she looked out to the cheering wedding guests with a counterfeit smile plastered to her face.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

It was customary in Suna for the new bride of the Kazekage to perform a belly dance made up on the spot. Sachiko had been practicing her belly dance for the three weeks before the wedding and she had felt somewhat secure about it but as she got out to the center of the wedding reception her nerves began to frazzle. Her maids had given her a special outfit to wear and she felt very exposed in it. Sachiko was used to showing her midriff but she wasn't used to showing cleavage or so much of her legs. She breathed in heavily as the music started. She had a routine planned as well as some light works. Sachiko just hoped that the council would be impressed. She wasn't too worried about Gaara because it was like he said before, he didn't care about the marriage; this was no different.

Music that was only played in Suna sounded and Sachiko began her dance. She had a sash wrapped around her face. She had a tightly wrapped top that exposed too much cleavage, in her opinion, and probably her father's as well. Her stomach was completely bare. She wore a wrap around her hips with coins on each of its tassels. She looked like a true Suna belly dancer as she moved her hips to the music. Lightning crackled as she shook her hips and swiveled her stomach nearly expertly. Her arms motioned as erratically as the lightning flashing in the background until the song finally came close to ending.

At the last line of the song Sachiko ripped off her facial mask and threw her arms up to strike a last belly dance pose, allowing a single bolt of lightning to strike in the background. The council was incredibly pleased with her performance and clapped furiously. Sachiko's guests, of course, had the loudest applause. Kakashi looked slightly agitated that his daughter was belly dancing like that but he calmed himself down after reminding himself it was Suna's custom.

Washuu approached Sachiko and spoke, "You danced brilliantly… we made the right choice in selecting you."

"Arigato," Sachiko said with a bow as several maids rushed to her. They took her to a changing room so she could change back into her wedding kimono. She returned to the reception dressed up like a geisha with dazzling hair pieces placed strategically in her pinned up hair. _"These Suna people really go all out…" _She smiled nervously as she was seated next to her husband. He didn't so much as look at her as she sat. She almost felt herself getting angry again but reminded herself of whom it was she was supposed to please. _"As long as the council is pleased… you're fine… They probably threw me in that skimpy outfit so Gaara would be attracted to me… And then they dress me up like a geisha… I don't see them trying to make him attractive for me… but then again this isn't about me… ugh…" _

It was time for the groom and bride to slow dance. Sachiko lifted herself from her chair at a sluggish rate. Gaara held out his hand and when she took his hand it was cold as ice. She remembered back to Kiba when he had held her hand for the first time. Kiba was always warm and made her feel warm too. Gaara, though born of the desert, was the coldest creature she had come into contact with. The dance seemed to be moving at a painfully slow speed. Sachiko was relieved as soon as it ended. Gaara placed an icy hand on the small of her back, guiding her back to their seats.

"Kazekage-sama," said councilman Momiji, "Do not forget the garter." Gaara visibly grimaced at Momiji's words. Washuu brought out a chair for Sachiko to sit on as Gaara was forced to go inside her kimono to fetch the garter from her leg. Sachiko wanted to scream the minute Gaara stuck his head inside her kimono but bit her tongue to restrain herself. She could feel some sand grains rubbing against her leg where her garter was. _"Cheater," _she thought to herself, _"You're supposed to get it with your teeth…" _When Gaara came back out from underneath the kimono he had the garter in his mouth. He held her leg with one of his hands and placed the other on the ground for support as he slid the garter off with his mouth. Applause could be heard from the council members as well as the other wedding guests. Sachiko smiled weakly, she felt like fainting.

Next was the bouquet toss. Sachiko had a plan for the toss. She was going to aim it for Hinata in hopes she would catch it and Naruto would do something about it. She hadn't figured out what Naruto would do about it because she hadn't thought that far ahead but it was definitely worth a shot. Sachiko made a small prayer and threw the bouquet behind her. She had told Sakura and Ino of the plan and knew they would let Hinata catch it but there were still some other singles left like Temari and some of her friends. Sakura and Ino had kept Temari behind them by pushing back and stepping on her toes.

"Oh my," said Hinata as the bouquet fell right into her shaking hands.

"_Perfect," _Sachiko purred in her mind.

Gaara was to toss the garter as well. Sachiko had a little trick up her sleeve to make sure Naruto would catch it. "Hey Naruto-kun," Sachiko called to get his attention. After receiving said attention, Sachiko continued, "You have to catch the garter to prove you're my best friend."

"But we both know that 'ttebayo," Naruto said dumbly.

"Yes but not everyone knows," said Sachiko, trying to motivate the boy.

"Well who cares," Naruto said nonchalantly, "We know we're best friends and that's all that matters."

Sachiko was ready to shake him. She took hold of his shoulders and said, "Look here, Naruto-kun… You are going to catch that garter because if you don't… I won't eat ramen with you… ever."

Naruto gasped and then he scowled. "I'll catch it…! And prove our friendship…! I'm gonna break out and burn it up! Believe it!" Sachiko hoped he wasn't being serious about the burning it up part.

As soon as the garter was up in the air Naruto made a mad leap for it. Sachiko's face was beaming until he missed it. "Kuso," he said as he performed some hand seals, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Fifteen shadow clones pushed the other guys out of the way as the real Naruto searched on the floor desperately for the garter. He grinned as he reached out for it but someone stepped on it.

"Hey," Kankuro said to Naruto, "Remember what you said about not wanting to be my friend?"

"Who the hell are you," asked Naruto with a scowl.

"I remember," Kankuro said as he bent to pick up the garter. It wasn't that Kankuro had wanted the garter; he had just been waiting for an opportunity to get back at Konoha's number one knucklehead, Naruto. Sachiko knew she had to do something. She scanned her surroundings and picked up a chopstick. She threw the chopstick with great force. _"Yeah! Right in the kisser!"_

Kankuro yelped as he took a few steps backward and began to grab at his rear end problem. He plucked out a chopstick and turned around to go beat up whoever threw the chopstick only to find the council members staring back at him. Sachiko had used her lightning speed to commit the heinous deed. There was no way of telling she did it.

"I got it," Naruto cried as he swung the garter in the air, "I got it! I got it! Believe it!"

Sachiko smiled because it was time for Naruto and Hinata to share a dance. Hinata looked as if she might faint the entire time but Naruto was staring at the floor. Sachiko knew it wasn't out of shyness; he was just making sure not to step on her feet. Sachiko sighed. _"All that work and they can't even look each other in the eyes… How are they supposed to fall in love?!"_

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

By the time the wedding reception was over, Sachiko was unbelievably beat. She had to admit that it was nearly her dream wedding with the exception of the groom. Tsunade had always told her that you can't have everything. Even Naruto had said, "Sachiko-chan… Life isn't Ramen King… You can't always have it your way." It was such a cheesy line yet Sachiko had resolved to agree with him even after Naruto added, "That's why you go to Ichiraku Ramen to get everything you want." She smiled at those thoughts as she walked back with Gaara to his room. The council had told Gaara and Sachiko that they would share a room now that they were married. Sachiko could tell old woman Washuu was praying for little Kazekage babies. Sachiko had to think of delicious Ichiraku ramen to keep herself from barfing from the thought.

Gaara opened the door for her and let her into his room. Sachiko took a good look around and saw that it was huge compared to the room they had given her. She stepped into the center of the room and waited for him to say something to her but he went straight to his desk to do his paperwork, wordlessly. She wasn't sure if she should try to speak with him or not but she wanted to try to be a good wife to him. They were stuck in this together now. Sachiko slowly drew nearer to him but stopped behind him. He could feel her close to him and so he looked away from his paperwork to see what it was she was doing behind his back.

"You can take a shower if you want," he said to her quietly but she shook her head to tell him that wasn't it. "What do you want?"

"You," she whispered lightly as she began to twiddle her fingers just as Hinata had that evening with Naruto.

He sighed deeply, giving her a long stare. He stood up from his chair to face her. He felt something strange going on inside of him. He had never been wanted before and this girl that had married him because she was forced to was now offering herself to him. "You're just like her," he said silently as he looked into her eyes and saw innocence, "But you're eyes… are different."

"Just like her," Sachiko asked, unsure of whom he was speaking of. Was Sabaku no Gaara in love with someone that the council wouldn't let him marry?

Gaara nodded and then spoke again, "You have the same name as her… Sachiko. Did your father pick that name out for you?"

Sachiko shook her head no. "I can't remember anything past age thirteen…"

He looked up at her suddenly, "Why?"

"I was in an accident and I lost my memory," she said slowly. When he said nothing to her she took it to mean to continue. "Hatake Kakashi took me in as his own… and then Tsunade-sama."

"If you're not from Konoha where are you from," asked Gaara, his stare was growing more intense with each passing second.

"I… I don't know," she stammered, "They said I came from Sand but I don't remember anything… Tsunade-sama said I knew you before… I can't remember that either."

"You're her… you have to be," he mumbled as he turned back to his paperwork for a moment, "You don't have your demon."

She looked at him like he was crazy. She had been told that there wasn't something right in Gaara's head but she didn't realize that they meant the Kazekage was crazy as in he said crazy things. She had just been told that he had a demon and he didn't like to talk about his past because he had a difficult childhood. "I never had a demon…"

"You did," he said, not looking away from his paperwork, "Now go to sleep." Sachiko nodded and left to change into more appropriate sleepwear. She came out from her changing room in a tank top and her bottom underwear. She knew he wasn't going to look away from his paperwork she didn't worry about being so exposed. She crawled into the bed and stared at him. "Go to sleep," he repeated after a few minutes. He never looked back at her and she couldn't understand how he knew.

"What about you," she asked him quietly from the bed.

"I don't sleep," he told her, still not looking away from his work.

"I know… they told me but… Don't you ever feel lonely?" Sachiko of Cloud had asked him the very same thing once but he refused to answer. He felt no need to answer stupid questions like that yet he turned to face her.

"Yes…" He was a bit surprised that he said that out loud and so he decided that he just wouldn't continue to talk about the matter and put an end to the conversation quickly. "Go to sleep or I might just have you… but it won't be a pleasant experience for you."

If he thought that would make Sachiko scared, he was wrong. She knew they were bound to do that stuff eventually, how long he postponed didn't matter to her. "Did you love her…?"

"Who," he asked, slightly agitated that she had taken his threat lightly.

"The girl I remind you of," she said quietly as she slowly got out of her bed and began to approach him at his desk.

He stood up from his desk to face her. His eyes fell upon her half nakedness and then rose to her own eyes. They were so full of loneliness. Perhaps her eyes were still the same. "I don't know what love is," he finally said and sat back down.

"You make it seem like you loved her," Sachiko murmured as she began to walk back to the bed but a hand grabbed her by the wrist.

Gaara pulled her very close to him, almost painfully. "I hated her," he hissed in her ear and threw her toward the bed. Lucky for Sachiko, she landed on the bed softly and didn't bump into anything else. "I don't like to talk about my past," Gaara grumbled as he sat again at his desk, "Don't bring it up and I won't get angry with you again…" Even though he wasn't looking at her, Sachiko bit her lip and nodded. She curled into the bed like a scared rabbit. It took her several minutes to fall asleep out of sheer shock but she finally did it. She always had her dreams to look forward to when reality didn't go her way.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

At two in the morning Gaara turned away from his paperwork. He carelessly threw his pen on the ground. Something was plaguing him. He stared to the girl on his bed; his wife. She was sound asleep and had kicked the sheets off. Gaara thought perhaps she had a nightmare. He had never had a dream or a nightmare himself, but he had heard about them. He sat up from his chair and walked to her as if something was moving his feet to do so. He looked on the floor and saw that her shadow was touching his. He stepped away quickly. That was how all the mess started with Sachiko. Ever since her shadow came in contact with him, Gaara couldn't keep himself away from her. He felt something boiling inside him again as he approached his sleeping wife. He crouched low at her bedside to stare at her.

"I'm going out of my mind," he said as he walked out of the room. He needed to get out of that place and go anywhere; just for an hour or so at least.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Gaara had been wandering the hot streets of Suna for some time. No villager dared to wander out this late and so he found himself alone. He celebrated his solitude proudly as he turned the corner and found himself in an alley. He was about to turn back when he noticed a shop he had never seen before. He continued to walk down the alleyway to get a closer look at it. The lights were on in the building and a sign said, 'Open', which led to more curiosity. He opened the door slowly as bells jingled; sounding like something he had heard somewhere else before. As his eyes took in the store, a smell of delicious sweets filled his nostrils and tickled them. Gaara had forgotten to check the name of the store but it didn't matter, he could check as soon as he left. He walked further into the store, following his nose.

"Konbanwa," said a gently beautiful voice that had to have come from an angel, "Or rather, I should say Ohayo."

"Ohayo," he grunted as looked to behind the counter to see where the voice came from and found a dark haired young woman. She had teal eyes like his but he could already see that their eyes were very different. His eyes were filled with hatred and disgust. Her eyes will filled with something else entirely; innocence and purity.

"Hot out there isn't it?" He nodded slowly. Her voice was driving him insane. It was like the wind chimes Temari had set up outside her room; melodious yet free of cadence. "Oh," she said suddenly, "I've been rude… My name is Midouri and this is my candy shop. I also have other confectionaries besides candy." She walked over to the corner of her shop and pulled something out from what seemed to be a freezer. "In fact," she chirped sweetly like a canary, "This is what you're looking for." She handed him a purple colored popsicle.

"Is it grape," he asked, looking at it with disgust, still not taking it.

"Boysenberry," she replied harmoniously as she attempted to hand it to him again. This time, he took it. "It's free of charge Kazekage-sama," she said to him with delicious sounding rapture. She seemed to be looking at the time because next she said, "It's rather late… I'm going to close shop now… Make sure to read the Instructions of Consumption!"

Gaara would have stayed in the store longer to ask her questions about what she was doing selling candies and other confectionaries so early in the morning but his feet had moved without him meaning for them to. He found himself outside the candy store, looking up at the name of it. "_Midouri's Candy Shop,"_ the store read. He looked to the windows and saw that the lights were off and nobody was in there. He looked around the alley and found it completely empty. He didn't see Midouri leave the store. He shook his red head of hair and walked out of the alley and into the larger part of the streets.

His feet seemed to be taking him somewhere familiar; somewhere hidden to the village. His mouth formed an 'o' when he realized where they had taken him; in front of him stood an infant palm tree, green and fresh. Gaara guessed that some of the village workers must have replanted it after its destruction. Gaara sat underneath the tree and began to peel the wrapper off of the popsicle. Remembering to read the instructions, his eyes scanned the wrapper. It said, '_Shadow of the Day Popsicle' _on the wrapper in bold. He flipped over the plastic covering and found the instructions. He read them aloud, "Instructions of Consumption: This popsicle will never melt from sunlight or heat so it can be stored for later easily but each lick melts it down like a regular popsicle would. Ants will never eat it because it is only meant for humans and they know this. Once this popsicle is finished the shadow that your figure casts will captivate…" A sudden wind blew and ripped the wrapper out of Gaara's hands. Gaara sent his sand to catch the wrapper but it missed because the wrapper had caught another current of wind. Now, Gaara wasn't about to chase the popsicle wrapper down the street like a kid would and so he didn't move from his spot. Instead, he began to lick the popsicle. He licked it slowly first, to see if he would like the taste. He decided that boysenberry was a good flavor.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Two small hands picked up some trash from the street. The auspicious wind had carried it there to the girl, now holding the wrapper. Midouri smiled to herself. "Just like all those years ago… the same thing happened to you… Good Wind… are you that cruel as to not let them finish the Instructions of Consumption? Old friend Wind, you are a trickster…" Midouri lifted the wrapper into view. "I guess I shall finish them for old Time's sake… Once this popsicle is finished the shadow that your figure casts will captivate any person who steps in it but it only works for the first person who steps in it. The effects of the popsicle will take effect as soon as the Shadow of the Day's shadow disappears into the night."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

As Gaara finished the popsicle he stared at the stick. He remembered a time so many years ago that he had found Sachiko sitting under the palm tree. She had just finished eating her popsicle…

"_All gone," Sachiko had said with a small smile as she carelessly threw the popsicle stick on the floor. She stretched herself out, making herself comfortable, and began to nap._

"_Pick it up," Gaara had said to her in the voice he used to intimidate others._

_He could see that he had startled her as she turned to face him. She scowled at him and got an attitude with him, "Excuse me?"_

"_Pick it up," Gaara repeated, adding layers of intimidation to his voice._

"_Right," she muttered as she began to follow his orders._

_A strong draft of wind blew, causing the popsicle stick to fly further away. Sachiko had given Gaara a dirty look as if he were the cause of it. Gaara was slightly amused at this as she grumbled, "You didn't do that did you?" She bent over to pick up the popsicle stick and then stashed the stick into her Cloud band around her waist. She walked back to her spot asking, "Happy now?"_

_Gaara grimaced at her words. She was always being a brat with him and if he had it his way he'd have killed her a long time ago. "Guess you're never happy," she told him as she sat back down underneath the palm tree. Gaara stood there, glaring at her. He began to wonder just how great the consequences would be for him if he killed her right then and there. "Cloud would wage war on you," she said to him as if she were a mind reader._

_He crossed his arms defiantly and could help but to ask her, "For what?"_

_She looked up at him, no hint of remorse in her eyes. Her lips twitched a bit before she casually answered back, "It's not that they like me over there… but the current Raikage, my father, is a rash man. He'll wage war on anyone for any little thing; ask the Leaf Village, they know." _

"_Hn," Gaara had said in reply to this as if he didn't really care but he disappeared in a puff of smoke to get away from the girl. He had had enough of her rebelliousness. _

Gaara had risen to stand after remembering that moment between he and Sachiko. She had been eating a popsicle then and he had made her regret carelessly tossing the popsicle stick on the ground. He almost smiled to himself but then he noticed light beginning to pour over the sand dunes like a tipped over champagne glass. It was best for him to return to Suna Bastion and so he set forth upon the path that would take him there.

**A/N: PUM PUM PUM! What will happen next?? Hmmmm. XD**

**Sachiko: Well hurry up and get to writing what will happen next! I'm on the edge of my seat here! HURRY!!**

**Author-sama: Sachiko-chan has become so pushy after losing her memory… But very well… I shall write the next chapter straight away!**

**Sachiko: YES! Anyway, readers… REVIEW! This stuff is getting good! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One: Ever the Same Part II**

**A/N: Oh Rob Thomas you're beautiful song! Lol… I can't help it… I just love naming these chapters after songs! XD **

**Sachiko: You listen to music all the time… it's like your addicted… sicko.**

**Author-sama: Shut up… It's only an addiction if I can't stop.**

**Sachiko: Stop listening to music then.**

**Author-sama: NO…! I mean… no. There is no reason for me to stop.**

Gaara must have lost track of time because by the time he got back to Suna Bastion the sun was already rising. He decided to return to his room to grab his paperwork and file it in his office quickly. Gaara had to take Sachiko on a honeymoon after that for two months. He scowled as he walked down the hallway. "Stupid council," he muttered as he opened the door to his room. He found his wife wrapping herself in a towel as she came out from the bathroom. He hadn't meant to barge in on her in her privacy but then again, marriage meant no privacy. His mind struggled on what he should do next. If she caught him in the room she might get scared at start screaming at him. He wasn't in the mood for any of her whining. Gaara had finally decided to leave the room but just as he was about to she turned to notice him. She clutched her towel to her and gazed at him.

"Y-you didn't see anything did you," she asked nervously as she kept her hands securely around the towel. Gaara had seen a little but he still shook his head no. There was no reason for him to nod yes and have her freak out. She sighed loudly and then began to approach him. "How… are we supposed to spend the honeymoon," she asked as she kept walking toward him, feet touching his shadow.

He looked at her uneasily. Gaara had never seen a woman dripping wet like the way she was but he reminded himself he had no use for such desires or needs. "The council has planned us a special evening tonight… the rest of the two months are left for us decide on how to plan," he replied apprehensively. "I'll leave you to change," he said to her suddenly, "I'll be back in an hour. Be ready by then." She nodded as he left the room to attend some duty he hadn't yet thought of.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Exactly one hour later Gaara knocked on the door. A maid had walked by and looked him funny as if to say, 'It's your room why would you knock?' but he gave her a dirty look and she took off down to the other side of Suna Bastion. Sachiko opened the door and smiled a bit. "I thought you were the maid or something… you don't have to knock," she said to him as she let him in the room, "We're married now…" He just looked at her funny and entered the room. She closed it shut behind him. "Where are we going," she asked him as she finished tying a lovely red kimono with cranes on it.

"Out," was all he said as he motioned for her to walk with him.

Sachiko had followed him to the garden where tea had been set up. Sachiko couldn't help smelling some of the flowers as she sat at a table. Breakfast was to be set up for the both of them. When asked what she would like to order, Sachiko replied with, "Miso soup, please." Gaara remembered Sachiko of Cloud was fond of miso soup. Though she looked different, Sachiko really was the same girl just without the demon. Sachiko looked to her husband and smiled, ready to strike up a conversation with him.

"So… um… how's your… day?" She nearly smacked herself in the forehead. Her attempt at conversation wasn't very good.

"It's okay," Gaara replied without bothering to ask her the same.

She almost smiled. A reply was a start. "So… um… what do you like to do for fun," she asked him, fingers rapping against underneath the table nervously where he couldn't see them.

"Nothing," he replied as he drank his miso soup.

"I like to go to the movies… I like shopping… I like practicing my ninja skills… I like ramen… I like flowers a lot too… Oh and I like to cuddle sometimes," she said in a chirpy voice that he wasn't so fond of at the moment.

He sighed long and hard. "Please… stop talking." She looked at him expectantly as if waiting for an explanation. "You don't have to try so hard," he finally said after returning her gaze for many minutes. She looked down at her empty bowl of soup thinking that's exactly how she felt; empty.

"Gomen nasai," she whispered into the bowl but of course it had been meant for him.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

After breakfast, she and Gaara had gone back to his room. Both sat there, not speaking to each other at all. The silence had been deafening to her as she sat on the bed staring at her husband's back. He was at his desk doing paperwork again. She sighed. Was that all he ever did? She allowed herself to go to sleep and dream.

_Sachiko was standing out on her balcony looking out to the night sky. There were many stars that evening and they had chosen to shine extra for her. She smiled as she heard music play. It was coming from below her balcony. Sachiko looked over the edge of the rail to see Gaara strumming on a guitar. He was shirtless and had a rose in his mouth. She dreamily looked at him as he sang, "When a man loves a woman…" She could feel her heart melt as he ended the song and blew a kiss to her. She extended her arms and pretended to catch the kiss in her hands, bringing it close to her heart. Gaara began to strum a new beat on his guitar singing, "What is love? Baby, don't hurt me… Don't hurt me no more…" Sachiko swooned over him and leapt from the balcony straight into his arms. He held her close and began to kiss her passionately._

"WHAT THE F—" Sachiko clasped her hands over her mouth instantly. She had jumped straight out of her bed and landed on the floor hard on her rump. Gaara eyeballed her questionably but said nothing. Sachiko rubbed her eyes because she could have sworn he had a rose in his mouth for a second but at a second glance it was only his pen. "I… uh…" She had no clue what to say. She decided to regain her composure and ask, "When is lunch?"

"Its dinner time," he said to her, "You slept through lunch."

"Oh did I," she asked, eye twitching slightly. _"Damn dream…"_

He nodded and then rose from his desk. "We're going to dinner… get ready." He left the room promptly. Sachiko took it as him giving her an hour to get ready for some romantic dinner the council was going to put on in hopes that they would have sex and then in turn have a dozen little Kazekage babies. Sachiko stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Eww…"

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Dinner had been excellent. Sachiko was still licking her lips. The only thing that was ailing her at the moment was that she and Gaara were being forced to go into a hot tub together. Now she wouldn't be so upset over it if she was allowed to wear a swimsuit but the council had specifically told them it was to be shared in their nudity. How ridiculous! Sachiko frowned as she removed her clothes. Gaara had said he would turn around until she said it was okay for him to look. Once she was in the hot bath she said, "I'm done… I'll turn around now… you can tell me when you're finished."

Sachiko gazed to the moon and the sky. The sky had turned dark and the shadows were slowly disappearing to form one large shadow. The stars seemed to be twinkling for her. She smiled as she thought of how pretty the nights were there. There was a beautiful full moon for her to gaze at and the heat of the desert had made the sky look wonderfully red at times although it was night.

"Done," said Gaara, unclothed but hidden by the dark water in the tub.

Sachiko turned around to face him. Her mouth fell open slowly; it was like she was seeing him for the first time. His red unruly hair contrasted handsomely against his pale skin and his teal eyes seemed so bright and lucid. His lips were open slightly. She couldn't see the rest of his body but her mind was beginning to imagine all kinds of things going on. She mentally slapped herself as she gawked at him. He returned her gawk with an uncomfortable glance. Sachiko told herself to calm down mentally, _"He's… just… Gaara… calm down…" _She smiled uneasily, unable to help all these strange thoughts and feelings rushing through her.

"The council will be coming by to check on us… so we're going to have to sit closer," he said quietly. He didn't move toward her instead he waited for her to get closer to him. Sachiko nodded and moved closer to him, her leg brushing against his.

"Gomen," Sachiko murmured, blushing furiously. He gave her an odd look but said nothing. He couldn't understand why she was blushing. Gaara sat there with his arms crossed and with a sour look on his face. He wasn't enjoying the evening very much and Sachiko felt like it was her fault. "Why do you hate me," she asked quietly, avoiding looking into his teal eyes.

"I don't… hate you," he replied softly.

"You said you hated me," she said, turning to him, "You hated me when I knew you before I lost my memory."

"Hated is past tense…" He began to shift uncomfortably in the tub.

"Past tense? You don't hate me because I'm different now… I'm different aren't I?" She stared into the dark water wondering exactly how she used to be when she was twelve. Did she like Gaara at all?

"I used to hate her…I don't hate you," he murmured, also staring into the dark water and wondering just what would have become of Sachiko if she hadn't lost her memory. Would she still be there with him or would she be elsewhere?

"I wish I could remember… I'm so different now," she said, feeling cold all of a sudden, "They said I had a scar on my forehead that said, 'Hate.' Who on earth would put that there? For some reason I get the distinct feeling I did it to myself… They also told me that my eyes had black rings around them… I have nightmares all the time about someone named Chihoko… I have no idea who I am or who I used to be… I'm… lost."

"Your eyes used to be like mine… not just because of the dark rings," he said to her softly, "Chihoko… was your demon."

"That's who Chihoko was then… In Konoha they tried to hide things from me," Sachiko said, shivering, "I wonder if it was just because they didn't want me to remember anything for whatever reason… But I want to remember… badly." He nodded slowly. "So what did you think of me…?"

"When," he asked a bit apprehensively.

"When you knew me… when you saw me again… now?" She got quiet for a moment but then added, "I'd like to know…"

"I hated you for a long time when I knew you… you made me feel things I never felt before… you used to like my brother and I hated you for that… But the day you left Suna I went out to stop you but I couldn't bring myself to ask you to stay… I just told you that you were always welcome," he said awkwardly as he gazed at the moon. It was full yet he didn't feel any bloodlust whatsoever. "When I saw you again… it worried me… Now I'm not sure what to think of you," he finally said.

"Why would it worry you," Sachiko asked, staring into his teal eyes. She smiled a bit; the waiter had just brought Gaara his fourth sake. Sachiko figured that was the reason for him being so talkative that night.

Gaara took a deep breath before answering. He fiddled with the right words to say in his head before answering. "I thought that you would keep trying…"

"Keep trying what," Sachiko implored. She had been so close to finally get him to open up.

"You're doing it now," he grunted as he took another drink of sake.

"What am I doing," asked Sachiko, clearly confused at his words.

"You're trying to make me less lonely," he said quietly as he stared at his drink, suddenly fascinated by it. "You're trying to open me up… I'm not a book you can just flip open and read," he murmured, "I'm much more than that… you used to be like me… but now you're different… you're not the same."

"Just because I can't remember anything… I'm still the same… Tsunade-sama said I would pick up the same personality habits and she's an expert…" Sachiko struggled for more words to say but nothing came. Perhaps she was completely different; there was no way of her knowing. At the moment, all she wanted was to comfort Gaara. She wanted to be the same Sachiko she used to be for him but it had been a few years and she still had nothing.

He shook his head no. "We used to be the same… no… we were never the same… I'm a monster… you were too… I just accepted it. But you… you wanted to pretend you never were." He looked to her with pain ridden and lonely eyes. "You said I was the only person you trusted once… because I understood what it was like to be a monster…"

"You're not a monster," she whispered softly into his ear, "I don't believe that."

He glared at her angrily, hissing, "How would you know? You don't remember." He crossed his arms, upset at her. His face scrunched into a scowl; he was completely blocking her out now.

"Well maybe if you told me everything you knew about me… I would remember," she told him, "I just wish for once that someone would tell me something about who I used to be." He said nothing to this. He looked off in the opposite direction as if to shield her from his mind. "Whether you like it or not… I'm your wife now… It's my job to please you… I could go back to being the same for you if I had to… just tell me…"

"You can't be the same anymore," he replied simply, refusing to look at her, "You're not a monster like me… you're… _normal._" He sighed again but said nothing more.

Sachiko was tired of him and of everything. She grabbed her towel and wrapped around herself cautiously so he wouldn't be able to see anything. She carefully climbed out from the tub and began to walk off. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. He was impossible. He refused to tell her anything about herself. He refused to let her make him happy. She even offered herself to him the other night. She gave herself the chills at the mere thought. Sachiko hurriedly rushed to her room to change.

As she turned the corner she found Gaara blocking the door to their room. She could see his bare chest but his towel was wrapped firmly around his waist. He looked very upset and had his arms crossed. She almost considered turning back but she would prove to him that she was no coward. "I need to get in," she said through clenched teeth. He gave her a look as if to say, 'Try and push me out of the way' but said nothing to her with actual words. She decided to take him up on the challenge and rushed at him. She didn't know the door behind him was actually open as she toppled in the room with him. He closed the door with his sand, not wanting anyone to walk by and see them wrestling on the floor.

Sachiko had bumped her arm against the side of his desk. It must have caught a sharp corner because her arm began to bleed from it. She let out a scream once she caught sight of the blood. As blood oozed from the wound Gaara hissed, "It's not good enough…" He began to dig his hands into her shoulders, shaking her. Sachiko could feel herself shaking without Gaara's help as she placed her hands on his forearms and dug her sharp nails into them.

"What's not good enough," she screamed at him as chills flew up and down her trembling spine, "You want me to go back to being a monster so you can feel better about yourself? That's not good enough for you?!" Both were panting as they toppled all over the floor and bumped into many things. Blood poured down from Gaara's arms and onto her shaking hands. She had successfully broken through his skin as they wrestled but it wasn't what she had wanted. "Stop," she shouted, "Gaara stop it!" Gaara must have listened to her because the tumbling had indeed stopped. Sachiko looked up with horrified eyes to find that she was being pinned to the ground by Gaara. "I give up," she whimpered as the sobs began, "What is it you want from me? You want me to be one of those wives that never speak to their husbands? You want me to cheat on you because you can't give me what I want? You want me to hate you? Is that what you want because I can do all those horrible things if you'd like me to?! I can do them!"

Sachiko released her nails from his arms and balled them into trembling fists. She pounded the ground violently as she cried out in distress. "Would you be satisfied with that? If I treated you like everyone else treats you so you can be miserable all the time?" She sounded like she had been on her fourth sake but she hadn't drank any alcohol whatsoever. Her words began to slur as she shook, "Would you be satisfied? Would that make you happy, dear husband of mine? If I treated you like the way everyone else does? Would it make you happy now? Would it?!" She growled as a feeling of déjà vu over took her. She couldn't help but think that she had said these words to him before. The feeling of déjà vu left her quickly and was soon replaced by many thoughts of fear. She had never felt that Gaara would lay a hand on her yet there he was beating her like any abusive husband. She could feel herself hyperventilating and had tried to force herself to breathe normally but it was to no avail.

Gaara stared at her in disbelief. She had nearly said the exact same things to him when they had fought like this all those years ago. Sachiko had almost had it word for word just under different circumstances. "Would it darling," she hissed her sarcasm at him although her eyes were clearly fraught with panic and fright. He nodded slowly and released his hands from her shoulders, allowing her to quiver on her own. He permitted his head to drop so low that his red hair was licking her forehead. He breathed out slowly, knowing that everything was happening like it had so long ago. He looked to her shoulders to see blood on them. He was bleeding as well but he had no urge to kill her. He sighed deeply, almost a growl. It was happening all over again. She was doing the same things to him. She was making him _feel_ again. She was sobbing underneath him and he could tell she was scared; for that he felt guilty. "Why would that make you feel better," she began to say over and over through her sobbing as she continued to shake from her fear, "Why on earth would that make you feel better?"

His silence was deafening to her as she gained control of her sobbing and shaking. She breathed over and over again repeatedly until she could speak normally again. "Answer me… you answer me," she jeered at him, her lip curling to show her teeth like some cornered animal resorting to its last line of defense. He was quiet as his mind continued to think that it was happening all over again. "Please answer me," she murmured, looking him straight in the eyes with her tear filled orbs.

"Because… I don't want to be in love… it hurts too much… it hurts here," he finally answered with a gruff voice as he placed his hand to his heart like he had when he was a child. He stared back into her eyes searching for the girl he used to know. He slowly drew away from her and stood up. He looked down to her, anxiously waiting for a reply. Was her tongue too paralyzed to speak to him?

"I know you can't love me," Sachiko murmured in almost a whimper. Her body began to shake with the tremors of her honesty. She rose to stand, still shaking and still fearful of him.

Gaara drew away from her some more, the emotion love had always scared him and he knew it could never be apart of him. Sachiko was right; he could never love her, never return her love for him. He was silent but had chosen the moment to speak.

"Don't… don't interrupt me," Sachiko croaked with a hoarse voice.

The redhead drew further away from her as if to give her more room to speak and to give him more room to retreat just in case she had decided to give to him what he had longed for since his childhood; love.

"It doesn't matter Gaara… if you love me or not…"

He froze. He had never heard of someone loving another and not caring whether that person loved them back or not. He thought back to Naruto and his friends. Naruto had practically sacrificed himself in order to protect his friends but his friends had returned that love. Now here was Sachiko, trembling in front of him so feebly, telling him it didn't matter if he returned her love or not. Gaara felt derisory and undeserving of her love. He felt worthless.

"All I want is to try to love you," she breathed out, finally succumbing to her shaking and falling to her knees. Somehow she had landed at his feet although he had given himself much space between him and her. She placed her quivering hands atop his feet and bowed her head low to him. She placed her lips on his right foot and kissed it softly. She moved her mouth to his left foot and did the same. Gaara never felt so speechless in his life.

"I never expect for you to return it Gaara-sama," Sachiko whispered into his feet, "I am… okay with that fact… Just let me try to love you."

She broke into tears, sobbing muffled into his feet. She shuddered like a heavy sandstorm was blowing at her but her hands were laced tightly around his ankles, refusing to let go. Gaara crouched low on the ground next to her to become somewhat eye level with her.

"Sachiko-san." His voice was harsh and rusty perhaps from his neglect to using it.

Her trembling stopped for a moment as she looked up to meet his deadly gaze. Her eyes went wide in shock as he leaned forward. He was uncertain in his position, nearly nose to nose with the girl but he pushed on. His lips brushed against hers hesitantly and then he pressed with a bit more force once he felt less nervous. His eyes were open the whole time, but hers had closed the moment his lips had made contact with hers. Gaara pulled away slowly and stood back up.

He offered Sachiko a gentle hand and she accepted. She looked into his teal eyes as if she were still unsure of his intentions.

To clarify them Gaara spoke. "Sachiko-san… I will try hard as well…"

She nodded and she attempted to stand up, falling into his arms. She didn't feel safe in his arms but nervous. Sachiko told herself that the abuse was over and she had nothing to worry about anymore but she could feel her fear latched on steadfastly to her heart. She almost jumped as a knock came at the door. She brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes and moved away from Gaara to let him answer. She put a hand to secure her towel, surprised it hadn't slipped off through all that. Gaara walked to the door and opened it.

"Is everything okay," asked councilwoman Washuu, "Everyone in the bastion heard screaming and fighting up here…" She looked to his forearms and saw fresh blood. "Shall we behead her, Kazekage-sama?" Washuu had taken it that Sachiko had injured him and that was treason to her husband and to Suna.

"No," he told her firmly, "You will not harm my wife. We were just… making love." He couldn't come up with another explanation for the noise that they heard other than that. He had figured it would please Washuu to hear that anyway. Washuu could now go back to the other council members and tell them.

Washuu craned her neck to see Sachiko wrapped up in a towel. The girl seemed to be shaking and her shoulders were a bit bloody but who was Washuu to say how love should be made. If they wanted to be rough about it, it was their decision and not her own. "I see," Washuu said, "Please excuse me Kazekage-sama." She bowed low and began to walk away. As soon as her back was turned to him she smiled. _"Heirs to the Kazekage line…!"_

Gaara closed the door and rested his head against the door frame for many moments. He took in a deep breath and just as he was about to turn around he felt delicate arms wrap themselves around his torso. He felt his body go stiff, not knowing how to react to such an affectionate action. Although she feared him, Sachiko placed her head against his muscular back and kissed it lightly. Sachiko would try to ignore the fear and replace it with something else. He could then feel her tiptoe to reach his ear. "Will you sleep with me tonight? You can just lie in the bed next to me and that would make me happy," she whispered lightly into his ear, tickling it. Slowly, he nodded. She released him from the cold embrace and allowed him to turn around. He realized he must have been resting against the door frame for longer than he thought because Sachiko was already in her tank top and panties, and all cleaned up.

"I'm going to… put something on," he mumbled to her as he clutched his towel, fingers ready to take it off.

Sachiko nodded and went to the bed. She crawled in slowly because her shoulders were a bit sore and she knew they would bruise by tomorrow. She grimaced as more blood seeped out from one of her shoulders. Never in her life could she imagine herself being a victim of such abuse. Her body began to shake again but she soon gain controlled of its functions. She breathed out slowly as if to breathe the fear away.

Gaara seemed hesitant as he worked his way over to the bed with only his bottom half covered. He gradually lifted up the sheet of the bed and slid underneath the sheets awkwardly. He had never had a use for a bed and this would be his first time actually lying in one. He wasn't sure what to do next after sliding in and so he shifted to his shoulder uncomfortably, facing Sachiko. She stared back at him nervously. This made Gaara feel more at ease because she wasn't sure what she should do next but it also made him feel guilty for scaring her so much. He fought with himself in his mind for things to say but couldn't think of anything.

"Would you like to talk," asked Sachiko, still staring into his eyes. She awkwardly rearranged herself a bit so she could be slightly further away from him in the bed; scared he might lash out at her again. He had gotten into the edge of the bed and had stayed there. There was still a great gap between them and this made Sachiko relax somewhat. _"The more distance the better…"_

Gaara nodded, "We can do that…" He gazed back into her dark blue and purple eyes, waiting for them to tell him something but all he could see was a very scared little girl.

"That time you thought I was calling you unattractive… I was being smart-alecky with you," she was murmuring, "I don't think you're unattractive… I… I think you're handsome… I just wanted you to know that."

Gaara was slightly taken aback by those words. No girl had ever told him such things like that. Sachiko had always said things to him that had surprised him even back when they were so much younger. Although this time, he felt Sachiko might be just trying to be nice out of fear. She was going to treat him like everyone else did; as if she were afraid of the monster he was. Gaara began to open his mouth to speak but she had more to say. "You don't have to return the compliment," she said to him with a farce smile, "Not if you don't mean it… Only say it if you mean it."

He nodded again but spoke anyway. "Would you like to know about yourself?"

Sachiko's beating heart almost jumped straight out of her as she spoke, "I would… please."

He closed his eyes, gave a nod and spoke, "Cloudishida was your last name… You are from Cloud and you're the daughter of the Raikage. Your bloodline trait is called Inazuma and it greatly increases your speed and alertness. Your attacks are solely lightning based. Your demon's name was Nibi Chihoko. She was the two tailed black cat."

Sachiko sighed to herself, "I still can't remember them… I don't think I ever will." Gaara had no reply for this, he continued to stare at her and wait for her to say more. She grew quiet for a long time and Gaara had almost thought she drifted to sleep but her eyes were open. "Can I ask something of you," she said to him, finally breaking the silence. He gave her a nod and so she continued, "I don't want to make love… unless we both want it…" To this, Gaara said nothing. Sachiko could see his lip curling in disgust but he quickly regained his composure; forcing herself to question if his grimace had really been there. "Never mind," she whispered as she felt herself drifting into sleep. That night she would need another dream to escape from reality; a dream to soothe her, trick her and fool her. She could play the fool and be content with it as long as she was playing the part every night as she dreamt of lies she wished were real.

Once Gaara knew she was asleep, he allowed himself to move closer to her but only a little. He watched her peaceful face as she slept. He remembered watching her sleep one time before she lost her memory. It had been during the Chunin Exams when they finally got out of the Forest of Death and into the tower. He had been upset with her at the time and had even wanted to kill her with his bare hands. She had entered the room not knowing he was there and had gone to sleep. He had watched her sleep so peacefully then as well and it had made him mad with jealousy. She could sleep then even though she had her demon, and he could not. Even though she was far different than the Sachiko she was then she had still managed to remain ever the same.

**A/N: OH! (swoon) **

**Sachiko: Author-sama are you okay? (Tries to pick the fainted author-sama up) That chapter was good but fainting… don't you think you're getting carried away? (sweat drop)**

**Author-sama: (Flies out of fainted-ness, making Sachiko jump and screech) Sorry… I can't help myself sometimes… Anyway, that chapter was very cute at the end don't you think? Well except for Sachiko being scared out of her mind…**

**Sachiko: Just hurry up and write the next one! I want to know what happens! GET! (kicks author-sama in the pants) REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Author-sama: I'm wearing shorts! HMPH!**

**PS. Should I continue the story or end it here? What do you guys think? Lol, JK. Of course I continue! XD**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two: Scar Tissue**

**Pre-Script: Kakashi, Sachiko, Jiraiya, and Naruto arrived in Suna on Gaara's birthday. In chapter 29 the Sand Siblings and Sachiko had gone out to dinner for that reason but I never straight out said it was Gaara's birthday because it was more from Sachiko's point of view and she was spacing out and didn't really care. I think her tripping during dinner was Gaara's birthday amusement though. Lol. Anyway, the wedding was directly three weeks after. Which means it occurred toward the beginning of February. So they are in the second week of February right now. **

**ANDBEFOREIFORGET!: NeferNeferi, Gaara agreed to try and let her love him not really to return her love although he had meant he would be kinder to her.**

**A/N: Well this chapter is going to be interesting… to say the least.**

**Sachiko: WHY WHAT? **

**Author-sama: (sigh) You'll see… Readers don't hate me for this!**

Two round eyes opened to witness the first glance of the day. White sheets were in view as well as the soft crinkles that lived within them. She inhaled deeply to smell the freshness of the sheets and smiled. She made a small noise of pleasure as she stretched out her arms and her legs. She wiggled her toes as her small hands pressed herself up to a sitting position in bed. She looked to his side of the bed and saw him staring at her with his sea foam eyes. His shadow seemed to reach over the bed and pull her.

"Ohayo," she mumbled, wondering what had come over her last night. She had been terrified of him, yes, but she had also been very much captivated by his quiet ways and striking features. Her nose wrinkled at the thought as she looked over to the man she was forced to marry. What _had _come over? This morning he looked normal to her and not the incredibly handsome young man she had found herself blushing about in the hot tub last night.

"Ohayo," he said softly as he continued to stare at her.

"So what's on the agenda today," she asked him as she began to remove the sheets from herself. She quickly threw them back over when she saw she had only put on a tank top and panties to go to bed last night. What would possess her to not clothe herself properly? She nervously looked over to him, hoping he hadn't noticed anything was wrong.

Gaara shrugged. His teal eyes looked over her for a moment before answering properly, "I hadn't planned anything."

Sachiko nodded at him and said, "Well…" She knew she had to get him out of the room. She didn't want him to see her running around half naked whether they were married or not. She felt overly exposed and that was that. "How about I meet you in the courtyard in thirty minutes so we can have breakfast?"

"That is fine," he said impassively as he rose from the bed and left the room. Sachiko sighed as soon as he was gone.

"That was a close one," she muttered as she ran to the bathroom to wash quickly. She changed into a regular shinobi outfit and got herself ready as quick as possible. She didn't feel the need to overdress herself and so she set out of the room and into the hallway. Many maids asked her if she needed their assistance as she strolled down the long corridors but she had politely declined. She felt awkward being treated like royalty. She had missed her simple, mundane life she had once led.

Sachiko's feet suddenly began to lead her on her own as she went to the other side of Suna Bastion. She wasn't sure where they were taking her but she had guessed they must have known. She found herself a familiar hallway. She walked slowly around, examining every smudge or fingerprint on the hall. She looked to her own hand as if trying to match a fingerprint with the ones she saw on the wall. She laughed at herself, telling herself she was being silly and continued to walk down the hall. She found a door that seemed to be beckoning to her. Her arm and hand extended toward the doorknob, twisting it cautiously. She glanced around nervously, checking to see if anyone had been watching her. She sighed; the coast was clear. She pushed open the door and went inside to the room, making sure to close it behind her.

The room was abnormally bare as if the person it belonged to wasn't there enough to decorate it. The bed seemed unused even as she spread her hand over it. She looked at her fingers and rubbed them together, noticing the dust on them. She leaned over the pillow and inhaled deeply. It was completely scentless. "This bed has never been slept in," she murmured as her eyes fell on a nightstand. It looked oddly familiar and appeared to be touched sometime in its lifetime. She had an urge to open it but knew she should refrain. She forced herself to walk to the closet to see if there were any clothes in there. She found one black outfit with fishnets. She gasped for a moment, knowing she had seen it before. She ran her hands along the cloth, feeling the memories sewn into the seams with her dainty fingers. The memories were beyond her and refused to respond to her touch, making her sigh in defeat.

"No memories for me," she told herself sadly as she sat on the floor. She began to feel around the floor as if she had lost something small in the carpet. She felt like something was hidden there. Her hand fell on a small latch. She lifted it slowly, mind screaming at her not to, but body moving without concern of headquarters' orders. She pressed her hand inside the dark space and felt something soft and cushiony. It reminded her of the way a stuffed toy felt. She pressed further and grabbed what she thought was an arm of a teddy bear. She pulled the raggedy bear out from the hole.

She lifted the bear into the dim light and smiled at it fondly. It was old and worn from age but it was very cute. She hugged it to herself for a moment and then took in its scent. The smell was strangely recognizable as her nose twitched to the scent. She pulled it away from her again to look at it. It was a simple brown teddy bear. One of her hands traced over the bear's frame and a single finger pressed the nose in out of curiosity. Sachiko giggled as she made the bear dance in front of her eyes. She started to wonder if it was okay for her to keep the bear. After all, she had found it and whoever it belonged to had no use for it otherwise they wouldn't have stuffed it into some secret place in the floor of the closet.

"What are you doing," asked an irritated voice, causing Sachiko to whirl around and find her husband glaring at her. He saw the bear in her hands, face turning into an angry snarl. "Who told you that you could come into my old room snooping around," he hissed at her as he clutched her arms with both of his hand, causing her to drop the bear where it fell limply to the floor.

"I… I'm sorry… I just," she stammered, scared out of her mind. She had no idea what to say to him. She really had no reason for being nosy and she hadn't known it wasn't his room. "I didn't know… this was your old room."

"Of course you didn't," he snarled into her ear as he began to tighten his grip on her wrists. He stared down at her disgustedly. He had often told himself he was a changed young man and would keep his temper down but for some reason Sachiko had always managed to push his limits. She had done this to him too often for him not to be angry with her. She began to cry out from the pressure he was applying to his grip on her wrists. He threw her down on the ground and began to pant. "You see what you do to me," he murmured as he clutched his head in his hands, "You're always… doing this to me."

Sachiko looked up at him horrified. She could say nothing to this because she couldn't stick for herself and deny what he was saying because she couldn't remember if she had always disobeyed him when she had known him. She began to back up from him, crawling backwards. Her hands found the small bear and they quickly stuffed it back into the place they had found it, closing the latch after the deed was done. She could feel her eyes begin to water as he continued to glare at her as if she were some disgusting creature. She hadn't meant to anger him for any reason. She should have turned back when she felt to but her feet were intent on bringing her to this place. "I didn't mean to…" she murmured quietly, hoping not to upset him again.

"Get out," he growled at her as he seized her shoulders in his hands and guided her to the exit of the closet. His hands expertly pushed her away, her feet staggering backwards. She paused to gaze in his direction, watching and waiting for his next course of action. Sachiko was a deer in the headlights waiting to just get hit. "Go," he barked at her, not turning around to face her, "Leave me alone…"

No longer paralyzed, Sachiko rushed out the door. She had no clue where to go but any place was better than Suna Bastion at the moment. She just had to get out of there. Sachiko raced down the hall like a sprinter, zipping past everyone in Suna Bastion. Some had attempted to question her or greet her but she was too fast for them as she launched herself into the heart of Suna.

As Sachiko walked into the crowded streets of Suna she couldn't stop imagining how wonderful a time she'd be having if she was in Konoha right then. She'd be wandering the streets aimlessly, probably bump into Naruto, and go eat some ramen. Or she and Kiba might have spent the day together as boyfriend and girlfriend; so happy together. She could be working at the flower shop with Ino or she could be having a sleepover at Sakura's. She could have been training with Hinata or pushing her and Naruto closer together. She might have been pigging out on chips with Choji or she might have been throwing water balloons at Tenten. Either one of those activities would have brought her endless entertainment or enjoyment.

She needed to seek shelter in some place and found herself wandering into a café. Surprisingly she saw Kankuro, Gaara's older brother, sitting by himself. The moment she had walked into the café, bells had rung to alarm the employees there was a new customer. Kankuro immediately looked up and saw her. He waved her over with a gesture of the hand and a grin. Sachiko returned the gesture by smiling and walking over to him. He pushed a seat out for her and she took it.

"Fancy bumping into you," he chuckled as he ordered her a hot chocolate. Strangely, it was exactly what she had been craving. Sachiko still felt shaken up over the reason for her wandering Suna and so she began to stare at Kankuro's drink as if answers would fly to her from it. She sighed desperately. Kankuro gave her a concerned look and spoke up, "So… where's Gaara? Isn't it your guys' honeymoon?"

Sachiko nodded miserably. "I… uh… we got into a fight… I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh," said Kankuro dumbly. He thought for a moment and then continued, "Gaara… he's a complicated person… he's had it rough and Temari and I try to treat him as best as we can but he's got a hard time with other people. Temari and I were both happy he got married. We were hoping he'd learn to love someone…"

"Love someone," Sachiko asked as she held up her arms to reveal terribly bruised wrists, "I don't think that's what he intended."

"Gaara did that?" Kankuro was a bit shocked to see his brother reverting back to his old behavior. She nodded, silence consuming the two. One of the employees had brought Sachiko's cup of hot chocolate during the awkward silence. "You can't blame him too much… if you knew what he's been through."

"What he's been through," murmured Sachiko as she blew onto her hot chocolate, "No one has really bothered to fill me in." She could see that Kankuro began to look a bit nervous as she peered at him from her cup of cocoa, sipping the warm, chocolate milk.

"I'll tell you Sachiko-san," Kankuro said to her, "The story of his life. Keep in mind it's not for the faint of heart and it's only for you. Don't discuss it with anyone, especially not Gaara. Alright?" She nodded as she sipped more of her cocoa. Who was she going to tell anyway?

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko wasn't sure if she should return to Suna Bastion after all she had learned. She had been frightened of Gaara before and now she was absolutely terrified. Sachiko wasn't sure how she would handle him now. She had barely been able to take all of what Kankuro had told her in. She breathed in deeply, mustering up what little courage she had as she entered Suna Bastion. She looked to the shinobi walking at her side. Kankuro had kept a calm composure and she was trying urgently to do the same but she could feel her hands shaking as she walked down the long corridors. Kankuro departed from her, saying he had matters to tend to. He gave her a last warning to keep quiet and wished her good luck. She had nodded and continued the journey to her room alone.

Sachiko stood outside the door feeling quite worried. If she returned sooner than Gaara had please he might be angry with her again. She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves and relieve her shaky hands as she lifted one of them to turn the knob of the door. She had wished that Suna Bastion had resembled the Hyuuga residence because she could at least make out a shadow through the sliding doors as opposed to the solid one she was opening. She peered into the room carefully, examining its contents. He wasn't there.

"Thank Kami," Sachiko murmured as she closed the door behind her, glad that her husband was off terrorizing his paperwork rather than her. She was grateful that he had an office besides the one located in his room. It gave her time away from him.

She decided to lie on the bed, closing her eyes and ponder the stories Kankuro had told her of her husband. Kankuro had been correct in telling her that the Kazekage was a difficult man for many good reasons. She hadn't wanted to take pity on him, seeing as he had no excuse for his behavior. But after Kankuro's account of what had happened to his younger brother, she couldn't help but feel pity for the young man. Sachiko could see what it was to be a truly tortured individual. She bit down on her lip, knowing she would have to try harder with him. She'd have to force herself to love him and to be a good wife even if he didn't return the love. She would become a prisoner of one-sided love.

She heard the door creak open and the sound of light footsteps fall on the floor. She could sense his aura near her. Sachiko opened her eyes and gazed to him listlessly. Her languid eyes met his cerulean ones. She waited for him to say something first. It was his place to and not hers. When he remained quiet and only stared after her she chose to speak first.

"Konnichiwa," she murmured to him, sitting up from the bed to get a better view of him. She felt a bit rude lying on the bed and speaking to him. He pushed her back down to the bed aggressively.

"You had no business in my room," he growled at her. She visibly winced. He was angry still and now she had no escape. He applied pressure to both her wrists yet again, pinning her against the bed. "You betrayed me," he hissed into her ear as she let out a cry of pain. Her wrists were throbbing from the pain as she gritted her teeth in attempt to bear it.

"Betrayed you," Sachiko asked, astonished, "You want to talk about betrayal you look at your uncle Yashamaru. He _betrayed_ you!" She wanted to hit herself being so stupid. The first thing Kankuro had told her was to not tell Gaara she knew about his past. What a foolish thing for her to do! Gaara's sand had taken the place of pinning her arms to the bed so she was immobile and helpless as one of his actual hands hit her in the face hard.

"Do you feel like a man when you push me around," Sachiko asked him with hate burning in her eyes like the blaze of an arson fire, no longer caring if Gaara knew she knew or not. His two hands lunged at her neck, grasping it. "Do you feel better now?" Her small hands fought hard against his sand to rise up to her neck and protect herself from the hands that were strangling her. Her lungs felt like bursting as they tried to supply her body with oxygen. "This doesn't hurt," Sachiko choked out, begging for more pain. His hands gave her neck a tighter squeeze. She began to turn slightly blue as he choked her, snapping him to realization.

"You make me lose my temper," he panted at her as he let her go, "I'm not like that anymore…" He began to back away from her saying, "You made me do that to you… You shouldn't have brought up my past." Sachiko could only cough and wheeze, gasping for air, in response to his ramblings. "You left me," he told her in an angry voice, "I waited for you for two years and you never came back… That's how you betrayed me." His body began to shake with his rage. He let out a roar equivalent to that of a lion's. "You never came back to me," he choked out at her as he clenched his fists and beat them into the bed. She flinched each time the bed shook from his rapping fists. After he stopped his tantrum she allowed her eyes to open. Her eyes struggled to look into his before everything was growing hazy. She nearly fell into shock at what she saw.

Sabaku no Gaara's cheeks were adorned with small tears. They glistened like diamonds as tears of her own began to pour out as she fought against the haze of unconsciousness. She propped herself up at a slow rate. Her hand lifted up with her pointer finger sticking out as she caught a tear from his eyes. He looked down at her finger to see that a moist droplet had been stolen from his face. His eyes went wide in shock as he backed away from her. Sabaku no Gaara hadn't shed a single tear since he was about six years old. Sand started to pour out from his gourd, enveloping him and taking him away to a distant place. Sachiko stared to the spot he once stood and reeled backward, finally succumbing to sleep.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko had been awake for some time now. She glanced at the clock. It was five minutes 'til midnight and Gaara hadn't returned. She sighed as she walked to the bathroom, remembering another one of their fights. She stared into the mirror to gaze upon her reflection. One of her eyes was lined with black from the blow that had been dealt to her by her dear husband. Her throat was purple and ached from the abrasions given to her by his murderous hands. She tried to gulp but swallowing hurt going down her esophagus. She looked down to her wrists to see that they were in an even worse condition than they had been that morning.

She placed her shaking hands onto the counter, one hand turning on the sink. The flow of water from the faucet seemed to ease her mind as she stared down at her wrists in disbelief. She felt another migraine coming on but wasn't in the mood to go ask a maid for medication. It wouldn't be a good idea for her to let them know she was being beaten. Gaara wouldn't like it. As Kazekage he had to appear to be a good man and good men don't hit their wives. Sachiko laughed as she thought these things. As if she knew about what it meant to be good.

She looked up into the mirror, angry at herself. She seemed disgusted with herself as she grabbed a kunai from one of the drawers. She began to carve something that had been long forgotten into her forehead. The nurse had told her of its presence but Sachiko had never witnessed it herself. She trusted the nurse's word and began to etch the kanji into her head, blood spilling all over the sink. The faucet washed away every bit of evidence that fell into its perimeter but it still wasn't all of the blood. Sachiko gritted her teeth as she finished. She grabbed a towel and pressed it to her bloodied forehead. Her hands soon found another towel and began to clean up the excess blood that the sink had neglected to take into the drain.

Sachiko stumbled over to the bath. She turned it on and lied there, allowing it to wash over her, clothes and all. The water stung her forehead and some of her bruises but in the long run it was just a rough massage. She could feel herself falling back into the haze as her eyes shut tightly. Vision now lost, she had her other four senses left to guide her. She could hear the bathroom door creak open. She opened her mouth to speak but only tasted bloodied water. She coughed it out as two arms picked her up. Sachiko smiled a bit, thinking someone had saved her from this hell and whoever it was, was taking her back to Konoha where she could live the life she had wanted. The false hope faded as the stranger placed her on the bed. The arms felt warm and gentle like they wanted to help her; very much unlike Gaara's coldness. Sachiko sniffed the air, wanting to smell the stranger's scent, thinking he must smell something extraordinary or out of this world. She began to cough, her nose inhaling too deeply for her at the moment.

"Rest," insisted the stranger. Sachiko could only nod in return as the stranger attempted to dry her off. She attempted to open her eyes but it was as if they were glued shut. "Rest," repeated her hero as he removed her wet clothes.

The hero had been her own husband, the villain. He had changed roles at the last minute as villains tend to do after seeing the error of his ways. He looked at the bloodied towels he had used to dry her off with bitterly. She was bleeding from her head some place. He began to move pieces of her hair in order to find the wound when he found it. It was the same scar she had before she had lost her memory; the kanji hate. He frowned, knowing he had caused her to bring this upon herself, a guilty feeling wrenching away at his cold heart. He found another towel and pressed it against her forehead and then removed the towel for a moment to gaze at the scar. His eyes fell on her black eye. She almost looked a bit like she used to before her memory losing accident.

Sachiko moaned as he pressed the towel against her forehead. The stranger must have been terribly handsome, she had assumed. She attempted to prove this by opening her eyes. They began to open slowly but everything was still fuzzy. She kept them open until they began to focus in on another pair of eyes. Her capsized heart sunk into the pit of her stomach when she saw they were the aquamarine eyes of her husband. She opened her mouth to speak in protest but he silenced her by placing his hand at her lips gently. She considered biting his fingers but had no energy to do so and so she ended up obeying him.

"Let me speak," he told her in a softer voice than usual, "I shouldn't have hit you… I'm regressing back to old habits I used to have with you… gomen nasai…" She could feel hot tears pouring from her eyes as her head began to pound like a hammer against a nail; steady and persistent. "I'm angry with you…" He paused to think over his words and then rephrased what he had said, "I was angry with you because I waited for you to come back to me… I told you, you were welcome in Suna and could come back if you wanted… You promised… I felt betrayed again…" He stopped a moment to see her reaction. When he saw that she was barely clinging to consciousness he continued, "I can't hold a grudge against you forever… It wasn't your fault… Forgive me…"

Sachiko had finally found her voice again. She struggled to sit up and speak. "Tell me lies… slap me on the face. Just improvise, do something really clever," she croaked out, "That will make me hate your name forever… Everyday you find new ways to hurt me." He looked down, feeling exceedingly responsible for her words. He couldn't blame her for not forgiving him. He began to pace around the room a bit before coming back to her. He gazed into her eyes with his own hurt ones. She said nothing to him to ease his guilty heart and so he turned away from her, unable to face what he was culpable for. He thought it might be best for him to leave her at this moment as he began to walk toward the door. "Gaara-sama," she managed to throttle a voice from her throat, "Matte." He stopped dead in his tracks. After many moments he turned around; she was waiting for him to face him. He looked to the face of his wife to see she was smiling. It wasn't the kind of smile offered to be friendly. Instead it resembled the smile he used to smile as he killed someone all those years ago. "All this pain… begins to feel like pleasure. Salt my wounds and I'll keep saying thank you," she said in a loud whisper, "Call me a fool." Gaara took it as her way of forgiving him and returned it with a silent nod.

"I'll let you sleep now… We'll spend our honeymoon indoors until you heal from your… wounds," he said to her. She could feel herself almost grin inwardly. He didn't want his people seeing how he had treated his wife. He was worried they would disrespect him and call him a monster after he had worked so hard to earn their respect. He studied her face for a moment as her eyes shut. He gave her head wound a fleeting glance. He was certain it would leave a scar to replace the one she had lost.

Gaara rose up from the bed, allowing his wife to sleep in peace. He went out to the balcony and leaned against it for support. There he looked out to the night. A single Raven perched itself on the ledge of the railing, staring at him. The Raven cocked his head to the side and cawed at him. Gaara slowly uncorked his gourd, sand reaching around the crow's body. Not even with the birds would he share his lonely view.

**Post Script: "Tell me lies...Everyday you find new ways to hurt me." are lyrics from Shakira's song Fool.**

**A/N: Domestic Violence is a horrible thing… I didn't really like putting it in here but… it adds to the inner turmoil of the story!!**

**Sachiko: Geez. Thanks for making me get beat up a lot.**

**Author-sama: Gomen Nasai about that… Also, there were lyrics from the song Fool used. I thought I'd mention that as well!**

**Sachiko: Well let me mention as well that you should all REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three: Some Guys Have All the Luck**

**Tip: Hearts Grow Day is the equivalent to Valentine's Day**

**A/N: This takes affect one week later. Sachiko is healed of her wounds and is a bit happier with her situation. Also, they are in the earlier weeks of the month of February.**

**Sachiko: (Mumbling under her breath)**

**Author-sama: What's that Sachiko?**

**Sachiko: (Sigh) Nothing… let's just get this over with.**

**Author-sama: Don't be so down Sachiko-chan! Things will be happier in this chapter.**

**Sachiko: I guess…**

**Author-sama: GRRR… THINGS WILL BE HAPPY BELIEVE IT!!**

**Sachiko: You're starting to sound like Naruto… and strangely… I believe you…**

**Author-sama: GOOD… Story now!**

The Kazekage was taking a stroll around Suna one break of day. He didn't care that the council had given him such an extended honeymoon. Gaara had a job to do either way and overseeing his village was apart of it. Sachiko had said she understood and that she would spend time with his sister, Temari. He sighed to himself as he thought about the relationship between him and his wife. She had been trying to make an effort to get to close to him but usually he just pushed her away or made an excuse to avoid any physical contact with her. She was always trying to be nice to him and tried to talk to him at times but he had kept his responses limited to only a few words. He had to give her one thing; she was persistent.

Gaara found a bench to sit on and relax. Sitting there, he looked out to the people of Suna. There were many young couples about his age walking around, holding hands, and enjoying life. Gaara swung his gourd in front of him and leaned on it, peering out from atop it. He rapped his hands lightly against the gourd as a couple walked by, the girl giggling at the boy for getting ice cream on his face. The girl had a ring on her finger and so Gaara guessed she must have been engaged to the boy. He frowned at them. They were so happy together and they hadn't even gotten married yet. Their happiness would most likely continue through their marriage and then through their children, Gaara had guessed.

The handsome redhead stood up from his spot, swinging his gourd back around his back in its rightful place. He was tired of watching the couple flirt with one another shamelessly in front of him. Frankly, Gaara had found it distasteful and disrespectful. Walking through the desert village's streets he found more and more couples filing out of the buildings. It was as if love was everywhere except there was none for him.

Soon another couple had walked by. Gaara had recognized the shinobi to be Kankuro. His brother was walking alongside a petite brunette he had been dating. She had her hair pulled up into two buns and wore a pink outfit. Gaara knew her to be a ninja from Konoha. Kankuro was grinning at her like an idiot as she carried a bouquet of red roses. Gaara scowled, finally realizing what day it was. It was the disgusting holiday known to man as Hearts Grow Day. It was a day that had plagued him for his seventeen years of life on the planet, having never received any gift or felt the need to give one. It was a day where silly people, lost in their infatuation, went all out to buy gifts for their significant others to prove their love.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro said to his brother as he waved. Gaara looked over his brother, seeing that Kankuro's arm was wrapped around the girl called Tenten's waist. Gaara could feel his lip beginning to twitch into a curl at the sight but he gained control of his facial muscles and willed his mouth to stay in a straight line. Gaara nodded at his brother to acknowledge his existence. "You remember Tenten," his brother said casually.

"Konnichiwa Kazekage-sama," she greeted politely, "How are you and your wife?" Kankuro visibly winced. He had forgotten to tell her not to ask Gaara those personal questions. Kankuro had remembered Tenten's aversion to Sachiko though and had thought it as her way of seeing if Sachiko's life was better than hers. Girls could be so catty.

"Fine," Gaara lied easily as he glared at Tenten's red roses. He hoped they would wilt into dead little grey shrivels and turn to ash.

"Are you two doing anything fun for Hearts Grow," she asked sweetly, though Kankuro was trying to hint to her not to ask anymore questions. Kankuro felt like smacking his forehead but had maintained his cool under pressure.

"No," Gaara replied as he gave her and his brother a dirty look. Kankuro knew this was Gaara's way of telling him to leave him be before he said something rude to him or his new girlfriend.

"Well Gaara," Kankuro said before Tenten could say anymore, "We're going to go to lunch now… I'll see you later." Gaara nodded, dismissing him. He was tempted to use Sand Coffin on Tenten's roses but refrained. It wouldn't necessarily improve the reputation of Kazekage. He watched as Kankuro wrapped his arm around Tenten's waist again, pulling her close to him. Gaara looked down to his own arms; his arms were empty.

The young Kazekage walked through the streets of Sand and saw all the couples drooling over each other; it sickened him. He scowled as he trudged down the next few streets, scaring some of the people in the village.

Gaara scowled even more when he saw Matsuri running up to him. She was a girl that had trained under him a few years back. Matsuri had taken a liking to Gaara and never left him alone even though he was married to Sachiko already. The fact that she kept hopelessly flirting with him didn't seem to change his opinion of her. If anything, it only worsened it. Gaara, not the greatest gentleman, still found it disrespectful to brazenly flirt with the spouse of another. But it wasn't as if Sachiko had minded it. Any time she saw Matsuri chatting away with Gaara she had turned the other way. It was as if she wanted Matsuri to flirt with him and steal him away from her. Gaara's own sister usually had spoken with Matsuri about her open attraction to the married Kazekage. Sachiko would stare over at the scene, but say nothing.

"Ohayo Gaara-Sensei," she said with a low bow graciously. She looked back up at the Kazekage and smiled warmly, her little heart beating like a hummingbird's.

"Ohayo," the Kazekage mumbled back to her unresponsively. She blushed at his apathetic attitude, loving his quiet way.

"I… uh, got you something," she stammered as she brought something out from behind her back, her face having a touch of deep crimson. Gaara never let his scowl fade from his face as he received a small, one-sided card that read 'Happy Hearts Grow Day'. It was a cute little card that she most likely purchased from the card store. Gaara hated cute.

"What," Gaara hissed, "Makes you think that it is proper for you to give me this if I have a wife?"

"Well, you know… it's not just from me," she lied, hoping that would calm him down, "It's from all of your students, Sensei… and we just thought it was a… er… nice gesture. Think of it as a thank you gift." She bit her lip. It made her terribly upset that Gaara continued to ignore her advances toward him. All the times she had seen the Kazekage with his wife they looked unhappy. If they were so unhappy, why couldn't Gaara leave his wife for her? Matsuri stared longingly at the Kazekage, hoping for a nice reply.

"I see," the Kazekage said in his low voice, "Well you should all focus giving valentine presents or these types of thank you gifts to those your age that are not married. It's inappropriate and out of place. Now take it."

Matsuri had to follow the order, and sadly took back the heart card. The only bright side of the matter was that Temari had not been with him to rebuke her for her unsuitable decisions. "Sorry, Kazekage-sama," she breathed, "It won't happen again… Gomen Nasai." Matsuri disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After Matsuri left, he wiped his hands off on it as if the heart card left some disgusting residue on him. Next Gaara continued his stroll through Suna and soon caught sight of his sister sitting on a bench with his wife. He was a bit hesitant to approach the two but had come to the conclusion that he should greet his wife in some manner because he had spotted some of the council members out and about. If they saw him ignoring his wife he knew he was in for a long lecture from them and he wasn't in the mood. As Gaara drew nearer he heard them having a conversation that peaked his interests. He concealed himself nearby so he could eavesdrop.

"So," said Gaara's sister, Temari with a sly grin, "You ever get anything on this day when you were back in Konoha?" It had crossed Gaara's mind once or twice that Sachiko had some admirers back at the Leaf Village. He wouldn't doubt it. From what he could remember, Sachiko was shamelessly flirting during the time they had gone to the Chunin Exams in Leaf about four years ago. Just because the girl had lost her memory didn't mean she had lost her personality or any attention she received from boys.

Sachiko blushed a bit but tried to regain her composure by saying, "Well not really… I mean flowers from friends… and stuff."

"And stuff," repeated Temari with a wily smile. She gave Sachiko a devious look, knowing Sachiko had a lot more to say but wanted to keep quiet about it. "I don't think you're telling the whole truth."

Sachiko turned bright red from Temari's comment. Sachiko nervously laughed, wondering how she could phrase her words in such a way that didn't let Temari know too much without making her think the information was enough. "I had an admirer or two… I got a lot of attention from him—them!"

"Oh," Temari acted surprised. She had caught Sachiko on something. "Sounds like you had a bit of a fling?"

"Temari-san that is a badly chosen question to ask a married woman," Sachiko replied, knowing how to tell Temari when she had overstepped her boundaries.

"You're right, you're right," said Temari, shaking it off with a disappointed look. The two girls grew quiet for a moment and Gaara was about to come out from his hiding spot when Temari's eyes lighted up with amusement. "What if Gaara got you something?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Sachiko stated, shocked at Temari's bravado. Temari's audacity had never ceased to alarm her. Sachiko lifted a finely arched eyebrow at the blonde girl, waiting for an explanation.

"Just a joke," the spunky, dirty blonde said with a laugh, "Shikamaru isn't really the romantic type either so I never get anything. I'm lucky if he remembers our anniversary." She rolled her eyes with the last statement. "He actually gave me a rose this year… and do you know what he said?"

"What did he say," Sachiko asked, already laughing from Shikamaru's old wise cracks. She missed the wild and world-weariness type of personalities of the Konoha ninjas she knew.

"He said," Temari said in a voice like Shikamaru's, "Picking this rose was such a drag. I got pricked by a thorn. That was a bigger drag. Hearts Grow is so bothersome… But you wanted me to get something for you, so I did it… But I'll have you know how vexing it was for me."

The two girls fell into a giggling fit when Sachiko said, "Well you and Shikamaru really like each other… So he should get you a rose. I can't believe you asked me if Gaara would get me anything. We may be married but… he's not too fond of me. I've been trying hard to get him to be more responsive. He doesn't like me very much though… this I know."

"Hmph," Temari grunted as twirled her dinky rose in her hands, "If you say so."

"It would be a nice gesture… but we don't demonstrate any type of affection with one another," Sachiko said with a small smile, "In fact, we get on each other's nerves quite a bit for there to be any kind of affection between us."

Temari laughed again and said, "I think that's why he's always liked you."

"From what he's told me… I've always irritated him to no end," Sachiko declared with a puckered frown. It was also his usual excuse for hurting her. Sachiko sighed, knowing she had to admit that Gaara had been treating her much better than the week before but who was she to judge how long it would last?

"Yes… but in a different way than everyone else… You argue with Gaara and everyone else is too scared to do that," Temari explained as she sniffed the dinky rose Shikamaru had given her, "You treat him like a person… That's something Kankuro and I fail to do at times. I'm sure Gaara appreciates it. And don't tell him I told you but before you lost your memory, he had a big soft spot for you. Back then, Gaara having a soft spot was unheard of… He let you get away with a lot of things that he would have killed someone else for."

Sachiko stretched her arms out beneath her head, not sure whether to consider what Temari said. Sachiko wouldn't believe it until she actually remembered it and there was no telling whether she would regain her memory or not. Sachiko looked over to her husband's sister and said, "Eh… whatever, Gaara doesn't care about this holiday… and neither do I."

"Hearts Grow isn't just a day to get the person you love or like something… It can be a friendly gesture or just a way to show you appreciate that person," Temari explicated, "That's the common misconception of Hearts Grow Day. It's not always some passionate romance. It can be a day to just show that special someone you care."

"Temari-chan," Sachiko said with a chuckle, "Would you like me to get you Hearts Grow gifts?" The blonde was pretty clever at hiding what she really wanted but Sachiko had grown accustomed to her hidden messages.

"Well, considering this rose is a bit undersized and lonely… I wouldn't mind," Temari stated with a furtive smirk, "And I think Shikamaru would get some more gifts for me if he thought I had another admirer."

"You're sneaky," Sachiko said as she threw back her head in laugher, "But good plan… I will go get you something to make him jealous with!"

Temari laughed as well, "Nothing wrong with poking a little fun… I could do the same for you and Gaara. He seems stoic principally but I don't think he'll appreciate the thought of someone after his wife… I think he'd be rather jealous."

Sachiko stopped laughing and grew serious, "Why is it you keep pressing Gaara on me? I understand he and I are married but whether he chooses to involve himself in this holiday or not is of no concern to me."

"Eh," Temari grumbled, "Gaara is difficult most of the time but trust me… he's fond of you in his own hostile way."

Sachiko began to laugh again and said, "You have a disturbed mind, Temari-chan."

"Maybe I do," she replied, "Well I'll be waiting right here when you get back with my gifts… Shikamaru is supposed to meet me here in about an hour or so... You have plenty of time."

Sachiko nodded, "Hai." The dark blue haired girl stood up from the bench and looked over Temari for a moment. Temari was bossy and aggressive whereas Shikamaru was passive and often bored. The two were attracting opposites. Sachiko had enjoyed listening to the two carry a conversation. To say the least, it entertained her. She nodded to Temari one last time before leaving.

"Gaara," Temari said after Sachiko had left, "You can stop hiding." Gaara felt himself stiffen at being called out but wasn't too surprised that Temari had sensed him. He had no choice but to comply now that he was caught. He gave her a short nod and a grunt as a greeting. She patted the bench beside her, imploring him to take a seat. He looked at her curiously, wondering how she knew he was there. "I saw your reflection through the window from the store across the street… Don't worry; you don't have to thank me for holding Sachiko's attention while you hid." Temari grinned at her younger brother, waiting patiently for a response.

"I take it you have something to say to me," Gaara murmured as he examined his sister's rose. Temari had been correct; the rose was a bit on the sickly side. Gaara frowned, he didn't particularly care for that bum she dated but he chose to remain indifferent in the subject. It was of no importance to him who his sister dated.

"I suppose I do," replied Temari as she looked out to the crowded Suna streets. People were running around with roses, stuffed bears, and chocolates. "It's about the day… I'm not telling you to go out and buy her something… In my opinion, this whole Hearts Grow Day thing is all a bit tasteless and commercialized… But I think you should do something for her. Try taking her to that Hearts Grow Festival tonight!" Temari turned to her brother for his reply.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. His lips parted slightly to speak. "I will consider it," he said as he stood up, "But I have said this to you before. I am not interested in having a relationship."

Temari cocked her head to the side, gazing at her younger brother in disbelief. She was about to say something that was going to come off a bit rude but she didn't care. As the older sister, Gaara was to at least heed her suggestions; Kazekage or not. "Whether you are interested or not, you are in a relationship… I take it you were listening to our conversation?" He nodded simply, allowing her to continue. "I thought as much," she murmured, "She's been deprived of the life she wanted because she got married to you… Don't deprive her of a caring husband as well. And don't deprive yourself either." Temari looked deeply into her brother's eyes, her own orbs reflecting a genuine concern for him. "Gaara," she said to him, "You deserve happiness the most out of all of us."

"Do I," he asked her with a shrug, "Some guys have all the luck… Not me." He rose from the bench to leave. His sister had called after him but he ignored her and continued to walk down his lonely road.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Bells rang as the door was opened by a dark blue haired kunoichi. She stepped into the shop with a small smile on her face. She placed her hand in her pocket for a moment, counting her money. She glanced around the store carefully, examining an item or two from time to time. Her eyes fell upon some balloons. She smiled fondly at them as she remembered a sweet memory. It had been a Hearts Grow Day some time ago. Her best friend had bought her some balloons that read, 'Single and Ready to Mingle.' Sachiko laughed to herself; Naruto was a crazy one. She had been feeling a bit lonely that day but thanks to the blonde haired, whiskered shinobi, the day became better after that. Later that evening, her, Sakura, and Ino had threw a little mixer. They invited all the single people of Konoha to come and enjoy being unattached. Sachiko began to sulk as she thought of her dear friends. Sakura and Ino were no doubt throwing another party similar to last year's and without her.

She allowed her thoughts to linger in her mind a moment longer and finally cleared them away to make a purchase. She rather not have Temari wait on the bench for a long time and she also preferred to get it over with. Sachiko didn't want to bump into Shikamaru with all the secret admirer gifts in hand but she did want to see his reaction when he saw Temari with all of it. Sachiko grabbed two red heart balloons, a teddy bear that carried a box of chocolates in his arms, and a real bouquet of roses. It all amounted to all the money Sachiko had been carrying in her pocked but she knew Temari would reimburse her and if not, Sachiko would get more money when she went home.

Sachiko returned to Temari's side in no time with a triumphant grin on her face, placing all of her gifts strategically at Temari's lap. Temari's eyes lighted up when she saw everything. "You overdid it no," asked Temari with a laugh.

Sachiko shrugged, "I got you the works… we'll see what Shikamaru-kun says to that!"

"Says to what," asked a bored voice. Temari remained calm but Sachiko couldn't help but whirl around to see who it was. Shikamaru stood there, hands in pockets, with a look of ennui etched onto his face.

"To my secret admirer," said Temari, motioning to her gifts.

"You sure they're not something you bought for yourself," Shikamaru asked her as he examined the items carefully with his eyes.

"Are you accusing me of lying," asked Temari, getting upset as she shot him a dirty look, "Or are you saying that you doubt I have a secret admirer because I'm not attractive enough?"

"Oh boy," sighed Shikamaru. He shot a glance at Sachiko and said, "That's why I hate holidays like this. Girls are so petty and troublesome… Your husband's lucky that you're not like Temari. Believe me, it's a real drag."

Sachiko stifled a giggle as Temari stood up from the bench. "Well Shikamaru if you feel that way maybe you kind find a girl better suited for your drag-free world." Temari grabbed her new gifts and dropped the small, wilted rose on the bench. She began to walk away but not before shooting a wink at Sachiko. Sachiko smiled. This is where Temari shined; she was a pro.

"Now Temari," Shikamaru whined after, "Let's talk about this!" She stopped for a moment, asking him why should she. "How about I take you out for dinner after the festival? Some place nice…?"

"I guess," Temari replied shortly, "But you better order dessert this time and cover the tip."

"I will," Shikamaru told her, "Promise."

Sachiko laughed to herself all the way back to Suna Bastion. Those two were definitely too much. She had decided to take a stroll in the courtyard before she went back to her room. Sachiko didn't want to waste the day away by going to sleep right in the afternoon. She smiled as she picked a couple of flowers. Since Gaara wasn't going to get her any didn't mean she couldn't get herself some flowers to decorate her room with. She called over some maids and sent them to place the freshly cut flowers in some water and then put them in her room.

One of the maids came back to her and said, "Sachiko-hime… Lord Kazekage would like you to see him in his chambers right away." Sachiko sighed loudly. It was just like her husband to get into some strange mood and ruin the relaxing time she was having. Sometimes Sachiko thought he did it to her on purpose.

"I will be there shortly," she replied to the maid. She smiled a bit and nodded, urging the maid to go and give the news to the Kazekage.

Sachiko could take her sweet time if she pleased. After all, Sachiko doubted whatever Gaara wanted was as urgent as he had made it appear to be. Sachiko gathered up some sunflowers in her hands and carried them back to her room. She would place them with some of the other flowers she had asked the maids to set up in her room. For some reason Sachiko couldn't understand, she felt giddy and couldn't help but hum a cheery tune as she opened the door to her chambers. She found Gaara sitting at his desk, waiting patiently for her as she set up her sunflowers in a glass of water. She placed the vase of sunflowers at her nightstand so she could wake up to them in the morning and brighten up her day. She looked at the flowers thoughtfully for a moment and then turned to Gaara. She noticed his expression soften as she turned to him.

"Konnichiwa Gaara-sama," she said, treading softly, "You wanted to see me?" Her husband was wearing his burgundy garb. It was the color she had found him handsomest in. She looked up to his sea foam eyes, waves seemed to be splashing inside them.

He nodded in response as he permitted his gourd to slide off from his back. Sachiko could feel herself tensing up; afraid she had done something wrong to anger him. She could feel her wobbly legs backing up as her heart began to thump hard against her chest. She felt like her heart was going to bump against her lungs and send them flying out as Gaara approached her. The wind was nearly knocked out of her as Gaara pressed himself against her. She felt her body go stiff from her nervousness. Amusement could be seen in his eyes as he observed her edginess.

"Relax," he murmured in her ear, "I want to try something." Gaara had spent much time that morning observing couples and their behavior. He had found that younger couples around his age had spent much of their time kissing. He discovered that children often held hands, and some older couples spent much of the day gazing into the other's eyes. Gaara wasn't at all interested in holding hands or gazing into Sachiko's eyes like some love struck fool. He did, however, feel exceedingly lustful. He had caught many glimpses of her body when she had just stepped out from the bath or changed in the closet, and like a naught little boy that had just hit puberty, Gaara had spied on her in the nude with his third eye technique at times. Gaara felt no shame in what he did. He was a man, after all, and he was her husband. Being a husband meant having certain rights like those.

"**I told you I would make you crave something else one day," **Shukaku laughed wildly from the depths of Gaara's mind. The raccoon was practically doing flips as Gaara placed his head in the nape of Sachiko's neck. He remembered resting his head there once when he was a boy and he remembered a couple of other things as well.

He lifted his head from her neck for a moment to see the expression on her face. He was very much amused to see that she was incredibly flustered from his actions. Her cheeks had turned a crimson red color and he could hear her heart fluttering inside her chest like the wings of a hummingbird. Without warning, he pushed his lips against hers firmly. She let out a surprised squeak but quieted as the kiss deepened. She could feel his hands rest on her hips as he pressed her against the bed, nearly grinding on her with his own hips. Gaara's tongue lick at her bottom lip but she was too stunned to allow him entrance. After the shock had worn off she finally parted her lips slightly, his tongue diving into her mouth eager to meet hers. She expected that Gaara had never kissed anyone before in his lifetime. Surprisingly, his tongue knew exactly what to do as it caressed her tongue. She allowed her hands to bury themselves in his messy red hair. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment to enjoy the massage she was giving his scalp. He breathed out slowly through his nostrils, wanting more pleasure.

Sachiko wasn't sure if he was enjoying it or not. He wasn't a vocal person but usually was blunt about what he disliked, and it didn't help that he maintained a blank expression all the time. "Should I stop," she asked quietly as her hands began to remove themselves from his hair. He shook his head no and so she returned her hands into his hair. At that moment, Sachiko realized he had left his gourd uncorked because his sand was lifting her onto the center of the bed. His hands never left her hips as he hoisted himself on top of her, kicking off his shoes as he did so. Moreover she felt the sand pull her shoes off, Gaara's lips falling onto her own. Their tongues began to swirl around each other inside her mouth again, ripples of pleasure flying through her and him as well.

Gaara had never felt such surges of lust and pleasure going through him as he willed his sand to unsnap his garb from him. He lifted his hands as the sleeves removed themselves from his arms, revealing a black undershirt. He felt the lust grow more and more as he pressed his lower half to hers, stirring something awake. Gaara immediately controlled his sand to pull at Sachiko's skirt and tug it down; he desired closer contact.

As soon as Sachiko felt Gaara's sand pulling at her skirt, she removed her lips from him and pushed him away slightly with her hands. "I don't want to do that," she told him firmly, "We agreed not to unless we both want it…"

"I want it," he said gruffly, staring into her eyes with lustful teal orbs.

"I don't," she replied, holding her ground, "I want… I want to be in love first."

Gaara stared at her in disbelief, a scowl etching its way onto his face. His bright eyes dulled a bit as he let up. "I'm your husband," he told her, "I can have you if I want. You will do as I say."

Sachiko took a deep breath to subdue her rising anger, and then gave him a stern look. "I will not," she said to him through gritted teeth, careful to put emphasis on the word 'not'. "Let me tell you something," she hissed at him, "Being married means being One. Do you know what that means?" He sat up from her, knees placed on either side of her to support him to his position. He crossed his arms, waiting for her enlightenment.

"We are married and that makes us equal. So if I give fifty percent, you give fifty percent. No more and no less." She glared at him from underneath him, eyes filled with venom. She scowled at him, in wait of disagreement but he said nothing. "I've been trying so hard with you and you just won't let me… I've been trying hard to love you… And let me say this, it's not as easy as it looks. Now let me tell you why. I've been giving fifty percent and you've given absolutely _nothing. _So where does that leave us?" She breathed out, preparing for the grand finale. "Nowhere."

Gaara frowned as he distanced himself from her and put on the apparel he had removed. He sat at the edge of the bed, placing his shoes on his feet in silence. He could feel her penetrating stare on his back but did nothing about it. Instead, he stood up after his shoes were proper on his feet and swung his gourd back on his back. "I'm going," he said to her as he opened the door, about to exit the room.

"Where," she asked, hurt unmistakably dwelling in her eyes. Sachiko had sat up to watch him leave. Why was it he left her feeling alone and abandoned?

"Nowhere," he stated as he closed the door behind him.

Sachiko slumped into a slouching position, defeated by what life had given her and what life had taken away. She hugged a pillow to her, biting on its corner. Life and Serendipity were one in the same; both the same wicked mother. Neither had shown sympathy for her whatsoever. Sachiko frowned as she removed the damp pillow's edge from her mouth. She had thought up a better life for herself and had told herself to keep clinging to it and that someday it may come true. "If only it were that simple," she said sadly to herself, "There are no such things as fairy tales and dreams are meant for sleeping." Sachiko fell over and closed her eyes. If dreams were meant for sleeping, then she would sleep and dream all she wanted.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter!**

**Sachiko: I thought you said this chapter would be happier.**

**Author-sama: It is happier! He didn't hurt you and you guys made out and… er… stuff.**

**Sachiko: Hurt me? I'm emotionally damaged here!**

**Author-sama: You need to listen to that song that Paul McCartney sings… "Getting Better". It's getting better all the time Sachiko-chan. Just be patient.**

**Sachiko: (frowns) Whatever… REVIEW readers. Let's all cross our fingers that the next chapter will leave me less emotionally damaged. (leaves)**

**Author-sama: (muttering) Cry baby…**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four: The Day and the Time

**Chapter Thirty Four: The Day and the Time**

**Disclaimer: I haven't put this up in a while… lol. OOPS. Anyway, I do not own Naruto but I wish I did; Believe It. I do own Sachiko Cloudishida, Katsura, Kentaro, Norihiro, and any other OCs in the story. I also own Sachiko's bloodline trait the Inazuma. Something else I'd like to say is that many of the titles are named after songs and the plot or the character's dialogue will often reveal lyrics from said songs. **

**A/N: (Sigh) Music…**

**Sachiko: (Sigh) Gaara…**

**Author-sama: (Sigh) Fanfic…**

Sleep doesn't come to those who feel guilty. Sachiko sat up, irritated with herself. She ran her finger against her fresh scar, feeling its shape. She shouldn't be the one to feel blameworthy and yet there she was unable to sleep because of what had happened. She thought back to how Temari had Shikamaru wrapped around her pretty little finger. Shikamaru was a lazy genius of a boy but Temari was a clever girl. Sachiko wished she had the boldness and assertiveness of Temari's tongue.

"My words would flow like honey," she said with a grin as she pictured herself like Temari, "Sweet and laid on _thick_." She pondered the subject more, heart still wrought with guilt. Behaving like his sister wasn't the proper solution. Gaara was not like Shikamaru and Sachiko was not like Temari. She'd have to do things her own way and Gaara would have to settle for them. Sachiko let out a sigh and stood up to go search for her husband.

The door closed quietly behind Sachiko as she departed from the room. After walking for a bit she soon came across a maid and asked her if she had seen her husband. The maid had replied that she had and that she had seen him going in the direction of his office. Sachiko had politely thanked her and sped off to his office. She knocked quietly at his door, praying he was there. She needed to speak to him immediately.

"Come in," his voice said from the other side of the door. She felt her heart skip a beat as she proceeded to enter the room. He didn't look up from his paperwork, instead waiting for her to state her identity.

"It's me," she murmured, causing him to look up from the papers he held in his hand. His eyes looked her over carefully, noticing she guilt in her eyes.

Gaara set his papers down and then he folded his hands neatly, placing his chin on top of his hands. His elbows propped him up to look at her. After having studied her enough, Gaara spoke. "What is it?"

Instead of choosing words, Sachiko chose actions as she approached her husband. She placed the back of her fingers against his cheek. His flesh seemed colder than her fingers though he was a young man of the desert. She flipped her hand over, caressing his face in the gentlest of manners. A fond smile lighted her face. The both of them had taken a leap in the dark by getting married to one another but Sachiko could see the shadows turning to light. She removed her hand for a moment, but only to come to the other side of his desk. She slid her fingers under her chin, positioning her hand atop his folded ones. He looked up at her curiously, wanting more affection. It had been something he had been deprived of all his life. She leaned over and kissed Gaara on the cheek, slowly moving her lips to his ear. The deed had surprised Gaara, to say the least, but he had enjoyed it.

"Who's to say that we always have to agree," she murmured into his ear, warm breath tickling him, "I think we both can take this one mistake like some kind of amnesty." She lifted her free hand and allowed it to glide lightly across Gaara's red hair. Her hand flitted across his hair until the motion could be taken to be a gentle massage. "We are compatible… we are…" Tears began to slide down from her cheeks. She had told herself not to cry but Sachiko had had a hard time holding her emotions in lately. Sachiko had cried a thousand storms and blown away the clouds. It was now time to express to Gaara something more; a bit of her last effort to love him and his last chance to accept it.

Gaara must have opened the blinds of the windows in his office because Sachiko could feel the heat of the sun on her back. Her hair had attracted much of the heat and was adding to the warmth on her back. Sachiko took a deep breath; she could feel the heartbeat of the sun racing hers. She grinned to herself; her heart was winning. Life was ephemeral and brief. There was only a short time given to live it and life couldn't be lived in if the owner was constantly displeased with it. "This is the day and the time… I want to believe that we may still have a chance."

Gaara nodded to her, taking her hands in his. They were so small compared to his own he had noticed as he stared at them awkwardly. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them lightly. He looked up from the hands and into her eyes; she was contented by his action. He released her hands and stood up from his desk, and then turned to shuffle his paperwork into a neat stack, placing it in the top right drawer of the desk. "We are to attend the Hearts Grow Festival tonight. Be ready in an hour and meet me at Suna Bastion's entrance. We must be there early because I have to give a small speech." He looked her over for a moment and then added softly, "I'd like to take you out to dinner after."

Sachiko gave him a nod as she began to make her way to the door. "Will we be going with your siblings," she asked him as she leaned her dainty outline against the door frame.

He nodded, "We will be going with Kankuro and his date, Temari and her date." Sachiko smiled as her confirmation as she slipped out through the door, heading to her chambers to get herself ready.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko stepped lightly downstairs, heading to meet her husband and his siblings. She walked gracefully down until she found herself at Suna Bastion's entrance. A brilliant smile surfaced on her face as soon as she a look of jealousy on Tenten's face. Inwardly, Sachiko was smirking. It had been a bit of a shock to hear Kankuro was dating Tenten a few days ago but the shock had worn off in a day.

The moment his wife had began her descent down the stairs; Gaara's eyes had flickered up to gaze at her. She was adorned in a vibrant red kimono, touched by cranes and flowers. It was tied together by a golden obi. Her hair was half way pulled up into a bun as other tendrils of hair lingered down. The bun was held together by a single golden comb with a crane as its centerpiece. Her dark blue hair and hazy purple eyes contrasted wonderfully with the red colors of her outfit. Her eyes were bright with the amusement that played within in them. She had light makeup on, but her natural face was by far a prettier entity in itself. Her small lips had been painted red, the corners pulled up evenly into a dazzling smile. Gaara blinked a few times. Surely this wasn't the woman he had married; such a dainty fragility. Her delicate fingers rose up in a motion, waving to her company.

"That is an outstanding kimono," commented Temari, who was dressed in a light teal kimono. It almost had a metallic look to it as she moved around. Bonsai trees decorated the fabric in a lovely manner and it was all pulled together by a black obi. Temari's hair was tugged into a neat bun ornamented with a flower comb. Shikamaru was at her side dressed in a green yukata. He had an annoyed yet bored look on his face; his usual face setting. "You look beautiful Sachiko-chan… don't you think Gaara?" Temari smiled at her own cleverness. She had seen her brother giving her a long gaze as she walked down. He had been enticed by his wife, and Temari knew justice wouldn't be brought unless Gaara gave her a compliment.

Sachiko looked to her husband. He had nodded in reply to Temari's proposal. He rose from his seat to stand. Sachiko's eyes fell on her husband's for a moment and then trailed onward to examine the rest of him. He was dressed in a black and burgundy yukata. Sachiko smiled fondly, thinking that her husband looked best in those two colors. It was the first time she had seen him dressed so nicely since their wedding. Sachiko bit her lip a bit and then released it, thinking that her husband looked unbelievably handsome. He began to approach her, placing a hand on the small of her back to guide her toward the rest of the company. Sachiko blushed at the small touch but breathed out to calm herself.

Sachiko's eyes wandered to Tenten. Tenten's kimono was her trademark pink color with white flowers as the design. Her hair had maintained her usual hairstyle; two buns on each side. Festooned on both of Tenten's hair buns were delicate hairpins with flowered jewels. Sachiko's eyes then looked to Tenten's date, her husband's older brother Kankuro. He wore a black yukata and had removed his face paint. He looked nicer without all the war paint. Sachiko smiled at the both of the, nodding as her greeting. Kankuro and Tenten nodded back.

"Let's go," Gaara said finally after everyone greeted one another and have given their share of compliments to all. His hand still rested on his wife's back he had noticed. He had pondered in his head if he should remove it. He looked to her out of the corner of his eye so she wouldn't notice. She looked divine the way she had readied herself for the festival. A small smile tugged at Gaara's lips but he forced it into its usual straight line. He allowed his hand to fall from her back and to his side, shaking the strange emotions from his body.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Gaara stood up to the podium of the stage. He cleared his throat and waited for the crowd to settle down. The crowd quieted and looked up to their Kazekage. He had small index cards in his hands in which he kept sneaking glances at. The council had written this particular speech for him because Gaara had demanded them to. He was the last person that should be speaking of the annual Hearts Grow Festival because as a boy, he had avoided it. In fact, he had remembered a year in which he destroyed it. He sighed into the index cards, worried that the villagers would remember that moment. He frowned, thinking they probably had. It wasn't something to forget.

"I would like to welcome you all to the annual Hearts Grow Festival," he murmured only loudly enough for the front row of the crowd to catch. He heard someone say, 'Speak louder Gaara 'ttebayo!" He had followed the voice only to find Konoha's number one knucklehead chatting away vigorously with Sachiko. Gaara glared at the blonde boy thinking, _"You think it's so easy don't you? Wait until you become Hokage like you want…"_

Gaara cleared his throat again and snuck another peak at his index cards, thinking it was about the most ridiculous speech the council had written for him. He tossed the cards aside. He could wing it. "Welcome to the annual Hearts Grow Festival," Gaara stated in a loud and clear voice. He made up a few things here and there, the council a bit displeased that he hadn't used the speech they had made for him. He closed the speech with, "I hope you all enjoy the festivities…" The council looked up at him keenly, waiting for one more thing to finish his speech. "Happy Hearts Grow Day everyone," the Kazekage grumbled as the crowd awarded him with applause. He stepped down from the podium, a bit frustrated with the council for making him say the last part.

"Speeches are a drag," said Temari's date Shikamaru in an irritatingly whiny voice. Gaara glowered at the lazy shinobi.

Temari gave Shikamaru an elbow to the gut. "You did great," she commented with a warm smile. "Don't worry about it."

Kankuro nodded in agreement, "Yeah good speech. Way better than what the council made up… they always make up sappy speeches."

"I liked it! Believe it," chimed Naruto with a grin. He had been dressed up in a dark blue yukata. His date, Gaara had recognized to be of the Hyuuga clan. "Don't you think Hinata-chan?" She nodded quietly but didn't look up from her twiddling fingers.

Gaara's eyes fell on his wife. She had remained silent that time. She gave him an encouraging smile but said nothing, leaving Gaara slightly disappointed. He had wanted her praise for some reason. The crowd had dispersed from the stage area, taking off to go participate in the various activities the festival had to offer. Kankuro and Tenten had taken off to go play a couple of games offered at the stands. Temari had gotten into an argument but Gaara suspected she had hidden motives for doing so. She trudged off, heading toward the couples dancing area, Shikamaru hot on her tail. Temari had thrown a glance at Naruto, sending him some weird signal with her eyes but he remained oblivious to it.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto-kun," Sachiko said to her best friend, "And you too, of course, Hinata-chan… When did you two start dating?"

"Dating," Naruto asked in a questioning tone, not understanding. Hinata began to twiddle her fingers some more, blushing furiously. "Hinata-chan and I came here as friends." Sachiko nearly smacked her forehead.

"Friends huh," she said in an annoyed voice before changing her tone. It was often said that bees are attracted more to honey than vinegar. "Well it is Hearts Grow Day after all… Perhaps you two will end up as more." She smiled positively at Hinata, who had turned fully red at her comment.

"Sachiko-chan," Naruto grunted, "You sure have gotten weird since I last saw you… Even at the wedding you were being weird 'ttebayo… making me catch the garter and all… to prove our friendship 'ttebayo."

Sachiko, wanting very badly to either give her best friend a smack in the head or a dirty look, refrained from both. Instead she placed a positive smile on her face. "You sure have become more dense I'm afraid, Naruto-kun…"

"Nani," piped Naruto, "Speak up Sachiko-chan."

"Nothing," she lied as she turned to her husband. He had been very quiet that entire time but it wasn't as if it were unusual. Sachiko just felt awkward that he hadn't spoke. He seemed lost in his own thoughts at the moment. "What are you thinking," Sachiko asked him in a small murmur. His eyes looked at her suddenly as if he was processing her question. He shook his head slightly, telling her it was nothing. Sachiko frowned a bit as she turned back to Naruto and Hinata. Just as she was about to speak she felt two hands on her shoulder. Turning swiftly, Sachiko found her other two good friends behind her. An enormous grin replaced her frown the moment she saw it was Ino and Sakura. "What are you two doing here?"

Ino shrugged, "Well since you never invite us to come visit we decided to come to the Hearts Grow Festival on our own." Sachiko bit her lip, immediately feeling guilty. Ino was right; Sachiko hadn't invited her or Sakura to come for a visit. "Don't beat yourself up about it," Ino told her with a smirk, "We know you're busy."

"Don't worry," Sakura said to her, "We know you want to spend the festival with your husband… Ino and I will be in Suna for a few days. We'll be dropping by Suna Bastion so we can hang out and catch up… that is if it's okay with Kazekage-sama." Sakura turned to Gaara to see him respond.

"That's fine," Gaara said to her with a nod. He wouldn't keep Sachiko away from her friends. Besides, it wasn't as if he had been spending every moment of their honeymoon with her. He had often left her to herself and gone to his office to file paperwork. He didn't want get so far behind on it that he'd have to spend whole days filing it after he got back from the break the council had called a honeymoon.

"Great," Sakura said with a smile. She looked to Hinata and Naruto, guessing that Naruto didn't know how to take a hint and leave people alone. "Hinata… Ino and I were just on our way to get something to snack on… Would you and Naruto like to go?"

Hinata looked up to Naruto, tugging on the sleeve of his dark blue yukata. Sachiko smiled at the two. She was glad to see them together even if they had gone as friends. By the end of Hearts Grow, they were sure to be a couple. Magical things like that happened on Hearts Grow. She almost laughed as Naruto whirled around to see Hinata tugging at his sleeve. "What is it Hinata-chan," he asked her.

"Um… C-can we go with S-Sakura and Ino to… to get something to eat," she asked him in her quiet whisper, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Of course we can," Naruto chirped happily, "Want to come with us Sachiko-chan, Gaara-sama?" Sakura and Ino smacked themselves in the forehead simultaneously.

"Naruto," Ino whispered into his ear as she began to pull him away, "I'm sure they would like to be alone together."

Naruto looked up at Ino with a scowl. "Stop being rude Ino… I was just inviting them," Naruto snapped at her, tugging himself away from her grasp, "That's why I'm her _best _friend and you and Sakura are _just_ her good friends."

"That's it," Sakura growled as she punched Naruto in the head, "Shut up and let's go."

Sachiko waved goodbye as Sakura and Ino dragged Naruto across the floor, Hinata staring after him worriedly. Sachiko smiled warmheartedly as her friends disappeared into the crowd. Sachiko brought her attention to her husband and found one of his former students speaking with him. Sachiko's eyes narrowed once she registered it was Matsuri. Sachiko was aware that the little girl had a crush on her husband. Sachiko looked around, eyes struggling to see if Temari was nearby. Usually the blonde had handled the little problem with ease. Temari was nowhere to be found as Sachiko looked back to her husband and Matsuri. The little girl seemed to be giggling and blushing about something.

"Gaara-sensei," Matsuri said with a grin, "You delivered an excellent speech." She brushed strands of her hair out from her face and looked up to the young Kazekage.

"Arigato," he said to her impassively. He glanced back at his wife, slightly amused that she looked a bit flustered. He knew Temari wasn't nearby and was curious to see if Sachiko would take charge of the situation because he wasn't going to say anything to Matsuri. In fact, he felt like encouraging her the slightest. "How is your evening?"

"Oh it's alright," said Matsuri with a blush, "I don't have a date this evening so I'm a bit bored…"

"That's a surprise," Gaara remarked, looking out of the corner of his eye to spy on his wife. She had remained quiet during the scene. She seemed to be working out the options she had in her mind, possibly trying to figure out what course of action she needed to take to handle the situation properly. Her expression was of bafflement with a hint of testiness. "No boy asked you?"

Matsuri shook her head, "Oh I got plenty of offers… but the boy I like didn't ask… He's… tied down a bit." Gaara was shocked at Matsuri's boldness. She had indefinitely gotten bolder each time he spoke with her because of his wife's refusal to intervene. It was clear that Temari's harsh rebukes weren't enough to deter Matsuri from her goal. "Gaara-sensei would you like to go see some of the festivities with me?" Matsuri bit the inside of her cheek, hoping Gaara would send his wife away and go with her. She knew he could tell his wife to take a hike if he wanted.

Gaara blinked a few times. He stalled as much as he could, waiting for Sachiko to do something about the situation. He said nothing for about a minute and Matsuri had been waiting patiently for his answer. He parted his lips to say something and then suddenly felt lips press firmly against his. She had slid her hand into his, intertwining her fingers with his. She stood on the tips of her toes to reach his lips for he was taller than she was. She pulled away from her husband and turned to Matsuri, the girl's jaw hanging open slightly in obvious surprise. Sachiko had been the one to press her lips against his. The way Sachiko saw it was whether she truly loved her husband or not wasn't the point. The point had been that he was _hers _and no one else's.

"Excuse us Matsuri but my husband and I would like some privacy tonight…" Matsuri, astounded and completely bowled over, nodded and stepped away from the couple. She stared at the two for a moment longer before finally deciding to leave.

"Finally decided to do something," Gaara remarked, looking very much amused with the scene. Sachiko shot him an upset glance. Her expression softened as she realized her fingers were still laced with his. A small blush spread across her cheeks as she nodded. Gaara had noticed that she was still holding his hand as well. He was curious as to what she would do next but she seemed temporarily stunned and so he took charge. "Let's sit somewhere," he murmured to her as he began to guide her to a less crowded path.

She nodded in return, feeling bashful suddenly. It was the way she had felt the first time her and Kiba had held hands but this time she felt completely vulnerable to her husband. Her heart was pumping more blood than needed as she took a seat on the bench next to her spouse. Gaara had released her hand from his, wondering if she would try and take it again. Finally gaining her voice back, Sachiko spoke. "Matsuri is a persistent little thing." Her brow furrowed as she pictured the brat in her head.

"You are just as persistent," Gaara replied as his eyes looked her over. Sachiko said nothing in reply to this. She was unable to come up with a response because she knew she couldn't deny this.

She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, finally coming up with something to say to him. "You aren't very persistent…" He began to part his lips to speak but she interrupted. "Wait a minute; I have more to say and I care if you're listening to me." He gave her nod, permitting her to go on speaking. "I need you… more than you'll ever know… I've been trying to let it show," she whispered to him, "It's just that every time I feel like I might be getting through… you shut me out or push me away… It's like you put up your sand wall or something… I just can't seem to get through." To this, Gaara said nothing. What could he say? She had been correct. She was putting forth all the effort still. "Silence means everything," she murmured to him, looking out to the festival. Couples were laughing, flirting, and just being happy with one another. She sighed, wanting it for herself; happiness.

"I know I don't behave the way you'd like me to," Gaara said to her in his soft voice, causing her to redirect her gaze to his eyes, "But I want to try." She saw sincerity in his teal orbs and so she nodded in reply, trusting his words. Sachiko took his hand and placed it behind her back, wanting him to hold her. Her actions had startled him a bit at first as his arm awkwardly wrapped around her small waist. She gave him a warm smile, and it comforted him to see her do so. Sachiko turned to face forward and bit her lip, wanting to take her chance with something. Sachiko leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

Gaara's body had stiffened in reaction as she placed her warm head on his shoulder and scooted closer to him. She had wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him in an embrace. A surge of emotions ran through him like children playing with scissors. These emotions were dangerous yet exhilarating; he had finally experienced his first hug. He felt his heart skip a beat as he leaned his atop hers, smelling the lovely scent of her hair. His eyes looked out to the Hearts Grow festival and he laughed inwardly, finally realizing why the day was named Hearts Grow Day. It hadn't started out as some commercialized holiday or some tacky way to express love or care for someone. It had started out as a day where two hearts could grow together and become one.

**A/N: (Sigh) That was a sweet chapter…**

**Sachiko: (Sigh) Yes it was…**

**Author-sama: (Sigh) Time to write the next one…**

**Sachiko: (Sigh) Readers… Review…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five: Mornings Eleven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did; Believe It. I do own Sachiko Cloudishida, Katsura, Kentaro, Norihiro, and any other OCs in the story. I also own Sachiko's bloodline trait the Inazuma. Something else I'd like to say is that many of the titles are named after songs and the plot or the character's dialogue will often reveal lyrics from said songs. **

**Warning: Lemon… I didn't want it in this chapter at first but I have my reasons.**

**A/N: Hmm… what will this chapter bring?**

**Sachiko: Rays of sunshine?**

**Author-sama: You think too positively.**

A smile spread across her face as the sun rose. It was time to start off her day. She searched the room for her husband but found it absent of his presence. She had guessed that perhaps he was up early doing paperwork. Her husband had often been doing paperwork, not wanting to lag behind on it just because he was on his honeymoon. She smiled fondly as she looked at his shirt he had left carelessly on the floor. He was dressed up in his Kazekage garb that morning because he had an early meeting with the council to tend to. He wouldn't return from his meeting until the late afternoon but that gave her time to herself to visit with her friends. She had promised to spend time with them that day even if the time was limited. She left the room and then proceeded on to the heart of Suna in search of the hotel her friends were staying at, excited to spend time with her best of friends that she had not seen in what seemed like ages.

She had decided to see her best friend first. She knew he wasn't much of a morning person but that furthered her decision more to spend time with him first. She had knocked on the door repeatedly waiting for him to answer when a drooling and half asleep boy stood in the doorway. He yawned slowly and rubbed at his eyes. He wore a silly little night cap on his head but it seemed to suit him. "Who is it Dattebayo?" The blonde boy looked up to the person because he or she had made no effort to answer his question. "Sachiko-chan," he chirped gleefully, awake now, "I should have known 'ttebayo! You're the only one who likes to wake me up like this for no reason." The whiskered Leaf shinobi grinned up at her as he let her through the door. "Let me get ready Sachiko-chan and I will be raring to go! Believe it!"

Sachiko nodded; she would wait patiently for the knucklehead to get ready. Naruto ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change. He popped out after he was finished with a goofy smile. "Let's get breakfast Naruto-kun," suggested Sachiko as the two walked out from his room and then out from the hotel.

Now in the streets of Suna, the two searched for the perfect place to eat breakfast. Sachiko truly missed Konoha at the moment, especially Ichiraku Ramen. That had been her and Naruto's place for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. In the Sand Village there was no such ramen place and if there was, it was nowhere near as good as Ichiraku. Sachiko motioned to Naruto when they spotted a place called Miyoshi. Naruto nodded in agreement and so the two friends headed in.

Naruto had asked repeatedly for ramen but the waitress only smiled at him awkwardly and then brought him miso soup. Naruto scowled down at the soup. He shrugged and began to eat. Sachiko had ordered the same and sipped her miso soup once she felt it was no longer scalding hot. She looked across the table to her dear friend and smiled. He looked back at her, thinking something was on his face. He pawed at his face like a cat, causing Sachiko to laugh. "There's nothing there," Sachiko remarked. Naruto looked up at her, frustrated.

"Sachiko-chan keeps staring at me," he said, making Sachiko laugh again because he was speaking to her in third person. He scratched at the top of his head for a moment and then stared back at her. "How is married life Sachiko-chan," Naruto asked her, changing the subject.

Sachiko shrugged. "It's been very unpredictable…" She murmured as she took more sips of her soup. She chewed vigorously on a green onion, savoring its flavor.

"How so, Sachiko-chan?" Naruto had finished all of his soup in one last big gulp and set the bowl on the edge of the table for the waitress to collect it.

"If you would have asked me yesterday I would have told you I've been hating it," Sachiko replied, "Gaara and I do nothing but fight all the time… Last night we sort of made up… I doubt the peace will last long between us though… We'll only fight again." Naruto nodded, trying to be a good listener and encourage her to keep going. Sachiko smiled sadly at her friend, wishing she could go back to Konoha with him and be happy all over again. "He's a difficult person… I try hard to love him… I really do but he has been pushing me away this whole time. It wasn't until last night that I saw that he truly made an effort to be kind to me."

"If Gaara is making an effort, then that's all that matters," said Naruto, stroking his chin in a silly manner.

"You don't understand Naruto-kun," Sachiko said to her friend. She then nervously looked around the restaurant before continuing in a low whisper that only Naruto's ears could hear, "He hits me…" Naruto's eyes popped open as an angry look over took his face. He pounded the table they were eating at and opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Sachiko. "Shh Naruto-kun," hushed Sachiko, "We can talk about it someplace private after we get the check." Naruto calmed himself down and nodded as Sachiko called the waitress over to ask her for the check.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko had led Naruto down alleyway to alleyway. She followed a path that she had found one day after trying to get away from her husband. She zipped past some feral cats, careful not to disturb them, and then came upon a hole in a wall. She looked around carefully, checking for anyone that might have followed the two. "Come on," she whispered to Naruto as she crawled into the hole. Naruto followed her into the huge crack in the wall and found himself in a shabby and small room. Sachiko had pulled him into the opposite corner of the room and then began to push a crate against the crack to seal the opening.

Naruto scanned the room. It was run down and so he wondered how Sachiko came by it. Once he felt the coast was clear, he opened up his mouth to speak. "Sachiko-chan, why didn't you say anything before? Why didn't you write? He can't do that to you."

Sachiko slumped into a corner, defeated by her own big mouth. She really shouldn't have told Naruto and should have just dealt with it. There was about a fifty-fifty chance that Gaara would stop hurting her. "Listen Naruto-kun," Sachiko sighed, "I shouldn't have said anything… It just slipped out… Things are better now since last night."

"But what happens if things get worse," Naruto began to yell at her, anger crawling its way up to his eyes, "What happens if you get seriously injured? I'm going to have a talk with Gaara!"

"Naruto-kun," Sachiko said in a distressed voice, "Please just make one promise to me…"

"Nani," he asked, arms crossed meaning he meant business. If Naruto made a promise, he would keep it. It was one of his nindo; his ninja way.

"Gaara and I are on good terms at the moment… If he and I fight again and he hits me… then you can," Sachiko murmured to her blonde friend. She had come up with the plan instantly. She just wouldn't tell Naruto if anything else happened to her. She would stay silent and see that Naruto stayed out of it. "And you can't say any of this to my father… or Sakura and Ino… or Tsunade-sama… Not to anyone!"

"Fine, I promise," said Naruto, lips scrunched up from being upset, "I won't say anything to anyone but I will wait… but you'll tell me if he hurts you right?"

"Of course I will," Sachiko lied well, "Now let's get out of here… I still have to meet Sakura and Ino."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. I have to take Hinata-chan to lunch," Naruto said, chuckling. A blush spread across his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sachiko said, "I do believe you have a crush on Hinata-chan."

Naruto's face turned redder as he spoke, "Well at the festival last night…" Naruto didn't finish for he had broken into many nervous giggles.

"Yes," Sachiko encouraged, excited that her friend had made some progress finally.

"I was eating some ramen with Hinata-chan when it kind of just hit me that she was really pretty and has always been nice to me," Naruto explained, "My first crush was Sakura-chan but she was never nice to me because she liked Sasuke and always called me annoying 'ttebayo. You were my second crush Sachiko-chan and you've always been there for me no matter what but I knew that you like Kiba-kun and I didn't want the same thing to happen with you that happened with me and Sakura-chan…" Naruto grew quiet for a moment but Sachiko waited patiently for him to continue. "Then there's Hinata-chan… she used to drive me crazy because she was always whispering when she talked… She was too quiet and she got stepped on because of it. But then I thought, I'm pretty loud and so I could help her out."

"You can," agreed Sachiko, thrilled so much a smile had spread across her face.

"Opposites attract 'ttebayo," Naruto chirped happily as he grabbed at his toes, rocking back in forth like a rocking chair. "Now it's hard to talk to her… but that's okay… I'll ask her to be my girlfriend today at lunch. Believe it!"

"Naruto-kun," Sachiko said sternly, "You can't just ask her to be your girlfriend… you have to _date _her first." Sachiko removed the crate from the crack in the wall and crawled out from the room.

"Date her," asked Naruto, his blonde hair popping out from the hole in the wall.

"Yes Naruto-kun," Sachiko replied as she pulled her friend out from the outlet, thinking he had gotten himself stuck. She tugged hard; she had been correct in her assumption. She grunted as the boy finally flew out from there. She helped him back up to his feet and then dusted him off. "Naruto-kun you have to ask her out on a date… A then if it goes well you keep asking her out more… When the time is right you can ask her to be your girlfriend… make sure it's okay with Hyuuga-sama… You have to have her father's permission first."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko had just finished having lunch with her two friends Sakura and Ino. This time she had been careful not let anything slip. They had asked her how married life was and she had replied by telling them it was interesting and fun at times. She would then also add that marriage takes huge responsibility and can be difficult at times. The key was truth, honesty, and love. She had said that she and Gaara were working on the love part but they had the other two under control. Sakura and Ino had gotten themselves all worked up over her response, declaring she must have fallen in love with her husband. They had then mentioned that they had been spying on her and Gaara at the festival. The two girls declared that they had seen Sachiko and Gaara cuddling on a bench, looking 'oh so cozy'.

Now that those things were taken care of, Sachiko felt free to wander the streets of Suna. It was still quite early, considering she had woken Naruto up at seven in the morning to go eat. She had finished her time with him at around ten and sought out her friends Ino and Sakura directly after. She spent two hours with them, ending their time with a nice lunch. The girls had gone their separate ways, promising to spend more time together before they had gone back to their own villages.

Her hands held onto a delicious ice cream cone as she licked it up. A smile had carved its way onto her face as she enjoyed the flavor of her ice cream; boysenberry. It had been her favorite flavor for a long time. Kiba had been the one to introduce her to the flavor. Sachiko stopped as she stepped onto the next corner, having heard someone call her name. She bit the last of her ice cream cone and sighed, "Who can it be now?" She turned around and came face to face with the boy she had been dreaming of for a long time now.

"Hey, Sachiko-chan," he breathed, bearing his wolfish grin she loved so much and had only dreamt about since she hadn't seen him.

"Kiba-kun," she asked, astonished, "How… why?"

"My mom and sis wanted to go to Suna's Hearts Grow festival," he replied as Akamaru appeared at his side. The dog whimpered, straining to lick Sachiko as he jumped on her legs. He had grown quite a lot since she last saw him. "I didn't go… didn't have a date," he said, blushing, "But… uh… I was hoping to see you." He cocked his head to the side, smiling at her fondly. "I missed you," he murmured, drawing himself closer to her, "A lot…"

Sachiko took a step back, knowing she would be being disrespectful to her husband if she pursued Kiba even just a little. She frowned at the thought. Her husband was the last person she cared about at the moment. "I missed you too Kiba-kun," she replied, her eyes looking up into his brown orbs. They looked honey color at the moment. Sachiko had noted that the sun had been shining in his favor. "You want to go somewhere… we can talk…" He nodded to her and Akamaru finally settled down after having squirmed so much.

The two walked together in silence, awkwardly. There was so much to say yet they both found their mouths dry of words like a desiccated river. Sachiko had taken him to a place where he and she could relax; a place where her husband wouldn't look for her at; the deserted part of Suna. People had moved closer to the heart of Suna and had long since left the area. Gaara wouldn't look for her there.

"We can talk here," she said to Kiba as she took a seat on the steps of an old office building. It was deteriorating a bit but it was still safe. He nodded, grinning at her in the way she loved. She could feel her heart skip a beat as he sat next to her; their hands accidentally grazing.

Kiba said, "Gomen" to her quickly as if not to make it into a big deal. Sachiko nodded, telling him not to worry about it. "I hear Tenten is dating your husband's older brother…"

Sachiko nodded, face sour. "If you wanted to know about Tenten then you should have just asked her yourself," she said to him, lips pursed.

"Gomen… gomen," he said again, "I was just trying to build up to other things… How are you… how are things going with him?"

She turned to him, looking into the honey of his orbs. Kiba had been trying to cleverly work his way to ask her questions about her marriage; he wasn't worried about what Tenten was doing. "Things are… alright… I don't love him," she said, looking out to the ruins, needing a distraction desperately.

"I see," said Kiba as he pat Akamaru, the dog was wagging his tail vigorously.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Gaara swung his gourd around his back. The meeting with the council was finally over. They had wasted much of the meeting by arguing amongst themselves; Gaara had chosen to remain silent, trying to be a good listener. When he did finally speak up, the council had all turned to him and said they needed a break. Gaara had sat in the meeting room, waiting for them to return. He didn't want to leave on the break and then have the council decide to reconvene on some other date. Gaara just wanted to get the meeting done, over with, and out of the way. Now that he was set free from the meeting, he could find his wife. He had promised to meet her as soon as the council let him out of the meeting.

He had been wandering Suna aimlessly. He was in search of her but she was nowhere to be found; not even at their home. Gaara had gone to all her favorite hang outs; a café, a couple restaurants, a bookstore, the Suna wall, and even the palm tree she liked to spend so much time under. She had been in none of those places. Gaara felt a strange feeling wad up in his chest like a spit wad glued there. He felt a bit worried. He shook his head, removing doubtful things. There was another place he knew he could find her. He knew Sachiko to be a somewhat adventurous type. She was girl that liked to explore the unknown in search of a new favorite spot. She was always on the move.

A new path was taken, the sand on it old. He would head to the ruins of Suna; the long forgotten part of the village. She would surely be there exploring it. He almost smiled as he spotted a blue head of hair come into view until he realized a second head. This head was of brown hair and for a moment he thought it was his brother. He had spotted some form of paint on the cheeks of the second head but it wasn't the same style as Kankuro's. Gaara quickly frowned as he head, watching the scene. His wife Sachiko had been sitting down with a boy. He had a headband with the Leaf Village symbol on it and there was a white dog sitting next to the boy, wagging its tail furiously as the two spoke to one another. They seemed to be laughing about something; they seemed happy with one another. Gaara turned away from the sight and walked back to Suna. There was a blonde knuckleheaded ninja from the Leaf Village that would know what was going on.

Gaara had found Naruto hanging out with the same girl he had been with at the festival. She nervously tapped Naruto's shoulder to alert him of Gaara's presence. Naruto turned around to come face to face with the fearsome Kazekage of Sand. Naruto almost scowled at the young Kazekage but then remembered that he wasn't supposed to know about what Sachiko had mentioned to him earlier.

"Hey Gaara," said Naruto cheerily. He placed his two hands at the back of his blonde head and rested them there.

Gaara nodded at him, his form of greeting. He would waste no time with the problem he was facing. "Naruto… I need you to come with me… it's about Sachiko." He stepped to the side, ready to take off toward the ruins quickly.

"Is she in trouble 'ttebayo?" Naruto's brow furrowed worriedly.

The young red headed man shook his head no. "Not yet she isn't… Come."

Naruto turned to his date. The blonde was a bit upset that he had finally managed to get himself speaking normally with Hinata on their date. He had just been about to tell Hinata how he felt about her when Gaara showed up. "Hinata-chan, please forgive me but I have to go."

"D-don't worry N-Naruto-kun… I w-will wait for you," she told him with a smile as a blush spread across her cheeks. Naruto nodded and then took off with Gaara in the direction of Sachiko.

"So what's up Gaara," asked Naruto as soon as they were on a lonely path. They were now past the villagers of Suna.

"Sachiko… is with someone… Shh," Gaara said to him as they came up to the ruins. Gaara was relieved to see that Sachiko was still there with the brown haired shinobi. He wanted to have Naruto identify the brunette she was with. "That boy… who is _that_?"

"That's dog breath… I mean Inuzuka Kiba," replied Naruto, "I didn't know he was here in Suna… Baa-chan won't like this…" Gaara's eyes narrowed to tiny slits at Naruto's response. The young Kazekage was aware that Naruto referred to the Hokage of Konoha as Baa-chan. He wasn't beginning to like the sounds of things.

"Why wouldn't the Hokage like this," Gaara asked the blonde, feeling anger slowly rise to his cheeks.

He had cursed to himself inwardly and had cursed to Sachiko. He had to tell Gaara the truth now, thanks to Sachiko. She shouldn't have been hanging out with Kiba. Tsunade had forbidden it. Naruto was hesitant at first but knew he would have to explain it to Gaara or Gaara would just ask Tsunade himself and that would be even worse. There was absolutely no way around it. "Sachiko-chan and dog breath used to date… Baa-chan broke them up so she could marry you… I don't know what he's doing here." Gaara nodded, waiting for the blonde to tell him more. "Sachiko-chan knows better than to talk to dog breath after Baa-chan's warnings… He knows better too…"

The redhead, feeling the same feeling Sachiko used to give him when they were younger, turned away to face Suna's central part again. Gaara recognized the emotion as the same one he used to feel when Sachiko and Kankuro were together. It was the same sensation as the one Gaara received when he had witnessed her and Kankuro kissing. He didn't like it. "Let's go," the Kazekage said to the blonde, "Gomen nasai… I shouldn't have interrupted your date."

"Gaara," Naruto said, staring after him. The Kazekage didn't respond as he continued the walk back to Suna's core. Naruto sighed and then followed after him, knowing he would have to explain more to the Kazekage on the way back. He grimaced for a moment. Sachiko wouldn't be happy with him after she figured out he was the one who had spilled the beans about her and Kiba's fling.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The clock had just struck eight at night as a blue haired girl walked down dark lit Suna streets. She had indefinitely lost track of time out there at the ruins. Sachiko ran a hand through her hair as she walked to a place where Jiraiya had spent much of his time at. She needed something to drink; something to give her a buzz. Her head was already spinning but she had wanted to numb her thoughts or make the stop altogether. It was a tough decision she had made. Kiba had offered her something she thought she couldn't refuse. Sachiko had been so close to cheating on her husband and she felt so ashamed. "No," she murmured to herself, "Be proud of yourself because you were strong enough not to."

Kiba was everything she wanted. She dreamed about the boy nearly every night since she had arrived in Suna to marry that wretched man of the desert. Sachiko felt a bit guilty, thinking she was being too harsh on Gaara for a minute but then quickly reminded herself of all the hits she had taken. Kiba would have never laid a hand on her unless it was a gentle one. She smiled bitterly, knowing that Kiba was the one she loved. The worst part, she had thought, was that Kiba returned the love. It would have been so much easier for her if he didn't; if instead he spurned her affection. To top things off, Gaara had never set out to look for her like he had promised. The man she had agonizingly sacrificed so much for had let her down.

She sighed as she swung the door open to the bar. She plopped down on a stool and slapped at the counter to get the bartender's attention. "I need the strongest thing you've got," she said to him, "I've got issues man." The bartender eyed her curiously but then nodded. He had recognized her as the Kazekage's wife. He wasn't a fool enough to deny her of her request. He grabbed a dusty bottle of sake and poured into a glass for her. "That's perfect," Sachiko purred as she began to down the bottle as she struggled to reach the very last drop. The last drop would be the one to do the trick.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko swung open the door to her chambers open, feeling a bit lightheaded and buzzed up still from all she had had to drink. The bartender had cut her off after the first bottle. It was enough that Sachiko had low alcohol tolerance but even worse since she had ordered the strongest substance of alcohol he had. The bartender had kept her at the bar until she was somewhat able to walk home. It had taken her nearly four hours to recover from the alcohol and wait around the bar for the bartender to release her to the outside world. She had gotten herself lost in Suna and hadn't found the proper way home for another hour. She stumbled into the room with a giddy smile as she hiccupped. It was about one in the morning and she was just now getting in.

"You were out late," said a discontented voice she knew to be her husband's. Gaara was sitting on the bed, arms crossed, very much displeased with her late return home. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing really," she replied as she stumbled toward him. Her stagger had only landed her a couple feet closer to him.

Teal eyes looked her body over. He had felt lustful for her since he last saw her. Naruto had described the reason for his lust was because he was feeling jealous. Gaara had never thought he could feel that way for someone but as he looked at Sachiko and that boy, he couldn't think of a better word to portray what he felt. Now, he wanted her… badly. He needed to prove to himself that she was his and his only. Even if he didn't love her and she didn't love him; she was his wife and that made her his property.

The young Kazekage stood from the bed and walked over to his wife. He could smell alcohol on her breath as he guided her to the bed. He smirked; it would make his job simpler. He had willed his sand to turn the lights out as he pressed himself against his wife. Lust, he almost laughed. It had crawled into his heart like a starving wolf; he was absolutely ravenous and practically frothing at the mouth for his wife. He grinned as he managed to get her on the bed and under the sheets, he would have her tonight and she would have him. She would be his whether she loved him or not; whether she loved another. She would be his.

Hungry lips found their way to hers as he placed his hands on her firm breasts, not bothering to be gentle. He felt something below quiver awake. It enthralled him as he pressed it to her own lower region. His hands left her breasts and began to claw at her clothes, removing them from her body. He gazed down to her body and licked his lips. Gaara was still fully dressed, but persisted in hastily pressing himself against her unresisting form; it was a reckless action. She moaned against his body as her hands flew to remove his clothes. He was surprised at her lack of struggle and her desire for him as well. She smiled up at him, still giddy; reminding him that she had had too much to drink.

Gaara sat up for a moment but only long enough to remove his shirt and press his bare chest against her naked flesh, enticing himself further with her warm bareness. He placed a mouth on one of her breasts, treating it as if it were hard, yummy candy. One hand dipped down to her maturity. She let out a moan, alluring him to want more as he worked his intelligent hand. More moans escaped from her mouth as he pleased her, mouth still on her breast. His hand left her lower parts and flew to his pants. He began to tug them down, to end both of their aching lust. "You are all mine… _just_ mine," he whispered in her ear, voice hoarse with yearning.

Sachiko gasped, suddenly realizing exactly how far she was getting with her husband. Her hands rose to his chest, pushing against him firmly. He lifted his head from her bosom to see what the matter was. Her eyes were bulged out slightly from shock as she spoke. "Stop… we have to stop," she said to him, "I don't want to do this! I don't love you yet…" She began to pant heavily as he pushed away from her. He was furious; she could see it in his eyes.

"And who do you love," he asked wryly, "Inuzuka Kiba?"

Sachiko's eyes went even wider now. She sat up swiftly, staring into Gaara's eyes. "H-how did you know about him?" She ran a hand through her hair nervously, waiting for Gaara's reply.

"Oh," he said mockingly, "I know all about your little fling." Gaara flung the bed sheets off of them, exposing her naked form to cool air. She shivered from the cold atmosphere as her husband placed a black shirt that had been strewn across the floor over his head. She was about to ask him where he had learned such information but he continued to speak. "You were with him today…" Sachiko's jaw fell open, crooked.

Gaara turned to face her, his strong hand latching to her wrist. He raised his hand for a moment but then let it fall limply at his side. Tonight, he wouldn't hurt her. Instead he pulled her close to him so she could understand what he was about to say perfectly clear and without flaws. His pressed his slightly curled lips to the funnel of her ear and spoke. "Know this… you are _mine _and no one else's," he hissed with warm breath tickling her ear, "Understand?" Sachiko could only nod as he released his grip. He sauntered toward the door, throwing it open. He stepped into the hallway and slammed the door behind him, leaving her to think about his words.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

A week of the silent treatment had done her no good. She lethargically lied in her bed and rolled off. It was the middle of the night but she didn't care. She landed against the floor with a painful thud. She sighed into the ground, smelling the dust stuck between the floorboards. She should have never agreed to spend time with Kiba; to encourage him. Gaara wouldn't be upset with her if she hadn't. She was face down in the dirt. She refused to remain there any longer.

"I'm gonna drink myself to a drunken stupor," she giggled as she swung the door to the bar open. "Bartender," she said to him, "I'll take the usual." The bartender nodded and handed her what she wanted. "Arigato," she said politely, downing the bottle, trying to see her reflection at the bottle. The dizziness giddy sensation began to overtake her with every sip of the drink. A goofy smile found its way onto her face. It would be another fours hours or so before she returned home; that is, if she felt like it. She giggled to herself as she spun the bottle round and round. As the bottle spun, her mind spun with it as if they were perfectly synchronized with one another. Thoughts entered her brain and began to twirl with her mind and bottle, adding to harmonization.

Kiba and she could never be. It was an impossibility than made defying gravity look like a piece of cake. She was a married woman now. She would have to move on from her old life and leave Kiba behind. That's all she had to do; keep pressing forward. There was no going back and there was no point in reminiscing and falling depressed over things in the past. Things that couldn't be simply couldn't be and she finally accepted it. Kiba was her last skeleton she had in her closet and she would rid herself of it. "Move along," Sachiko said to herself after her buzz began to fade into a small droning. She left the bar and stumbled into the desert streets. She had been wandering for sometime until she took the back roads of Suna.

Sachiko giggled as she walked into an alleyway. Three guys were standing in the alleyway. They had been drinking as well. The guys began to whistle at her and wave saying, "Hey hottie… Come over here!"

"I'm a married woman," she said pointing to herself, "No touchy."

"I like married women," one said to her as he grabbed her wrist, tugging her closer.

"No, no, no! No!" Sachiko was in a giggling fit as she spoke. "You don't understand… I'm not just any married woman… I'm married to the Kazekage."

"Oh really," laughed another, "Does he know you're out here?" They were laughing at her; all of them. They didn't believe a word she said.

Sachiko's face grew serious for a moment, "No… Oh no… He and I are fighting. We haven't spoken for a week or so… Silent treatment's a bitch." She grinned up at the man who was still holding on to her wrist. "A real bitch."

"Yeah it is," agreed the man. He grabbed Sachiko's other wrist and brought him to his chest.

Sachiko scowled at him. "No, no… None of that mister." The man only laughed as he began to kiss her neck. "None of that!" She cried out loudly, begging for him to stop. Instead of answering, the man pressed on, shoving his lips against hers. She pulled away, "Let go of me! Help!"

"No one can hear you scream," the man whispered in her ear. Sachiko thought her vision was going blurry but she could have sworn she saw something slither around the man's neck and squeeze. She looked around to see the other two men were on the floor. The man released his grip on Sachiko to grasp at his neck, straining to breathe. She fell to the ground, looking up.

"That's funny," said the voice she knew so well, "I was just going to say the same thing to you. You do realize that this is my wife, don't you?"

"K-Kazekage-s-sama," the man choked out, "I didn't know. She said she was single."

"Liar," Gaara hissed, "I may be Kazekage but that doesn't mean I can't kill you and not get away with it because believe me, I can."

"Have mercy," the man cried out, slowly losing consciousness. As soon as he knocked out, Gaara sent sticky sand to hold the three guys prisoner. He stuck them to the wall. The ANBU would know what to do with them when they were found. His sand was his trademark.

Gaara turned to his wife with a sigh. She was on the ground, crying. He crouched low to face her. "Are you alright? Did he rape you?"

"N-n-no… he didn't… I… I'm okay," she whimpered. She threw her arms around him instantly, quivering in his hold. "You… you saved me," she gasped, "Arigato… arigato." She sobbed into his shoulder as she could only choke out words. "I… was… mad at you… so I got drunk… and tried to walk home… and he… he… tried…"

"Shh," Gaara said to her as he lifted her up to carry her home.

He stood before Suna Bastion with Sachiko limply in his arms; a dark lit place against a dark lit sky. He set her gently on the bed and then took a seat next to her. He gave her time to recover from the shock. She had been shaking the whole way home and sobbing as well. She had finally fallen asleep once she hit the bed. He stayed with her, worried. He wanted to make sure she didn't wake up and wander into the streets again. He found himself angry with her still but he couldn't help but fret over the entire situation she had just gotten herself into. Gaara knew he would have killed all three men if they had raped her and he didn't know why he would do that for her, especially after the whole Kiba incident. He scowled, unable to forgive her quite yet. Sachiko had finally woken up around eleven in the morning. She looked up at him with horrified eyes, still frightened. Gaara guessed she must have had a nightmare.

"What time is it," she asked him as she sat up, arms shaking as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Eleven," Gaara replied apathetically, his eyes as unresponsive as his voice.

Sachiko nodded slowly, mind trying to grasp something. She was quiet for a long time until she realized what her mind was trying to tell her. "I… I want to take… a shower…"

He nodded to her. "Would you like me to carry you to the bathroom?"

"I… c-can do it on my own," she murmured as she pushed herself up from the bed with all her remaining strength. She staggered slowly to the bathroom, stumbling a few times. She had almost fallen once but Gaara had caught her. His strong arms lifted her up. She tried to resist him but was too weak to do so. He picked her up into his arms and turned the knob to the bathroom, opening the door. He placed her into a sitting position on the counter. He looked her over for a moment but said nothing. He drew away from her, closing the door behind him as he left the bathroom. She fell into her arms to cry away the pain.

The cold water seemed to awaken her and liberate her from the trauma but still not completely. "Mornings eleven and the feelings are severed… I can't feel anything at all," she murmured as she ran shampoo through her hair, "I have it all… But I never thought I did." She frowned at herself after saying those words. She did have it all; almost. Gaara may have not loved her but he cared for her. She knew he had to care otherwise he wouldn't have saved her or taken her home safely. If he didn't care he wouldn't have helped her into the shower. Sachiko remembered that when Gaara had set her on the bed he had been sitting at the edge of it, staring at her. When she woke up he had been in the same place still gazing at her. He had looked concerned; he had. She sighed, turning the water off. She owed him. She did.

As she finished with her bath, she wrapped a towel securely around her. Her hands squeezed at her hair to drench it of the water. She breathed out heavily, feeling much more relaxed. She opened the door and went into the rest of her chambers. Her dark lavender orbs fell upon her husband. He was at his desk doing paperwork. She felt more at ease knowing he had finally decided to do his work at the desk in their room. The past week he had been spending his time in his main office to complete his labor.

She wanted to show him that she was sorry and that she was grateful. An apology could be taken for granted; tossed aside to fall among other regrets and acts of contrition. She had to do something more; something she had been denying him of. She dropped her towel down to reveal her bare body to him. He looked up from his paperwork slightly, examining her. He buried his nose back to his paperwork, pretending he hadn't looked. He began to write furiously, quill in hand. The hand paused when his wife had placed hers over it. He dropped the pen and turned his chair toward her. The lust was beginning to return to him as he witnessed her nakedness. He stood up from the chair to become eye level with her. She looked up at him with flirty eyes as she tugged at his collar, leading him toward the bed.

He curiously followed her as she laid him out on the bed. Her dainty hands were swift in their actions as they began to remove his shirt. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being wanted. He felt her lips on his neck and then a rough bite. His eyes flew open to gaze at her. Her hands had plunged themselves into his red hair, massaging his scalp as her tongue caressed his bare chest. Though he was thoroughly pleased with her strong desire and lust for him, he knew it was farce. He pushed her away from himself and sighed. Instead of speaking to her with words, he spoke to her with his eyes. A silent agreement passed between the two. They would not engage in such activities while he was upset with her and while she was still shaken up a bit.

She slowly turned away from him, revealing her stunning backside. Gaara redirected his view as not to tease himself as she went to the walk-in closet to clothe herself. She returned a few moments later, fully dressed in pajamas. She crawled into the bed, sitting up in it. She stared after him and he could feel her strong gaze against his back. He turned to face her, teal eyes looking into her purple blue orbs. "I wanted to thank you for saving me… I know you're still upset with me but you still rescued me… Arigato… and I wanted to tell you gomen nasai…" He didn't answer her, instead he just stared. She smiled at him drowsily and called him "Gaara-kun," and that nearly melted his heart.

He reminded himself he was upset with her, and folded his arms to demonstrate his anger with her. He scowled at her, facial expression saying more than words could. She saw the hurt in his eyes and looked down for a moment, thinking of something she could do to ease his pain. Her eyes flickered up to his, a decision had been reached. "Sleep with me?" He nodded to her as he found himself within the covers. He had put enough distance between them, leaving intimacy to be desired. He watched as his wife moved closer to him. His mouth fell open slightly to gasp as she wrapped her arms around him, one hand stroking his head of red hair. "I've been custom made for no one but you… I am yours and yours only," she murmured into his ear before succumbing to sleep. Her head had landed on his warm chest, arms wrapped securely around his torso as one of her legs slid in between his. His mouth parted slightly, a bit shocked. He felt stiff but only for a moment or two before giving into the warm feeling of having someone close to him.

He placed one of his hands and ran it through her long, dark blue hair. He watched her sleep for the rest of the morning. He wouldn't go to work that day; he wouldn't leave his room. Instead he would spend the day watching her and thinking that the Hokage of Leaf must have known what she was doing. Sachiko had been patient with him and good to him. He doubted that any other woman was suitable for him or that any other woman could put up with his moody behavior. Lady Tsunade had made a wise choice in making Sachiko his companion for the rest of his life.

He stared down at his wife and bent his head to give her the softest of kisses on her head; just one was all he needed to give her for him to realize that he was beginning to love her whether she returned it or not.

**A/N: That was a good one after all! Things are happy now.**

**Sachiko: But how long will they last?**

**Author-sama: I don't know… ask Gaara.**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Sachiko: Gaara-sama… What do you think?**

**Gaara: (Shrugs) Hn… you're mine… that's all I know.**

**Sachiko: (Rolls eyes) That's all he ever says lately… (Does his voice) You're mine.**

**Gaara: Well, you are.**

**Author-sama: You two… are so weird… Gaara care to be the host today since you finally decided to grace us with your presence in the author notes?**

**Gaara: (glares at author-sama) Hn… Review…**

**Author-sama: That doesn't sound very convincing.**

**Gaara: Shut up.**

**Author-sama: Hai, Kazekage-sama!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six: Love Me Like You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did; Believe It. I do own Sachiko Cloudishida, Katsura, Kentaro, Norihiro, and any other OCs in the story. I also own Sachiko's bloodline trait the Inazuma. Something else I'd like to say is that many of the titles are named after songs and the plot or the character's dialogue will often reveal lyrics from said songs. **

**A/N: Aw, now that peace is brought…**

**Sachiko: There will be peace right?**

**Author-sama: Sure.**

"Pack your things," Gaara said to his wife one evening after they he had returned from a day at the office. She looked to him, confused. His lips pulled upward a bit, a smile struggling to place itself on his face. "I have a meeting in Konoha for three days. We are going to leave tomorrow morning. I want you to come with me… I know you miss your friends."

Excitement lit up her eyes like two lanterns as she threw her arms around his neck, embracing him. She was so happy with him at the moment and not just because she'd be going back to Konoha. She was happy because Gaara was putting forth effort. She could tell he was a bit shocked by her sudden outburst but he wrapped his arms loosely around her. His strong hands were placed strategically on the small of her back, holding her against him. "You don't know how much this means to me," she murmured to him, "Arigato."

He nodded, releasing his grip around her. She released her arms from around his neck and allowed him to do his paperwork before he went to bed. At first, she had thought that he would use the paperwork as an excuse for him not to talk to her but had later realized that it could all really pile up if left neglected. She scanned her husband's face as he sat down. She could tell something was bothering him, nagging at him. She waited patiently to ask her question until he finished his work.

"Something's bothering you," she said to him as soon as he joined her in the bed. He shook his head no but she knew he was lying. "What is it," she asked him, persistence prevailing.

He was quiet for many moments. He was thinking of what he could say to her. He could either lie to her or tell her the truth. She had once told him she wanted them to be honest with another. He knew he would feel guilty later if he broke that rule. "I don't want you talking to Inuzuka Kiba when we go to Konoha… I don't want him touching you. He needs to know who you belong to."

She pulled herself closer to him and placed a hand behind his head on the area where his neck started. She played with his hair for a moment and then said to him, "You." He nodded to her as he placed a hand on her waist, tugging her closer to him. The warmth of her body spread to his habitually cold one; the sensation was fantastic.

"Me," he breathed out as he gazed into her eyes longingly.

Sachiko could see what he wanted from her. She tilted her head slightly and pressed her lips to his. She pulled away faintly and then lifted her head slightly. She placed a soft kiss at the tip of his nose. The expression on his face as she pulled away was precious. His face was awkwardly happy. She almost giggled at the sight. Sachiko paused for a moment, wondering exactly what had gotten into her. She was never this excited to be affectionate with him yet she had the urge to giggle like a little school girl. She had felt funny all that morning. Her brow furrowed somewhat as she settled her head on her pillow.

"Goodnight," she murmured to him as she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to reach its gentle hand to her.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko breathed in the sweet Konoha air. It was the air she loved to breathe. She spread her arms out and twirled two times, enjoying being back home. Her husband had told her to go ahead and hang out with her old friends and he would catch up with her later. He had to meet with the council as a preparatory meeting before the actual meeting with the Hokage. What Sachiko didn't know was that her husband would really be following her that morning. He needed to know for himself if she would be faithful to her word; if she would go with Kiba.

Sachiko had decided to stroll around Konoha. She could visit her friends later on. After all, she would be in Leaf for three days. That was plenty of time. She ran across the streets of the village, dodging the hustling and bustling of the crowds. She had been wandering the streets for a while now. She was just enjoying herself when she bumped into someone, but for some reason, the bump didn't seem so accidental.

"I thought that was you," breathed Kiba as he grinned at her. Akamaru was wagging his tail as he sat next to his master's side. "Sachiko-chan…"

"Kiba," huffed Sachiko, utterly shocked. She was surprised to have run into him so fast. She had made a promise to her husband not to speak to him but Kiba had spoken to her first and it was so tempting.

"Walk with me?" he asked her and she could only nod as her body took control of her. Her mind could only fret as she followed Kiba to a place only he knew, and she had left behind when she said the words, 'I do' to another man. Sachiko had asked Kiba where they were going but he had said, "Just wait and see… You know the place well." He had taken her to the swing set they were once so fond of. "Let's see who can jump off the farthest… for old time's sake?" Sachiko nodded as her mind was still screaming at her to obey Gaara's orders but her feet were firmly planted and didn't plan on going anywhere. She hopped on the swing next to Kiba's and began to sway on it. She gained height the more she rocked back and forth on the swing. She and Kiba were all the way up in the air. Kiba jumped off first and landed a good distance away. He waved to Sachiko, begging her to jump. She knew if she would make the jump he would catch her. He always would catch her and he had told her he would so many times before. Sachiko bit her lip and let her body glide from the swing into the sky. Gravity pulled her back down to the surface and she landed straight into Kiba's arms. They tumbled down the hill that had been tumbled on so many times before. She could feel giggles escaping from her lips like a school girl and she could hear his soft chuckling as she did so. The two finally collapsed on level ground, breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush.

Kiba had taken one of her hands in his, pressed it against the side of his cheek, and murmured, "I miss this… feeling." He kissed the tips of her fingers gently like he had done so what seemed so long ago.

"Kiba-kun," Sachiko said firmly, "Stop it… I'm married now."

"So what," Kiba replied sourly, not letting go of her hand, "You don't love him." To this, Sachiko made no attempt to deny the little detail. Kiba was right; she didn't love her husband. She only forcibly loved him and that wasn't true love. Kiba sighed as he took her other hand in his. "You're such an amazing girl," he murmured to her as he pressed her hands to his lips, "Married to a man that will never love you like I do…" Sachiko would have responded but she was utterly speechless as he continued. "Gaara would never understand… doesn't he know that just because he's Kazekage and married to you, it doesn't mean that he has got a clue about how to love you, my Sachiko-chan. It doesn't mean that you'll love him like you love me." He looked deeply into Sachiko's eyes. His honey orbs were just too much for her to resist. She still couldn't speak. "What makes you think that the two of you will last? Just because you're married to him… it doesn't mean you'll be his woman. Your humble husband probably doesn't even know where you are right now…" He positioned her hands on his face so that they were cradling his cheeks. "Tell me you love me… tell me please… Lie to me… Just tell me."

As Sachiko returned his gaze, she felt the hurt that made residence within his heart and his eyes. She could feel her eyes begin to water but only one droplet fell. That was the funny thing about tears though, she had thought bitterly. There may be more than one tear, appearing to be by itself. Her eyes let out the rainwater like dripping rooftop as she bit her lip to fight them back. "I made a promise to be faithful to him and I will not break that promise… ever… I may not love him and I may not like him either… I may be only tolerant of him but I will not be unfaithful… He deserves better than that. I won't hurt him. He's been hurt too much already," she finally said, letting it all out as her mind gained control again. She pulled back her hands away from Kiba and let them down at her sides, waiting for him to respond.

"So you'll hurt me instead?" asked Kiba mournfully as he tried to take her hands in his again but she withdrew, leaving him cold in his sorrow.

"If that's what it takes to protect him from being hurt… then hai," she answered back, almost angrily, "I cannot betray him like so many others have." She refused to subject her husband to the hurt of having an unfaithful wife. By marrying him, she had made a promise to be true to him whether she loved him or not and she would uphold that vow.

"He can never love you and you can never love him! I'm in love with you and you're in love with me still… Don't lie to yourself! You don't love him! Just admit that you're as miserable as you pretend so hard not to be," shouted Kiba as he grasped her shoulders, his eyes searching in hers for a sign; anything, "You hate him!"

"I can't lie to you Kiba-kun… I am miserable… I'm unhappy, unwanted, and unloved… My life has taken me in the total opposite direction of the path I had wanted to take… All I wanted was happiness out of my life since I woke up in the hospital not knowing who I was or anything about myself. I had just wanted to start new and fresh. I wanted to be happy and here I am married to Sabaku no Gaara; demon of Sand and I am everything but happy…" Her lips trembled and her heart ached as her mouth wrenched out the last part in a quivering whisper, "But I do not hate him." She looked back into Kiba's eyes, determination in hers.

"You'll never love him," Kiba said coldly to her in a low voice that resembled Akamaru's growl. He would never be able to forget that moment if she didn't felt the same. All he wanted was to find a way to make it hard for her so he could get her back. But if she didn't love Gaara like she loved him… there could be a chance.

Sachiko slowly stood up and brushed herself off. "Maybe not… but I will never betray him either… I have to go now… You can never bother me again… never approach me again. Just leave me alone from now on…" She turned her back to him; turned her back to the man she loved. She had never felt such pain in her heart as she took those dreadful steps away from him. Kiba couldn't help but count the steps she took as she walked away; forty of them before she disappeared up the hilltop. His whole chest ached with pain the moment she was out of sight. She could never be his no matter how badly either of them wanted it to be so and the fact was that; never.

Akamaru's whimpering and low growl had alarmed Kiba to snap out of his shocked stupor and look toward the other end of the meadow. Someone was hiding within the trees. Kiba's first reaction was to get into his fighter stance, ready to battle. "Who's there?" he asked in a snarl as his hands prepared to throw a kunai. "Come out of your hiding place!" Kiba's heart beat against his chest like hail against a window as the fearsome Kazekage stepped out from the trees. Kiba had imagined that Gaara must have been watching him and Sachiko the entire time. That meant that Gaara had seen Kiba kissing her hands and heard their conversation. Kiba's face scrunched into a scowl as he dropped the kunai. Akamaru was still tense but his growling decreased as his master ambled his way up into a standing position. Feeling guilty, the wolfish boy stared down at the floor. "Gomen, I tried to take her from you… I only wanted her back but…" Kiba shot Gaara a miserable glance before continuing and said, "She doesn't feel the same… She doesn't love me like she loves you." Kiba slowly wandered away, Akamaru crying at his master's heels.

Gaara had decided on not threatening the boy Kiba. He could see that Kiba was already defeated after his little speech. Still, Gaara felt bothered by it all. It wasn't so much as the fact that Kiba had tried to win Sachiko over again. It was the fact that Gaara could no longer lie to himself. When she wasn't near him his heart ached like a dull pain caused by a stubborn spasm, creating a stiff knot that would go away but would continue to throb. Each vein that pumped blood through his heart seemed to close up when she wasn't speaking to him. But when she was near him, his lungs would shrink, making it hard for him to breathe around her and his heart would thump, thump, thump like running feet against the road.

The young Kazekage closed his eyes, his head and mind reeling. There was a time when he was six years old that he would feel pain in his chest. It was sharp at times and dull at others, but there was always pain there whether it be an ache or a twinge. He had asked his uncle Yashamaru what it was and he had replied by saying that it was his heart. Ever since Sachiko had returned to Suna the pain crawled its way back into Gaara's heart like a little monster; tearing him up inside. At first he hated her and had felt betrayed by her until he found out she had lost her memory. It hadn't been her fault for not returning to Suna; it was the amnesia. The redhead sighed heavily, air tickling the inner part of his lips. Yashamaru had told him about a feeling called love and Gaara had once believed him until Yashamaru betrayed him and tried to assassinate him. Gaara had never thought love could be real until Naruto had taught him a valuable lesson. Though the lesson made Gaara wise enough to allow himself to make friends, he hadn't allowed himself to love anyone. His bizarre emotions and peculiar feelings led him to believe one thing; he was starting to love her. Gaara had thought to stop it once he realized exactly what was taking place but couldn't help but fall into a cycle that had taken so many others before him captive. He was fated to continue the cycle until he was either hopelessly in love or dejectedly heart broken. The second result was something that no person ever desired.

He shook his red head of hair, clearing his thoughts. He began to take a few steps in one direction and then paused for quite a while before turning to the opposite to continue his walk.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko had gone back to the hotel room. Because Gaara was Kazekage, he had been given the biggest suite in the biggest hotel in Konoha. Tsunade had arranged such accommodations for the Kages of allied villages. Eyes wide open, like the doors to a harlot's abode, Sachiko stared into the open space. "Tears are never far behind and nightmares only wait to come again when you wake," she murmured to herself as minute droplets of water escaped from her tear ducts. She would refuse to call them tears. Instead she would say that they were merely the result of the sun being far too bright that morning. She laid herself out on the bed of her hotel suite and gazed up the ceiling, wondering if she could just say goodbye to the world she knew. Living life was just too complicated. If life could be lived with the dreams without fears maybe she'd be more enthusiastic toward the idea.

Alertness kicked in as soon as she heard the door quietly open. Her husband walked through the door. Sachiko turned her head slightly so he wouldn't see her rubbing at her eyes to remove the stains her tears had made. She wasn't in the mood for speaking with anyone at the moment and figured he would take the hint if she left the room. She slowly got up from the bed and went to the balcony, praying he wouldn't follow. She could feel him staring after her but she knew he hadn't yet moved from his spot. She leaned against the railing of the balcony and looked out to her Konoha, ignoring the falling tears. The village was so vivacious at the moment and it hurt her to see it so lively without her. She heard a noise from behind her, the sound of someone else coming out on the balcony with her.

"You're avoiding me," she heard her husband mumble from behind her.

Her head dropped down low as she stared at the floor of the balcony. Without turning around she said, "Do I murder when I forget you from afar?" Her words were a bit queer but Gaara had understood the meaning. She was asking if it hurt him for her to neglect greeting him; if it hurt his most essential part.

"Hn," he replied. Judging by where his voice came from, Gaara was directly behind her, watching her. "Right here." That made her turn around. She found her husband with a hand to his left breast. Could he possibly mean his heart?

"Right there?" she asked him breathlessly, nearly unconvinced until she placed a hand upon of his as they both lay atop his pounding heart. She nervously withdrew her hand back to her side and then their eyes locked. An unseen apprehension filled both their hearts as he nodded to her question. "Tension is to be loved when it is like a passing note to a beautiful, beautiful chord," she murmured as she stepped closer to him. It was a quote from a book she had finished reading before they left for Konoha. "Gomen nasai… I won't forget to greet you anymore. I wasn't feeling well…" She couldn't continue as a sob escaped from in between her lips and more rainwater trickled down from her eyes. He pressed something soft into her hand. She looked to see what it was and found his sash from his Kazekage garb. He had given it to her as if it were a handkerchief. "Arigato," she whispered as she pressed it to her eyes and then handed it back to him. "Why would you… be good to me?" she asked him awkwardly.

Gaara felt his body go stiff at her inquiry. If he hid the truth there was a chance he would perhaps lose her. He didn't want to lose her; he wanted her to love him like he did her. "Expect me to be finding out to see if you're okay when I'm not around… I want you to be happy with me." He stepped closer to her, only inches away. She grew a bit panicky and took a step back. "I don't bite," Gaara said to her, feeling a bit rejected by her actions. He sighed and pulled away from her slightly. She gave him a nod and then let her stare drop down to the floor. She watched as a little bug scurried across to the other end of the balcony and then took flight. After it flew off and she could no longer see it, she returned her gaze to her husband. His teal eyes had never left her even though her eyes hand wandered. "You need to rest," he said to her suddenly as he led her back into the hotel room. He sat at the edge of the bed and watched her intently as she crawled underneath the covers. "You've had a rough day," he murmured to her and it startled her somewhat.

"Excuse me?" she asked him, unsure if she had heard what she thought she heard.

"Your day… has been trying?" he inquired, now regretting that he had mentioned it to begin with. He could have just kept it all a secret. He was relieved when she hadn't made a reply and laid her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes slowly and that was when he moved. He went to her side of the bed, bent over and brushed his lips against hers. Her dark purple orbs fluttered open like fresh butterfly wings; his course of action had certainly surprised her. "I hope you feel better," he murmured before giving her one last long gaze and then retiring to a desk to fill out some paperwork. Sachiko had given him a nod after managing to gulp down a knot that had made a home in her throat. After repeating the moment that had just occurred between her and her husband, and coming to the conclusion that she wasn't dreaming she didn't feel so love sick after Kiba. In fact she felt better than ever as she watched her husband do his work, a smile etching its way onto her brightened face.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

A small yawn crawled to Sachiko's lips as she stretched out her arms. She stretched her legs as well but felt awkward as they brushed against another pair of legs. Finally opening her eyes, she realized her husband was still intertwined with her the same way they had been when she fell asleep. His eyes were watching her intently as he murmured, "Ohayo."

"Ohayo," she replied back with a blush. The way her husband was staring at her with such interest was the same way Kiba used to stare at her when they were dating. "Don't you have to go to the meeting," she asked him as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"If you want me to but its not until tonight," he replied as one of his hands ran through her dark blue hair in a tender manner.

"I… I'd like you to stay with me," she said to him in a soft whisper as her heart thudded against her chest like a jackhammer. He nodded to her, still gazing into her eyes. She nervously fidgeted underneath the covers. "What would you like to do this morning?"

He shrugged and murmured, "Anything you'd like would be fine."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

The young Kazekage and his wife strolled around Konoha that morning. They were getting along finally and this contented both hearts. Sachiko turned to her husband, smiling up at him. He returned the smile with his lips upturned slightly into a solid half smile. It was the biggest smile she would probably ever receive from him but it was good enough for her. She stared out to Konoha's crowded streets and found no familiar faces. The people of Konoha gawked at the couple as they walked. Perhaps it was too much of a shock to see the _monster_ that once disrupted the Chunin Exams to be the Kazekage of Sand spending time with his wife? Who's to point a finger at what's not understood? Every person was strange in their own way. Sachiko looked at her husband. He had had a difficult life; he deserved happiness, she thought.

Sachiko decided that since her husband had been repentant; she would forget the bad times and only remember the good. She wanted to please him and make him happy in any way she could. That had been her goal before but she had been distracted from it because of his bad temper or people from old memories that kept surfacing up. It was all to be put in the past; she had told herself that morning when she woke up.

A small hand slipped into Gaara's as they walked, fingers laced. Gaara looked down at his hand at the touch to find it had been Sachiko's hand that had found residence within his. Her fingers unlaced themselves for a moment but only to play with his fingers as they walked. Gaara felt amazed by the action; he had never felt any sort of affection such as that before. It was new and refreshing to him.

"I'm going to get something to snack on really quick," she said to him as she unfastened her hand from his, leaving his hand feeling lonely. He nodded slowly as she took off to a stand selling confectionaries and snacks. He looked down at his hand for a moment as the tingling sensation left it. He suddenly desired her affection as his heart thudded against his chest slow and hard, swelling with emotion as it gained speed. Her hand in his seemed just right. He missed her already.

"Gaara-sensei," said a voice. Gaara had not noticed Matsuri standing in front of him. Matsuri had been a part of his bodyguards that Temari assigned to protect him while he was in Konoha. Gaara hadn't been happy over the idea and had let Temari mention it to Sachiko. Sachiko hadn't said anything to reject the idea and that was why Matsuri was there. He must have been watching Sachiko and looking at his hand when Matsuri had approached. He looked down to the brunette. She had a smile from ear to ear and a blush on her cheeks to match it. He nodded to her as his greeting. "I see you are alone," she said all too cheerily.

"I'm not," he replied, thinking of what he could say to deter her this time, "My wife is getting something to eat and will return soon." Matsuri's eyes fell downward for a moment, disappointment in them. They were soon lighted up again with a new emotion.

"Gaara-sensei," she chirped, "Would you like to join me for lunch?" She began to giggle as she tugged on his hand. "Please?"

Sachiko had found a cute stand selling chips, pocky, and other things similar. She bought herself a box of strawberry pocky and turned to walk back to Gaara. She found her husband being pestered once more by the ever flirting Matsuri. Sachiko nearly wanted to throw the pocky at the girl's head. The brunette was more than persistent; she was relentless and pushy to a point where Sachiko would be happy to strangle her. Sachiko marched up to Gaara, forming a plot in her head as she walked to her husband. That little girl was to learn an important lesson; Gaara was Sachiko's territory.

Her fingers opened up the strawberry pocky box with ease and reached in for one. She stuffed one in her mouth and began to chew on it angrily. She just finished it when she reached her husband and Matsuri. She gave Gaara a small kiss on the cheek. He was a bit surprised but enjoyed it all the same. She then fed him a piece of the strawberry covered pocky. He chewed it over slowly, enjoying the flavor.

Sachiko grinned as Matsuri's eyes grew a bit wider; her resilience beginning to fade. _"I'll crush your spirit," _Sachiko thought to herself as she turned to her husband. He was gazing into her eyes fondly as she reached for his hand. He hadn't expected her to reach for it again but was pleased with the results; the tingling sensation returning. Sachiko, on the other hand, was pleased with other results from her simple action as Matsuri let a flash of shock pass through her eyes but said nothing and refrained from allowing her jaw to drop completely but was unable to keep her mouth from speaking.

"You're holding hands." Her eyes went from Gaara to Sachiko; Sachiko to Gaara. Her brown orbs fell to their hands.

"Do you need glasses to believe it?" He felt a bit angry that the little brunette found it impossible for his wife to have any feeling toward him. Sachiko was surprised that her husband had asked Matsuri the question. "Matsuri," Gaara continued, "You're crush on me has lasted long enough. You shall refrain from making your affections known and they will diminish completely." He looked over to his wife for a moment; something she had never seen before in his eyes flickered. It almost looked like attachment. "I am very fond of my wife and desire no one else," he finished, "You will apologize to her for being disrespectful and impertinent."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama," Matsuri said hurriedly, clearly bothered and fretting, "Gomen nasai Sachiko-hime… I was very disrespectful and impertinent… forgive me."

Gaara looked over to his wife, who nodded in reply. "You are dismissed," he said to Matsuri. She ambled away from the couple, in search of someone that could perhaps pinch her. She was sure she was dreaming at the moment.

"Gaara-sama," murmured Sachiko, "Arigato." Gaara's eyes went to his wife again. A small blush was on her cheeks as she gazed back to him. She seemed bashful suddenly, and shy around him. It amused him a bit. He gave her a nod. She lifted a pink strawberry pocky to his mouth and he received it. A flow of emotions seemed to be gushing through him like a geyser as he swallowed the confectionary. Her affection toward him was making him feel bizarre emotions. He unexpectedly felt engaging toward Sachiko; it was awkward but it made him feel good.

"You called me Gaara-kun once before," he said to her as they walked along the streets, "You should continue to do so." She shyly nodded to him. She wasn't sure of what had gotten into herself. She felt timid suddenly like Hinata and as for him; he was being a bit more engaging than she was accustomed to. Perhaps he was finally making an effort; that's what counted most.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to write this one. I was working on it for a bit before I was able to post it today. **

**Sachiko: Readers, expect a slower update rate on this fanfic. Author-sama has been pretty busy. And she's beginning to update her L&C fanfic so that's one reason. Another reason being that Author-sama started another GaaraxOC fanfic that I am not too happy about…**

**Author-sama: Oh Sachiko-chan you will always be perfect for Gaara. I made you to be that way. The other fanfic is more modern and less Naruto world like. So you are just right. Okay?**

**Sachiko: I'll take your word for it… Anyway, Review readers!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: How to Save a Life**

**A/N: OH SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. BUT IT IS HERE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not own the song How to Save a Life. I do not own The Fray either… But that would be pretty cool if I did!**

Startled, the dark blue-haired girl woke up with a jolt. Something was not right. She glanced to the left side of her bed. Empty. He was gone. Her eyes flickered to the clock to find that it was five in the morning. Usually on Sundays, Gaara stayed with her until at least noon. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. A lurid dream had disturbed her. The nightmare had been about Gaara. She dreamt that she was running toward him as if trying to save him from some kind of danger, and then some dark cloaked figure ripped him away from her grasp. As Sachiko climbed out of bed, she decided to go to Gaara's office. She would just make sure he was okay to put her paranoid worries to rest.

Sachiko slipped on some proper attire and then strode down the hallway. A puzzled look formed upon Sachiko's face as her brows furrowed. There were no maids in sight which was odd. At least two maids attended her wherever she went. Frowning, Sachiko walked down another corridor. It was also abandoned. Frantic, Sachiko ran to the closest window. The courtyard was usually booming with people but as her eyes scanned the beautiful court, there wasn't a soul in sight. Her heart began to pound feverishly, overworking itself, as she realized that Sunagakure must have been under attack. Why had no one alerted her? Had no one thought of her? Even more important, was Gaara okay?

The young woman ran out from Suna Bastion as fast as she could, legs never working so hard in her life. She felt her heart begin to seek as the sound of a thunderous explosion reached her eyes. She noticed it was incredibly dark, as if something had blocked out the sun. Looking up into the sky to see the meaning of the peculiarly darkened firmament, she found that a super massive thicket of sand covered all of Suna in a protective-like manner.

"Gaara-kun," she breathed out, her lungs feeling as if they might collapse.

Her legs pumped even faster as she ran toward the source of the clod of sand that sheltered Sunagakure. There was no longer a doubt in her mind that Suna was indeed under attack. Who would attack Sand at this time?

"GAARA!"

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!"

Sachiko could hear others screaming her husband's name. She saw a wave of ninjas attempting to help their Kazekage but they could offer him no assistance. He was helpless. Sachiko scanned the area and immediately found Kankuro. She wasted no time in closing the distance between her and her brother-in-law. "Kankuro," she nearly hollered at the hooded shinobi. The boy turned to her, a sad look in his eyes.

"We can't reach Gaara from down here." The young man turned his face-painted visage away from her. He couldn't look his sister-in-law in the eye; not when there was nothing he could do to save her husband, his brother. Akatsuki, she had heard one of the ANBU refer to Gaara's attacker as. For some reason, the word was familiar to her and she knew it that it wasn't a good thing.

Sachiko let out a howl of frustration and disappeared from Kankuro's sight. Fierce determination was her expression as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop. Surely she could launch herself up high enough to reach Gaara. A thought crossed her mind suddenly. She had been told that she once was able to summon clouds to carry her. Perhaps in her moment of dire need, she could do so again.

"Concentrate," she said to herself obediently. "Cloud… Cloud…" She repeated this mantra over and over again. Many seconds passed by that seemed like countless hours but she continued her chant, unwaveringly. She felt her body become weightless suddenly but did not stop. She had to keep going. "Cloud. Cloud." She was more confident now as she said the word. Into the sky she was raised, a small cloud underneath her feet. The cloud picked up speed as it carried her quickly to her husband, the Kazekage. The sand veil from before was disintegrating. Gaara had been hit. Sachiko could only watch, horrified. Her cloud didn't carry her fast enough. It was too late. Sabaku no Gaara, once thought invincible and invulnerable, was falling from the sky, a frail mortal.

Sachiko caught her husband in her arms. "Gaara," she sobbed, burying her face into his chest. She inhaled deeply, wanting to remember his scent. Her hands stroked his face tenderly. His black rimmed eyes cracked open for a brief moment.

"Sachiko," he said in a weak voice, barely audible. Gaara strained to look at her, agonized concern embedded deep within his teal orbs. "Sachiko," he had breathed again. "I don't want you getting hurt. Stay out of this." She shook her head no. She would not stay out of it and allow him to perish. He called her name again but could not make any other utterance.

"I'm here," she kept saying to her husband, but she could feel his life force slipping away from already. He needed medical care urgently. She willed her cloud to bring them back to the ground and she was almost triumphant in her return to ground level. Her husband was safe in her arms, or so she had believed. However, Sachiko had forgotten a very major detail. The Kazekage's attacker hadn't been subdued and therefore was still there lying in wait. "Kuso!" Sachiko cursed through gritted teeth as a blonde haired shinobi clad in a black cloak decorated with sinister red clouds appeared. She had been too caught up with catching Gaara before he fell to his death that she had she had completely forgotten about the assailant.

"I'll be taking him off your hands," the cloaked shinobi said to her with a smirk. Clay birds spun around her, making her feel dizzy.

"Over my dead body," Sachiko retorted with a lioness-like hiss. She would die trying if she had to.

"That can be arranged," the blonde replied, still grinning. "However, I don't have time to toy with you. Sasori is going to be upset with me if I take too long." One of his clay birds struck Sachiko in the back of the head. She blacked out before anything could be done.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

She awoke to find herself in her bedroom. She would have called her strange memories another nightmare but she knew it was no dream because medical ninja were attending her instantly. There were many ANBU in the room as well. Her eyes fell on one in particular. His mask seemed to be laughing at her and that was oddly memorable as if he were familiar to her. She was distracted from her inner thoughts as medical ninjas asked her several questions. She ignored their inquiries, only worried of one thing.

"Where's Gaara?" she demanded but none of the medical ninja would answer. "Where is he," she shouted angrily, "I order you to tell me now."

"She needs to be sedated," said one of the medics as he readied a needle.

Sachiko, thinking quickly, jumped from the bed or at least attempted to. They had strapped her to the bed. Gritting her teeth she thought of lightning. As if the electricity surged through her, the friction seemed to release her from the straps that bound her. She was free. The blue haired kunoichi fled the room. She was too fast for them now. Sachiko ran to her husband's old room, the one that he had called his as a young boy. They wouldn't find her there for a while. She stumbled into the room, and sat herself in the dark closet. It seemed to comfort her.

Her head was throbbing horribly. Locked up memories seemed to be trying to get her attention but they were too unclear and vague for her to recognize any of them or allow them in. She had some brief flashes but thought them to be déjà vu. She shook them from her mind and pondered more imperative details. Most likely, all that was being done about Gaara's kidnapping was the call to Leaf for help and a rescue team being assigned to the mission. Sakura would probably be helping out.

"Had I known how to save a life?" She had mumbled, thinking that if what she said was the case she wouldn't be where she was. She could have rescued Gaara but she had allowed herself to turn her back on her enemy, a worst kind of error a ninja could make. Her terrible blundered had gotten her knocked unconscious with no hope to save him.

Gaara's teddy bear had suddenly popped in her head and she was glad to have been reminded of the keepsake. She found the small bear in the same place she found it last. She was careful as she pulled the fragile thing into her arms. A small note dropped from the bear. There was only one person it could be from.

_Look in the top drawer of my nightstand…_

_There's something in there that belongs to you._

Puzzled, Sachiko stuck the note in a safe place. With the bear in her arms, she walked out of the closet and over to the nightstand. She opened the drawer slowly, expecting there to be some type of dolly or girly thing. Instead, Sachiko found a forehead protector. It seemed like more of a belt because of the length of the sash, she noted as she pulled the forehead protector. Sachiko gasped. She recognized the Cloud band. She wore it around her waist.

The ambiguous memories from before were now suddenly clear as they poured into her mind like an hourglass; each grain was an important memory that slowly made her realize exactly who she was and all she had forgotten. So many things had happened to her and she could barely fathom it. It was all so surreal and bizarre.

Looking back at old memories, she realized just how meant for each other Gaara and she were. Guilt struck her for a moment. How wrong she had been to be with Kiba. She had been wrong about several things. Mistakes she had made were now so apparent to her. But she decided not to blame herself. She couldn't hold herself accountable for some of the things she had done when she had had no memories of before.

The worst part of everything was the fact that she had fallen in love with her husband and that he had violently been stolen away from her without even knowing how she felt for him. Her plan had been to tell him of affections that very morning but with him missing, she could not reveal them to him. She had had so much to say to him. Sachiko shook her head, tears running down her cheeks quickly to get away from her sorrow filled eyes. Nobody understood her like Gaara did and yet she couldn't even keep a steady hold of him. She was constantly letting him down and he her. The two had relentlessly fought in a brutal and sadistic manner over every little thing, no matter how small the infraction. There had been a mountain between them, an impasse. She was dumb and wrong for all the things she had done. At the moment that her memories had been returned to her, she knew how she felt about Gaara now.

Clutching the bear to her chest, she couldn't believe all she had gone through that had led her to this point. Wishing desperately to turn everything that occurred back around, she knew only one person could fix this entire mess. Sachiko, still holding the stuffed teddy bear to her bosom, stood up from her position. She would find Midouri and beg her to set things right.

**A/N: This was a very short chapter but it was originally a lot shorter than this. I added as much as I could to it but I'm afraid I could only muster up a bit more than three pages. Fear not, readers! The next chapter I have already written. The upcoming chapter is much longer and very exciting. You should all enjoy it. Sadly, this story will be coming to an end soon. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and thanks for coming along for the ride. (:**

**Sachiko: (Sighs) It's been good while its lasted.**

**Author-sama: It's not over yet!**

**Sachiko: But it will be soon!**

**Author-sama: Well I might do a few simple fluff scenes… Oops, I've already revealed too much! Onward with the reviewing!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight: the Untold Stories of Sachiko's Stay in Suna**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. Yes, that does suck for me.**

**A/N: This chapter is a series of flashbacks or stories that I didn't reveal earlier. It is after the Chunin Exams when she returns to Suna with the Sand Siblings. And yes, these are some of the memories that have returned to her.**

**Sachiko: Why are they untold stories? Why didn't you tell them earlier?**

**Author-sama: Because I was saving them for this chapter! And you're remembering all this!**

**Sachiko: Oh, I see!**

**Author-sama: Alright, here goes.**

**Saying Sorry**

Upon arrival in Suna, Kankuro had asked Sachiko out to dinner. She had felt hesitant to accept his offer but had indeed accepted it nonetheless. She had been hesitant because of Kankuro's behavior in Konoha and Sachiko wasn't the type of girl to like a boy that pretended to be a bad boy. She wanted someone who would be himself around her, not try to get her attention by behaving foolishly.

Sachiko leisurely walked to the restaurant she had promised to meet Kankuro at. She had walked slowly because she was giving herself time in case she decided to bail out on him if she began to start to feel deterred enough. She frowned as she found herself standing in front of the restaurant. Apparently, she wasn't that deterred or she just didn't have it in her to blow him off. Sachiko sighed to herself, knowing it was far too late to turn back now. "And yet," she murmured as she turned around.

"Sachiko-san," called the voice of the person she had not wanted to see, "You're here."

Sachiko turned around, faked a smile, and returned the greeting, "Konbanwa Kankuro-kun…" She kept up her uneasy smile as he motioned for her to follow him to the restaurant. It wasn't too fancy but it was a nice place to eat, she had noted as they waited to be seated. She remained quiet up until they were seated at a corner table and Kankuro had started up a conversation.

"Sachiko-san," he said quietly, "The reason why I asked you here tonight was to apologize for the way I behaved in Konoha… I realize I was unlike myself and I was just trying to impress you because… well… you know." Waiting for him to continue, she nodded her head. "Gomen, Sachiko-san… I was upset because you didn't want to try us…"

"Kankuro-kun," Sachiko told him, sure of herself, "I forgive you… just… let's start over?"

"Hai," he agreed, "That would be great." Sachiko smiled at him, this time genuinely. She blushed slightly as Kankuro smiled back. There was nothing like saying sorry.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Forgiveness was a funny thing. People can swear that they cannot possibly forgive someone but when the time comes to forgive, they do. Sachiko had been the same way. She had told herself she wouldn't forgive Kankuro for behaving the way he did back in Konoha and yet only a week ago she had forgiven him, and now she was on her eighth rendezvous with him. Kankuro and Sachiko had said to meet at Sachiko's new favorite palm tree. It was a nice quiet place they could enjoy some alone time at. As she stepped foot in the outskirts of Suna, she found Kankuro already at the palm tree, waiting. He gave her a big smile and a big wave to match as she approached him.

"I can't stay long," Kankuro said to her, "I have to help out with some construction plans for Konoha in ten minutes…" Sachiko nodded her head and smiled. Kankuro motioned for her to take a seat underneath the palm tree with him. "I've been thinking a lot," he began, "And I really want to take things slow with you and I but there's been something I've been dying to do…" He placed a hand against her cheek and caressed it. Sachiko had known this moment would be coming soon. She braced herself for impact as Kankuro's lips fell on hers. Sachiko had strongly hoped that the kiss would tell her that Kankuro was the one for her or was right for her if only for the moment but it had let her down. Kankuro had applied more pressure but the kiss felt average. She was almost certain he was feeling warmth on his end but she couldn't feel any on hers. Sachiko had tried and wanted so desperately for it to be more than a regular kiss but her feelings were her feelings and she couldn't force them into separate feelings that didn't exist.

Kankuro pulled away and grinned. "I'll have to catch you later Sachiko-san," he said to her as he walked back to the main roads of Suna, "We'll have dinner together or something." Sachiko could only nod as Kankuro disappeared into the rest of Suna.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Gaara grimaced as he watched his brother and Sachiko greet one another underneath a palm tree Sachiko had newly selected to be her favorite. Sachiko and Kankuro had sat underneath the tree talking of pointless things. Gaara had felt his blood boil as Kankuro placed a hand on Sachiko's cheek. Kankuro had leaned into kiss Sachiko and Gaara could only spy on the two. His lip curled at the sight. Why did she like his brother so much? Why was it that Kankuro had been chosen to be loved by her? Gaara clenched his fists into angry weapons as he watched the scene take place.

The moment Kankuro went back to the main roads of Suna, Gaara decided to take action upon his impulses. He wasn't one to fight away his urges with sheer will power, he was one to encourage himself to act on his whims, and he would do exactly so.

**The Essential Thing**

The hairs on the back of Sachiko's neck stood up like the way a cat's does when it feels threatened. Not only had she felt a strange lust in the air, Chihoko had warned her. Sachiko could feel herself on edge as the lust grew closer. She could sense it approaching her at a slow rate. Whatever it was, was taking its time to get to her. Sachiko wasn't one to run away from such entities; she was one to embrace them and handle them head on. She rose up and stood her ground, waiting. Sabaku no Gaara came into view, walking to her. She had let her guard drop although Chihoko had warned her not to. Gaara had been changed for the better, hadn't he?

Gaara didn't so much as flinch as he pushed Sachiko up against the trunk of the palm tree. He had her pinned to the trunk of the palm with his strong hands. As Sachiko stared into his teal eyes, she could practically taste his mad lust. She would have quickly rid herself of him if it wasn't for the fact that his unwavering sand had held her hands firmly apart, restricting her from performing any hand seals to save her from the predicament. He placed his head in the nape of her neck, breathing in deeply.

Sachiko had never seen Gaara like this and was unsure of his intentions. She knew he had no desire or needs for such physical interaction and yet there he was. He moved his head out from the crook of her neck and moved it closer to her ear. She could feel his tongue suddenly lash out, lips taking in the lobe of her ear. He gave it a small bite and pulled it a little with his teeth. He removed his mouth from it and then allowed his tongue to lick her ear and nibble it somewhat. She felt her mouth fall open to gasp, but no sound came out. Sachiko was in painstaking shock and disbelief.

Gaara breathed hot air into her ear and then finally hissed, "Why is it you like my brother Kankuro so much?" Sachiko would have replied to this but found herself speechless. There was nothing she could say at the moment. Gaara applied more pressure to her throat, Sachiko gasping for air. He stared at her for a moment and began to lean into her until their noses were pressed against each other's.

"You always make me _feel_… In here," he murmured and then motioned to his heart, "You make me feel there and then you kiss Kankuro and make him _feel_ here." He motioned to his lips as they turned into a snarl. Sachiko's tongue remained too paralyzed for words. Gaara's face pulled away slightly, giving distance between the two faces. Sachiko's nose almost felt relieved as soon as the pressure of his nose left it. His snarl faded into his usual stoic default. He breathed in and out a few times before speaking again.

"I want to feel the way Kankuro does when he touches you… kisses you… I want to _feel_," he spoke softly in a murmur, looking at her with hurt eyes. His free hand lifted to Sachiko's face but unlike Kankuro's caressing action; Gaara's hand was stiff upon her cheek. She could tell he was nervous but said nothing, words no longer mattered as he pulled closer to her. She felt his lips hesitantly sweep against hers. It was just a simple brush of the lips like a simple brush against a canvas but Sachiko had felt so much more with Gaara's small kiss than she had with Kankuro's. With Gaara she felt such a wanting, such a longing for some kind of feeling; some kind of love. She understood perfectly why he was doing what he was doing. Gaara had a lust for some kind of physical attraction with anyone. He had to feel loved, wanted, and needed. Sachiko had often lusted and desired the same things for herself.

Sabaku no Gaara's hand relaxed from her throat and fell to his side and the sand slowly slid back into his gourd. The hand on her cheek remained there as he looked deeply into Sachiko's eyes. He searched them for the same look she gave Kankuro. He couldn't find it. He could see she was much too stunned for the moment. He felt himself begin to draw away from her slowly. Maybe he should have tried again but he had already acted on enough impulses for the day.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke before her eyes.

**Better Off Alone**

Sand grains flew through the air, materializing Gaara as he reappeared on the roof of Sand Castle. He sat in the darkest corner of the roof he could find, seeking comfort in the shadows. He sighed, celebrating his solitude. So many thoughts were racing through his mind and he could only sigh in an attempt to clear the cluster of thoughts. He looked down from Sand Castle to see the place he had grown up in. His childhood had been fraught with pain and hurt, and now that he was older, he was yet to leave it all behind. A pale hand pulled a canteen of water from his belt and slowly poured its contents onto the roof until it formed a reflective puddle. He gazed at his own reflection, wondering why it was that no one could love him.

He stared bitterly into his reflection until it was too much for him. He lunged at the puddle with his sand and soaked it up like a sponge. He wouldn't have to stare at his own image any longer. He didn't need his reflection or any sort of companion right now.

"Why did I do that," Gaara demanded from himself, "Why did I allow myself to _feel_?" He was referring to the kiss he had stolen from Sachiko. He couldn't come up with any reasons for his actions other than his being lustful. All he wanted was to feel the way Kankuro did. Sachiko was constantly making Gaara feel emotions he didn't desire to feel. Gaara wanted to feel physically this time. He wanted to know what it was like and he felt disgusted with himself for it. "You are better off alone," he told himself quietly.

He began to pant as he recalled all the lessons learned from Naruto, the boy with a demon. Naruto felt so strongly for his friends and it gave him strength whereas Gaara felt for no one and was weak. Perhaps wanting to feel wasn't so much of a weakness? Gaara shook his head, perplexed and lost.

**Pure Intuition**

The palm tree provided great relief from the sun but little relief of the thoughts that plagued her mind. Sachiko couldn't understand what she was feeling at the moment as if numb from the incident. So much had been happening to her and she had been attacking life so rapidly. Now that she had a moment to slow down and realize what was what, she became confused and scared. Sachiko had told herself to give Kankuro a chance and she had. She and Kankuro had been dating a little and she had thought herself to be enjoying it. Sachiko had thought her and Kankuro would make it through yet the moment she kissed him; it was nothing to her. And then Gaara had given her such a simple and undemanding kiss. Unlike Kankuro, Gaara didn't demand it to be returned. He demanded something else entirely; love. The moment Gaara's lips had touched hers she had felt a strong connection as if she felt right in kissing him.

"Love is only pain disguised as a kiss," she muttered to herself. Sachiko sighed loudly, allowing herself to lie in the sand motionlessly.

"_And what are your thoughts Chihoko?"_

"**Intuition has always been a woman's guide… Think of me as your intuition."**

"_Fine… shoot."_

"**Kankuro is not for you. Give up on him."**

"_Then who is? Gaara? I doubt that… No one is for me, I guess."_

"**You've been wanting each other since before you arrived in Suna."**

"_What do you mean? We didn't even know each other… And I couldn't stand him when I met him… We hate each other… he tried to kill me… multiple times!"_

"**You both were in search of something you thought you couldn't have. You found it and you are both ignoring it." **

"_No… we are just similar… there's been no attraction."_

"**He will still want you even after you are gone."**

"Whatever you stupid kitty," Sachiko growled as she squirmed a bit. She could at least try to ignore the cat but Sachiko was finding a hard time ignoring her feelings. She couldn't stop thinking of Gaara as she lay there underneath the palm. Her heart was pounding ferociously like a tiger within her ribcage. It would soon claw its way out, she knew.

**Kremlin Dusk**

Night had fallen upon Suna so suddenly that evening. Sachiko was grateful to the night for masking her appearance. She didn't want to be found that evening. She had thought over many things in her head, argued with Chihoko, and would continue to think things over. She would come to her conclusion on the wall of Suna. She had sat there before when she had wanted to get away from everything. Though she loved to sit underneath palm trees on the outskirts of Suna, the walls of Suna's borders was a place where she could be by herself. She sighed into the night as she perched atop Suna's borders. She positioned herself to a comfortable sitting position and allowed her legs to dangle carelessly over the edge, unafraid to fall. A black bird flew to the Suna wall, landing by her. The Raven cocked his head to the side, staring at her.

The Raven was a creature that forever followed her; a creature of torment. The Raven was her darkness, the darkness that forever haunted those that had demons. It was an embracing shadow; a shadow that brought them to the darkness that they lived and dwelled in. It was total damnation before death. The Raven condemned the demon vessels to a life of pure loneliness and sorrow. The Raven brought on the Kremlin Dusk and the Kremlin Dusk brought on the pain and the hurt that her heart could never forget.

"All alone," she said to the Raven, "I was searching for my love… a love that could be my own…" She glared to the blasted bird that condemned her to this life she led. "You are to blame, Dear Raven." Unknowingly, Sachiko's hands began to perform hand seals. She gazed at her hands in awe. She pointed her fingers straight to the sky and then aimed them at the Raven. Lightning struck the bird straight in the chest, piercing its own black heart. The Raven fell over to a burnt crisp on the side of the Suna wall. "Nevermore will the Raven come to bother me again."

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Gaara was restless that night like he was every other night since the night he was born. He laid himself out across the roof and stared up at the sky. He rarely allowed himself to lie on his back but that night he had made an exception. He believed he could sort the mess of his thoughts out by doing so. His life wasn't a happy little tale you could just pull out of a story book. There was always something getting in his way to make him miserable but this night there was one thing that had made a great difference.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko had long left the Suna wall once the day light had completely faded from the night. She would have to go back to Sand Castle otherwise the others might have gotten frantic for her. She and Kankuro were supposed to be having dinner but she had bailed out on him. She bit her lip as she set foot in the entrance of Sand Castle. She found Kankuro sitting out there with his puppet Karasu. She smiled at him apologetically but he made no effort to return it. She stopped in front of him and waited for him to say something.

"I waited for you," he said to her without looking up, "If you didn't want to stay with me you could have just said something…" She looked at him questioningly as he began to look into her eyes. "Don't worry about it Sachiko-san," he told her with a smile, "Don't worry about it." Sachiko wasn't sure of his intentions and so she waited for him to say more. "We are better off going our separate ways… No hard feelings." She nodded at him, whispering an apology. "Better get to bed," he said as he stood up with Karasu and took off for his room. Sachiko bit her lip, feeling a tad guiltier than she had. She didn't think Kankuro would take things so hard but Kankuro was right; they were better off going their separate ways once and for all.

She nodded, as if to accept all this as she walked into the courtyard of Sand Castle. She would be leaving Sand in one more week. She felt almost relieved to be leaving. It was time for the fantasy to end. She blew a puff of air from her lips to hit her bangs in an effort to move them out of her eyes as she walked on in the courtyard. She decided to try the maze that night. It was lit by small torches as she entered the maze. She ran through it, loving the feeling of fleeing somewhere. She came across a dead end and turned back. After what seemed like countless minutes of wandering, she found another dead end. She gave up on the maze for the moment and sat down, wondering what Gaara was doing and thinking. She wondered how the kiss had affected him, if it had affected him at all. "I'm going nowhere and I'm going to take my time," she told herself, confident of her words.

**Rooftops**

Gazing from the roof, Gaara saw Sachiko sitting at a dead end in the maze. He was curious as to what she was doing there. Gaara tried hard to fight his urge to go to her but in the end, lost. He reappeared in front of the maze's entrance and entered. He knew the maze well. He had always had a bird's eye view of it from his usual spot on the roof. He could remember every corner, twist, turn, and dead end. It was only a matter of a few minutes before he found the turn to the dead end Sachiko had been sitting at. He breathed in heavily and released the air through his nostrils.

Sachiko was poking at the dirt with a stick, scribbling insignificant things. She was very much unaware of his presence, or so it seemed. "Konbanwa," she murmured to him as he approached her quietly, a stalker of the night.

"Hn," he grunted in return as he continued to walk toward her. He finally found himself standing next to her but decided not to sit on the floor. He remained standing as he watched her poke her stick into the ground in a meaningless way.

"You like the rooftop don't you?" she asked him in a small murmur but they both knew it was a rhetorical question and still he made no attempt to reply, a sign for her to persist. "I've been waiting for you… I… was thinking a lot too…" No sound came from his lips as she stared up at him. "Kankuro and I decided it wasn't going to work out," she said to him, "But I'm not really upset over it. Funny how things change…" She took hold of her stick and carved the kanji for love into the ground next to what she was previously doodling, the kanji hate. "Why did you kiss me," she asked him suddenly, throwing the stick down on the ground.

He felt his body go stiff as a board. He wasn't sure how to reply to such a question. He couldn't lie his way around it and silence wouldn't help either. He cleared his throat to give himself some air. "I wanted to _feel_."

Sachiko looked up at him with a smile, nodding. "I understand," she said to him, "I want to _feel _too…" She stood up slowly, wiping the dirt from her hands on the sides of her legs. She searched deeply into the sea of his eyes to look for some kind of sign. "I never… felt like that before," she finally said to him, "I mean when you kissed me… I felt… complete." She began to laugh a bit from her nervousness. "I'm rambling," she said, "I better get to bed. Konbanwa Gaara-sama…" She gave him a friendly smile and performed the usual set of hand seals. A small cloud appeared underneath her feet and liberated her from the maze, taking her to her room. Gaara could only stare after her.

"**What are you doing?"**

"_There's that saying Chihoko… If you find something beautiful… let it go and if it comes back to you, you can keep it."_

"**Humans are too complicated."**

"_Well humans can't always act on impulses like you do, dear demon cat."_

"**Hmph."**

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Temari had made an unexpected appearance in Sachiko's room that morning. She had both hands on her hips; this meant serious business. Sachiko groaned, knowing Temari probably had something awful planned for her. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Temari began to tap her foot, a smirk on her face.

"Nani, Temari-chan," Sachiko asked her as she stretched her arms out, yawning.

"Sachiko-san," Temari said with firmness in her voice, "Get dressed… We are going shopping."

"Shopping?" Now Sachiko was really confused. Temari had never invited her to go shopping with her. Temari usually went off with some of her gossiping friends and left Sachiko to spend the days alone or with Kankuro. Temari hadn't really made an effort to bond with her since the day Sachiko arrived in Suna. Temari always had tried to do things in spite of Sachiko. She was never nice like this.

"Let me put it this way," Temari told her, "You're my last resort before Kankuro. I really don't want to go shopping with my brother so that puts you ahead of him."

"Go with Gaara," Sachiko joked as she buried her face in the pillow.

"Tch." Temari scowled as Sachiko threw a cover over herself. The blonde wasn't going to take this insubordination. She would take action. She would force Sachiko to go shopping with her, even if it meant dragging her out of the bed in her pajamas. "Sachiko-san… you have to go with me. Rina-chan and her parents are visiting a sick aunt in Desert Town, Geiko-chan and her sister are both sick with the flu, and Chinami-chan is upset with me because she thinks I was flirting with her boyfriend!"

"_Did_ you flirt with her boyfriend," asked Sachiko, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

Temari threw off the blanket from Sachiko saying, "Yeah, but she can't prove that!" Sachiko rolled her eyes into the pillow, Temari attempting to pull it away from her. Once Temari dug her nails in it she was able to toss the pillow across the room.

"Leave me alone," Sachiko whined as she stuck her face into the bed, "I have no more spending money… just for necessities."

"I have money," Temari offered, "I'll buy you a few things…"

Sachiko looked up, awestruck. Was Temari being nice? "Fine," Sachiko said as she sat up, "I'll get ready and meet you in the courtyard when I'm done."

"You have ten minutes," Temari told as she began to walk out the door, "If you're not ready by then or you're tricking me… I'll drag you to Suna's shopping center by your pretty little hair." Sachiko stuck her tongue out at Temari once her back was turned along with a dirty look. She wasn't really going bananas over the idea of sharing shopping time with Temari but she did have to get out of the house that day.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko almost slapped herself for allowing Temari to parade around Suna's shopping center. Temari refused to stop anywhere Sachiko had wanted to go. Temari had forced Sachiko to carry all her bags, including Temari's purse. She began to wonder if Temari ever did this to any of her usual shopping partners and if she did, maybe that's why they all bailed out on her that day. Sachiko scowled as Temari loaded her down with another bag.

"I'm beginning to think that this is the only reason why you made me go with you," Sachiko whined as an object began to fall. She caught it on the tip of her toe by pinpointing her chakra there, causing the object to stick. "Really Temari… I'm going to leave. You promised to let me shop…"

"All you do is whine," Temari said agitatedly, "Can't you do that cloud thing and carry the stuff?"

"I could," grunted Sachiko, "But my hands are too full at the moment."

"Well put the stuff down," Temari told her as if the answer were obvious. Sachiko gave her a dirty look as she set the objects down, blowing a puff of air at her bangs to move them out of her eyes. After some hand seals, a large cloud began to lift all of Temari's purchases into the air. "Now what store would you like to go to?"

"I want to go to that one," Sachiko replied as she pointed to a store with stuffed animals and kid toys.

Temari's face scrunched into a disgusted look but she replaced it with a forced smile. "Sure," she said, "We can go into that one." Sachiko grinned as the cloud of Temari's purchases followed them into the store. Sachiko hadn't really wanted to go into the store but she wanted Temari to pay for making her the shopping donkey and hauling all of her things.

Sachiko had forced Temari to stay with her in the shop for a good fifteen minutes until she said, "Alright… Let's go to the store I really wanted to go to." Temari raised an eyebrow as if to question her. "I did it to get back at you," Sachiko told her with a shrug.

"Vengeful," Temari said with a laugh, "I never expected that from you… You know, you're not so bad Sachiko-san."

"Wish I could say the same," Sachiko replied with a grin as she walked into a salon. The salon had a small store attached to it that sold many fashionable hair pieces. Sachiko had walked by before and seen some hair ties she'd love to have for her two pigtails.

"Pick out some hair pieces," said Temari, "I'll buy the ones you like and you can get your hair done differently than those pigtails… You can try a new hair style for the day because we're going to go out to dinner." She gave Sachiko a genuine smile and said, "It's the least I could do for you… I know I haven't been the nicest to you."

"Arigato," Sachiko said with a bow, "Temari-chan." Temari smiled as she gave her nod and then went off to look for her own hair care products. Sachiko picked herself out a lovely comb and a piece with hanging flowers and small beads that resembled pearls. She excitedly ran to Temari to show her.

"Let's get your hair done now," Temari said as she began to guide Sachiko to a hair stylist. "This is Kimiko-san," Temari informed Sachiko, "She is a genius when it comes to hair." She turned toward Kimiko and greeted her. She introduced Sachiko and Kimiko to one another and then said, "Kimiko-san please fix up Sachiko-chan's hair."

Kimiko smiled widely, nodded, and bowed. She took Sachiko by her shoulders and led her away to wash her hair. Temari found another stylist to do her hair as well. Sachiko had looked over at her nervously as Kimiko worked her hair into a lather. Temari gave her a wink as if to tell her not to worry; all would be taken care of.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Feathers flew into the air as pillows smacked against each other. Two kunoichi bounced around the room like hyperactive children. One kunoichi had been wise enough to choose the higher ground and stood on the bed. The other kunoichi had been less fortunate and found herself stuck on the ground. She gave herself some distance between the ninja on the higher ground and formed various hand seals. A cloud gave Sachiko the same advantage as Temari as it lifted her to the same level.

"No fair," cried Temari, "You're using your ninjutsu!" Sachiko grinned in return to this and smacked Temari on the head with her pillow, sending another flurry of feathers into the air. Temari took hold of her fan and opened it up to the first moon. Wind began to rush multiple pillows at Sachiko. Sachiko grabbed some of them and thrust them toward Temari. Temari dropped her fan and began to lose her balance on the bed. Sachiko lunged for her with a pillow in hand. The pillow swept across Temari's face successfully. "You win," Temari shouted, "You win!!" The two girls began to laugh as feathers began to fall and cover them.

"I didn't think," Sachiko breathed out heavily, trying to catch her breath, "That it would be fun to hang out with you."

"Me neither," admitted Temari, "I never really bothered to be nice though did I?"

Sachiko shook her head. "You were always too busy for me…"

"I was wasn't I?" Temari pursed her lips for a moment, but they soon formed a smile. "Well let's have that girl talk we missed out on, okay?" Sachiko nodded her head. Sachiko enjoyed having Temari as a friend rather than an enemy.

**Say Goodbye**

Sachiko sluggishly gathered her things. Her fingers traced over her Cloud headband. That was something she would leave behind. It wasn't something she wanted to keep because she knew she wouldn't be returning home. She wasn't too sure where she would go to but anywhere would be better than Cloud. Sachiko had only a small backpack of her things. She wrapped up her new hair pieces Temari had bought for her and carefully placed them in her pack. Sachiko grabbed her headband and went into Gaara's room. She knew he wouldn't be there at the moment. In fact, Gaara rarely went into his own room. She opened up one of the drawers to a nightstand that was next to the bed he never slept in. She folded the headband up neatly and placed it in there. Gaara could do with it what he wanted. She didn't care to keep it herself and she didn't want to leave it in her room. She knew Gaara would most likely never open the drawer and never find it. That was Sachiko's way of leaving something behind for him without him knowing it. She smiled as she exited the room, carefully shutting the door behind her.

She was to meet the two Sand Siblings at the gate of Suna. She set out for the gate on foot and found herself there within only fifteen minutes. It wasn't that long of a distance but Sachiko had walked slowly in order to get a last glance at some of the places in Sand. She knew she was going to miss Suna as soon as she left but it was time for her to go. All good things must come to an end and this was no different. Sachiko smiled as the two Sand Siblings came into view.

"Ohayo," Sachiko called to them as she walked toward them.

"Ohayo," both said as she approached them.

"I'm going to miss you two a lot," Sachiko admitted to the siblings. She hesitantly offered Kankuro a hug and then Temari. "Thank you for taking such good care of me… I hope we'll see each other again."

"We will," Kankuro told her, "I'm sure we haven't seen the last of the next Raikage."

Sachiko laughed, "I did say that when I first came here didn't I? Its funny how dreams change and plans are altered…"

"Well that's okay," said Temari, assuring her, "You discover who you really are and things will always change. You just have to accept these changes."

Sachiko nodded and smiled to Temari. "I also want to thank you two for your friendship… It means a lot to me… and I appreciate it. Friends… I never had any until I came here."

"You'll always have friends in Sand," Kankuro said with a smile, "Good luck on your trip home."

"Yes," Temari agreed, "We're always here for you… Good luck."

"Arigato," Sachiko told them as she began to walk toward the desert, "Someday… I'll have to come back… Goodbye." She took a deep breath and embarked on her journey. She had been a little sad that Gaara hadn't gone to see her off but she wasn't surprised. The two hadn't spoken for the remainder of her stay in Suna. He had expertly managed to avoid her.

"**Looks like you're something **_**beautiful **_**let **_**you**_** go," **Chihoko hissed in Sachiko's mind, breaking into her hysterical cackling.

"_You never have anything nice to say these days, do you?" _Sachiko scowled at the cat inside her mind. She looked out to the sand dunes and imagined her village just behind them. _"I don't want to go back…"_

"**You shouldn't… they hate you over there and they'll only try to kill you. Go somewhere else."**

"_Where?"_

The cat seemed to shrug inside her mind and said, **"Any way the wind blows… Follow it."**

A mysterious smile formed on Sachiko's lips. She began to work her way up a sand dune, allowing the wind to push her in a direction. "I'm not going home," she murmured cheerily as the wind pressed up against her.

"Where are you going," asked the voice of the person that hadn't gone to see her off. Sachiko turned to face Sabaku no Gaara. He stood there, on the dune, waiting for an answer.

She had been caught and mentally smacked herself in the head. She should have never said what she had said out loud. She had no choice but to fib now. "Gaara-sama… I'm going home." He gave her a look as if to say he knew she was lying and so he ignored her answer by repeating the same question. Sachiko could feel the wind picking up and blowing at her. She looked off to the distance in the direction of the wind. "I'm not sure yet… Any way the wind blows."

Gaara gazed at her almost longingly as if he expected her to say something; anything. He stared at the sand at his feet. "And if Cloud sends word for you," he asked her in a soft voice.

Sachiko scowled at that. She hadn't meant the dirty look for him but she had meant it for her own village. Cloud hated her; her father hated her. She highly doubted they would ask about her whereabouts but Sachiko had once said that her father was a rash man and would declare war over any little thing. Sachiko breathed out a few times to calm herself and come up with an answer. "Tell them… I was killed," she finally said to Gaara. He said nothing and only stared at her, making her feel the need to continue. "They won't miss me… They'll be glad to hear it." Gaara gave her a nod and waited for more. Once she kept quiet he turned his back to her and began to walk back to Suna. Sachiko almost panicked as he walked away from her. She wanted to say so much to him but she knew it wasn't right of her to do but she could at least tell him goodbye. "Gaara-sama… matte," she murmured her plea. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, eyes expectantly looking at her. "Goodbye," Sachiko breathed lightly.

He blinked a few times before replying in his usual stoic manner, "Goodbye." Sachiko gazed into his teal eyes, where she found comfort. He returned her gaze, eyes locked onto hers. He finally found it; what he had been looking for. Sachiko used to look at his brother Kankuro so fondly. Now that Gaara was staring into her eyes, reading her thoughts nearly, he found that same look. She was giving Gaara the same fond gaze she had given Kankuro once, but somehow he felt it was stronger for himself at the moment. Gaara wanted to ask her to stay with him. If Sachiko stayed in Suna with Gaara she could give him that fond look everyday and that would make him content. Gaara opened his mouth to speak but couldn't bring himself to ask her to stay there with him. He closed his mouth and thought his words over in his head. "You're welcome in Suna… if you want to come back," he finally added in a hushed voice.

She nodded in return; it was a promise. He looked at her eagerly as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Arigato Gaara-sama." She turned away from him, unable to face him or say something more. She faced the direction the wind had been blowing her to; the direction of Konoha. She looked over her shoulder to see Gaara but he had already turned around and had continued his walk back to Suna. Sachiko bit her lip, watching him walk away. She faced forward, took a deep breath and walked on.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

**A/N: Next excerpt is of Gaara four years later. It's his thoughts on Sachiko and whatnot. She's sixteen, he's seventeen now. **

**Waiting for the Sun/The Shadow of the Day**

The Kazekage of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, bitterly gazed out the window of his office. He looked to Suna's gate to find it empty of visitors, as usual. He had once followed the only person to make him _feel _anything since he was a small boy. A year had passed by so slowly for him. Then two more years passed by even slower but waiting can do that to a person. He was now in his fourth year of waiting. He had told himself that he would stop waiting for her and that that day was the last one. After the sun rose into the sky he would get on with his life. He had become Kazekage of Suna now and had other matters to attend to, including the fact that he was due to wed some girl handpicked by the Hokage. He wouldn't allow Sachiko to take up his time any longer. Gaara refused to torture himself any longer because all his waiting for her did was torture him. Sabaku no Gaara, the demon that only loved himself had once thought he could be something more than a monster.

After being betrayed by the only person he thought to have loved him, Gaara had turned his back on most of his emotions; including and especially love. Gaara closed his eyes as he remembered his past. His uncle Yashamaru had deceived him so viciously. His uncle had made Gaara believe that he was loved. Yashamaru was a liar and had hated him in secret. Yashamaru had approached him with explosive tags lit up, ready to detonate. Gaara's sand had protected him but Yashamaru had died in the process. Gaara had sworn never to trust anyone after that. How could he trust anyone after being betrayed like that?

It had been thirteen long years for Gaara but he had tried hard to forget old lessons learned and had since replaced them with new lessons taught by those similar to him. He learned that protecting loved ones could make you stronger in battle and not weaker like he had once thought so foolishly. Gaara had thought friends were a weakness and was yet to be proven wrong until Naruto. Gaara had tried to feel something for others. He wanted to feel so badly like other human beings do.

For the first time in his life, Gaara accepted Temari and Kankuro as family. That was hard for him to do but he had overcome that obstacle. His next obstacle had been Sachiko. He would overcome her today. Sachiko would either return to Suna before the sun came up and before his wife-to-be showed up to put his troubled mind at ease, or she would disappoint him forever, and prove that he couldn't be loved by anyone even his own kind. Gaara had felt so exhausted from the wait. It had drained everything out of him. That was the reason for Gaara deciding that once the sun came up he would no longer wait for her; no longer look for her to enter through Suna's gates.

Gaara sighed as light began to pour over the tallest of the sand dunes. Gaara was waiting for the sun. He was waiting for his answer; he was waiting to figure it out. He felt desperate as the sun began to peak out from the sand dunes. It was only a matter of time now. Gaara stared for countless minutes waiting, a burden on his heart growing with each passing second. He could feel the anger and disappointment wrenching away at his heart; eating at him slowly as the sun set itself into its thrown, the sky.

Gaara stared down at the windowsill. She didn't come back to him. He would wait for her no longer. The moment of truth was now over and she had failed to return to him. He closed both locks below the window and then closed the blinds. Gaara suddenly felt angry as he turned away, thinking that solutions were never so simple. Goodbye was sometimes the only way. Sachiko, as it seemed, was no different than Yashamaru. She led him to believe she felt for him and she had let him down in the end. Gaara growled to himself as he returned to his desk, a pile of unstamped paperwork waiting for him.

"_The shadow of the day will always embrace my world in grey and the sun will set for you," _he thought spitefully to himself as he unsheathed his Kazekage stamp and pressed it against the first sheet of a stack of fresh new paperwork. The heaping pile didn't seem as if it would go away any time soon. He sighed, attempting to resist the urge to look out the window one last time. There was always the possibility that maybe Sachiko was just a little late…

Gaara growled at himself as he stood up from his seat, hating that she had won again. He sauntered over to the windowsill to see four figures at the gates of Suna. Three were men but one was distinctly female. She resembled Sachiko and his heart ached, thinking for a moment that it could be her. He glanced at the time. He was supposed to meeting Kankuro and Temari in the courtyard but he couldn't unglue his eyes from the figure. He had some hope in his heart but shook it loose as he swung his gourd over his shoulder. He left his office, rushing to the courtyard. He knew that if it was her… If it was Sachiko… she would surely seek him out, at least, he could only hope such was the case. A cruel thought came to his mind. All that waiting she had made him do… He'd return the favor in some way.

**A/N: Sachiko hurts Gaara more than anyone else ever had by not returning to Suna.**

**Sachiko: But it wasn't my fault! I lost my memory! I was living with Kakashi and Tsunade and they didn't tell me anything!**

**Author-sama: Yes, but he didn't know that and so he got angry with you. **

**Sachiko: Yeesh… It wasn't even my fault… Well readers… REVIEW because fate is a cruel thing!!!**

**Author-sama: (Rolls eyes) Fate isn't as cruel as you think… You got married to Gaara didn't you?**

**Sachiko: Yes, but with no memories of him whatsoever!!!**

**Author-sama: Temari was right… you do whine too much!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Final Distance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of my story. I hope you adore it. Its short but I really like it. I hope you do too!**

Sachiko found herself taking a familiar path down the alleyways of Suna. She was running away again, running from her fears. Gaara was as good as dead now that he was in the clutches of the Akatsuki and there was nothing she could do about it. She had regained her memory suddenly when Deidara had knocked her unconscious and then she had found her Cloud headband in the drawer of her husband's nightstand. The massive flow of memories and the abrupt loss of her husband had led her to once again run away from fears that would never stop chasing her. She gasped as a certain candy store came into view.

"Midouri," Sachiko breathed as she opened the door to the candy shop, ignoring the delicious aroma of treats and confectionaries. Now was not the time to eat delectable sweets.

"Yes?" asked the angelic voice of the mysterious girl. She stood behind the main counter, smiling gently at Sachiko.

"Help me," Sachiko cried miserably as she fell to the floor, tears unable to stop scurrying down Sachiko's cheeks. "My husband… is… dead… he's as good as dead…"

Midouri took pity on the estranged girl that was sobbing in front of her. She could see in Sachiko's eyes that she was very much in love with her husband. "You didn't tell him you loved him," Midouri stated and though her voice was sweeter than honey, the words stung Sachiko like all the bees in that hive.

"I… He's going to die without knowing," Sachiko wailed loudly, "That I love him!"

"Shh," Midouri hushed her tenderly, "Its okay. Things will be fine." Midouri knew Gaara would survive in the end but she couldn't reveal to Sachiko that he would, she could only assure her that things would turn out well.

"No… they won't! Help me?" The look on Sachiko's face was like the look of a child's when both of that child's parents had just gotten ripped away from her right in front of her very eyes. There was no one left to love.

Midouri nodded as she placed a closed fist on the counter and slowly extended her arm outward to Sachiko. Sachiko picked herself up from Midouri's floor, walking toward her hand. The hand gradually began to open. Resting on the palm of Midouri's hand was a small star-shaped candy. It appeared to be butterscotch flavor, but Sachiko could be wrong.

"The Wishing Star," Midouri explained. "The Instructions of Consumption guarantees to make one of your wishes come true. You must say the wish out loud after consuming the candy." Sachiko received the candy, wasted no time in unwrapping it, and tossed it into her mouth. She thanked Midouri and was about to head out but the mysterious candy shop owner had more to say. "Be careful what you wish for Sachiko, you might just get it," whispered Midouri as Sachiko exited the candy store for the last and final time.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko sat at the wall that was Suna's border. Her tanned legs dangled over the edge of the wall freely. She was carefully contemplating what her wish was as she swirled the candy around in her mouth with her tongue. Gaara's well-being was her current worry but even if she did wish for his safety… things wouldn't be the same between him and her now that her memory was restored.

Guilt wrenched at her heart mercilessly. She felt more tears fall from her eyes; her heart now an open wound. _"These wounds are self-inflicted,"_ she thought bitterly to herself. All Gaara had wanted from her that morning was what he had been wanting from Sachiko perhaps even before she ever met him; her love. Sachiko had denied him that morning by not telling him what he needed to hear most. She loved him. That was perhaps her greatest mistake; not telling him the truth.

She was now floating on a cloud, having had remembered what hand seals she needed to make it. As the cloud lifted her into the sky, making Sunagakure smaller and smaller, she knew her heart's desire. She dove from the cloud like a professional Wave Country diver, aiming for Suna like a speeding kunai, and made her wish.

**NARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARDNARUTARD**

Sachiko established that she was standing in the desert, on her way to follow wherever the wind was blowing. It wasn't the place she expected to be as she looked down to see herself back in her twelve year old body. She stopped in her tracks when she realized that she wouldn't be embarking to the place she intended. Midouri's candy had sent her back in time to the point when Sachiko had made the biggest mistake and that had been her wish. "I wish I could go back and fix the biggest mistake of my life." Only then she thought the mistake she had made was that she hadn't told her husband that she loved him. Her eyes peered out, absorbing the premises. Judging by where she was standing, Sachiko knew she was just outside of Sunagakure. "My biggest mistake was leaving Suna," she murmured as she turned around. She could just make out a redheaded boy walking back to his home and that's when it hit her, heavy as a sandstorm; everything. If she went to Konoha then the Akatsuki would find her again, once more extract Chihoko, and then she'd be lost in the forest with amnesia until Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade found her. She'd eventually have the best friends, father, and mother she never had but at that moment none of those things or people mattered to her…If she traded it all for just one thing.

The wishing star had guaranteed to make her wish come true. With that wish, she had lost everything. There were some important events that would be left out of her life forever. There was a chance that her loved ones would no longer recognize her as a loved one. She wished she could consult one of her best friends on what to do. She loved each of them; Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kiba, and the rest. She knew her friends would plead for her to stay. Sometimes beginnings weren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye was the only way.

"My mistake was leaving Gaara."

The redheaded boy paused a moment. He had heard her say his name. She had already said goodbye to him and so he wondered what else it could possibly be she wanted to say to him other than fact that she was leaving him to carry out his days alone and without her. Gaara turned gradually to face her direction. She was smiling at him for some reason and began to walk over. She walked over slowly at first, anxiety building up within her chest as her heart pounded furiously. She started to jog a bit until the jog turned into a full sprint toward Gaara.

The redhead gazed at her in awe, unsure of why she was sprinting towards him with such vigor. _"What's she doing?"_ he thought to himself as she closed the gap between them. He let out a small gasp as soon as she had made contact with him. She had thrown her arms around him, hugging him fiercely as they both fell to the sand. Gaara couldn't understand why his sand shield hadn't risen to protect him and he couldn't understand what she was doing by tackling him. His arms hesitantly wrapped themselves around her until his hands were positioned slightly awkward at the small of her back.

"Gaara-kun," she cried out happily as she pressed her lips firmly against his. He felt himself kissing her back as if he couldn't stop himself. Thoughts were only but a vague blur, worries disintegrating and melting along with his heart as the kiss deepened. She pulled her lips away after being satisfied with the length of the kiss and murmured in his ear with tickling warm breath, "I'm really anxious. I can barely speak…" She grew quiet for a brief moment but then continued when she felt her voice was regained. "Let's shorten the distance between us. We can start over… I want to be with you." She switched to a sitting position and he did the same. She gazed longingly into his eyes, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks as her heart fluttered in the loveliest of ways. For a long time he said nothing and this worried her. "If you don't feel the same, then tell me."

His lips parted to speak slightly and her heart was pounding with impatient apprehension, waiting for his answer; the answer that would fill her heart with joy or the answer that would silence her on the topic forever. "I do feel the same," he finally said, easing her pain. The two stood up simultaneously, a silent understanding passing through them. Sachiko would stay in Sunagakure, forget her dreams of Konoha, and remain with Gaara. Gaara would take care of her, watch over her, and love her in his own way. Sachiko slipped a tiny hand into Gaara's. The action was awkward for him at first but he adjusted himself accordingly as Sachiko placed a small kiss on his cheek.

The shadow of the day no longer embraced the world in grey. Instead of setting, the sun would rise for them. The two bobbed along the dunes that led to Sunagakure, moving together like blue and red gems against a russet desert field. Both were taking fervent strides, eager to reach their final distance.

**A/N: I was actually considering writing a separate kind of story that includes little side stories of what happens with Gaara and Sachiko after this… but that seems like I'm dragging it on… So, I could perhaps add an extra chapter with small excerpts and whatnot… But only if you guys want me to! Let me know!**

3


End file.
